Love is like a Heatwave
by Gullnick
Summary: While on case Beckett gets shot with some unexpected problems. Will be Caskett. Chapter 36 up now. x-over with a movie, read the story for more information.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Castle cast of plot. I just borrow them to play with.

Authors note: This is my first Castle fanfiction I wrote. This is not beta-ed and all mistakes are mine. English isn't my first language, so please be gentle.

Love is like a Heat Wave

Chapter 1

The famous mystery novelist Richard Castle opened the door to the loft he shared with his seventeen-year old daughter Alexis and his live-in mother Martha. He just came back from his "second" workplace; he was a consultant at the New York Police Department.

"You are home early, Dad.", Alexis said from the sofa, where sat reading a book for school. When her father didn't answer she turned over to the entrance looking for him. "Dad, what happened?", she asked when she saw him.

"Beckett.", was all he could say. Alexis walked over to her father and gave him a hug, but he didn't move.

"Can you tell me, what happened? Why is there blood everywhere? Are you hurt?", Alexis asked worried, seeing all the blood on the once snow-white shirt of her father. He didn't answer; he just stood in the entrance, not moving at all. Alexis shoved her father toward his bathroom, trying to get him to shower and change. When he was inside the shower she walked back to the bedroom and took the phone from his pant-pockets. Normally she wouldn't do this, but she was really worried about her father.

"Yo Castle, how are you doing?", a male voice with light Hispanic accent answered the phone.

"Detective Esposito, this is Alexis.", she greeted the man.

"Alexis, what can I do for you and why are you on your Dad's phone."

"Dad just came home. He was covered in blood and didn't say a word expect Beckett. He is showering at the moment. I never have seen him like this. Can you please tell me, what happened? I'm really worried about him."

"Alexis, please stop worrying. Your father is save, nothing did happened to him."

"So what did happen? Why is he covered in blood?"

"Your father and Beckett were on their way to an witness when they run in an robbery gone wrong. Some gang-members were just running away form a robbery of an supermarket and they were opening fire. Beckett got into their way. She got shot and your Dad was the first to response. He did everything to save her live.", Esposito explained.

"Oh god. Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, that's hard to say. She was brought to the hospital immediately and is currently undergoing surgery. We don't now at the moment if she is going to make it."

"Thanks for the info. Can you tell me, which hospital she was brought to? I'm sure Dad would like to visit her."

Esposito told her the address and ended the call. She went to her fathers bedroom where Castle was sitting on his bed in his bathrobe. "Dad, everything is going to be okay. Detective Beckett is going to make it. And now get dressed, the cab is waiting." Alexis said leaving the room. She went up to her room to get her purse and jacket. When she got down again her father was waiting at the door, still looking terrible hurt.

"How?", was all Castle could say after some minutes on their journey to the hospital.

"I called Detective Esposito while you were in the shower. He told me what you did for Detective Beckett and he told me in which hospital she was brought. And I thought that you would like to be with her, getting the news firsthand."

"Thanks pumpkin."

When they arrived at the hospital, they were shown to the waiting room where Esposito and Ryan where already waiting for any news.

"Hey Castle, how are you doing?", Ryan asked when he saw the both of them coming.

"Well, I've been better. Any news so far?", Castle asked

"Sorry, no news so far, but this could be a really good sign. Lanie is on her way and I'm sure, she will get some information. We even tried to reach Beckett's dad, but he is currently not at home. We left a message to call back.", Ryan explained.

"So, now we are just sitting around and wait?", Castle asked.

"That's all we can do at the moment. Beckett is taken care off. They are doing everything possible to help her."

Alexis helped her father to a chair and sat down next to him, waiting for any news on the female cop.

About fifteen minutes later, Lanie arrived at the hospital and went straight for Espostito.

"What the hell did happen, Javi? How did she got shot?", Lanie wanted to know.

"We really don't know what happened. We were not at the place when it happened. It really should be a normal interrogation." Esposito said, trying to calm Lanie down.

"We were just walking back to the car, when we came past a grocery store. I assume there was a robbery taking place at this moment. Two guys ran out an left the scene. Then they started to fire there guns at the shop. I tried to push Beckett out of the way, but she got hit either way. When I saw her falling down on the sidewalk I was at her side immediately. There was blood seeping out of her stomach. I really tried to still the bleeding, but it still came. I reached for her phone and called an ambulance. I put pressure on the wound until the paramedics arrived.", Castle said to no-one in particular.

"That was a good thing, you did Castle. You probably saved her live with doing so.", Lanie said, putting a hand on Castle's shoulder. "She is going to be fine. No news normally are good news."

"Family of Katherine Beckett?", a man dressed in scrubs asked.

"That would be us. Her father is currently unavailable and we are as close as family as possible.", Castle explained. "Are there any news?"

"There are some good news. She is out of surgery and at the moment it looks good. She is going to make a full recovery. We don't think there will be any lasting effects. The bullet missed all important organs just by some millimeters. She did have an guardian angle.", the doctor said.

"Thanks doc. Can we see her?"

"We will bring her into a private room in some minutes. But she is still on anesthesia, so she won't respond. But you can see her one on a time only. She still need to rest."

A/N: Did you like it so far? Please leave a comment and have a nice holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

When Kate Beckett woke up, she didn't know where she was. But she did know that something terrible did happen. She tried to sit up, but fell back when a soaring pain in her stomach hit her. She let out a moan.

"Nice to join us, Detective Beckett. Are you having any pain?", a black-haired female asked her.

"Yes, I do have pain in my stomach. Where I'm and what the hell did happen?", she asked.

"I will get the doctor and he will tell you everything.", the nurse said and left the room.

Kate closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened. Soon after the nurse had left, the door opened again and a man in white entered.

"Detective Beckett, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake. Can you tell me, what happened?"

"First off, my name is Doctor McLeod. You are the the New Presbyterian Hospital after you were shot at a robbery."

"Oh, I remember. Did Castle got hurt?", she asked.

"No, you were the only wounded person. Like I said you were shot, but luckily the bullet missed all important organs and your baby wasn't hurt. There should be no complications because of the wound. Your partner did a good job with the first response. We wouldn't have this conversation now if he didn't put pressure on your wound like he did. You will be sore for a few days and I advise you to take it easy for the next weeks. I will put on you desk duty for at least four weeks after your full recovery."

Kate listened to the doctor, but she needed a moment to digest the news. Then she caught something he said. "Wait a moment. Did you just say, that the baby wasn't hurt? There must be a mistake, since I'm not pregnant."

"Your blood work came back positive for pregnancy and the ultrasound told that you are about seven weeks along.", Dr. McLeod read from the chart.

"This must be a mistake. There is no way I can be pregnant. Could you please run the tests again. I'm sure, there is something wrong."

"Of course can we run the tests again. But I can promise you, there won't be another result. I did the ultrasound myself and you are definitive pregnant. I'm sorry that you have to learn about it like this. Your friends did you visit shortly while you were still sleeping of the anesthesia, but they had to leave for work. Just one Rick and Alexis Castle are waiting for you to see them. Are you up to it?"

"Not really, but I have him rather see me now than him waiting the whole night to come in."

"Okay, I'll send them in, but keep it short. You need to rest."

"Thanks doctor. And you will run the tests again."

"Of course. And you will rest.", Dr. McLeod said, when he left the room. Shortly after that, Rick and Alexis Castle entered the room.

"Detective Beckett, are you alright? They wouldn't tell us how you were doing.", Alexis asked, walking over to the bed to gave Kate a careful hug.

"Thanks Alexis and I'm fine. The bullet went straight through and didn't hurt anything important. I just need some rest. But I really have to thank your father. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Thanks Castle."

"Always Beckett. I'm just relieved that you are alright. That were some awful scary moments when you were shot. I really thought I would lose you.", Castle said, still standing by the door.

"I'm not going anywhere at the moment. But hopefully I can leave this place soon.", Kate said, not being happy about being at the hospital.

"I'm sure, they will release you when you are up to it. After all, you were just shoot and lost a lot of blood. And now we are going to leave you alone. I'm sure you need your rest. I will be back later and bring some dinner. Sleep well, Kate.", Castle said and left with Alexis following close behind.

With nothing to do, Kate felt back to the pillow and tried so sleep. With still some anesthesia in her system she was soon asleep.

###

It started with a friendly good-night kiss after a night out. But soon the kiss got more heated and they went up to his apartment. As soon as the front door was closed, the kiss got even more heated. Kate could feel his strong hands traveling down her back and moving in front of her. He started to unbutton her shirt just as Kate did the same. She just wanted to feel his muscular chest, she had admired for a long time now. As soon as the shirt was gone her hands were roaming over his chest and went down south. Soon all clothes were gone and going heavy at it. "No Kate, not like this.", he said just when Kate put her legs around his waist. "Okay, couch then. Please hurry, I need you." Kate said.

###

Kate woke up with a start, when there was a knocking at the door. Soon after Castle entered the room with some bags.

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't want to wake you. I hope you are hungry. I brought you a bit of everything. We got Italian, Chines, and Mexican. What are you up too?", Castle asked putting everything on the table.

"Castle, you really didn't have to do this. You know, there is food at the hospital, too."

"Yeah, I know, but I thought you want to get better. So, what can I get you.", Castle asked again.

The door opened and Dr. McLeod come in. "Miss Beckett, I see you have a visitor. Well, we got the test back and it's positive again. Like I told you."

"Thanks doctor. I do have reason to believe you. When can I leave the hospital?", Kate asked.

"Given your state of health and the fact that you were shot I would recommend that you stay at least a week."

"That's a joke, isn't it. I can't stay a week at the hospital."

"Well, you can leave the hospital at any time, but I really would like if you stay with someone. Is there someone you can stay with?"

"I'm sure I can stay with Lanie for a few days.", Kate said.

"I don't think so. Lanie will leave tomorrow morning for some convention she has to take part. But you can always stay at the loft. Alexis will be thrilled."

"Doc, please. You want me to get better and do you really believe I'm going to get better at his place? You have seen him.", Kate said.

"Well Miss Beckett, on one hand I see a guy who cares deeply about you and on the other side I see you, who is going to need some help in the next few days. But that's your decision. Feel free to say at the hospital, the service is great and the food is not too bad either."

"Kate, please, you can't really be considering staying at the hospital on your free will. At the loft you will have your own room and there will be Alexis for keeping you company. You know, she really likes you and is looking up to you. And you will get home-cooked meals at least three times a day. This does sound so much better than staying at the hospital.", Castle pleaded, since he really would like to take care of Beckett.

"Okay, I will come with you but you leave me alone if I tell you I need time alone."

"Scouts honor.", Castle swore.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the likes and adds to favorite story. Please keep posting reviews. Happy New Year everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

When Beckett and Castle arrived at the loft, she went straight for the guest-room where she had stayed when her apartment had been blown up.

"Can I bring you something, Kate? Some water, your meds, something to eat or a good book?", Castle said following her. He helped her out of her shoes and onto the bed.

"No, Castle. I just need some time for me. I will tell you, if I need something. But I'm good for the moment."

"Okay, try to get some sleep. Do you have any wishes for dinner?", he asked tucking her in.

"Castle, please. I'm not disabled. You don't need to worry about me and I'm not this hungry so don't make anything special. And now I would really like to be alone."

"Okay, I got it. I'll leave you alone. I'll get you, when dinner is ready. Sleep well, Detective.", Castle said and left the room, slightly hurt but her actions.

When Castle was back in the kitchen he started for dinner which was going to be special. He wanted to make everything perfect for Kate. Her getting shot, even not job-related had scared him terrible. He cared for Kate deeply and he couldn't imagine losing her. Just as he started to chop the carrots, the front door opened and Alexis came in.

"Hey Dad, I didn't think you would be home. Did you visit Detective Beckett?", Alexis asked hugging her father.

"Hey pumpkin. I did visit Detective Beckett and I got her home. She's resting in the guest-room but I'm worried. She's acting strange like she does have problems. But she's not going to speak with me about it."

"Dad, she was just shoot. This is going to affect her, don't you think?"

"Sure, but I think there is something else. I just can't put a finger on it."

"Just give her some time. She's exhausted and still getting better from her wound.", Alexis said leaving for her room. When she got back, she went to the guest-room and knocked on the door.

"Castle go away. I need to think.", Kate said from inside.

"It's me, Alexis. Can I come in?", Alexis asked.

"Of course, as long as you leave your father outside.", Kate said. Alexis opened the door carefully and entered the room.

"It's good to see you outside of the hospital and you look so much better than yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"Well I have been better, but it feels good to be out of the hospital. How was school?"

"School was good. There is a lot to learn at the moment with the finals being soon, but I think I got everything covered.", Alexis said.

"That's good, but I wouldn't expect anything else of you. Feel free to come to me, if you need some help with learning. I don't have anything else to do at the moment."

"Well, you have to get better, that's for sure. You know, Dad was really worried about you. He came home, covered in blood and didn't say a single word. I just put him under the shower and called Detectove Esposito. He told me, you were shot and I called a cab to get to the hospital."

"I'm really sorry, Alexis. I didn't mean to get shot and I didn't know it would affect your father this much."

"He cares about you really much and he is really worried about you now."

"But I'm fine and there is no need to worry."

"Oh, I don't think he's worried about the shooting. He got the feeling there is something else what is bothering you. If you need someone to talk about it, feel free to come to me." Alexis offered.

"That's sweet, Alexis. I know that you look up to me; your father told me. And I did something stupid and I don't want you to think bad about me. I'm not very proud of this."

"Please Detective Beckett, I'm not going to run off and marry the next best guy I met."

"Alexis, please call me Kate. And I'm sure you won't do anything like this. If I tell you about my problem, you have to promise me, not to tell you father until I told him. No matter what."

"Oh, great a secret. My lips are sealed and they will stay sealed until you tell me otherwise."

"And you are sure, you are Castle's daughter?", Kate asked smiling. "Okay, while I was at the hospital I was told that I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that's great, Kate. Congratulation."

"Well, it's not exactly great since it happened at a one-night-stand and I'm not very proud of this. That's so unlike me, I've never done this before and look were it got me."

"Do you know, who the father is?", Alexis asked.

"I got an idea, but that's the next problem. He is a good friend of mine and I don't want to destroy our friendship with a baby. I don't know what I would do without his friendship and I think there may be more than just friendship, but I don't know if he feels the same. I just don't know what I should do. With all the thinking I'm doing at the moment, I just feel like I running in circles."

"Does the father know?"

"No, he doesn't know. And I don't know if I'm going to tell him."

"But he has a right to know, he is going to be a father eventually. I'm sure he is going to be happy, after all, you are a good woman and you are going to be a good mother."

"Thanks Alexis, but at the moment I don't even know if I'm going to keep the baby. I really do want to have children but not like this. I want a normal family with a guy I love and than I'm ready to start a family."

"But life isn't always like you wish. And you have enough time to make your decision.", Alexis said, hugging Kate. Just in this moment Castle shouted for the kitchen. "Kate, Alexis, dinner is ready."

"I can't come down at the moment. Please tell him, I'm not hungry.", Kate said.

"Okay, I will tell him, but I don't think that is going to stop him from bringing you something."

"Thanks for the warning, Alexis. And now hurry before dinner gets cold."

Alexis went down to the kitchen, where her father got the food ready. "Kate isn't coming down, Dad.", she said going to help him.

"What? Did you speak with her?"

"I spook to her for some minutes."

"So you talked. Did she tell you, what her problem is? I'm really worried about her!"

"Don't be worried. It's nothing serious, really, just some female problems.", Alexis said.

"Oh, I understand. I will look after her when we finished dinner."

Like promised Rick went up to the guest-room and knocked on the door. When she didn't say anything he tried again. "Kate, I know that you don't sleep. Please let me in."

"Castle go away. I'm not in the mood for company."

"I promise it won't be long. I just want to give you something.", Castle pleaded.

"Okay, but just for a minute.", Kate said and the door opened to reveal Castle with a tablet full of goods.

"What are you bringing, for gods sake?"

"Oh, since you missed dinner I bring you some tea and toast."

"Is that all you got for your guests? Not that I'm complaining, since I'm really not hungry."

"Of course it's not all I got for you. But Alexis told me you got some female problems and tea and toast always helped Alexis when she got a bad case of PMS." Castle explained.

"PMS? You've got to be kidding.", Kate laughed out loud.

"What did I do wrong now? You don't speak with me; how should I know what's wrong with you? I have seen you getting shoot and you nearly bleed to death in my arms! I'm really worried about you. You are my friend, probably the best friend I ever got. I just don't want to lose you."

"You are not going to lose me, Castle. And I can tell you that I don't have any PMS, actually that won't be a problem for quiet some time."

"What do you mean? The doctor said the bullet didn't hurt any important organs. So tell me, what is really wrong with you."

"You want to know what wrong is with me? Well, I'm pregnant, that's wrong."

"Pregnant? Congratulation Kate, but how? You never said anything about a boyfriend or a date. And I thought we were friends."

"Well, that's the problem. I don't have a boyfriend and I didn't have a date in months. I don't remember anything. No, that's not right. I do remember something. It's just bits and pieces, but that is the only thing I can think of."

"Tell me about it, perhaps the memory will come back. So, what do you remember?"

"I did have some time to think about everything and this is what I got so far. This is going to be a really good story, Castle."

"I really love good stories. So lets begin, Kate."

"Believe me, you won't like this story. I think all of this started with some drinks between friends."

***** flashback *****

The team just finished their latest case and Castle offered some drinks at the Old Haunt. "That's great, but I already have plans with Jenny. Next time, Castle.", Ryan said, taking his things and leaving for the night.

"Sorry Bro, but I do have a date myself.", Esposito said.

"Okay, good luck and I want to know details tomorrow.", Castle said. "Looks like it's just us now. And please don't turn me down, too. I really want to go for some drinks tonight."

"Actually I was just going to tell you that I can't come. I really don't feel like company tonight."

"Please Kate, just one drink and I promise I will take you home afterward. Just one drink.", Castle pleaded.

"Okay, but just one drink and then I go home."

Soon they were at the Old Haunt, where they settled down at a booth. "So tell me, why are you so hyper today?"

"Me, hyper? I don't know, what you mean.", Castle said.

"Good try. You are like a little child most of the days, but today you are different. Like something made you very happy."

"You are really good, Beckett. I'm very happy today. It's the anniversary of my divorce. Marrying Meredith was probably the most terrible mistake I made. Only Alexis is the best part of this marriage. So I want to drink to freedom. Cheers.", Castle said, raising his glass.

"I can't drink to freedom, not tonight, Castle.", Kate said, tears starting to fall down.

"Kate, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do something wrong. It's just the date. Normally I don't work today. I spent the day at home, getting drunk and listening to sad music. Later the day I look at old pictures of my mom. Today is the day she was killed. So I hope you understand I can't drink to freedom since I don't feel free since this day."

"I'm sorry, Kate. I didn't know. To Johanna Beckett, even I didn't meet her, I know that she was a very special woman. Her daughter sure is.", Castle said.

"Thanks, but now, I just want to get drunk to forget everything for just one night."

"Well, then you are at the best place. All drinks on me tonight, if you don't mind my company. It's so much more fun to get drunk together. So, what next?"

Castle and Beckett got one drink after another and soon they were more then drunk. They called a cab and went went to the loft.

"Castle, what are we doing here? I just want to get home. Please let me go."

"Kate, you are not going anywhere like this. We are both more than totally wasted and I don't want anything happen to you. Come in and stay at the guest-room. Don't worry, Mother and Alexis are out for the week."

The ride up to the loft was longer than Kate remembered. She just wanted to lie down. She was tired and felt alone. She went over to Castle and laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice. When they finally reached to inside of the loft, Kate took the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. Castle didn't know, what was happening, but he didn't mind. Soon the kiss got heated and clothes were being discharged. "Kate, what are you doing? Not that I mind."

"Castle shut up and kiss me. I just want to feel alive tonight. Can you do this for me?", Kate asked, moving her hands south on his naked body.

"I sure can do this. Are you absolutely sure about this? No regrets in the morning?", Castle asked.

"There won't be any regrets. Just this one time. Make me feel alive, Rick."

"Okay, I make you feel alive, but not like this. Our first time should be better than this.", Castle said and moved her slowly toward the couch. Later that night they went to the master-bedroom...

When Kate woke up the next morning, she didn't know where she was. She needed some minutes to take a look at the room. She had never seen the room before, but the smell of his aftershave she did recognize. She was at Castle's loft, probably in his bedroom, since she knew the guest-room and she was definitively not at the guest-room.

She dried to sit up, but she did have a terrible headache. But next to her, there was suddenly movement.

"Oh, what the hell? That must have been a party yesterday.", Castle said, rolling on his back.

"What are you doing here?", Kate asked.

"Would you please be not so loud. I have the feeling my head is missing."

"If you don't answer my question, your head will be missing. So, what are you doing here?"

"This is my bed and normally I sleep here. But I don't know, what you are doing here. Care to explain. And why are you naked?", Castle asked grinning.

Kate looked down on her and noticed, that she didn't wear any clothes. She pulled the sheet up to her chest to cover her. "Would you mind giving me some clothes, since I don't know where mine are at the moment.", Kate asked and Castle left the bed, naked too. "And would you please get dressed?"

"Don't like the look, Kate?", Castle asked, leaving the room. Soon he came back with a green silk bathrobe. "I hope this will be good for the moment. I'm sure, Alexis won't mind." Castle went to his en-suite bathroom and put on his robe too.

"Would you like some coffee and breakfast?", he asked walking to the door. "Then we can look for your clothes. They have to be somewhere."

Kate got out of the bed and followed Castle back to the kitchen. Having reached to bottom of the stairs, they found both of there clothes lying at the front door.

"What the hell did happen yesterday?", Kate asked.

"I really don't know. We went for some drinks at the Old Haunt and then we got back here, because we were really drunk. I don't remember anything after coming back. You?"

"I don't remember anything either. But look at the front door. Our clothes. Do you think we had...?"

"Kate, please. I don't think so. We were both too wasted to do anything like this. I'm sure, there is a logical explanation for this. So, how about some breakfast and a shower? Then I will bring to back to your apartment."

***#* end flashback *#***

"That was really a good story. You should try to write, too."

"Castle, that was no story. This was what I remember and the only explanation for this mess. We did sleep together this night and I don't think you used anything. There is no other way to explain this."

"Well, I have to disappoint you, but I always use protection and I'm not the guy for one-night-stands."

"Try to humor me. You sure, you don't remember anything?", Kate tried again.

"Well, there are images I see while sleeping. Off us together on my sofa, but I only thought it was my mind running wild."

"You dream about us having sex? You are really weird, Castle."

"Well, you know me. But if those images are really memories of our night together, then it was at least no one-night-stand. If I remember correctly, it was at least three times. Once on the couch, once at the stairs and at least once in my bed. And it could be possible, that I didn't use anything on the first two times."

"Castle, you are not making it any better. Do you know, what this means? We are going to have a child. This was not the way I imagined my life. Pregnant and not even remembering it. And the father is not my husband, not even my boyfriend. This all can't be really happening. I just want to wake up from this nightmare."

Castle pinched Kate in her arm. "Ouch, what was that for.", Kate asked, trying to ease the pain in her arm.

"Just looking if you are dreaming. So, this is no dream, which means, you are going to have my child."

"I'm not sure, I'm going to have the baby. Castle, this is all one big mistake. We are just friends, we can't have a child. And I can't raise the baby alone. I'm not the mother-type. I'm not even sure, I want to have any children. I'm a cop, that's no live for a child."

"Well, there is always me. I wouldn't leave you alone with the baby. I love children and I already raised one child alone. I really do want to have this baby, but it's not my decision to make. But I want you to remember, that I will always be there for you and the baby if you keep it. You won't have to worry about anything."

"I know that you wouldn't leave me or the baby alone. But it's still my body and my work that will suffer because of the pregnancy. I just don't know what to do."

"This all happened about two months ago, so you have at least four weeks to make your decision. Sleep over it. Try to get a feeling for the baby. Try to imagine a life as mother. And don't forget, that I will be at your side. Always.", Castle said and got up. He lend down to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Always Kate."

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you think? Please review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: See part 1 for Disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Castle went back to the kitchen, where Alexis had cleaned away the dishes. He went straight to the cup-board and got the Scotch.

"Did Kate talk to you? Well, she must have, since you are drinking and you were just fine, when you went up to her. So, she did tell you about her problem, didn't she?", Alexis asked, sitting down on the counter.

"Yes, she talked to me, but first, how much did she tell you?"

"Oh, nice try, Dad. You tell me first, what she told you. After all it could be that you just want to get information out of me."

"Kate is going to have a baby. Is that enough? So what did she tell you? Anything about the father?", Castle asked.

"Okay, so she really told you but I don't know much about the father. She hadn't told him, since she is afraid she will destroy their friendship and this is something she really needs. This friendship I mean and she told me, that she does have feelings for this friend, but she doesn't know if he feels the same. You are going to help her, don't you? She is really worried about this whole situation and she needs a good friend. If she is going to keep the baby without the father knowing about all of this, you are going to help her?", Alexis asked.

"Of course I'm going to help her. She is my friend. I would never leave her and if she needs any help I will be there for her. But how about you? How would you feel, if I spend more time with Beckett and her baby?"

"I think I would be okay, after all I will soon be away at College. And then I would know, that you do have some company. And I know, that you have feelings for Kate; more than friendship. Why don't you try your luck. She needs someone and I know, that she cares about you, too. And the baby needs a dad. And I can personally assure you, that you are a great father. Just try to be nice and get to know her better without annoying her."

"Thanks Alexis, I really needed this now. And I will try to woo her.", Castle said grinning.

Kate was woken up on the next morning by the smell of tea. Herbal tea. She opened her eyes and saw Castle sitting on her bed with a tablet.

"Castle, what are you doing here?", Kate asked, sitting up.

"I thought I bring you something to eat and to drink. I used the night to get some information. Crackers and tea should help with any case of morning sickness. I hope you don't feel sick but since you didn't eat anything yesterday, I insist that you eat at least breakfast this morning."

"Thanks Castle, but I'm really not hungry. And I kind of feel nauseous at the moment.", Kate said.

"Try a cracker, I promise you feel better in no time.", Castle said, feeding her one of the crackers. When she was finished he gave her the tea. "Are you feeling better?"

"Matter of fact, I really feel better. How did you know?"

"Well, it helped Meredith when she was pregnant with Alexis and Meredith was ill every day nearly five months long. And you know Meredith, it was not easy helping her or being with her at this time. So, are you up for a real breakfast?"

"I think I could do with some real food. Is Alexis down?"

"Alexis is already at school since it is just past ten a.m."

"Ten a.m.? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You are recovering from a bullet wound, you do need some good-nights sleep. Did you sleep well, Kate?"

"When I finally fell asleep I slept really good. But you know, I just have too much to think about at the moment."

"Try to stop worrying. I'm sure everything will be okay."

"It's easy for you to say, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's easy for me to say, because I really would love to have this baby. But like I said yesterday it's not my decision to make. I just can be there to help you. And now get ready for breakfast. I do have a surprise waiting for you downstairs.", Castle said and left the guest-room.

He went down to prepare breakfast for Kate and himself. When Kate came down the stairs about twenty minutes later, she was greeted with a loud "Whoof."

"Castle what have you done now?", Kate asked, getting down on her knees to greet the dog.

"Kate, this little fellow is Hulk."

"Hulk?", Kate asked, looking down at the little Yorkshire Terrier. "Really? I thought you would do better than this. And where the hell did you got a dog?"

"Well, I have to disappoint you, my sweet Detective. I didn't name the dog but my neighbor Becky. She lives at the floor down below and when she needs some help I look after Hulk. And since I'm at home today, I thought I could take him. I see he likes you."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy and I'm sure his owner is just as great.", Kate said kind of jealous.

"Oh, yes she is great. Sometimes I do help her with her homework, too, but most times it is Alexis who babysits her. Kate, relax, she is only ten years old. Her mother is a friend who lost her husband some years ago. If I can I try to help her. She helped me with Alexis a great deal."

"Oh, I didn't know. Sorry about this. I just don't know what's the matter with me. After all, it's not my problem what you do at your free-time. You can have as much girl-friends as you like."

"Kate calm down. I can tell you that there is no girl-friend at the moment. And there is only own woman I'm interested in at the moment and this is not Becky's mom.", Castle said smiling.

They had breakfast together with orange-juice and crepes. "Do you have any plans for today?", Castle asked when he cleaned away the breakfast.

"No, not really. I just want to lay down and think a bit more about this situation."

"And I told you, that you should stop worrying at least for one day. How about a walk in the park. Hulk needs to go and it's such a nice day outside. And I'm sure, some fresh air will do you good, too."

"Okay, let me get dressed and I'm good to go.", Kate said and went back to her room. Half an hour later she came back down where Castle was waiting for her with Hulk.

"Are you feeling good, Kate. You look kind of pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's probably because I'm out of bed for the first time after the bed rest. So, lets go.", Kate said and went for the front door. Castle and Hulk followed her. They went to the near Central Park where they walk around for about an hour. Castle walked slowly since Kate wasn't really fast on her feet at the moment. When noon was approaching, Castle went to a near Hot-Dog-Vendor and got some food for them. Kate was sitting on a bench, enjoying the sun shining down on her. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain where her wound was. She put her hand on it to ease to pain. Castle saw this, when he came back.

"Everything okay, Kate. You don't look this great at the moment."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the bullet wound. Nothing to worry about. What's for lunch?", Kate asked taking one Hot-Dog out of Castle's hand. They sat there at peace, eating hod-dogs and watching the people walking along. "How about a walk back to the loft. As much as I enjoy your company, but I have some writing I have to take care off.", Castle said standing up. He offered Kate his hand for helping her up. They arrived at the loft about one and a half hour later.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable at the sofa. There are books behind you, you can read or you can put on a DVD or some music. I'll just get my laptop and then I will join you."

"That's not necessary. You can really write in your office. I won't mind.", Kate said, walking over to the book shelf.

"But I will mind. If I'm going to be here with you, your are probably not going to think about, you know what."

"Oh you mean about the baby. Yeah, probably not. But sometime soon, I will need to make a decision."

"And no matter what, I will be there for you.", Castle said and left to living-room to get his laptop. Kate used the time to search for a book, but she wasn't feeling like reading. So she took something what looked like a photo-album.

"Oh, you found the pics.", Castle said when he came back with his work.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I can put it away when you want."

"No, feel free to look at the pics. Most of them are about Alexis when she was a child. Mother didn't keep much of my pictures. I can tell you some stories if you like."

"Don't you have some writing to do?", Kate asked, opening the book.

Kate looked at the pictures, while she listened to Castle's writing. She never have seen him work like this. About an hour later Kate was finished with the pictures and put the book on the coffee table in front of her. "Why don't you have any more children, Rick? Looking at the pics showed me that you really liked having a baby. So, why not more of them?", Kate asked curious.

"Well, that's easy. You see, Alexis wasn't planned. Meredith just started her career as actress and she didn't want to have a child. When she found out that she was pregnant, she nearly got an abortion. I could stop her in the last second, but I had to promise her, to marry her and take care of her. There was no question, she was going to work after the child was born. That's how I got married the first time. I sure did love Meredith but not like you should love someone you are going to spend the rest of you life with. For me the marriage was just something to get Alexis. I was in love with the baby since the moment Meredith told me. As soon as Alexis was born, Meredith was back on stage. Most of the time she was with us we fought. Meredith said it was my fault she didn't got any great roles, because she still had some pounds too much after the birth. And she never spend quality time with Alexis. It was like Alexis didn't exist for her. One day when I got home from a walk with Alexis, she was about six months old, I found Meredith together with another guy in some compromising position. I filled in for divorce."

"And since than it was just Alexis and you until Gina.", Kate said.

"Well, Gina was totally different. I loved being alone with Alexis, but soon she reached an age where I would kill for a female person in her live. Gina was a good friend at this point of time. We spent some time together and with Alexis. She seemed to like Gina so it was just naturally for me to marry her. Gina was okay with it since she was going to be Mrs. Rick Castle and this was all what mattered for her. She got my name and my money but didn't care for Alexis or me for the matter after the marriage. I tried my best to make it work, but I soon noticed, that Alexis didn't like her at all. They didn't got along on a daily basis. And Alexis' happiness was more important to me, than my personal luck, so I filled in for divorce a second time. Alexis tries to get along with both, Meredith and Gina but five days is as long as she can do it. So I asked Mother to move in with us, so Alexis would have a female person around her, probably not my best decision."

"I would be so hard to yourself. Alexis turned out to be a great person and I think she got a lot from her caring father. I've seen much on the force and not all parents put there children luck in front of there own. You are a good father, Rick."

"Why thanks, Kate. I didn't know you think about me like this.", Castle smiled.

"Don't ruin it, Castle. And you never tried to find a mother for Alexis? Someone you love and Alexis could get along? I'm sure, there must have been someone among your girl-friends."

"Well, I have to disappoint you, but there were never any girl-friends. That was just something my agent Paula forced me to play; Rick Castle, the womanizer. In reality I didn't have as much girl-friends as the media made you believe. After Gina there were about three women I was serious about, but it never was the right one. If I'm going to marry again in the future, I want it to be the last time. This woman has to be the love of my life.", Castle said, looking straight at Kate.

"And did you already find her?", Kate asked not really sure if she was going to like the answer.

"Yes, I think I found her, but I'm not sure she feels the same. She is a great person. I'm sure you would like her.", Castle said grinning. "What about you? Do you want to marry someday and start a family?"

"When I was a little girl I dreamed about getting married to my prince charming and getting at least three children with him. When my mother was killed and I joined the police I kind of buried my dreams. Being a police detective is not the best condition to start a family. I wouldn't like to put my family in any danger and each time I leave to precinct there is the danger I won't come back. I don't want my family to go trough this."

"So you don't plan to have any children. What about marriage? Is there someone you could imagine spending the rest of your life with?"

"Well, there is this one guy. At the moment I could imagine to spent my life with him but I'm not sure he would like this, too. We are friends, but nothing more. And I don't think he is interested in me since I was told that he is probably going to marry again soon.", Kate said, tears running down her face.

"Hey, come here Kate. I'm sure that's just a mistake. No guy right in his mind would leave you for some other woman."

"I just hope, you are right, since he told me personally.", Kate said sniffling and cuddling in Ricks side.

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you think? Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So here comes another part of my story. I really hope you like it. See Part 1 for Disclaminer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Thanks for the nice day, Castle but I'm exhausted. Can you please send Alexis up to me, when she gets back.", Kate said after dinner and went back to her room. She said down on the bed and got her cell. After some rings the call was picked up.

"Kate, how are you feeling?", Lanie asked out of breath.

"Did I interrupt something?", Kate asked.

"No, I just was in another room and run to get the call. So, how are you doing? I'm so sorry I can't be there for you."

"Thanks I'm feeling fine or as fine as I could be. I could really use my best friend at the moment. Can you talk to me for a moment?", Kate asked hearing another voice in the background.

"Yeah, I can talk to you. So, what's the matter? How can I help you?"

"I need an advise and you are the only one I can asked. I'm in a situation I don't know what to do."

"Okay, tell me and I try to help.", Lanie said.

"I'm pregnant, Lanie.", Kate just said.

"What? But how? You never told me about a date."

"I couldn't tell you about a date, since it didn't happen at a date. And I have to admit I didn't remember any of this until my stay at the hospital. When the doc told me about the baby, the memories came rushing back. And I really don't like it. We were both really drunk and this all is a big mistake."

"So, who is the father or don't you remember?"

"I do remember now and that's the next problem. The father is Castle."

"And why is this a problem. You are in love with this guy so everything is perfect."

"Nothing is perfect. He told me, that he is going to marry again anytime soon. So, what should I do."

"Did you notice, that you didn't argue with me, that you don't love him."

"Okay, I may be in love with him. But that doesn't change the fact that he is going to marry again.", Kate said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks again.

"Fight for him. Everybody can see, that he cares deeply for you and I'm sure he loves you, too. So fight for your luck, you really deserve some happiness. And it would be better for your child. Don't you want to have an intact family for your baby?"

"I don't even know if I want to keep the baby at the moment. There is just too much to think about at the moment. Castle really tries to be nice, but with the knowledge of him getting married again, I just don't know if I can enjoy our friendship but I don't want to leave him either."

"Are you sure that he is going to marry again or is it just some rumor you heard somewhere. He never told anyone of us about a new girl and you know Castle. Normally he tells us everything, even it is as unimportant as it could be."

"He told me personally. He said there is this one woman in his life he could imagine to marry. She's the love of his life, so he told me. How can I fight against someone like this? I'm not even sure, he feels anything like this for me. I really don't know what I should do."

"First you have to be sure if you want to persuade a relationship with him and than you have to talk to him. Ask him about the woman, after all you are the detective. You are going to be the mother of his child, so you are going to have a special bond, don't you think?"

"But I don't want to loose him as friend."

"Well you have to choose what you really want. Do you want to keep him as friend or do you want more? That's your decision, but I would try for more. You deserve some happiness."

There was a knock on the door and Alexis opened the door. When she saw that Kate was on the telephone, she wanted to leave, but Kate winked her in.

"Okay, I will try to get some more information but I have to go. Alexis just got in."

"Okay, feel free to call me again. That's all I can do for you at the moment."

"Thanks Lanie and you hurry to come back and than you tell me all about the guy at your room.", Kate smiled and ended the call.

"Hello Alexis, come in and sit down. How was your day?"

"Thanks for asking. My day was fine. How about you? Are you feeling good?"

"I'm feeling fine, still exhausted from the wound but otherwise I'm fine. But there is something I want to ask you."

"Okay, what can I help you with."

"It's kind of difficult to talk about it and it's kind of personal. And I don't know if you know any about this."

"This really sounds serious. So what can I do for you?"

"Actually it's about your father. Do you know anything about a woman in his life? Probably someone he is going to marry?"

"Did he tell you this? That he is going to marry again?", Alexis asked.

"Kind off. He told me about a woman in his life he is in love with and that he could imagine marrying her."

"I'm going to hit him really hard. That was just his imagination running wild. I can assure you, there is no woman in his life at the moment. But there is one woman he has special feelings for, but you don't have to be afraid. I promise you, that it won't affect your friendship with dad.", Alexis said smiling.

"So there is someone. He did tell me the truth after all. How can I fight against someone he truly loves? Why does everything go wrong at the moment."

"All I can tell you is that you have to be patient. If you really want a relationship with my father, I'm sure this could happen. He cares about you very much and he told me, that he would be there for you and your baby, no matter what. Soon I will be away on college and he needs someone who is going to look after him. You know him, he does need someone in his life."

"But there is still your Grandma and this other woman.", Kate said.

"Don't worry too much about this other woman. It's really not worth it and you need to think about your baby. Stress isn't good for you or the baby. I'm going back down and talk to him. And I'm going to hit him really hard. Telling you something like this! That's so typically him. Do you need anything I can get you."

"Thanks Alexis, but I'm fine. I'll try to sleep. See you tomorrow."

When Alexis was back in the living-room she went straight for her father.

"Ouch? What did I do now?", he asked when Alexis hit his arm.

"Do you know what Kate is going through just now? I really believed you want a relationship with her, why did you tell her you are going to marry again?"

"She did tell you this?"

"Don't change the topic, Dad. Kate is really worried, that you are going to marry some other woman and that she missed her chance with you. You can be really stupid sometimes. Why did you tell her this?"

"Well, I don't know. We were talking about our lives, about my divorces and she asked, if there is a woman in my life at the moment. I told her that there is someone I love. I never imagined that she would feel like this. I was going to spend the next few days with her, getting to know her better and all this. I was going to cook a nice dinner and confess my feelings for her."

"Then do this, otherwise I don't see a future together for the two of you. You know Kate the best, and you know that she doesn't trust easy. I'm afraid you gambled to high this time and lost all."

"That's not going to happen. I'll talk to her and come clean about my feelings. She just has to trust me. And perhaps someday we are going to marry."

"I really hope that, but first try to talk to her. Bring her something to smooth the way."

"Thanks pumpkin, I'll do my best.", Castle said and went to the kitchen where he got a pint of ice-cream and two spoons. He went up to the guest-room and knocked on the door. There was no sound from inside, but Castle tried his luck. Kate was lying on the bed, her back to the door.

"Kate?", he whispered, but there was no reaction.

"Kate, are awake?", he tried, louder this time and went inside. Kate moved on the bed.

"What do you want, Castle. Telling me the wedding-date?", Kate asked bitter.

"Well, I wanted to talk about this with you. It's seems like you misunderstood something I said and I brought ice-cream."

Kate sat up in the bed and Castle sat down on the other side of it. "So what did I misunderstand? I personally think you made yourself very clear."

"That's just the point. I didn't make anything clear. Yes, there is a woman in my life I care about deeply. And I'm in love with this woman, since the day I first met her. Do you want to know something about this woman?"

"Not really.", Kate said taking a spoonful of ice-cream.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to tell you anyway. I met this woman at the release party of my last Derek Storm book. She was there to ask some question and I was totally taken by her since the very first minute. She is a NYPD Detective, the best I know off. We started to work together and I fell more in love with her. But I don't know if she feels the same. I just don't want to miss another chance, because I think she is the only human next to Alexis who can make me truly happy."

"So you are telling me, that I'm the woman you love? But you don't you show it? How should I know that you are in love with me, when you act the way you are all the time. We are friends, not more, not less."

"I tried several times, but you rejected me always. And I had enough of this. I want us to be a family if you want that, too. You, me, Alexis and the baby."

"And how can I be sure, you really mean it?"

"Because I love you and nothing will change that. I think I loved you since the day you walked in this party showing your badge. Why do you think I spent so much time with you and the guys? I just can't imagine my life without you even after that one week and we didn't had the best start, did we? After all you tried to arrest me for murder. Yeah, I never showed you what I was feeling for you, but we just meet and I wanted to know you better before I confess. And then, there was Demming. Did you know, how much it hurt to see you with him. He could have been a good guy for you and you sure looked like you were happy, but I felt, that it wasn't what you were looking for. This was the reason, why I left for the Hamptons. I just couldn't see you together with him anymore. It was killing me. I was sure, that I had lost you for good, and that was too much for me to take. So I left and hoped you would be happy. When I came back that fall, you avoided me. It hurt me terrible. I just didn't know what I had done. You didn't talk to me, and I really believed we were over.", Castle explained.

"The last day before leaving for the Hamptons, when you showed up with Gina, I was going to tell you that I was going to come with you. I just broke up with Tom to be with you and then you show up with your ex-wife. This really hurt and not being in contact the whole summer was just as terrible. That the reason we all acted like this, when you came back. It could be that I let my anger out on the boys that summer."

"That's explains a lot. Well, I tried to gain you trust again and I swore to myself, that I would confess my feeling when the time was right. And then there was Dr-motorcycle-boy."

"We were back at the stage when you left for the Hamptons. We were friends, good friends but not more. And you never made a move. Sure there was our usual banter, but never anything more romantic. How should I know about your feelings? So when Josh came along I tried my luck. He was a good guy, worked much and understood if I had to leave because of work. He sure did it, too. I tried to be happy but it wasn't what I was looking for. He wasn't Richard Castle."

"So we got everything clear. I love you and you want more than just a friendship with me. So where does that leave us?", Castle asked.

"I really want to make this work but you have to be patient with me. I never had a relationship that run for the long term. But I think you are the one for me. You are my best friend, I feel save with you and you make me laugh. That's something I hardly did since my mother died. And you know about my past and you helped me a great deal with it."

"And I'm going to continue helping you with your past. We are going to find your mom's murderer. So, we are together now? I really wanted this to happen another way. I planned to spend as much time with you this week as possible and I was going to cook a special dinner where I could confess my feelings for you."

"You can still cook, you know. I need some good food for the baby and me.", Kate said smiling.

"You are going to keep the baby?", Castle asked and Kate just nodded. "You are making me the happiest man on earth. We are going to have a baby. I really hope it's a girl looking as great as her mother." Castle put away the ice-cream pint and put back the blanket. Then he kissed Kate on her belly, just next to her belly-button. "How about we change you bandage? Then you can try to sleep.", Castle asked getting up from the bed. When Castle got back he changed Beckett's bandage .

"Thanks Rick. I don't really feel like sleeping. Can we watch some TV or something like this?"

"We can do everything you want. We can put on a DVD or I can bring you a book. I really need to write a bit more. I do need some money for my new family, don't I?", Castle smiled and kissed Kate on her cheek.

Kate turned on the TV and zapped the channels, but didn't find anything watchable. Castle left the room to put away the leftover ice-cream and got his laptop.

"Did you find anything you want to do?", Castle asked, when he got back.

"Not really but I can watch you working for a change. You have done this enough, that's for sure."

"If that's what you like to do, feel free to do it. You can even read a bit of the new Nikky Heat, after all it's about you.", Castle said and opened his latest book. Kate watched him writing and soon she was drifting off to sleep.

When Castle was finished with his days work he saved the document and turn to Kate. When he saw, that she was already asleep, he put a blanket over her and kissed her good-night. Then he left the room for his own bed.

TBC... if you want.

* * *

><p>AN: How did you like it? Want more of it? Please leave a review. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello again, welcome to a new part of my story. I hope you like it so far. I really would love to know what you think. See Part 1 for Disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

On the next morning Kate was waking up to the smell of herbal tea again, just like the day before.

"Is this something you are going to do everyday now, Rick?", she asked sitting up in the bed. "That's something a girl could get used to."

"If you want I can bring you your breakfast at your bed for the rest of your life. You just have to tell me, what you want to eat."

"That's not necessary, Rick. I will shower and come down to have breakfast with you and Alexis. Alexis is still here, isn't she?"

"No, she isn't here. She went to school about an hour ago. You needed your sleep. Yesterday was eventful for you and the walk in the park was probably too much for you. After all you were just shoot. So, what do you want for breakfast?", he asked.

"Surprise me, Rick.", Kate said and went for her shower.

Castle went down to the kitchen and started the pancakes. Soon Kate came down to the kitchen and helped Castle setting the table. Castle got the food and set down on the table. "So, what do you want to do today? Feel like any action?", he asked.

"We can go for a walk again, I really liked that yesterday and don't you have some writing to do?"

"Yeah, I have some writing to do, but this can wait. It's not like I'm behind on my work. Much. But I really love spending time with you and I can always write when we are back and you are resting. Okay, so we are going for a walk. But we are going to take it easy, I don't want you to exhaust you too much."

"That's very sweet of you. So what's for breakfast?", Kate asked.

Together they had a bunch of pancakes with fresh fruits and lots of coffee. Then they got dressed for the day and went to the park. They walk around for about an hour, sat down from time to time and enjoyed the sun.

"So, do you have any planes for the weekend?", Castle asked, while the were sitting on a bench having some ice-cream.

"No, not really. This is a totally new situation for me. Normally I do some work at the Precinct, I don't know but it seems like I can't work much efficient on a normal weekday. And my paperwork seems to get a life of its own. When I don't work, I go shopping or work out at the studio. Why do you ask, Rick?"

"Well, Alexis is on a trip with a friend and mother is, I don't know where she is, but she is away, so we are going to be all alone. So, any idea what we are gonna do?", Castle asked smiling.

"No, I've got no idea. But since you are smiling like mad, I think you do have some ideas. But remember, I've got no clearance for this kind of activity."

"Hey, I may be a guy, but I'm not this simple minded. Thank you very much. Actually I was planning to kidnap you and spent a cozy weekend in the Hamptons together. I planned this since you were shot. I promised Alexis that I would take my chance with you. I wanted to be alone with you, spend some time outside of the Precinct and I wanted to cook you a nice dinner and than I wanted to confess my feelings for you. So, what do you say? The Hamptons, just the two of us and the beach, nice home-cooked food and no interruption?", Castle asked.

"It does sound nice. When do you want to leave?", Kate asked.

"Well, we need to pack a few things first so I think we could leave at noon if we go back now. So, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go back to the loft. But we need to go by my apartment, so I can pack some things, too. And I have to call the boys."

"But you are on sick-leave. There is no need to call them.", Castle said, fearing for his holiday.

"I promise you I won't work. I just need to know that everything is okay. It's the first time I'm away this long. It's just an unusual feeling I have. I hope you understand."

"Yeah, it's okay. I miss them, too.", Castle said smiling.

When they were back at the loft, Castle throw together an over-night bag and took his laptop, since he really needed to get some writing done. Kate went to the kitchen to get an apple and to call her boys.

"Hey Ryan.", Beckett greeted her Detective when he got the call.

"Beckett, how are you feeling?", he asked, still worried about his boss.

"Thanks Kevin, I'm already feeling better. It's good to be out of the hospital and Castle really tries to be nice. What about you? Any new cases?"

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you. I know you want to come back to work."

"Okay, I promise you that I won't come back until I'm cleared for work. So, what are you working on at the moment?"

"Nothing much actually. I just try to finish my paperwork and I'm helping some other teams since Esposito took a few days of leave. He will be back on Monday."

"Okay, I will be back the week after but only on desk work. Watch yourself and I will call again next week. See you."

"And you get well soon, Beckett.", Ryan said, ending the call.

"How are our guys doing?", Castle asked when he entered the kitchen.

"They are fine, but I'm worried about Esposito. He took a few days of leave out of the blue, something he never had done before."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Probably he is just spending some time with his mysterious girlfriend. You know the talks the whole day about this girl when you are away. But he never said who she is. But I think it's something serious."

"If he is really with a girl, I'm happy for him. It's not easy to find someone to love with our kind of work."

"Then let's hope for the best. So, I'm ready. We just need a car.", Castle said and went for the front door. There he opened a small door hidden by a picture. "So, do you want to go sporty or comfy?", he asked while looking at the keys. "I really would like to take my baby for a spin, but I don't think you would feel very comfortable with your wound so it leave the comfy car. Are you coming?", Castle said, taking one of the keys.

Kate followed him close to the the lift, where they rode down to the parking garage. When they got to the back of the garage, Castle hit the button on the key and a car beep. It was a silver Porsche Cayenne.

"This is your car?", Kate asked.

"Yeah, it's my car. Actually all of the cars in this line are mine but the red Mini Cooper. That's Alexis one.", Castle explained while putting his bags away. Then he went back to the front and opened the passengers door for Kate, who was still looking at the cars. There were at least five more cars; a red Ferrari, a black Corvette, a white BMW X5 being among them.

Kate sat down on the soft black leather seats and waited for Castle to enter the car. "This is a nice car.", she said when he was inside.

"Yeah, it sure is. Unfortunately I don't use it much. But feel free to use it, whenever you feel like it."

"I can't do this. This is your car, I just can use it when ever I want."

"Why not? We are a couple now and I would really like it, if you use my stuff. That's part of a relationship, isn't it? But it was just an offer, if you don't like, you don't have to drive one of them. So here we are.", Castle said, when they arrived in front of Kate's building. They went up and Kate some clothes and they went back to the car.

About two hours later they arrived in front of a white two-story house located directly at the beach.

"This is your beach house?", Kate asked looking at the big house.

"Well it's a house on the beach, so yes it's my beach house? Don't you like it? Just wait til you see the rest. It looks better from the inside. So, are you ready?"

Castle took Kate's hand and went for the front door. He took out a key from his pant-pockets and opened the door. He flickered on the light and let Kate enter the room. "So, what do you say?"

Kate was speechless, the house looked big from the outside but the inside was even bigger. From the living-room big glass doors lead to a patio and directly to the private beach.

"It's quite big but I like it. It's got a good view."

"Yeah, I really like the view. It really helps me sometimes when I write. So, are you hungry?"

"Well, I could do with something to eat. Is there a place we can shop for food?", Kate asked, still astonished by the view.

"No need for grocery shopping. Would you like some pasta? It's fast to made and I promise you a better dish for dinner."

"Rick, there is no need for this. I know that you are a great cook and it is totally not necessary to make such a fuss about me. I lived off take-out the last years of my life, so I don't need anything special.", Kate said.

"I know that you don't need anything special, but I care about the people I love. And this means that I cook very delicious meals. Like it or not, that's the way I am. How about I show you the rest of the house? I'm sure you want to freshen up while I cook.", Castle said and showed her the second floor, where 4 bed-rooms and two bath-rooms were located.

"You can stay in my room, there is an enclosed bath-room while I take the guest-room.", he said, showing her the biggest bed-room on this floor. It was colored in a light blue with white furniture and a big four-poster bed at one wall.

"Rick, I don't want to throw you out of your room. And I really would like it if you stay here with me. After all it's part of a relationship to share a bed, isn't it?", Kate asked smiling. "I may not be cleared for any fun activity but I don't mind sleeping next to you."

Castle grinned from ear to ear. He really hope for this but he wasn't sure if Kate was ready for this step. Kate went to the bath-room for a shower, while Castle went back to the kitchen to start on lunch. When Kate came back down she was dressed in a short dress and put her hair in a messy pony tail.

"This really smells great, Rick.", Kate said stealing a tomato slice of the salad bowl.

"Where the heck did you get all the fresh food. There is no way you came up here to put it in the refrigerator this week."

"How about I tell you later after we had lunch. We could go for a walk and I could show you the surrounding. Then we can hit the beach, so you can rest for a bit."

"I would really like that. It's the first time I'm here and I would really like to see a bit.", Kate said, finishing her plate. Castle cleaned the kitchen and put the left-overs away.

"Are you ready for a walk, Kate?", he asked walking to the patio where Kate was admiring the view.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go."

"Well, there is someone I want you to meet and this will explain where I got the food.", Castle said and went for the front door. They went to the main street, which was actually quite for this time of the day and walked through the neighborhood holding hands. Castle stopped in front of another house about ten minutes later. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Soon a older woman was showing up.

"Richard? You are already here? I thought you would arrive later. Come in my friend."

"Hello Beverly.", Castle greeted the woman when he was inside the house. "It nice to see you again. You look really great by the way."

"Oh you charmer. And where are your manners? Don't you want to introduce me to you lovely company? Welcome Miss Beckett, how do you like it so far?", Beverly asked.

"You know who I am?", Kate asked confused.

"Of course. Richard told me so much about you. I really feel like I do know you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Please call me Beverly."

"Pleasure to meet you, too even Rick didn't told me anything about you."

"Just like I though. He is a very private person when it comes to his real friends and family. But I'm sure that's nothing new for you."

"Okay let me explain Kate. Beverly is a good friend of the family. She looks after the house the time I'm away. Her husband Dave and she are New York residence who spend their retirement in the Hamptons. I do look after their home in New York, until they come back for a visit."

"And why does Beverly know so much about me?", Kate asked.

"That's easy to explain. For the last three years you were the main topic he spoke about. Richard is very fond of you, you know. And since you are here with him I take it you finally talked to her?", Beverly said.

"I'm impressed, Rick. You really were into me since the beginning.", Kate said grinning.

They spend some time with Beverly, then they went back to the house. Castle started the dinner while Kate changed into a bath-suit and went to the beach to tan.

"Nice dress.", Castle said when Kate came back down. "Not that I mind, but do you think is good to sunbath with that wound of yours?"

"That's the reason I opted for the bath suit. Actually I was going for a bikini but the wound dressing would leave marks. And I promise I will stay out of the sun for the next few days. Is there anything I can help you with.", Kate asked.

"No need for you to help me. I'm nearly finished. You go outside, try to relax and enjoy the sun. After all you still need to rest and get better. I already put a chair in the sun."

"Thanks Rick, but I'm not disabled. I'm sure, I can put a chair up.", Kate said.

"I know, that you are capable off, but you have to look after you now. I just want to take care of you and the baby. And I know that's something you have to got used to. So I promise you that I try to be less me and you promise me, that you will accept my help, okay."

"Okay, I will try, but this is really new for me. I never was in a relationship where the guy cared so much for me. But I promise you, that I will try my best and let you help me, if necessary."

"That's all I ask you. So, now out with you. I just put the dish into the oven and I will come out, too.", Castle said and ushered Kate out of the house. About ten minutes later Castle was entering the patio dressed in tight fitting swim trunks, a glass of iced tea in each hand.

"I thought you would like something to drink.", Castle said offering her one of the glasses.

Kate took the glass and looked Castle up and down. "Like the view?", he asked grinning.

"Yeah, I like really like the beach. It's nice here. The house is just to die for. You and Gina did a great work furnishing it.", Kate said.

"Thanks for the compliment, but Gina had nothing to do with the house. It's all mine work. Okay, Alexis and Mother did have their share, too."

"But I'm sure Gina had a say in the interior when she was here with you last summer.", Kate said kind of jealous.

"You are the first woman besides Alexis and Mother and Beverly to see the house. Yes, Gina and I spend some time in the Hamptons last summer, but we didn't spend it here. When I was married to Gina we bought another house on the other side of the Hamptons and Gina being Gina got it with the divorce. We spent about three days together in the old house, since Gina didn't know about this one, than we got into a fight and she left. I went back here and did my work. I missed you terrible this whole time."

"Oh, I didn't know. And it wasn't probably the best decision I made back than. But everything is fine, now. We are together and that's all what matters.", Kate said.

"That's right and I'll do everything to make this work. Do you know, why I bought this house?", Kate shook her head no, since she wasn't feeling this great at the moment. Her wound was troubling her. "When I first saw it, I imagined us getting old here, relaxing on the beach and taking care of our children and grandchildren. That's the reason I brought it. Actually it was right after the first time we worked together."

"You were very sure of yourself, weren't you?", Kate asked taking a deep breath to lessen the pain.

"Well, what can I say. You really impressed me back than. Are you feeling alright, Kate. You look like you are in pain?", he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just the wound is hurting a little. But nothing to worry about, Rick."

"Do you want one of your pills?"

"No, it's not this bad. I just will lay here and enjoy the view and the company. I'm sure it will get better soon. It's not the first time I was shot, so no need to worry."

About half an hour later, Castle went back in to finish the dinner. When he was ready he got Kate and they eat together. It was a nice evening. Kate insisted on helping cleaning the kitchen and after that they went back outside and enjoyed the sun setting. It was a very romantic view. But Castle could tell, that Kate still wasn't feeling alright.

"How about we go inside and hit the sack. It was a stressful day for you. And we still got some more days up here."

Kate agreed and got ready for bed. They both lay down on the bed and Castle moved near Kate to give her a good-night kiss on her cheek. Just in this moment Kate moved her head and Castle's lips meet her own. At first Kate was shocked, but soon she returned the kiss. When air was needed they broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Kate. I didn't mean to kiss you like that. I was just going to kiss your cheek.", Castle said out of breath.

"No need to apologize. I really liked the kiss and it's not the first time and hopefully it won't be the last time you kiss me, Rick.", Kate said, giving him one more kiss.

"You know, it's a really nice feeling to have you here beside me. I don't know how I should sleep alone in my bed when we get back home."

"Perhaps you don't have to sleep alone, Rick."; Kate said smiling and falling asleep slowly.

But sleep wasn't really restful, since her wound was still throbbing. And Kate was waking up every few minutes. When the pain got to much to take, she tried to stand up to get some of her pain pills. Getting up from the bed she felt a sharp pain and something warm running down her legs. She turned on the light and saw that it was blood.

"Rick.", Kate screamed. Castle was waking up with a start.

"Kate, what happened?"; he asked, looking at her pain-stricken face and the blood on her hand.

"I don't know. I'm bleeding. Rick I'm so scared.", Kate said, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Okay, I'll get you something to dress and we are on our way to the hospital."; Castle said putting an a jeans and a shirt. For Kate he got one of his sweat pants and a dress shirt. He carried her to the car bridal style and went for the next hospital.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? What is going to happen next? Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi guys, I'm back with the story. There is some medical stuff in this part and since I'm no doctor, bear with it. Thanks for all the likes and favorite story/author clicks. I really hope you like this part. I still don't own Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

About ten minutes later Castle and Beckett arrived at the hospital. Once again he carried her bridal style to the emergency room.

"Help! We need some help!", he said to the nurse on the counter.

"What can I do for you?", She asked.

"My girlfriend is in pain and bleeding. She was shot last week and pregnant. You have to help her.", he said, fear in his voice.

"Okay, take her to Room 2. A doctor will be with you any moment.", the nurse said, paging for someone. Castle carried Beckett to the room and put her on the stretcher.

"Rick, please don't leave me. I need you. I'm so scared. This never happened when I was shot in the past.", Kate said, gripping Castle's hands for dear live.

"I'm not going anywhere.", he said, bending down to give her a kiss on her forehead. In this moment a doctor entered the room.

"Good Morning together. My name is Doctor Anderson. What is your problem?", he asked.

"Well, my girlfriend is in pain since yesterday. She's a cop and was shot recently. And she started to bleed this night. You must know that she is pregnant."

"Okay, would you please step outside, so I can start to examine your girlfriend?"

"No please. He can stay.", Kate said, still holding his hand.

"Okay, normally we don't do this, but I can see that you will be a better patient if he stays. So, I'm going to start the examination.", the doc said and began to work. First he had a look at the bullet wound but there was nothing wrong with it. Then he got an ultrasound machine and worked over Kate's belly.

"I'm terribly sorry, but it looks like you miscarried.", the doc said. "We are going to give you some meds, but there is no need for you to stay at the hospital. I think at noon you are free to go back home.", he said leaving the room.

"I lost the baby, Rick.", Kate said crying.

"Kate, please don't cry. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"But our baby is dead and it's my fault. You must hate me now. I killed our baby and you were so happy to be a father again."

"Hey, Kate. Please calm down. I don't hate you and I don't blame you. It happens and it was just bad luck. It's just nature's way to take care of everything. You are still young and I'm sure you will have some very beautiful children.", Castle said, trying to calm Kate.

"But it was our baby, Rick. I'm a terrible person."

"Kate, you are not a terrible person. You are the sweetest and loveliest person I know. It just shouldn't be that we have this child. But that doesn't mean we can't have a child in the future. I love you Kate, no matter what, even we don't have any children.", Castle said, kissing each of her knuckles. The door opened again and Dr. Andersen re-entered the room.

"I'm going to give you some meds to get your period started so the rest of the pregnancy is getting out. That's all we can do for the moment. I can give you some meds to calm you down. It's a terrible experience you are going through at the moment."

"I don't want any more meds.", Kate said.

"Okay, I'm going to give you a few pills with you, when you leave the hospital. Do you have any questions at the moment?"

"Well, there are some questions I have. What is going to happen now? Can Kate still have children?", Castle asked.

"I don't see any problems for future pregnancies, but we have to do some more test to be sure. I recommend that you wait at least three months before you start for another child and this means no sexual intercourse in the meantime. Your body needs to heal first. A miscarriage is stressful for body and soul.", Dr. Andersen said, leaving the room.

"See, I told you everything will be alright. You are going to rest for a bit and then I will take you back to the house. Try to sleep, Kate."

"Okay, I try to sleep. Will you be here, when I wake up?"

"I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me, Katie."

Kate closed her eyes and soon felt asleep. Castle sat down on the chair next to her bed and held her hand while Kate slept. A few times a nurse was coming in, looking at the infusion Kate was getting. About noon Kate was waking up.

"Castle? Where I am? What happened?", Kate asked confused.

"Kate, everything is alright. You are at the hospital. You had a miscarriage. They were giving you some meds and I think they made you really sleepy. You were asleep for the last eight hours."

"What time is it anyway?", Kate asked, trying to sit up.

"It's just about noon. I will get a nurse and then I think we can leave this place. You can get the best rest at the beach house.", Castle said leaving the room to get the nurse.

Soon after he returned Dr. Andersen was entering the room. "Miss Beckett, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but the pain is gone."

"That's good. Well, since the meds are finished you are free to go home. But I would recommend that you see your OBGYN in the next few days. You have to take it easy for the next few days and no sexual intercourse for at least three months. I will give you some meds to take home. They are going to help you deal with sleeping if necessary.", the doc said, giving Castle a bottle of pills. "Make sure she takes one if she can't sleep. I will have the papers ready soon and you can get dressed again."

"So, I'm going to take you back to the beach house, where you can lay down. Are you hungry since you missed breakfast?" Castle helped Kate getting dressed then they walked to the front desk where they signed the release paper. As soon as they were outside, Castle took out his iPhone and powered it up. It beeped to life with the message, that he had 16 missed calls, 10 voice mails and 34 new messages. He was just about to read the first message when the phone started ringing again.

"Hi pumpkin.", he greeted the caller, seeing that it was Alexis.

"Where have you been? I try to call you since morning and you cell went straight to voice mail. You are not at the loft and you are not at the beach house. Kate isn't answering her phone either.", Alexis said, out of breath.

"Alexis, calm down. I had to turn the phone out and Kate didn't take her phone with her. We are just leaving the hospital."

"Hospital? What happened? Is it Grandma?"

"No Sweetie, Grandma is fine I think. I haven't heard a word from her. We were here because of Kate. She lost the baby."

"Oh, that's terrible. How is she feeling?"

"Well, she had been better, but I'm taking her to house now. She needs to rest."

"I'm coming home, Dad.", Alexis said.

"No, there is no need. You enjoy your stay and we will see you in a few days. I know you mean it well, but I think Kate wants be alone first. Don't worry, everything will be already."

"Okay, Dad I will stay here. But you tell Kate that I said hi and that I'm sorry."

"Will do, see you soon.", Castle said, putting the phone away. "Alexis said hi and she is sorry about the baby."

"She didn't even know that she was going to be a big sister, Rick."

"I know, but we can still tell her, when we get back to the city. How about we go home now? We can get something to eat on the way, if you want."

"I could do with some Chinese.", Kate said.

With a short detour they went back to the beach house where they eat Chinese take-out.

"Do you want to rest a bit?", Castle asked when they were finished.

"No, I'm not sleepy. I think I go back on the patio and enjoy the view. But you can lie down if you want. You must be exhausted after this night. Sorry I had to wake you up."

"There is no need to be sorry. I really wished it didn't happen but it can't be changed. And I don't blame you, Katie. I still love you. How about I keep you company at the patio? Some strong coffee and I'm good to stay awake. And I really need to write or Paula will have my head."

"And this we both don't want.", Kate smiled.

Castle was happy that Kate was smiling again. He was really worried about her. The doc said that a miscarriage took a great toll on the soul and being Kate, he just didn't know how she would digest all of this. He feared that she was going to build up her walls and shutting him out of her life again.

Kate changed her clothes and went out to the patio where she sat down on a chair, starting to read in a book she found in Castle's bedroom. Castle came out of the house minutes later with his laptop and two bottles of water.

"What are you reading?", he asked while he powered up his computer.

"Just some book I found in the bedroom. I hope you don't mind. It's just something to stop me from thinking."

"No, I don't mind but I don't think you are going to like this book. It's just something mother left here the last time she visited."

"I really don't care what the book is about. And the synopsis didn't sound this bad. Do you know the book? I haven't heard of the author yet. His name is Rick Rodgers. Is he a friend of yours?", Kate asked opening the book.

"I wouldn't say that he is a friend of mine. And as much as I know he didn't write many novels. Not everyone can be a Richard Castle.", he said starting to write, hoping this topic was over.

Kate was totally engrossed in the book and so the next few hours seemed to run away. Castle did write a good part on his new novel and was going to reach his deadline this time. Paula would be happy and he would have more time for his Kate the next few days. When he was finished with work, he went back inside to start dinner since it was getting late.

"Kate, you wanna have dinner out here?", he asked when everything was finished.

"Dinner? Is it already this late?", Kate asked, putting the book away. The sun was already setting. "It's so lovely out here."

"So, it's dinner on the patio. I hope you like grilled salmon with fresh salad. I didn't know what you are up to. But we can go to some fancy restaurant tomorrow night, if you like. It will be our last night for this time."

"I would really like that, as long as there are no reporters."

"That I can promise you. Here in the Hamptons there are hardly any reporters. And I'm sure you have already noticed that I'm not really this well-known by the reporters. Without any big events they don't usually follow me. So, how did you like the book?"

"Well, it's no Richard Castle, but it is good. Totally different than your books but fun to read. I take it you know what this book is about?"

"It could be, that I know the book.", Castle said.

"So, you read the book, too. It's actually a really sad story; a little boy looking for his father since he don't know him and not even his mother want to tell him about him. I can't imagine what this boy was feeling; even the author did a good job describing his feelings. But can you tell me, why a mother isn't going to tell her child about its father? I mean every child has a right to know about his parents. I would have told the baby about its father, even you had left me. I couldn't be this cruel to my child. Are you sure there are no more books of him. I would really like to read more off him. He got talent."

"Oh, I'm absolutely sure, there are no more books written by him.", Castle said serving the dinner.

"Well, I have to search the internet for him. Perhaps there are more books. Rick Rodgers, the name got a nice ring, like I already know him. Oh wait, Rick Rodgers? Why didn't I see it earlier? You are the author. You are Rick Rodgers? I mean Martha Rodgers; you are her son named Rick. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, you got me. I wrote this story and there are no more of this. It was something I wrote in College and mother got it printed some years ago. I gave it to her to read. I don't know if she actually read it and what she thought of it. We never talked about it."

"I'm sorry. It must have been difficult for you to grow up without a father. But you turned out great.", Kate said, hugging him.

"Thanks, Kate. It was difficult for me when I was younger but when I grew up I imagined him being a soldier or an agent. I probably got my great imagination because off him."

"And you never tried to find him?"

"Oh, I did try to find him. I asked mother but she never told me anything about him. I only know that he was her first great love. I'm not even sure he knows about me."

"He sure missed something. You are great guy and I'm really happy that I met you and that I got to know you. The real you not what you want everyone believe you are. And I'm very happy that we are finally together. Took us long enough."

"That is so true. And I'm happy, too. You are the best thing that happened to me since Alexis. But speaking about us being together. What are we telling the guys and my family?", Castle asked.

"I'm not really sure I want the boys to know anything about us yet. It could be our little secret. And they don't need to know about the baby and the miscarriage, too. I will tell them, when the time is right. But I would love to tell your family. Since Alexis already knew about the baby we just need to tell her about our relationship and you can tell her it was your baby, if you want. And we need to tell your mother. I just hope they will be okay with this."

"Oh trust me; they both will be more than okay with this. Actually I'm quite surprised neither of them hit some sense into my head for avoiding my feelings this long. They will be happy for us. And you are already a part of this family. Mother and Alexis do care for you."

"I know and I'm happy to be a part of your family now. It's a nice feeling to have a family again. Until now it was just my father and me and we didn't see each other this much. I have to tell him, too."

The conversation was interrupted by Kate's ringing cell phone. It was Lanie.

"Hey girl, how is your convention?", Kate asked.

"The convention was great. I really got some new impressions. And we closed early so I'm on my way back. Do you want to meet?"

"I would love to meet you, but I'm not in the city."

"Where are you? I thought you were staying with Castle for the next few days?", Lanie asked.

"That's right. I'm staying with Castle at the moment, just not in the loft. He suggested it would be nice for me to rest in the Hamptons. So here we are. It's great and I really feel better. And we will be back tomorrow. I can come over at night so we can talk."

"That would be great. So, you are feeling better. So you accepted being pregnant with little Castle? Did you talk to him?"

"How about I tell you everything tomorrow? It's better I tell you privately and there is still the guy you are going to tell me about."

"I don't know what you are speaking about, Kate. There's no guy."

"Right, Lanie. See you tomorrow.", Kate said ending the call.

"Lanie wanted to see me. I promised her to come over tomorrow. Sorry about that."

"You don't need to be sorry. Lanie is your best friend and a lot did happen in the last week. I'm sure there is a lot you have to talk about."

"Lanie knows about the baby and that you were the father. Do you mind if I tell her about us?"

"No, it's fine with me. It was your decision not to tell the guys and if you are going to tell Lanie I'm totally okay with this. But you know what this means. Lanie is going to tell them."

"I promise you, she won't tell them. There are some things I know about her she want the boys to know. So everything is alright."

"So we move our fancy dinner to lunch time. If everything goes like planned we could be at home about five pm. I could drop you off at Lanie's so you could spend the evening with her. I can get you, when you are finished over there."

"That won't be necessary. I can easily take a cab back to the loft."

They went to bed and fell asleep cuddling.

Castle surprised Kate with breakfast in the bed the next morning.

"Rick, is there a place, where I can shop for flowers?", Kate asked during the breakfast.

"I'm sure there is a place. I can show you later, but why do you ask?"

"If it's okay with you I want to plant a flower for the baby. Something nice, so we can remember it. But only if it's okay with you, after all it's your house."

"I think that is a wonderful idea and you don't need to ask. This house is as much yours as it is mine. If there is anything you want to change, feel free to do it. I want you to feel comfortable and at home here. You can even change anything at the loft. I want you to spent more time there together with Alexis, Mother and me. I want us to be a family.", Castle said.

They went to a nearby florist and bought a plant of hibiscus, they put into the garden behind the house. When they were ready they went to a fancy restaurant where they had a nice lunch before they went back to the city. Like promised Castle dropped her off at Lanie's apartment.

"Promise me, you will call when you are ready to come home. I'm going to get you."

"Like I said, that won't be necessary, but I promise you. Have a nice evening without me."

"I'm going to miss you. The last few days were really nice. I really like it having you around me."

"Yeah, me too. It won't be long, spent some time with your daughter. I'm sure, she missed you this week. You didn't have much time for her."

"That I will do. And you have fun with Lanie."

"You are still okay with me telling her about us?"

"Of course I'm okay with it. The whole world can know about us. After all you are the love of my life and I like calling you my girlfriend. So, now out with you. I'm sure, Lanie is waiting."

"Love you, Rick.", Kate said leaving the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how did you like this part? Please leave a review for me.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, here comes another part of my story. I really hope you like it. For Disclaimer see part 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Castle couldn't move for a moment. He wasn't really sure the last few seconds did actually happen. Did Kate Beckett, bad-ass cop really just say that she loves him? The honking of a car brought Castle back to the present and he went to the loft.

"Hey pumpkin, I'm back.", Castle said when he entered the front door of the loft. Alexis came running to him.

"Dad, you are back. Where is Kate? Did you fight?", she asked when she didn't see the detective entering the loft.

"No, we didn't fight. We did spend some great days in the Hamptons. Kate is visiting Lanie. It happened so much in the last few days she just wanted to see her best friend. But she promised she wasn't going to stay too long. There are a few things we need to talk to you about. Is your grandma home?"

"Grandma called telling me she would come tonight. We all can have some late dinner. I can cook for Kate, I'm sure she would like that. By the way, how is she doing? I'm so sorry that she lost the baby. She would have been a great mother."

"Kate is doing well. I think she will get over it soon. It was a shock for her, but I'm sure she will be okay in no time. And there is a great chance that she still can have children."

"That's good. Kate really needs a family."

"I don't think so. She already has a great family, doesn't she?", he asked smiling.

"Yeah, Kate is a part of our family. But is she really family? At the moment she is just a close friend but I do love her after all."

"Wait for dinner, when Kate is back and you will understand.", Castle said and went to but the luggage away. Alexis started to cook dinner and was really curious about this whole talk-about-thing.

_*** with Kate and Lanie ***_

Kate left the car and went the Lanie's apartment. She couldn't believe that she told Castle that she loved him. It was true and she didn't regret it, but she wished it did happen in a more romantically way. Kate knocked on the door and soon after Lanie opened.

"Good that you are here. I got a lot of comfort food."

"Hello to you, too.", Kate said grinning.

"Hello Kate. Come in and spill the beans." Kate entered the apartment and went for the couch where she sat down. Lanie was coming with two pints of ice-cream. "So, did you talk to Castle? Does he know about the baby? Who is that other woman?"

"Those are a lot of question. First of there is no other woman. He was talking about me the whole time. I'm the woman he could imagine to marry. I'm the love of his life.", Kate said smiling.

"He told you that? That's great Kate, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's great but let me start at the beginning. I told Rick about the baby, that he was going to be a father. He was happy and he was really sweet. He made me tea for the morning sickness and he kept me company the whole day. We went for walks at the park and we talked a lot. He told me about his marriage and his divorces and that was when he told me about this other woman. That's when I called you. I asked Alexis, but she didn't know anything about this woman. I don't know what she did, but Rick came a few minutes later, bringing ice-cream. He told me about this other woman, that she was a NYPD detective and that he was in love with her since she walked into his life. This was the moment I was sure to keep the baby. We would be a real family."

"That's great Kate. I'm so happy for you. Castle and you, finally together. Now I understand why you went to the Hamptons. You wanted to be alone.", Lanie said, being really happy for her friend.

"That wasn't the reason. He just thought I could rest better in the Hamptons. And actually he had planned to confess his feeling for me by a home-cooked dinner."

"That's so sweet. You are such a nice couple. How are you feeling now?", Lanie asked.

"I wasn't finished yet. Something did happen in the Hamptons you don't know about. Two days ago I lost the baby. I was in pain for some time, but I just thought it was the bullet wound but when I got up in the night, because the pain was too much to take, there was blood running down my legs. I was so scared Lanie, but Rick stayed with me the whole time. He isn't mad at me."

"Why should he be mad at you? It's a pity you lost the child, but it wasn't your fault.", Lanie said, hugging her friend.

"I know that it wasn't my fault, but in this moment I felt like I was a bad person. He was so happy about the child and now everything is gone."

"But you can still have children. You are young and Castle loves you. You are going to have many sweet Castle babies."

"I really hope so. I never thought I would be in a relationship where children would be a topic. But with Rick I want to start a family immediately. He is going to be a great father. But first we need to tell his family about everything. They don't know that we are a couple and only Alexis know about the baby, but she doesn't know who the father was."

"Believe me; she is going to take it well. Alexis loves you and she will be happy that you are a part of their family now."

"She's a really sweet child, isn't she? You have to promise me, not to tell the boys. I don't know what I will tell them and I don't know when I'm going to tell them. For now it's just a secret between us. But enough about me. So, are you going to tell me about this guy of yours."

"I really don't know what you mean. There is no guy.", Lanie tried to avoid the topic.

"Lanie, come on. I know you better than this. There was a guy in your room when I called you the first time and I don't believe you that you were in another room. So, tell me."

"Okay, but you must keep this secret, I promised him. There was a guy in my room, but it wasn't planned. He kinda surprised me at the convention."

"I want details. Is it serious? How long do you know him? And most important, what's his name."

"I believe it is serious. I truly love him and I think he loves me, too. I know him about five years, but we started to date only six months ago. We are colleagues and good friends. And his name is Javier.", Lanie said smiling.

"Javier? My Detective? This explains where he was the last few days. And was worrying about him. I'm so happy for you, for both of you. He is a good guy and if he is going to hurt you, I'm going to put him on desk work until his death."

"I hope that's not going to happen. I'm really happy with him and I think he is going to be the one."

"That's great Lanie. I would really like to stay, but I need to go back to the loft. We were going to tell Martha and Alexis about everything.", Kate said.

"That's okay, I'm happy for you and that's all what matters. And Javi was going to come over later. Should I call you a cab?"

"That's not necessary.", Kate said, getting her cell.

"Hey, it's me. Are you coming to get me?", she asked and waited for the response. Then she closed the phone.

"What was that?", Lanie asked.

"Castle is going to get me. I promised him to call when we are ready."

"That's so sweet. You are one very lucky girl, Kate."

"I just hope everything will be fine when we tell Martha and Alexis. I don't want to be an intruder in their family.", Kate said, getting ready to leave. Some minutes later the doorbell was ringing. Castle and Esposito were outside.

"Look who I found.", Castle said greeting Kate and Lanie.

"Yeah, we are going over some details of a case. Nothing more. You look great, Beckett."

"Thanks Esposito. I think my cab is waiting, Castle. Isn't it? Have fun you two.", Kate said. While saying good-bye to Lanie she whispered. "And don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

Castle and Beckett went back to the car and went home.

"What was this all about, Kate?", he asked some minutes later.

"I don't know what you mean. They are probably just talking about work."

"Right and I'm Queen Elisabeth."

"That would be a pity, since I'm not into girls.", Kate smiled. "Did you and Alexis have fun today?"

"Oh Alexis got domestic and is cooking at the moment. She insisted on making dinner for tonight and I told her we needed to speak with her. She thought we were fighting when I got home alone. And Mother will be home tonight, too."

"That's great. So we just need to tell them once. I'm a bit scared about tonight. I know that your family likes me, but it is totally different if I'm just a close friend or your girlfriend."

"Don't be afraid, everything is going to be alright. But there is something I'm wondering about since you went to Lanie. Did you really tell me, that you love me?"

"I think I really told you, Rick."

"Can you tell me again?", Castle asked.

"I love you Richard Alexander Rodgers.", Kate said smiling happy.

_*** back in the loft ***_

When they entered the loft a delicious smell was in the air. Martha was just entering the living-room, when they went inside.

"Oh Kate, you look great. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you when you were at the hospital. Come on sit down. Alexis will be ready with the dinner any minute.", Martha said, hugging Kate.

"Thanks Martha, there wasn't anything you could have done and your son did a great job taking care of me."

"That's the way he is. He cares for the people he loves and for his family."

"Yeah, I know. Hello Alexis.", Kate greeted the girl who just entered the living-room.

"Kate, you are back. I thought the worst, when Dad came home alone. You know how he can be. And I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie. Everything is okay. And you didn't need to cook for me."

"I like to cook when I'm stressed. And I wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

"Thanks Alexis. How about we have dinner and then there are a few thinks we need to tell you."

"Yeah, Dad told me. Is it something serious?", she asked.

"Yeah, it's serious, but in a good way I hope."

Together they had dinner and the conversation was easy. Kate was relaxed and Castle enjoyed having his family together. When dinner was finished Kate and Castle cleaned away the dishes and Castle made some ice-cream sundaes, while Kate went to the living-room where Martha and Alexis were talking on the couch.

"How are you feeling, Kate?", Alexis asked.

"I'm better now. Your Dad did help me a lot in the last few days."

"He is really good in comforting. He was great with me, when I was little. He was so happy about the baby."

"That he was.", Kate said, just when Castle entered the living-room with the ice-cream.

"What baby? Did I miss something?", Martha asked.

"You did miss something, Mother. But we are going to tell you all about it.", Castle said, taking a spoonful of ice-cream.

"What you did miss, Martha was, that I was pregnant. Unfortunately I lost the baby two days ago. It wasn't planned and it was kind of a surprise for me, since I couldn't even remember the act. I'm not proud of it, but it did happen while I was drunk. It was just a one-night-stand at this moment. When I was shot, the doctor told me about the baby and my memory came rushing back. I really didn't know what I was going to do, at this moment I didn't know if I was going to keep the baby."

"But in the end you decided for the baby, didn't you?", Martha asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to keep the baby. I talk to the father and he was so happy about the baby. He already has a sweet daughter and I know that he is a good father. We had a good talk about everything and I was looking forward to have his baby."

"But I thought you and Dad?", Alexis asked.

"Yes, Alexis. Kate and I, we are a couple now. I finally told her that I'm in love with her and she is in love with me."

Martha and Alexis squealed. "That is so great. Took you long enough and I'm so happy for you."

"Welcome to the family Kate, now that you are officially a part of it. But I don't understand. Who was the father of your baby and why aren't you with him?"

"Kate is with the father of her child. The mysterious guy was me. I'm not proud about how it happened, but I sure love the result of it. We finally confessed our feelings.", Castle said, explaining everything.

"I was going to be a big sister?", Alexis asked.

"Yes, the baby would have been your half-sibling. But there is a good change to you are going to be a sister sometime soon.", Kate said smiling.

"You still want to have children, Katie?", Castle asked astonished.

"Yeah, I really want to have your baby. I really would have loved to have this one and I know that it wasn't my fault that I lost the child. The shooting and the stress afterward were probably just too much to take for it. But I can imagine having you child. You are a great father, after all Alexis turned out great. I'm not promising anything, but I sure want to try for another one.", Kate said smiling.

"Too much information. I really would love to be a big sister, but a child doesn't want to know when its parents are going to have sex, no matter how old the child is."

"Hey Alexis, we are a new couple in love. What do you think we are doing at night?", Castle asked smirking.

"Thanks Dad for putting this image into my head. How should I get to sleep tonight? It's probably the best I look for a college that is going to take me now.", Alexis said shocked.

"Alexis, I can assure you, that nothing will happen tonight and the whole week, since I got no clearance after the shooting and the miscarriage. So you can sleep without worry."

"Thanks Kate, that's going to help a little bit. I'm happy for you, but I will need some time to get used to the idea if Dad being in a serious relationship. And please try to think about me, when you make out in the loft, at least as long as I life here, too."

"Thanks pumpkin and I will try not to embarrass you too much.", Castle said.

When they had finished their ice-cream they watch a movie together and went to bed.

"That went well, didn't it?", Castle asked when Martha and Alexis had left the living-room.

"It wasn't that bad. And Alexis is going to be a great sister in the future.", Kate said getting up from the sofa and starting for the guest-room.

"That was the best part of the evening. I can't wait for us to try for another baby. Perhaps we are going to remember the act this time. Imagine what we should have told the baby when it would have been old enough to ask this kind of questions."

"I'm sure you could have make something up, after all you are the best-selling author.", Kate said smiling.

"That I could have done, but it wouldn't be the truth and I wouldn't like it much. Where are you think you are going?", Castle asked, when Kate reached to door for the guest-room.

"To my room, Rick. This is your loft, you should know that is behind this door!", Kate laughed.

"I know what is behind this door. The question is, why are you going into it?", he asked getting up, too.

"You know, this is the place where my stuff is.", Kate said matter-of-factly.

"But I thought you would sleep in my bed. I really like sleeping next to you in the Hamptons and I don't think I can sleep without you next to me. I will be cranky the whole day tomorrow!", Castle said pouting.

"Who said I was going to sleep in the guest-room?", Kate asked, vanishing behind the door leaving a stunned Castle in the hallway. A few minutes later Kate returned from the guest-room. She had changed into short shorts and a tight fitting tank-top. "Like I said my whole stuff is in there and I needed to change for bed, didn't I?", Kate asked. Castle just stood there, his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Rick. You are catching flies. Are you coming? Your bed is really big and a girl could get lonely in there.", Kate said, winking for Castle who went to her really fast.

On the next morning Kate was waking up at the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She opened her eyes and saw Castle sitting on the bed next to her, with a tablet full of food, coffee, orange-juice and a single red rose.

"Rick, that's really sweet, but you really don't need to bring me breakfast every morning. I would really like to have breakfast with the family.", Kate said, sitting up in the bed.

"I know this and I promise I will only bring you breakfast into the bed on special occasions. And you can't have breakfast with the family today, since the family is already on their way to school and where ever Mother is going to be today."

"They are already away? Just how late is it actually?", Kate asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's just past ten. Since you are still on sick-leave I thought it would be nice for you to sleep in."

"That's nice, Rick, but I have to get used to my normal hours again. I'm supposed be back at work next week and I need to be fit for this. So, no sleeping in tomorrow and I really would like to have breakfast with Alexis and Martha. Like a normal family."

"We still can do this the rest of our lives. At the moment you need to rest and relax. The last week was stress enough for you and you need some pampering. So, let me take care of you."

"I know you just want the best for me. It's just that I'm not used to this whole taking care off. After my mother died I was usually the one who took care of my father. I will try and let you take care of me. It doesn't mean that I'm not independent anymore."

"No, you are still my bad-ass cop and nothing is going to change that. But for now, you are enjoying breakfast, by the way made by Alexis to welcome to the family properly. Than you stay in bed, watching TV or reading a good book. How does that sound?"

"It does sound nice, but I can't take this offer. I need to see my doctor because of the bullet wound and I need to do a check-up with my OBGYN to make sure everything is okay. And after this I wanted to visit the Precinct. I need to speak to the Captain."

"Do you want me to come with you?", Castle asked.

"That's not necessary. I don't know how long it's going to take since I don't have an appointment with my OBGYN and at the 12th."

"You know, I wouldn't mind waiting for you."

"I know, but there is no need for. You keep writing on your book so you are finished on time and perhaps we can have some days of together."

"Are you telling me, that you want some days off? Who are you and what did you do to my Detective?"

"Really funny, Castle. Of course do I want to have some days off and I would like to spend them with my family. We can go on a short holiday if you want."

"That sounds like a great idea, but we have to wait for Alexis next school holiday. Some time off will do her good with all the learning for the finals."

"Whoa, Rick calm down. I know that you are happy about this, but there is no need to start planning just now. First of I need to go to see my doctors and the Captain. Than we are going to spend the rest of the week together before I go back to work. And then we take it from there."

"Sounds like a plan. So get ready for your day so we can spend the rest of the week together. I really like this thought. And I really shouldn't come with you?"

"No, you go writing so you have the week off, too. I'll greet the guys for you.", Kate said heading for the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like this part. Please R&R. I really want to have your opinion.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys, here is another part of my story with some great Rick/Kate and Kate/Alexis' moments. Hope you like it. For Disclaimer see Part 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Kate went to Dr. McLeod who was going to look after her bullet-wound. On the way to the hospital she called the office of her OBGYN and made an appointment for the afternoon.

"Hello Detective Beckett. How are you feeling?", Dr. McLeod greeted, when he entered the examination room.

"Thanks, I'm feeling fine. The wound doesn't hurt or anything."

"That's good, but I still need to take a look.", he said and Kate went over the stretcher to lay down. She opened her pants and pulled her shirt up, so the doc could have a look.

"The wound is looking great. We can take out the stiches and you don't need to watch out for anything. But you still have to take it easy for a few days. And I'm still going to put you on desk-work for the next month."

"Yeah, I know. I will talk to my Captain later today about this. So, everything else is fine?"

"Well, you tell me. You were the one I told some news. Did you have the chance to think about everything considering your other problem?", Dr. McLeod asked.

"Yes, I thought about the other problem and everything was fine. I told the father and he was really happy. We are a couple now."

"Was? What did happened, Detective Beckett?"

"I had a miscarriage some days ago. There was no way to save the baby. I'm on my way to my OB/GYN for a check-up after you are finished."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. You would have been a terrific mom."

"I sure hope I'm going to be a mom in the future.", Kate said, getting dressed again. When she was ready and everything was finished she left the hospital and went to her OB/GYN. Since it wasn't very far of the hospital, she just took a walk there.

When Kate entered the doctor's office, she was the only patient, since the office was closed for the day.

"Hello Kate.", she was greeted by a woman about her age with long black hair and a friendly face.

"Hello Lauren, thanks for seeing me today.", Kate said, hugging the woman.

"You know I'm always there for my friends. And you sounded like it was really important for you. So, what can I do for you?"

"I need a complete check-up since I had a miscarriage a few days ago. I just want to know if everything is okay and if there is a chance I still can have children."

"Wow, you surprise me, Kate. Since when do you want to have children? You never were the type to get all motherly.", Lauren asked. Lauren and Kate were friends since highschool and she know about Kate's past and the way she looked at thinks.

"Well, what should I say? I'm in love with a great guy and I really want to have his children. His daughter will be a great big sister. I know it's quite shocking, but I'm ready to be wife and mother. I never thought this would happen to me."

"This must be a hell of a guy you are in love with. Do I know him?", Lauren asked, showing Kate to an examination room, where she could get changed out of her clothes.

"I'm sure that you know him, but it's still a secret. No one but his family and one of my friends know about our relationship and I really would like it if it stays this way. I haven't even told my father about him."

"You sound like with your first highschool crush. Is he a bad-boy or why are you afraid to tell your father about him?"

"Oh, he is no bad-boy; even he did have his sharing of police force encounters. The last time I had to arrest him, because he was a suspect in one of my cases. And I'm not afraid to tell my father about him, he already knows him. I just hadn't had time to call him. We are only a couple since a few days."

"So he is someone from work?"

"Kind of. He is shadowing me since a couple of years for some research for his books. Actually he is a mystery-murder-writer. Best-selling even. And I think you have heard about him."

"Best-selling mystery-murder-writer? You are not telling me, you are seeing your favorite author, do you?"

"Well, what should I say? I'm dating Richard Castle and I'm so in love with him."

"Kate, that's so great. But how did you get to know him? I mean, you had a crush on him long before but it never was something serious. And then, there was Royce. I really thought you two would get together."

"Royce and I, that was just for fun. He was my partner and teacher at this time and it wouldn't have lasted long. We had fun, not more not less. When I first met Rick he was part of an investigation. There had been some murders based on his books. After we cleared him from being a suspect he helped solving the case and he asked the Mayor himself if he could stay at the precinct for some research for his new book. This was almost three years and two best-selling novels ago. We became friends and believe me, we did have our ups and downs. And some drunken mistake left me pregnant with his baby. I found out about the baby while I was at the hospital after being shot. I can tell you, it was a shock for me. I was forced to stay with him and I told him about the baby. After some more downs he confessed his love for me and here we are. I was really happy to have his baby, but then some days ago I was in pain and started bleeding. He took me to the hospital and stayed with me the whole time. And that's where we are now."

"That's quite a story. My friend is dating a famous author! Does he know that you had a crush on him?"

"I don't think it came up in any of our conversations. But he does know that I'm a fan of his work. Even I don't really like the name of his new hero. Nicky Heat does sound slutty, doesn't it?"

"Well, I do like her. Reminds me a bit of you."

Kate laughed. "This could be, because Nicky is based on me, Lauren. But enough about me, let's start your work."

And this did Lauren. She took a blood sample for some testing and did an examination. "We are finished, Kate. You can get dressed again and I will meet you at my office when you are ready. You still know where to go?", Kate nodded and went to get dressed again.

About ten minutes later she was sitting in front of Laurens desk in her office. "So tell me, is everything okay."

"We still have to wait for the blood work, but I can tell you, you are perfectly healthy. I don't see any reason for you to not to get pregnant again. But I recommend that you wait at least one cycle to get pregnant again. Your body still needs to recover from the miscarriage. Getting pregnant so soon after losing a child is possible but it's risky. The chance to lose that child again are higher.", Lauren explained.

"So I have to wait at least one month. What about sex? When can we be intimate again?", Kate asked curios.

"Well, there is no official time for this. When you feel right about it, you can do it tonight. Other women wait some weeks of even months. Your body will tell you, when you are ready for some loving."

"Thanks Lauren, you made my day. The doc at the hospital told us to wait at least three months. I know that Rick would wait this time, but I have the hots for him since three years. I just want to be with him and I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Then you should do exactly this. How about a nice dinner just the two of you, perhaps some fancy clothes he can enjoy taking off of you. I'm sure you can think of something."

"Well, that really needs some thinking and planning. I want our first time to be special and uninterrupted. I don't want to worry about his daughter or mother knowing what we are doing."

"I'm sure you can think of something. I'm sorry but I have to throw you out now, but I do have a date myself.", Lauren said, getting up from her chair.

"Sorry that I kept you this long and I wish you good luck for your date. Thanks Lauren.", Kate said, leaving the office. She went to the Precinct. She went straight to the Captains office.

"Detective Beckett, what are you doing here?", Montgomery asked when he saw who entered the office.

"Hello to you too, Roy. I thought I visit you since there are a few things I need to talk to you about."

"I'm happy to see you, Kate. You really look better and don't think about scaring us like this again. So, what do you need to talk to me about? And where is Castle? I thought you were staying with him.", the Captain asked.

"He does have an actual job he needs to work for. At the moment he should be at home, putting the finishing touches on this new book, but knowing him, he does everything but writing."

"Home? You are getting really cozy at the loft, don't you?", Montgomery asked smiling.

"Well, it is his home, isn't it? But that wasn't the reason I did come by today."

"Okay, what do I own your visit today, Kate?"

"Well, I just came from my doctors and I wanted to talk to you about it. I'm on sick-leave this week and after this I'm put on desk work for another four weeks. So you have to make some arrangements. I need to do a check-up after this and I really hope that I can be back fully."

"Okay, so thanks for the info. For this week Ryan and Esposito will be working for some other teams and when you are back, you are going to get them back. Is this okay for you?"

"That's okay with me. They can work on their paperwork or even look at some unsolved cases if necessary. And I won't be at home for the weekend, so no need for calling me."

"Oh, you are going on a vacation?"

"Something like that. I'm going to visit my father for the weekend. I wasn't able to spend much time with him in the last few months and I really miss him."

"Then have fun and don't forget to rest. You are still recovering from the bullet wound."

"Will do, see you next week, Captain."

When Kate left the office Esposito and Ryan were coming out of the break room.

"Yo, Beckett, what are you doing here? Already back to work? And where is your shadow?", Esposito asked.

"Hi guys, I'm not back at work. I still have a week of sick-leave left and Castle is at home, hopefully working on his book."

"So he let you go all alone? What did happen to him, he never leaves you alone?"

"Since I was just at my doctors, there was no need for him to come along and he really needs to work on his book. But he told me to say hello to you. I'm sure he is going to invite you for poker in a few days."

"That would be great. And now you are going home and rest. We want you back next week totally recovered."

"Why does everyone tell me to rest these days? But I will leave you now, since there are a couple of things I need to take care off today. So, see you next week, guys.", Kate said and left the precinct.

Kate went to her own apartment to get her mail and clean a bit. Since she wasn't at her flat for a few days now she needed to clean out her fridge. Then she got a few more clothes to take back at the loft.

She got back at the loft about one hour later with some take out. Castle was indeed working in his office. "Rick, I'm back.", she said, when she entered the loft with Castle's spare key he gave her when she left in the morning.

"Oh, good you are back. I missed you, Kate. Did everything went well?", he asked.

"Yeah, everything was great. They took the stitches out and Lauren said there should be no problem getting pregnant again. And the Captain knows that I'm on sick leave this week and on desk work for another four weeks."

"Those are good news, Kate. I have good news, too. I finished the book and I already sent it to Gina. So I'm free for this week.", Castle said, hugging Kate.

"So we can spend the week together, without worrying about work. This sounds great. But I promised the guys that you would invite them for card in the next few days. You can do this on Friday since I'm going to be away for the weekend."

"Where are you going? Why don't we go together?", he asked, kind of disappointed.

"I'm going to visit my father. He needs to know about us and I really would like to spend some time with him. And I'm going to ask Alexis if she want to come along, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind and I think it's a good idea. Alexis loves you and spending some time together will be a great way for the two of for bonding. And you are sure you want to take Alexis with you? I mean it's your father, I'm sure you want to spend some time alone with him."

"Actually the reason for my visit is to tell him about us. And since he knows you already I'm going to introduce Alexis to him. I'm sure, they will get along great. And I really want to spend some time with Alexis. This will be the perfect way. And I'm sure you will have fun with the guys."

"Of course will I have fun with the guys, but I would have more fun with my two girls. And you think I can keep our relationship a secret from the guys?"

"Well, I'm not going to be here, so there is no need for you to say anything about us. But it could be difficult when we are back at the precinct, then we have to be careful until we are ready to tell them. But for now, I want us to be a secret."

"Okay, we will take care of this, when we are back at the station. By the way what is it with those bags you are carrying?",

"Well, when I was finished with the Captain, I went to my apartment. I needed to get my mail and clean out my fridge. And I got some more clothes since I'm staying here for another week. And on my way back I got some take out since I hoped you would be writing and didn't have time to cook. So let me put away my bag and we can have a snack.", Kate said taking her bag to the guest-room where the rest of her belonging were. When she got back to the kitchen area Castle had already put the snacks on the table.

"This really looks great, Rick.", Kate said, taking her seat.

"I didn't do anything, but I'm going to woo you for the rest of the week. This is going to be so great. We can go for a walk or just spend the day in the bed watching TV."

"I'm sure we can think of something to do, but now I just want to eat and enjoy our company. When is Alexis going to be home?"

"Oh, usually she should be home in an hour but with the finals getting near I don't know if she is going to study with her friends after school. But I can text her, if you want.", Castle said, taking out his phone.

"No, it's okay. I can ask her later if she wants to come with me on the weekend. I think it's going to help her getting her head free from all the learning."

"Yeah, she is really worried about the finals and I just don't understand the reason for it. She still is one year ahead of her friends and she is really great at school. I don't understand why she doesn't graduate with her friends next year. There is no need to rush anything."

"I'm sure she has her reasons. Perhaps she wants to take a sabbatical year travelling around the world. Or she has some other reason, but you know your daughter best and you know that she is really ambitious."

"You are probably right; after all it's my daughter we are talking about. I would be more worried if she didn't study this hard. And speaking about the devil, here she comes.", Castle said, when he heard a key at the front door. Indeed Alexis was coming home.

"Hi sweetie, how was school. I didn't thought you would be home this early.", Castle said, greeting his child.

"Hi Dad, hi Kate. My last lesson was canceled so I went home, but I will leave later to study with some friends. And now I will go up to my room and study some more. Say for about two hours, so you can do whatever you wanted to do. It will be like I'm away.", Alexis said, leaving for her room. Castle gave Kate one of his looks. "That was strange. I never have seen her acting like this."

"Perhaps she wants us to give some privacy, not that we were doing something she couldn't see. But I will look after her. I'm sure she is hungry, so I'm going to bring her some sandwiches and I can ask her about the weekend. See you soon, Rick.", Kate said and went for the kitchen to get some left-over snacks. Then she went to Alexis' room, where she knocked on the door.

"Hey Alexis, it's Kate. I have sandwiches. Can I come in?"

When Alexis said, she could come in Kate entered the room and saw Alexis sitting on her desk, already reading in one of her books.

"I thought you would be hungry. And studying on an empty stomach isn't good.", Kate said, putting the plate down on the desk.

"Thanks Kate, that's really sweet."

"You are welcome, sweetie. Your dad is really worried about you, that you learn too much.", Kate said, sitting down on a vacant chair next to the desk.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But the finals are in two months and there is still so much I need to learn. I know that I don't have much time for him these days, but I promise I will spend some time with him, when the finals are over."

"He does understand, he just doesn't understand your need to graduate this year, when you still have one year to go. There is no need for you to rush anything. You are young; you should enjoy your live. I'm not saying that's not important to learn but learning too much isn't healthy either. Just take some breaks from time to time. And speaking of breaks, do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"I'm free this weekend. I won't even study with my friends since they are on a trip. Why do you ask, Kate?"

"How about a little trip to Long Island?", Kate asked grinning.

"Sure, I would really like that. A little trip could help me clearing my mind. But why Long Island?"

"I want to visit my father for the weekend. I'm going to tell him about my relationship with your father and I would really like it if the two off you met. I think you would get along just great."

"Oh, Kate. Meeting your father? I don't know if I'm ready for this step. Why don't you take dad with you? I'm sure he would love to spend the weekend alone with you."

"Alexis, sweetie. You don't have to meet my father just now. But I would really like it. My father is all what is left of my family and you are going to be a part of my family someday in the future. I want you two to get along. But if you don't want to meet him, it's okay with me. I want you to come with me either way. I think it's a good way for bonding. You have to understand that I don't want to try to replace your mother, I just want us to be friends."

"Kate, believe me. You could never replace Meredith, since you actually care about me. And I would really like it to come with you and meeting your father. I never had a grandfather so this will be totally new for me."

"Well, he never had a grand-daughter, so it will be new for him, too. I'm sure, we will have fun together and we won't interrupt your father at his poker game. I will go back down and you promise me to take some breaks. Look at your study friends; even they are taking a break for the weekend."

"Oh, I can tell you he didn't go on this trip on his free will. His trip is work-related and he really wanted to stay with me."

"He? Is there something you want to tell me?", Kate asked curious.

"Actually, no.", Alexis said grinning.

"Okay, sweetie. Out with it. Is there a new boy in your life? I know you and Ashley broke up some months ago, so who is he? Someone from your school?"

"Whoa, you are back in Detective-mode, Kate. And you are even worse than dad."

"Sorry Alexis, but I'm just curious. It's always nice to hear about a new love-story. But I won't be mad if you are not going to tell me anything."

"You have to promise me, that you are not going to tell Dad about this."

Kate nodded, promising not to tell Castle. "So, who is your new love? A boy from your school?"

"I wouldn't call him boy, Kate. Yeah, he is from my school but he is no student. Aaron is one of my teachers."

"He is a teacher? Just how old is he?", Kate asked kind of shocked.

"That's the part, that's really great. He just turned 20; he skipped some years in high-school and just finished college. Our class is his first assignment and I can tell you, that he is a great teacher. He is at our school for the last four months and we hit it off right at the beginning. He got my name from some other teachers, so he would have someone he could ask questions if necessary. On his first day we went for coffee after school and we talked about school and much more. It was a nice afternoon and we did have coffee for the rest of the week. He helped me with my homework and I told him everything I knew about the school and my class-mates. The next week, we met for coffee again, but this time we talked not about the school but about us. And I can tell you, I really like him. He is smart and funny and really caring. And he told me that he likes me, too and that he wants to spend as much time with me as possible."

"This does sound great, Alexis, but he is still his teacher. I don't know if it's such a good idea to have a relationship with him. It could ruin his career and it wouldn't look this great on you, too. Some people could say that you got your good grades because you slept with your teachers."

"We didn't make love yet, Kate. We want to take it slow and we are really sneaky. We don't talk at school, if it's not school-related and we don't leave school together. And we don't go for coffee anymore.", Alexis defended.

"I know that you are carefully. But there are bad people out there, Alexis, people who are jealous about your success. And someone who doesn't know you well and know how hard you study for school will say something like this. It could be bad for your own future, and I'm sure you don't want this, do you?", Kate asked.

"I don't want this, of course not! That's one of the reasons I will graduate this year. I want to finish school as soon as possible, so we can be together for real. I don't really like it to be this sneaky, but at the moment it's the only way for us to be together. I really would like Aaron to meet Dad and you. I think you would really like him and you both would have topics to talk about, since Aaron teaches English literature and Law and some other subjects."

"I do understand you need to finish school, but just don't stress you like this. I'm sure there are other options to your situation. Did you consider changing schools for next year?"

"No, I didn't consider this and I don't think this will be necessary. I will graduate this summer and since Aaron is helping me with my studies, there isn't much I have to learn at the moment. We are just doing quizzes and such. He doesn't see a problem for the finals."

"We never thought there would be problems for you, you are such a great student. Your father just thought that it would be too much for you, but I see your need to graduate. But remember to take some breaks; you are not going to help anyone if you collapse because of stress. And perhaps you should tell your father about your reason for graduating earlier. He is really worried about you and you know how he gets, when he is worried."

"Okay, I will tell him about Aaron, but he can't meet him at the moment. Aaron just can't come over for dinner. What when someone sees him?", Alexis asked nervous.

"No, he can't come over for the next few months. But the question is where you are spending your whole time? I take it, that you are with him learning. But where do you meet? You could be seen, too when you visit him."

"When I'm not at the school or home, I'm with him. But that isn't going to be a problem. At the moment he is living at the same apartment house like Paige. And Paige promised me to tell everyone that I'm with her if someone is going to ask. And since we are in the same class and she is going to graduate this year, too, this won't be suspicious."

"I see you have taken care of everything. I'm really happy for you, Alexis and I really hope that he is the love of your life. So now I leave you alone so you can learn a bit more. I take it you are going to Aaron later?"

"That's the plan. He still had some lessons when I left for home, but he should finish any minute now.", Alexis said when her cell started ringing. "See, I told you."

"Hi Aaron.", she greeted the caller. Kate was on her way for the door, when Alexis signed her that she should stay.

"Okay, I understand. See you tomorrow in class. Love you.", Alexis said, ending the call.

"Seems like I'm going to be home tonight. There is a last minute teacher conference at the school where Aaron has to take part. And since he doesn't know how long it's going to take, we canceled our study group for today."

"Okay, so how about pizza for dinner? I'm going to cook and you can learn. If you need any help, I'm sure your father would be happy to help. You can even ask my, if you want."

"Thanks Kate, I will come back to your offer later. For now I finish homework and learn a bit. I'm going to tell Dad a few bits and pieces about Aaron, so he stops worrying.", Alexis said and Kate went back to the living room.

* * *

><p>AN: So, who did you like it? Do you want another part? Please tell me what you think about it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, here is another short chapter. I really hope you like it. Enjoy reading. See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

When Kate came back into the living room, Castle was lying on the sofa, watching some sport show on the TV. Kate leaned down over the back of the sofa and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Took you long enough to bring Alexis a snack.", Castle complained.

"But now I'm back and I did have a good talk with her. And she is coming with me on my trip, even she is nervous to meet my father."

"I can understand those feelings. It's never easy to meet the parents of your new potential family member."

"Well, I can't say so, since I never was on this side of meeting the family."

"Oh trust me, you will make this experience very soon, Katie.", Rick said grinning.

"What? Why do you think so?", Kate asked curious.

"I think Alexis is going to show us some new guy in a few weeks. Since she spends so much time away from home, I think there is someone she is seeing. And since she didn't bring him home with her, they have met recently and Alexis' isn't really sure about this relationship."

"Well, why don't you ask her when we have dinner together? Alexis' study group was cancelled and she is going to be home tonight. I'm going to make pizza, that's okay with you?"

"That's a good idea. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I'm good. You just keep watching your show and I will take care of our dinner. We are going to have the whole day tomorrow for us.", Kate said, starting on the dinner. About an hour and a half Kate put the pizza into the oven and went over to Castle.

"Dinner should be ready in 25 minutes.", Kate said, sitting down on the sofa next to Castle's feet.

"Okay, so I'm going to set the table and get Alexis. It's going to be nice to have her here for dinner. I don't see her much these days."

"Well, she is growing up, Rick. You have to get used to not having your baby girl around. She is graduating in a few months and I'm sure she will go to college in the fall."

"Oh please, Kate. Don't remind me of College. I don't even know where she did apply and what she is going to study. I really thought I would still have one year left with my little girl.", Castle whined.

"Rick, this is Alexis we are speaking about. She loves you and I'm sure she isn't going to quit the contact with you. She just will be on College, she is still going to call you and visit you on her breaks"

"I know, but it still will be hard for me."

"And for Alexis. It's hard for a girl to leave her father for the first time. I know what she is going through at the moment, just too well."

"It's hard to imagine you as a little girl being afraid of anything. For me, you will ever be the bad-ass cop. And now I'm going to set the table and you are going to get Alexis. We don't want your pizza to burn, do we?", Castle asked getting up from the sofa, kissing Kate. He went for the kitchen and put the plates and glasses on the table. Kate went up to Alexis' room.

"Alexis, can I come in for a moment?", Kate asked knocking on the door.

"Come in, Kate.", Alexis said. "I'm just finishing up for the day."

"That's great, since dinner will be ready shortly. But there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, what's the matter?"

"Well you have to believe me that I didn't say a word to your father, but somehow he does know that you are seeing someone. I wouldn't break a promise like this."

"Oh Kate, don't worry. I do believe you and I assumed that he already knew something. Okay, I'm going to tell him about Aaron. And let's move I want to have a piece of your pizza.", Alexis said leaving for the living-room.

"Rick, we are just having pizza, no need to do the table this fancy.", Kate said laughing when she saw that the table was set with candles and flowers.

"It's the first dinner we have as a family and the first time you cooked, so it's okay to do fancy."

"You are really sweet, Rick.", Kate said, kissing Castle on the cheek.

"Guys, get a room.", Alexis said laughing. She was happy to see her father with his new girlfriend. And it wasn't troubling her, when they were kissing. It was just too much fun to tease them. "This smells really good, Kate. You should raid the kitchen more often."

"Thanks for the compliment, but pizza and pasta are the only dishes I can make without a cook-book. But I promise you I will cook a new dish on very special occasion. How does that sound?", Kate asked taking the pizza out of the oven.

"This sounds great. How about meeting my new boyfriend as special occasion?", Alexis asked grinning.

"You got a new boyfriend?", Castle said, turning to Kate. "See, I told you.",

"Well, actually Kate encouraged me to tell you about Aaron." Kate just shrugged her shoulders, when Castle gave her a look.

"So, your boyfriends' name is Aaron. Is he in your class?"

"Yeah, he is in my class for some lessons and so is he in other classes as well since he is one of my teachers. He just finished college and my school is his first assignment. And before you ask he just turned 20."

"Okay, so he is three years older than you. But he is awful young to be a teacher!"

"Well, Aaron is a smart guy and he skipped some years in high school and he just finished college. He is a sweet and caring guy and we hit it off right away. I love spending time with him and he wants to spend as much time as possible with me. But we know that it's difficult at the moment for us but we try our best. He is helping me with my work and he is really good with it. He is a great teacher."

"So, when we are going to meet him?", Castle asked.

"Well, that's the problem. He just can't come over and see me. Most of the time I spent at his apartment and luckily for us, he's lives at the same place as Paige. You have to wait until I graduate, Dad."

"That's a pity, since I really want to meet your guy. So, tell us more about him."

"Well, he grew up in Riverside, Long Island with his parents, two brothers and one older sister. His sister Amanda just finished her Harvard education and is now an attorney. His big brother Michael is a doc and his little brother Sean is still in high school. After high school Aaron moved to New York, where he stayed with Michael, who was in medical school at this time. He moved out when he turned 18 and Michael had finished school at this time. In his free time he likes to do sports or read a good book. And he plays some music instruments."

"Sounds like he is really busy.", Castle said.

"Oh, he was busy. But he takes time to be with me. At the moment he doesn't do any hobbies, but is learning with me."

"That's nice of him, but don't learn too much. You are great at school and I don't see any problem for the finals. Just enjoy your life and your guy from time to time."

"Thanks Dad and I promise to make some breaks, just like this weekend. You know, that I'm going to visit Kate's dad?", Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I know and I'm happy that you agreed. I'm sure you will get along great with Jim. He is a nice guy."

"Thanks Rick. I will tell him. And I'm going to invite him for dinner so we can have a dinner together.", Kate said.

"I sure would like that. But first you two enjoy your trip. Perhaps you can do some shopping or a trip to the spa? Just some relaxing before the daily chaos is getting back."

When they were finished with dinner Kate cleaned the kitchen, while Castle and Alexis spend some father-daughter moments together.

On the next morning Kate woke up first and found Castle's side of the bed empty. She got up and went for the kitchen, where she thought Castle would be. But the kitchen was empty as was the living room. Since it was past eight, Alexis was already in school. Kate went to Castle office and opened the door carefully. There he was, sleeping in his chair with his computer on his lap. Kate went back to the kitchen and started breakfast. When she was finished Castle walked into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead.", Kate said smiling at his appearance.

"Morning sweetie. Sorry about this, but inspiration hit me last night and I just had to write it down. Oh, you made breakfast.", Castle said, kissing Kate passionately.

"You don't have to be sorry about this. It's your work and you have to do it, when you got inspiration. That's something I have to get used to if we are going to keep this relationship going. Just like you have to get used to me getting called in at odd hours."

"I know about your work hours, since I do work with you. And does this means that you are going to stay over much more?"

"Well, I really like being here with Alexis and you and I like your loft. So, I think I'm going to spend some days here when I go back to work."

"You are making me a very happy man, Katie. I love having you around and I love the idea of you spending more of your time over here. Those last few days were like heaven on earth for me. I don't know how I should survive the weekend without my two girls around here."

"Well, you have the boys over for one night and we still have some time to make some memories for you to linger at.", Kate said grinning.

"Oh, what do you have on your beautiful mind, my sweet Kate?", Castle asked, grinning too.

"Well, since we finished breakfast and I really need a shower and I can tell that you need one, too. Want to save water?", Kate asked getting up.

"What do you want to do today?", Castle asked, when they were back in the living room, freshly showered and dressed.

"I don't know. I just want to stay here, snuggling up next to you. But there is something I need to do. Alone."

"Oh, another appointment with your doctors?", Castle asked worried.

"No, just some surprise I'm going to plan for Alexis. But not a word to her, since I don't know if there is anything to plan at all."

"Oh, you really make it excited. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not at the moment. There are some calls I need to do and if everything works out you will know what I'm planning in the next few days. And I'm going to make one of the calls now.", Kate said, leaving the living room for the guest room. There she took out her cell and dialed the number of an old friend.

"This is Amanda Cooper. How can I help you?", a female voice asked.

* * *

><p>AN: How did you like this part? You want to know who Kate is calling and what she is planning for Alexis. Please leave a review telling me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys but life got a little bit out of hand. So, here is a new part, hope you really like it. Tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"Hello Amanda, this is Kate Beckett. How are you doing?", Kate asked.

"Katie, nice to hear from you. I'm fine, just got my first job as attorney. What about you? Last time we spoke you just got a new boyfriend. So, how is it?"

"Was it really this long ago since we spoke? Well, my boyfriend is long history, but I got a new one since a few weeks and this one I hope is going to last. He is my one and done."

"Oh, Kate. I'm so happy for you. I have to meet him someday."

"Oh believe me. You will meet him. But that wasn't the reason I was calling."

"Do you need my advice as attorney?", Amanda asked.

"No, I don't need your business know-how. Actually I was calling about your brothers, or more exactly your brother Aaron. What is he doing at the moment?"

"Aaron just got his first job offer at a high school in New York. I think he likes it there, but I haven't talked to him in a few weeks. I just don't have any luck getting him on the phone. But you know how he is, when he is deeply in his work. But why do you ask?"

"I was thinking to invite him over for dinner. It would be nice to see him again and since he is in New York it would be nice to spend some time together."

"Oh, that's a great idea and you were good friends when we were children. And you could be my spy, since Aaron doesn't tell me anything about his life. I'll send you his contact info and you keep my informed about his life."

"Thanks Amanda and I will tell you a few things I will get out of him. Hope to see you soon, Amanda.", Kate said and ended the call. Soon after Kate's cell chirped announcing that she had a new message. She opened the message and saved the contact data. Then she sent a message at the cell phone number. /Hi Aaron, meet me at the teachers parking lot at four pm. Becks/

"Hey, what are you doing?", Kate asked, when she went back to the living room where Castle was still sitting on the couch.

"Oh, just reading some of my mails, while waiting for my beautiful girlfriend. Are you finished with your task?"

"For the moment, yeah. But I'm having a meeting at four pm. And after this I probably will go to my apartment for a while.", Kate explained.

"Are you going to be here tonight or are you staying at your place?", Castle asked, not really sure if he want to know the answer.

"That is a question I can't answer at the moment. But I will tell you when I know. And remember it's all for a surprise for your daughter."

"I will try to remember this while I miss you. And I really want to know what you are planning for her."

"I will tell you, when time is right. And now I just want to cuddle up next to you. You up for this?"

They spent the day cuddling up on the sofa. Castle read to her, they watched a bit of TV and had sandwiches for lunch. When Alexis got home, Kate went to the guest room to change for her meeting.

"You really have to go?", Castle asked when Kate came back to the living room.

"Yeah, I'm meeting an old friend I haven't seen in some years. I will call you later, Rick. And don't worry about me. Spend some time with Alexis, help her with her studies and wait for my call. I love you Rick.", Kate said, kissing Castle good-bye.

Kate went to the teacher's parking lot of a local high school and waited for her old friend. At sharp four pm, Aaron was arriving at the lot.

"Katie! What a surprise seeing you here? Where did you get my number? Why do you want to see me?", Aaron asked, hugging Kate close.

"Aaron, it's so good to see you. You look great and so grown-up. And you should really know, where I got your number from.", Kate said smiling.

"Amanda?", Aaron asked, knowing his sister. Kate just nodded. "But you didn't tell me the reason, why you decided to see me now after all this years."

"How does meeting your girlfriends father as a reason sounds?", Kate asked grinning.

Aaron's face froze in shock. "What? How do you know about my girlfriend? Nobody knows about us."

"Well, I'm Detective, that's what I'm paid for. So, would you like to meet him? Like tonight?"

"Tonight? I won't have time tonight, since I'm meeting with my study group.", Aaron tried to ditch the invitation.

"Just text your girlfriend that something came up in school. She will understand and she really needs to spend some quality time with her father. And I promise you, you will see your girl tonight. So, are you up to meet the famous Richard Castle?"

"Okay, I agree to meet him, but only if you tell me where the heck you got wind about this.", Aaron said, walking toward his car.

"Deal. We are going up to my apartment, where we will get ready for a fancy dinner. You still got your cooking skills.", Kate grinned.

"You bet, Katie. So, where are we going now?"

"First we need to go shopping. I don't have any food at home, so we really need to do this first. Any idea what we are going to make."

"How about something exotic? I really like to cook exotic food in the last years. You are okay with this."

"That's fine with me. I really like exotic food and I know that our other guests like this kind of food, too."

The two of them went to a grocery store, where they shopped for dinner. Then they went to Kate's apartment.

"Welcome to casa Beckett. You can put your things into my bed room and then we can get started on dinner."

"Oh, no Kate. First you tell what you know about my girlfriend and who told you about us? I really need this info."

"Okay, let's have some coffee first.", Kate said and got the coffee maker started. When the drink was ready she got two mugs out of her cupboard and filled them up. She put cream and sugar on the kitchen island and set down on a chair. Aaron sat down, too.

"So, are you going to tell me now? I really need that info. It's important for the future of my girlfriend."

"And it's important for your own future as well, since your girlfriend is one of your students. And don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. After all, it's about the future of my hopefully future step-daughter."

"Your future step-daughter? What the hell are you trying to tell me, Becks?"

"Your sweet girlfriend Alexis is the daughter of my boyfriend. Alexis told me yesterday that she is in love with one of her teachers. I got her to tell her father and Rick really wants to meet you. But Alexis told us, that this could be difficult, since you just can't walk up to the loft without looking suspicious."

"So, you got this brilliant idea to invite me over for dinner. But if you are in a relationship with Richard Castle, it will look suspicious, too when you have dinner with your family and me."

"Our relationship is still a secret and it's not out of ordinary that Castle comes up to my apartment. We are working together for the last three years and he was over a lot of times. And Alexis was over for some visits, too. So, you don't have to be afraid. I wouldn't do anything to endanger Alexis' future. So, are we starting on dinner? I still have to tell Rick to come over for dinner."

They were preparing dinner in harmony, while they talked about the years they haven't seen each other. Beckett had sent Castle a message that he and Alexis should come to her place for dinner at seven pm.

With only thirty minutes left until Rick and Alexis should arrive, Kate had send Aaron on an errand to get some pastry for dessert. In the meantime Kate set the table for four persons and got changed in a short dress. She just finished her make-up when there was a knock on her front door. She went to let her guests in.

"Hello Kate, what a surprise to get an invitation for dinner. I really hoped you would come back to the loft after meeting your friend. Did you have fun, at least?", Rick asked, entering the apartment.

"Oh, I did have fun meeting him. It was really nice, seeing him after all those years. Do you want to have some wine?", Kate asked ushering her guest into her kitchen.

"Kate, why is the table set for four persons? And you never told me, that you were seeing a guy.", Castle said.

"Oh, are you jealous, Rick? There is no need for, since he is already taken and way too young for me. And the table is set for four, because we are waiting for someone else. I think you will like my guest.", Kate said grinning and went for the door, when she heard it knocking.

"They are already here.", Kate whispered to the new arrived guest.

"Desert just arrived.", Kate said louder and pushed her new guest into the kitchen.

"Aaron, what are you doing here?", Alexis asked, when she saw her boyfriend entering the kitchen.

"I'm here to meet the father of my girlfriend, that's why I'm here. Hello darling.", Aaron said, greeting Alexis with a quick kiss on her cheeks.

"But how? Kate, how could you? Just yesterday you told me, that it is dangerous if someone sees us together. Do you want to ruin everything?"

"Hey Alexis, there is no need to be worried. I'm really a friend of Kate, we grew up together and we are still friends. At the moment I'm just a guy visiting a friend and her boyfriend and his daughter. Nobody has to know, that this sweet daughter is my girlfriend. So, everything is fine. By the way, I'm Aaron Cooper. Nice to finally meet you Mr. Castle."

"Please call me Rick and the pleasure is mine. I must tell you, that I was surprised when my daughter told my she is seeing one of her teachers, but I must say you don't really look like a teacher. And you are really a friend of Kate? This is not just some trick for us to meet?", Castle asked.

"Yeah Aaron is really a friend of my. His sister Amanda and I were best friend when we grew up. And Alexis I can tell you, I have seen more and I know more about Aaron than you."

"What? Does that mean the two of you were a couple?", Alexis asked shocked.

"No, Alexis. We never had been a couple, but I used to babysit Aaron when he was a baby. I can tell you some stories about him you wouldn't believe anything of it."

"Same goes for you, Becks. I know things about you I think you never want anyone to know about.", Aaron said.

"Okay, now that we cleared that no secrets are told, how about you tell us something about you. We already know, that you are intelligent and that you have various kinds of hobbies.", Castle said, wanting to know more about his daughter's boyfriend.

"Well, that's right. When I was a child, I did have many hobbies. And it didn't matter if it was sports like football, soccer, swimming or cross track. I did learn some instruments and I still like to play guitar and violin, sometimes I try my luck on the piano, but not too much anymore. I like to read good books for relaxation. I really liked your Storm series, thanks to Becks."

"You sound like a busy guy, Aaron."

"I used to be busy, but now I think I'm ready to settle down. I really like my life here in the city and I love my work at the high school. I think the kids like me."

"That they do.", Alexis said smiling. "And that's not only my opinion. You are the favorite teacher of all my friends, they like you because you are close to our age. You still know, what it's like to be a teenager and you try really hard to be a friend to your students and not the bad teacher. And you are a really good teacher. I know off some students who could improve their grades two or more steps since you started teaching."

"Thanks Lexi, that's really improving my self-esteem. So it really was a good idea to become a teacher.", Aaron said, kissing Alexis on her cheek.

"So, you want to stay in the city?", Castle asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan so far. For now I keep working at the high school and helping Alexis with her studying. You know, she is a great student. The best I got and I don't think there will a problem with her graduation. I earn enough to rent an apartment, it's not much, but enough for two persons. Not that Alexis is moving in with me any time soon."

"That's good to hear. But while are at the topic about the future, what are you going to do in the fall. I mean, you will graduate in a few weeks and we never spoke about what you are doing afterwards.", Castle asked his daughter.

"Since I already was going to try graduating this year, I wrote some application to colleges and just today I got an acceptance letter of one of them. Looks like I'm going to NYU in the fall. Only problem is, that I don't really know what direction I will take. I would really like to become a doctor or a teacher. I think I would like to work with children, helping them to learn for life or get them better from any illness."

"But you always wanted to get to Harvard and become a lawyer? What happened to this dream?", Castle asked.

"Yeah, this was my dream when I was a child. But I don't think I would have much fun in this profession. But I will make this decision when the time is right. For now I just want to spent the rest of the night with my family and my boyfriend and enjoy the weekend trip with Kate. Everything else has to wait for now."

"That's a good plan, Alexis.", Aaron said, kissing her cheek.

The rest of the night they spend telling more stories about their past and enjoyed the food. When it was way past ten, Aaron went on his way back to his apartment and Alexis went home to the loft. Castle insisted on staying, helping Kate cleaning up the mess they made.

"This was an excellent idea, Kate. I really liked meeting him and he is a good guy. I can tell, he really loves Alexis and she feels the same. They are going to be a great couple.", Castle said, doing the dishes.

"Yeah, I can tell this, too. But I really hope they can survive the next few months living in secret. Alexis will be stressing over the finals and she does need every bit of help she can get. And I think she made a great decision about her future. She is going to be great no matter what she will start studying in the fall."

"That she will be. I was just surprised that she changed her mind. Since she was a little girl, she wanted to be a lawyer and now she wants to work with children. But I must admit, it suites her better, since she is really great with our young neighbor Becky and she is good in tutoring the little ones."

"And NYU is not so far away so I'm sure she will visit you a lot."

"I really hope she will do this, even I have to get used to the idea that she is moving out any time soon. I think as soon as she gets her graduation paper she will move in with Aaron. It will be hard for me, to let my little girl go."

"I know, and I will be there for you when the time is right. But you have to accept that your little girl is growing up. She is a young woman now, who is in love with a great guy."

"Oh, don't say something like this. I'm not ready to think about my girl being with a guy. She is way too young for this."

"Rick, please. Alexis will be 18 in a few weeks and she is old enough for this part of a relationship. And I don't need to remind you that she already was in a relationship with Ashley. It could be that she already did this part of a partnership."

"Kate, I really love you, but could we change the topic? I'm not ready to have this conversation with my girl.", Castle said, shuddering at the thought.

"Okay, we won't talk about this any longer. And I will try to talk to her when we are on our weekend trip. It might be easier for her to speak to another female about this topic, than her father. But I'm not promising to tell you anything."

"I'm not even sure I would want to know anything. So, what are we doing now since the kids are out of the house?", Castle asked grinning.

"Well, we finished cleaning away the mess and I could really do with some sleep. So, back to the loft or do you want to sleep over here?", Kate asked liking the idea of Rick staying.

"I would really like to stay over, but I want to be there for Alexis in the morning. So I think we are going back to the loft. And we are spending the next day just relaxing. This was the plan I had for today, but I really liked your surprise. And so did Alexis. How small the world is.", Castle said, helping Kate into her jacket so they could leave for the loft.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like this part? Do you want to read more? Please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, here is another part of my story. I really hope you like it. See Part 1 for Disclaimer. Happy Easter everyone.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12<em>

Last night Kate set the alarm on her cell phone for her usual hour so she could get used to getting up early again. Since Castle was still sleeping, Kate left the bedroom and went to the kitchen, where she started to prepare breakfast.

When she was ready Alexis came down the stairs, dressed for the day. "Morning Kate. What are you doing already up? I thought you were still on sick leave for the week."

"Good Morning Alexis. I'm still on sick leave but I need to get used to the early hours again and I really wanted to have breakfast with you. So, how did you like my little surprise yesterday?", Kate asked smiling.

"It was the best think I ever got. I still can't believe that the two you of you grew up together. And I really wanted Aaron to meet Dad and I think they liked each other."

"Yeah, your father told me yesterday that he thinks Aaron is a great guy and that he really loves you. And he is truly happy for you, even it will be hard for him, seeing his little baby girl grow up."

"Well, that was about to happen someday. But I will stay in New York for college, so he will see me plenty of times. So, what are you plans for today?"

"First we have a nice breakfast. I hope you like scrambled eggs, toast and fruit salad. Then I'm going for a run and a shower everything else we will see. Alexis, there is something I need to talk to you about. It's not an easy topic, but I think you feel more comfortable talking to me about this, than your father."

"Oh, this sounds serious. What is it? Is it Dad? Is he ill?", Alexis asked, getting nervous.

"No, sweetie. Your dad is just fine, perhaps a little bit sleepy. Actually it's about you and your relationship with Aaron."

"But you said you are okay with us and that Aaron is a great guy. I really love him, Kate."

"I'm not trying to split you up. I think you are a great couple and I'm happy for the two of you. But with loving someone there are other things that are going to happen. I know that you already had a relationship with a boy, but I don't know how serious this one was."

"Oh, now I understand. It's one of those conversations. And you are right I'm more comfortable to talk to you about this than with Dad. And you don't have to worry, I'm still a virgin. My relationship with Ashley never was this serious."

"Okay, so you didn't worry about any kind of birth control, did you?"

"No, of course not. It never was a topic with Ashley so I never thought about this. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know what it's like to be in love for the first time and there is not always the time to think about the consequence of the first time. I just want you to have fun, when the time is right and not to worry about anything else. Do you have a good doctor you see?"

"Well, I went to a doctor some years ago with grams, but I didn't really like him. I never had problems, so I didn't visit him again."

"Okay, how about I make an appointment with my doctor. She is a good friend of mine and a sweet person. I'm sure you are going to like Lauren. I can come with you, if you like and then you can get any info about birth control you want."

"I really like that, but could you wait until I'm on break. I just want to worry about the finals for now. And I promise, that we want do anything without protection."

"Thanks Alexis. You are go good child. So, now I think you need to leave for school. See you later?", Kate asked.

"I'm going to be studying with Aaron after school, but I will be home for dinner. And tomorrow night I thought about spending overnight, since he has to leave early in the morning for his trip and I'm not going to see him for the whole weekend. I'm going to miss him, and I can't even call him, since it's a school trip and he will be with other teachers and some students, too."

"Yeah, that's going to be hard, but your reunion will be even better, trust me. So, now have fun and see you for dinner."

Alexis left for school and Kate went back to the bedroom, where Castle was still sleeping. She sat down on his side of the bed and was about to kiss his forehead and his hands snagged around her middle and throw her onto the bed. Kate let out a shriek.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Where have you been this long?", Castle said, kissing Kate.

"Good morning, to you too. I had breakfast with your daughter, who left for school just a few minutes ago. Do you want breakfast first or a shower?"

"Actually I like it here just fine."

"That's fine for you, but I'm going for a run."

"Oh no, you won't. We just stay here for the day and enjoy being with each other. And there are other ways to burn some energy."

"You have a dirty mind, Rick. But okay, we are going to stay in bed for the day, at least for a part of it. And by the way, Alexis will be home for dinner tonight."

"That's great, we can cook something together if you like. And now, just lay back and enjoy.", Rick said starting to kiss Kate passionately. Soon his kisses got more heated and he moved down to kiss her neck. His hands moved up to her breasts and he started to caress them. Kate let out a moan. "Rick, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm trying to enjoy the day with you. Hope you like it so far?", he grinned biting her softly into her neck.

"I really like it, but don't start anything you can't finish. You remember, I don't have any clearance for this kind of fun. Even I would really like it."

"Relax Kate. There are other ways to enjoy this.", Castle said and continue his work. After Kate screamed his name because of a mind blowing orgasm, Castle laid back next to her. "So, what did you say about not finishing it?", he asked grinning.

"Okay, you did finish your task and I really did like it. But I wanted our first time to be something special.", Kate said, trying to catch her breath.

"It was something special. It was the first time we were intimate like this. And the first time we are making love, will be special. I love you Kate.", he said kissing her again.

"I love you too, but now I really need a shower. What to join me?"

Castle got his share of fun while showering. When they were finished, they went for the kitchen, where Castle ate the leftover of breakfast, while Kate started to read the news-paper.

"You know, that we are like an old married couple? Having breakfast together while sharing the morning paper. I really like that."

"Well, just don't get any ideas. I like it the way it is at the moment. There is no need for you to go and buy a ring."

"That wasn't the plan. I really like to have you around me here in the loft. But I know that you need time to get used to our new status, so I won't do anything stupid. I just want you to know, that you are welcome here any time of the day and that you are allowed to change the loft to your liking. But I can promise you, after a good amount of time I'm going to ask you some very important questions, but I'm not going do anything anytime soon. So, we just can enjoy being together. So, how about cuddling up on the sofa and watching a bit of TV?"

"How about a walk in the park and some shopping? We need something for dinner tonight and I'm in the mood to cook. And when we are back, we can cuddle up on the sofa."

"Sounds like a plan. So let's get dressed and out of here." Castle said, going to his room to get dressed. When Kate came back from the guest-room she was dressed in a short summer dress and her usual high-heels. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

"You look beautiful, Katie. You look good in dresses. Why don't you wear them to work, it would help me very much to get through the day, you know."

"Keep dreaming, Rick. This will never happen. It's not easy to get any police work done in a dress. And would you really like the looks the boys would be giving me, if I showed up at the precinct dressed like that."

"Okay, you are right. This look is just for me. So, are you ready for the walk?"

"There is actually one thing I need to do, but I can do this while we go for our walk.", Kate said, got her purse and cell-phone. She opened her phone and dialed a number.

"Hi Dad.", Kate said, when the call was answered.

"Katie, what a nice surprise. Why are you calling at this time of the day? Aren't you at work?"

"No, I'm not at work at the moment, but I will tell you later about his. Actually I was calling to ask you, if I could come up for a short visit this weekend."

"You know, I'm happy to see you. You haven't been around a lot lately. I miss my girl. So, when are you coming?", Jim asked.

"I think I will arrive late on Friday night and I'm going to bring someone along, if that's okay with you?"

"Oh, you got a new guy? It's fine with me and I'm looking forward to the weekend. See you soon, Katie.", Jim said and ended the call.

"So, everything fine for your trip? You didn't tell him, that you were going to bring my daughter with you."

"Everything is set for the weekend and he will see, who I brought with me on Friday. It will be a surprise, but he will be happy to meet Alexis. I think they are going to get along great."

"That I think, too. Your father is a great person and I'm looking forward to see him again."

"Oh, he is going to want to see you, as soon as he knows about us. He will be thrilled that is girl is finally read to settle down and start a family. I think he buried his hopes to be a grandfather anytime soon."

"Well, I think, we can change that fact, can't we.", Castle smiled.

"At least we can try.", Kate smiled back. They walked around Central Park for some time and went after a little snack for a grocery store to shop for dinner. Then they went back to the loft, where they cuddled up on the sofa like promised.

When it was starting to get dark outside, Kate went to the kitchen to start dinner. When she put the dish into the oven, the front door opened and Alexis entered.

"Hi guys. I'm home.", she greeted Castle and Kate.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?", Castle asked.

"Oh, my day was great so far. I got done a great deal of work and now I just want to relax for the rest of the night. Kate, dinner smells delicious."

Alexis went to her room to change and for putting her things away. When she came back to the kitchen Kate just put the dinner on the table.

"And you are sure you are okay with me staying overnight with Aaron tomorrow?", Alexis asked at the dinner.

"It's okay with me. I have to get used to the idea, that my baby girl got a life of her own. And I trust you, you are a good girl and you won't do anything I won't approve off. And since you have school the next day, I really hope you will be there like you slept at home."

"Of course will I be at school on Friday morning. Aaron has to leave early, so I will go up to Paige's home and we will walk to school together, after all I'm going to stay with her should anybody ask. And I will be home after school, so we can go to visit Kate's father."

"I told him, that I would arrive late at night, so there is no need for you to rush anything. So, you packed your bag for tomorrow."

"I will do this after dinner. I won't need much, so there is still enough time for this. Since you cooked, I'm going to clean away the dishes. Are you finished?", Alexis asked and started to clean the kitchen with Castle's help. Kate went over to the sofa and started to read a book.

* * *

><p>Kate was the first one to wake up on the next morning, so she started to make breakfast for Alexis and Castle, who was still sleeping when his daughter had finished eating and left for school. Kate took the opportunity to go for a run. When she got back an hour later, Castle was up and showering. Kate surprised him by entering the shower as well. When they were finished, they had breakfast.<p>

"Are you happy to see your father on the weekend?", Rick asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him much in the last few months and I really miss him. He is all what is left of my family and I need to look after him. I'm as worried about him as you are about Alexis. I know that he is grown up, but I'm still worried about him. The next few months are going to be hard for him, since there will be my parents anniversary and my mother's birthday. Those are the days we miss her the most and even after all those years it still hurts terrible."

"I'll be there for you and for your father if you want. You can share everything with me and I'll try my best to make the day as good for you as possible."

"Thanks Rick, I really appreciate that and I promise I will talk to you, when it gets too much to handle. But you must understand that I will need time to open up to you completely."

"I know Katie, and I won't force you to anything. You will come to me when you feel the time is right. So, what are your plans for today?"

"Well, I need to pack up some things and I really would like to cuddle up with you a bit more."

"I never thought you were the cuddling type, Detective.", Castle said starting to clean away the breakfast.

About noon Castle's cell started ringing. "Don't you want to get that?", Kate asked, when he didn't move to answer the call.

"No, it's probably not going to be anything good and I don't want my day ruined.", Castle said, giving Kate a fiery kiss. The phone stopped ringing for only ten seconds before it started over again. This was going on for about ten minutes.

"Rick, please just answer that phone. It can't be this bad.", Kate said really annoyed.

"I hope you are right, Katie.", Castle said and answered the phone.

"Where is the fire, Gina?", Castle greeted his ex-wife and publisher.

"Why didn't you answer your phone, Rick? I tried to call you for the last fifteen minutes."

"I know and I was actually ignoring your calls. You got my latest book, so what do you want?"

"There are some things we need to discuss. I read your book and there are some changes that need to be done. Can you be here in half an hour?", Gina asked.

"Can't this wait, Gina? I really don't have any time today for any meeting."

"I talked to Paula and you don't have any appointments today, so I see you in half an hour at my office.", Gina said and ended the call. Castle took the phone away and gave it a strange look.

"I really hate ringing phones when it's not you calling."

"Did something happen?", Kate asked.

"Oh, Gina wants to see me about some changes in the new book. So this means another day was interrupted. And knowing Gina this is going to last for some hours."

"This is a pity, but there is not much you can do about this. Gina is your publisher and you are depending on her. So, get dressed and go over to her. The sooner you are with her, the sooner you can get back to the loft."

"But I don't want to go.", Castle said, sounding like a little child.

"Just be a big guy and go over to her. I promise you a nice dinner when you get back."

"Okay, but I will make it short, no matter what she says. I just want to spend a nice evening with you. Is this too much to ask for?"

"No, it's not too much and I promise you a nice evening when you are back from your appointment. And now go, or Gina will call again."

When Castle finally was on his way to see his publisher, Kate got an idea. She went to the guest room, got dressed, and took her purse and the spare key Castle gave her. Then she was on her way to shop. When she was finished with her work she went back to the loft and prepared dinner for Castle. When the table was set completely with candles, flowers and the best silver she could find, Kate went to the bathroom to take a bath. After an hour of soaking in hot cherry smelling foam, Kate got out of the tube and started her work to shave her legs and putting make-up on. Only dressed in her bath-robe she went over to the guest-room and got dressed in the new sexy things she just bought this afternoon. Over it she put on a short red satin dress. Satisfied with her work, she went back down to the kitchen and started to finish the dinner. With everything set, Kate went to the living-room and put some romantic music into the stereo. She sat there waiting for Castle, hoping he would like her little surprise.

Just when Kate thought Castle wouldn't arrive any time soon, she heard his keys in the door. She stood up and went over to the door.

"Hello Richard, how did your appointment with Gina go?", Kate asked.

"It was stressing but okay. Wow, you look absolutely fabulous, Kate. Did I miss an appointment we have or why are you dressed up, not that I mind?", Castle said, giving Kate a hot kiss.

"No, you didn't miss anything. I just thought with Alexis and Martha out of the house, we could spend the night with a dinner date. Food should be ready any minute."

"That's a great idea, Kate. I really look forward to spend an uninterrupted evening with my beautiful girlfriend. Do you mind if you change into something more comfortable?", he asked.

"No, of course not. You go change and I'll get the dinner ready.", Kate said and went for the kitchen to serve dinner. Soon Castle returned, now dressed in dark jeans and a light blue dress shirt.

"You look great, too Rick. But I thought you wanted to change into something more comfortable?"

"Oh, I did. I really like wearing suits but I like wearing jeans more and I know that you really like this shirt. So, what's for dinner, darling?"

Kate lit the candles and placed the first course of the dinner. They eat in silence, just enjoyed each other company. When they were finished Kate went back to the kitchen to get the main course and some wine. While they had the steak and potatoes, Castle told Kate about his meeting with Gina. Kate told him about her plans for the weekend with Alexis and her father. When dinner was eaten, Castle helped Kate cleaning the kitchen. Then they went back to the living room where a fire was burning in the fire place.

Kate started to kiss Castle, who returned the kiss. Soon it got more heated and Castle pulled away.

"Kate, what are you doing?", he asked, breathing heavy.

"I'm trying to make love to you, Rick.", Kate said, giving him one more kiss.

"That's what I thought, but didn't the doc tell us to wait at least three months after the miscarriage?"

"That's what the doc in the Hamptons told us, but my friend Lauren, who is my doctor, told me there is no recommended time for this. My body would tell me, when the time is right for this. And I got this feeling, I mean we waited for three years to make love and I really can't take it anymore. I just want to be with you. So, are we going to try it?", Kate asked smiling.

With this cleared they continued kissing and soon they were moving to Castle's bedroom…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like this part? Please leave a review. More to come soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello again, here is another part of my story. I really hope you like it. For disclaimer see Part one. And now enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13<em>

Kate was waking up the next morning because she felt the sun shining down on her. She stretched and looked to the other side of the bed. There Castle was sleeping peacefully. Kate kissed him on the forehead and he began to move.

"Good morning, Katie. I hope you slept well?", he asked grinning.

"Oh, I slept very well. Thanks for yesterday. It was the best sex I ever had."

"Katie, this wasn't just sex. This was love-making. And you are right, it was the best. Are you feeling okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, Rick, you didn't hurt me and I never felt better actually. But I could do with something to eat."

"So there goes my plan to cuddle with you in bed until noon.", he said smiling widely.

"Well, we have to remember this for another time. I'm really hungry and I still need to pack my things for our trip. So, how about a shared shower and some breakfast?", Kate said going for the bathroom.

When they both were satisfied and finished with shower, they got dressed and went for the kitchen where Castle started the breakfast.

"What time do you need to leave today?"

"Depends on when Alexis is going to be home from school. I told my dad that I would arrive late on evening, so the latest I will leave is five pm. I really want to spend as much time as possible with my father. Do you mind if I invite him over for the next holiday?"

"Of course I don't mind. He is your father and a big part of your live. And I would really like to meet him again. Feel free to invite him over for whenever you like."

"Thanks Rick, you are a really sweet guy. I'm going to miss you this weekend, but on the other side I'm going to enjoy my time with Alexis. She is a sweet child and I think we are making a great progress becoming friends."

"That's good. Alexis really liked you even before we started dating and I'm really happy she got a female person in her life. It wasn't easy when she was growing up and starting to ask those questions, but I wouldn't change a fact about my life. I really liked seeing her grow up and become this young woman. But for a change I want to have a real family the next time around.", Castle smiled.

"Well, you got yourself a new girlfriend and I think we are going to enjoy practicing for a baby."

"That we will, Katie. That we will. Actually we still got some hours left until Alexis is supposed to arrive from school."

"Oh no, Rick. We are not doing anything like this just now. But I promise you, you will get your reward when I return on Sunday. But now, I have to go and pack some things for the trip."

"Well, this can wait for another five minutes. How about you kiss me first?", Castle asked, leaning forward to captured Kate's lips. She didn't move away and soon the kiss got more heated. Kate straddled Rick's lap, just to be close to him. They were so engrossed in each other, that they didn't hear the front door open.

"Hey guys, I'm home.", Alexis shouted when she entered the loft. "Oh, I didn't know that you were in the living-room.", Alexis said, when she saw her father and his new girlfriend making out on the sofa.

With red cheeks Kate tried to get off Castle's lap and put some space between to two of them. Castle himself looked kind of frustrated. "Alexis, what are you doing home already? Aren't you supposed to be at school?", he asked.

"Well, with Aaron and most of the other teachers gone for the weekend, they decided to let us go earlier. And I came straight home, since we are going for the trip and I thought we could start earlier, since I'm sure, Kate wants to spend us much time as possible with her father. But don't let me interrupt you by whatever you were doing. I still need to pack some things and I wanted to text Aaron before we leave. So, I will just go up to my room and close the door. You guys can do, whatever you were doing.", Alexis said and left the room in a hurry.

The adults looked at each other and Kate broke out in laughter. "What's so funny, Kate?"

"I feel like being back in high school and being busted by my father. Only this time it was your teenage daughter. Do you know how I feel? I'm going to spend the whole weekend with her. And you, you are going be here alone with the boys, sharing stories about your women."

"Hey Kate, don't worry about Alexis, she will be fine and she won't bother you this weekend. This is new for all of us. We just have to be more carefully when we are making out in the living room and we have to tell Alexis that she should call or text when she is going to be home early, just to be on the safe side."

"Okay, so we are going to make some rules. No making out in the living room is the first. I'm going to finally pack my things and then I will go and talk to Alexis."

"No, I think that's my job to do. You take your time packing your things and I'm going to talk to Alexis. How about a little snack before you leave me here alone?"

"Okay, I'm going to make some sandwiches, when I'm finished with packing."

Kate went to the guest room and threw some of her clothes into a duffle bag. Then she went back to the kitchen starting to make the promised sandwiches.

Castle went up to his daughter's room and knocked on the door. "Sweetie, it's me. Can I come in?", he asked waiting for an answer.

He was surprised, when Alexis opened the door instead of answering. "Oh, are you finished downstairs?", Alexis asked, blushing slightly.

"There was nothing to finish and I wanted to talk to you about this. Do you have a moment?"

"I always have a moment for you, Dad. And there is really nothing you have to explain to me. You are in love with Kate and it's normal to act on these feelings. I just have to get used to you being in a serious relationship. You never had that before. And I promise you, that I will call or knock or do whatever before I come home. I'm really happy for the two of you, but there are things I really don't need to know about it. I'm aware of what you are doing when I'm gone or behind closed doors, but it's a difference to know about something and to see you doing it."

"Well, you are really my daughter. This was what I was going to talk to you about. We are going to make some rules. First Kate and I are not going to make out in the living room when you are supposed to be home any time soon. And we think it's better that you call, when you are going to be home earlier. This whole situation is totally new for every one of us and we need some time to get used to it. But I like having Kate here and I really hope she is going to spend much more of her time here with us. And I really like it that the two of you get along so well."

"I really like her and I like having Kate here, too. Are you going to ask her to move it with us?", Alexis asked excited.

"Some time in the future I'm going to ask her to move in with us, but not now. You don't know Kate like I know her and it took her long enough to accept her feelings for me. I don't want to rush anything. How about we see what it's like to have her around when Kate is back at work? Are you excited about your trip with Kate?", Castle asked.

"I'm excited and nervous. Nervous to meet her father and excited to spend some quality time with Kate. Just with Kate alone. It's going to be like spending time with Paige and Kate promised to go shopping."

"Oh shopping. Should I look for a bigger apartment? And I really need to start on the next novel, when you shop."

"Very funny, Dad. Gram and I are not this bad, when we are shopping and I don't think Kate will be any worse than Gram. So, are we finished talking, since I really need to pack some things or otherwise shopping could get really expensive for you.", Alexis said smiling.

"No, we are finished. Kate is making some sandwiches, so you don't have to starve. Just come down, when you are ready.", Castle went over to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Then he went back down to his girlfriend.

"Everything is okay with Alexis. We talked and I told her about the rules, actually she said she is going to call in the future when she is coming home early. So, we are good for now. And she told me that you promised her to go shopping. I hope you know what you got yourself into?"

"Rick, please. It can't be this bad. It's just shopping and I really like to spend some time with her. And shopping is what girls do."

"Alexis is the queen of shopping. She is going to drag you into every store possible and I'm sure you are going to buy at least one thing in each shop. I want you to take this with you.", Rick said and gave her a golden credit card.

"Castle, I'm not going to let you pay for my shopping.", Kate said furious.

"Kate, you are my girlfriend now and you can take this card and use it whenever you want. I just feel better when I know that you have enough money on you. And you don't have to be afraid. This card is for your own account I sat up after my appointment with Gina and I'm going to put some money into it each month."

"Castle you don't have to do this. I'm working and I do earn my very own money and I can go shop with it."

"I know that you earn your own money. I just want you to be able to buy anything you want. You know that I have more than enough money and a part of that money I got thanks to you, so it's just a way to pay you back. And I really like it when you dress up and I like those expensive clothes on you and I think I will really love it to take those clothes off of you. So, just take the card and enjoy your trip with Alexis. Go shopping with her, get some nice and sexy things for you or whatever you were going to shop for, but don't tell me I didn't warn you on Alexis' habits."

"What habits?", Alexis asked, when she entered the kitchen area.

"Oh, your father just told me, that you are the queen of shopping and that you will drag me into each shop on our trip.", Kate said smiling.

"Dad, you didn't do this. Please Kate, don't believe him. I'm not this bad. I love shopping, but I'm a girl, so that's normal."

"I'm not afraid of your shopping habits, Alexis. Usually I go shopping with Lanie and believe me, nobody could be worse than her."

"Then you both are going to have fun, but don't tell me, I didn't warn you. And make a good use of your credit card."

They sat down on the table and ate the sandwiches and some salad Kate made. When they were finished, Castle cleaned the kitchen and Kate went to get ready for their trip. Clothes changed and freshen up Kate took her duffle bag and went back to the living room where Alexis was already waiting.

"So I'm ready. Are you finished Alexis?", Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready Kate.", she said standing up from the sofa.

"So it's time for my two girls to leave me alone?", Castle asked whining.

"Yeah, it's time for us to leave you to your big boys evening with my boys. And please try not taking there last money. They need the money for their girls."

"I will try, but I'm not promising anything. Katie, I want you to take one of my cars for your trip.", Castle said moving over to his key board where he took one of the keys off.

"Rick, we already talked about this. I can't just take one of your cars. And I still got my Crown Vic. The car is perfectly fine."

"Oh believe me this car is not perfectly fine. I told you this many time over the last years. And I want my two girls to travel in comfort. So, just take the key and enjoy the drive. I know that you will enjoy the trip. And please call me when you got there. Otherwise I will worry the whole weekend."

"Okay Rick. I will take your car and I promise to call you. Have fun this weekend, Rick.", Kate said, kissing him goodbye.

"Bye Dad and don't worry. I will take care of your girlfriend."

"And I will watch out for your daughter.", Kate smiled happily.

They went down to the garage, where Kate pressed open on the key Castle had given her. She wasn't really surprised when the Porsche Cayenne beeped to live.

"This is so typically for your father. Out of all his cars he has to give me this one. How I'm going to explain this to my father?", Kate said when she put their luggage into the back. Then she got into the driver side, while Alexis entered on the passenger's side. Kate started the car and went on her way to Riverside.

Alexis and Kate made small-talk for a while then they fell into a comfortable silence. Alexis was occupied with her cell, texting Aaron or one of her friends from school, Kate thought.

"How is Aaron?", Kate asked, when Alexis put the phone away after sending her last message.

"How did you know I was texting Aaron?", Alexis asked turning red.

"Well, you got this smile on your face like every time you talk about him. So, how is he?"

"He says the trip is boring and he is missing me. He would rather spend his time studying with me, than listening to stupid lectures about topics he already knows about or isn't interested in at all. So I'm going to send him some messages from time to time, to keep him awake."

"Do you think it's save to send him messages while he is with your other teachers?", Kate asked worried.

"Yeah, it's save. I don't write my name in any message and he don't have any pictures of me on his phone and my number is saved as bunny. He thinks it's a cute pet name, but I don't think so. But it's working for now. And May will be soon and I will have finished school and we can be together for real."

"Just a few more weeks and you will be finished and until then, you just have to be sneaky. But I'm sure you guys will manage it."

"Thanks Kate, it really means a lot to me, that you help me with my relationship with Aaron. Now that we know your connection and Aaron told me some stories about the time you grew up, I really feel like I do know you my whole live and I'm happy that dad and you finally figured out that you are in love. He was so happy when he first met you. He couldn't stop talking about you and I have to admit I was jealous for a moment, but soon I noticed that he was truly happy. I haven't seen him like this before and he must really love you. He never gives his cars away. And as much as I remember he never gave Gina her own credit card. I know that you are an independent woman, but try to enjoy this gift. This doesn't mean that you have to depend on Dad, but he really like it when you dress up. I still can remember when you agreed to come to the book launch of Nicky Heat. He spent an awful lot of time searching for your dress and he really liked the look of it on you."

"Thanks Alexis. I will try my best and accept the gift. But I can't promise that I will have fun spending his money."

"Oh trust me, you will have fun spending his money and you will have even more fun while showing him your purchases.", Alexis grinned knowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like this part? Next will be some bonding between Kate and Alexis. Please leave a review, so I know what you think about my story. Thanks guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello together. I hope you all had a nice Sunday so far. Here is another part of my story, just some fun with Kate and Alexis. Hope you like it. And don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14<em>

After about two hours driving Kate reached their destination. The house of her father was a nice looking single story house on the beach. Around the house were rich green grass and some trees and many flowers. Kate parked the car on the street in front of the house and exited the car. Alexis was busy texting Aaron, so she stayed inside the car.

When Kate was about to ring the bell, the front door opened and her father stood in front of her.

"Hey Dad.", Kate greeted her father, hugging him close.

"Katie, you are already here. I thought you would arrive later this night. Not much at work for you?", Jim asked, returning the hug. "And what is it with this car?"

"Well, I'm going to explain this one to you later. First there is someone I want you to meet.", Kate said, pulling him towards the car.

"Of course. You said, you were bringing someone. So, where is this boyfriend of yours?", Jim asked curious.

"Boyfriend?", Kate asked grinning. "Why do you think I brought I guy with me?"

"Well, I tried to call your apartment in the last few days, but you never answered the phone. So I just assumed you were staying somewhere else.", Jim said, shrugging his shoulders.

Kate opened the passenger door and Alexis looked up from her cell phone. "Alexis, I want you to meet my father Jim Beckett. Dad, this is Alexis, your hopefully soon-to-be step granddaughter.", Kate said smiling.

"My step granddaughter? Katie, I think you have some explanation to do. But first, it's a pleasure to meet you Alexis."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Beckett.", Alexis said politely.

"Please call me Jim, since we are supposed to be a family.", Jim said, looking at his daughter.

"How about I take our bags inside and then I'm going to explain everything to you. Do you have some coffee?", Kate asked, getting the bags from the back of the car. Once they were inside the house, Kate showed Alexis where everything was and put the bags into her old room and the guest room. Then she went back down into the kitchen where her father was starting the coffee maker.

"How about you go and relax outside, Alexis. First I have to talk my father and then I'm there for you.", Kate said, when she entered the kitchen, where Alexis and Jim waited for her return.

"That's a great idea. I just will get my book and then I'll be outside.", Alexis said, walking over where her bag laid.

"Alexis, you promised me not to study for anything this weekend."

"Oh, I'm not going to study. Actually I was going to read the new Patterson novel. You know, Dad would get a fit right now if he knew about this."

"Oh, there is a new Patterson available?", Kate asked.

"Actually not. It will hit the stores in a few weeks, but I got an advanced version. It has to have some good points to be his daughter, hasn't it?", Alexis asked smiling.

"Don't let your father hear that.", Kate said smiling, too. When Alexis was outside, Kate went back to the kitchen where her father just poured her coffee.

"So Katie, step-daughter? When did this happen?", Jim asked.

"Actually Alexis isn't my step-daughter yet. We are not married or engaged at the moment."

"That's good to know. So, are you going to tell me more?"

"Yeah, I'm going to tell you more. And I'm going to tell you some thinks I don't want you to freak out."

"Okay, I promise, I will stay calm. What is this all about?"

"Well, let's start in the middle. Some weeks ago I was shot. It wasn't work related, Dad so no need to worry about my choice of work. I was just at the wrong time at the wrong place. Castle was with me and he saved my life. While being at the hospital, the doc told me the baby wasn't hurt. I didn't know that I was pregnant and I couldn't imagine when this could have happen. When I was released I needed to stay with someone and Castle offered his place. I stayed there and we spend a lot of time together. After some downs we confessed our feelings for each other. He took me to the Hamptons so I could relax and it was great. I really liked it there and I liked spending time with Castle. Well, let's just say that I lost the baby and I felt terrible. But Castle was there for me and he helped me with the loss. The last week I particular lived at his loft and I really like it there. His mother and Alexis are great."

"So, you are with Richard Castle now? I'm really happy for you, Katie. I know that you had feelings for him for a long time now. But there is one thing I don't understand. What did you tell about a baby?"

"That's actually mom's fault. On the anniversary of her death I went for some drinks with Rick. I'm not proud about this, but we ended in his loft. I don't remember anything in particular but I got pregnant so you know what happened this night. I didn't remember anything at first, but when the doc told me about the baby the memories came rushing back. It's normally not my style to go to bed with random guys but it was Castle, so that's my excuse. And now we are going to try and make this relationship work. I really love him and he loves me. His family is great and they welcomed me with open arms."

"I'm so happy for you, Katie. I see that he is great for you. You look relaxed and very happy. I haven't seen you like this for a very long time."

"Thanks Dad. This isn't going to be easy. After all he is Rick Castle, famous novelist. I don't know how I will cope with the yellow press. But with Rick on my side, I'm going to manage everything. And at the moment there are just a few people who know about us. It's just his family, you and my friend Lanie. We are not going to tell my Detectives, they can find out about us on their own.", Kate smiled.

"You are an evil girl, Katie. But as long as you are fine with this, it's going to be okay."

"For this weekend I want just enjoy your company and spend some quality time with Alexis. She is a great girl, or more exactly a great young woman. She needs a break from school so this is the perfect opportunity."

"Does she have some problems? Or why does she need a break?", Jim asked.

"Oh no, she don't have any problems at school. She is just studying too hard for her own good. She is going to graduate in a few weeks and she is learning non-stop. Rick was really worried about her, but now he knows the reason for her learning. She is in love with a great guy and this could be a problem, so she will finish school earlier. But I don't see any problems for this task since she is a good student."

"Your guy did a good job raising her."

"That he did. How do you feel about going out for dinner? We can show Alexis a bit of our home."

"That's a great idea and I think I have the perfect location for this.", Jim said grinning.

Kate went outside to join Alexis on the patio where she was reading her novel, while Jim got the guest room ready. Since the thought his daughter was bringing her boyfriend he just prepared her old room. When he was finished he went to the girls.

"So Alexis, how do you like it so far?", Jim asked, sitting down on a chair next to her.

"Oh, it's really nice her. You do have a great home here. Kate told me, we are going to have dinner at the city and you are going to show me the surroundings. I'm really looking forward to this night. And I really want to know more about you, Jim.", Alexis said smiling.

They spend about an hour lounging at the patio where they talked about everything what came to their mind. When the sun started to set, they went into the house to get freshen up for dinner. Ready with this, Jim showed them the way to the restaurant he wanted to take the girls. They walked along the beach and Kate showed Alexis' some places she liked when she was a child. Soon they arrived at a local fish restaurant.

"I hope you like sea food, Alexis. The most of the dishes are made with fish, but there are some other thinks to eat, too. But I really like this place and I'm sure Kate wanted to see some of her old friends.", Jim explained.

When they entered the restaurant they were greeted by a young guy a few years younger than Alexis. He was tall, slender with curly brown hairs. "Hello Jim, nice to see you again. And who is your lovely company?", he greeted Jim.

"Hello Sean, good to be back. I'm sure you remember my daughter Katie and this young lady is going to be my grand-daughter eventually.", Jim said.

"Becks, is that really you? I haven't seen you around here in a long time. How have you been? By the way, you look great. The big city seems to mean it well with you."

"Thanks Sean, it's really been a long time. The last time I saw you, you were at least three heads shorter and you were wearing glasses and braces. I'm sure you are going to break some girls' hearts. But may I introduce you properly to this you lady? Alexis, I want you to meet Sean Cooper. He is the youngest brother of my best friend since kindergarten."

"Cooper?", was all Alexis could say.

"Yes, Alexis. Cooper.", Kate confirmed and tried very hard to suppress a laughter.

"What's so funny, Becks?", Sean asked confused.

"Oh, I'm not supposed to tell you. But did you speak to Aaron in the last few weeks? I would try my luck with him if you want to know what's so funny. I take it Michael and your parents are here, too?", Kate asked.

"Of course they are here. Mandy has to prepare for work, but Mom and Dad are in the kitchen and Michael is handling the bar and some of the service. Come on, I show you your table, Alexis.", Sean said, taking Alexis hand. It seems like he did like her.

When they were seated and Sean was away, Jim asked. "What was this all about?" Kate looked at Alexis and she started to explain.

"If I get everything right I just met the brother of my boyfriend.", she just said.

"Well, this place is owned by Francine and Chris Cooper, who are the parents of Aaron Cooper, high school teacher in New York. I can imagine that this is a strange situation for you Alexis but it was just coincidence. I must admit that I thought about visiting his sister Amanda, who is really my best friend since kindergarten, but I would have asked you before meeting her."

"It's okay, Kate. You didn't know that we were coming here and Jim, you didn't know that Aaron is my boyfriend. Just imagine the fun we will have when Aaron introduce me officially to his family. Perhaps we can invite them over to the loft, so you see their face, too."

"I really like this idea, Alexis.", Kate said laughing.

The food was great and Kate introduced Alexis to the rest of the Cooper family. They were really nice people and Alexis liked them.

When Kate woke up on the next morning she got ready and went to the kitchen, where to her surprise the breakfast was already on the table.

"Good morning Dad. You didn't have to make breakfast.", Kate said, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, darling. You are my guests and I was already awake and it was no trouble. I hope Alexis will like it."

"You really like her, don't you?", Kate asked knowingly.

"Yeah, I do like her. She is a good child and it's easy to like her. I see why you like spending time with her. And at the moment she's the closet I got to be a grandpa."

"Oh, Dad just be patient. I'm sure you will get your turn to be a grandpa. Rick does want to have children and the thought of starting a family doesn't fright me anymore. I really want to have his children but I can't promise you anything. We will try for a child and hope for the best."

"I never thought to hear this word out of your mouth. My Katie is ready to settle down. I have to thank your man, when I see him the next time."

"Well, feel free to visit us as much as you want. Rick really wanted to come with us this weekend, but he is spending some time with my Detectives. They really like him and he is a great friend to them. And the last weeks he spent most of his time with me at the loft and he kind of neglected the boys. It's their way of bonding. But we are back at work on Monday, so they can reconnect.", Kate smiled.

"You are really in love with him. I can remember when you told me about him shadowing him for the first time. You were ready to shot him. And now you are looking forward for him coming back to the precinct. And he must really love you otherwise he wouldn't have giving you his car."

"Oh yeah, he insisted that I take this car. He never was really fond of my Crown Vic and he actually offered to buy a new one, because the passenger seat is so uncomfortable. But that's the way he is. I'm going to wake Alexis up. I promised her a shopping trip."

"That sounds like fun, but I know that you love spending a day with shopping. Go and wake her up, so we can have breakfast."

Kate went up to her old room and knocked on the door. She was surprised, when Alexis answered for her to come in. Alexis sat on the bed, ready for the day, texting on her phone.

"Telling Aaron good morning?", Kate asked, sitting down next to her.

"Actually no. Dad wanted to know what we are doing."

"Is he already missing you?"

"I think it's you he's really missing. He asked how you are doing."

"Yeah, I promised him to call him, but I wanted to wait until tonight. You know, when the boys are over. I can have some fun, too, can't I?", Kate said grinning.

"Oh, you are evil, Kate. But I really like it. Do you think he can keep his mouth shut when the boys are over and you are calling?"

"I don't think so, but he will try very hard and it's going to show him how hard it's going to be to be back at the precinct on Monday. But it's going to be real fun to see the boys guessing about us and Rick trying to stay away from me. Are you finished up here so we can have breakfast? We have a lot to do today."

Alexis and Kate went down to the kitchen to have breakfast with Jim. When they were finished the girls cleaned the mess and went on their shopping trip. They took the Porsche to a shopping mall just outside the city. Kate parked the car and they went inside. Soon they were at the first shop, where they looked at the racks of colorful dresses. Alexis got two for herself and she persuaded Kate into trying on some of the dresses, too.

"Kate, you have such a great figure. It's a pity you don't wear any dresses or skirts. And I really think you should at least get one of the dresses you tried on. I'm sure, Dad will love you even more when you are wearing one of those.", Alexis said, when Kate got out of the changing room, now dressed in a forest green mini dress.

"It's not like I don't like wearing this kind of clothes, but it's kind of hard to do my kind of work dressed like this. Or can you imagine me running after a suspect in this mini dress?", Kate said smiling at this thought.

"You don't have to wear them at work since you wouldn't get much work done. Every male person would try to get a good look at you. But you don't work the whole day and you can wear the dress when you are at home or when Dad takes you out on a date. He would really like this dress.", Alexis said. Kate ended up with buying three of those dresses and a couple of short skirts. Then they went for the next shop.

They spent the whole day at the mall, buying a lot of things. Alexis got some new clothes, some books and a few pair of shoes. Kate bought some new clothes for work and a new pair of high heels. It was a fun day. Just when they were about to leave, Alexis saw a shop she wanted to visit.

"Kate, do you think we could look in this shop over there?", Alexis asked, pointing to a shop at the far end of the mall.

"You want to shop for jewelry?", Kate asked looking in the direction Alexis had pointed.

"No, I mean the shop next to it.", Alexis said, blushing.

"Oh, you mean the Victoria Secret Shop. Of course can we have a look? Searching for anything in particular?", Kate wanted to know.

"Well our three months anniversary is coming up and I wanted to look at some gifts. I never tried anything like this and I really don't know if I would like this or if Aaron would like this."

"Hey, don't worry about any of this. I'm sure Aaron wouldn't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with and if you don't like wearing any kind of lingerie it's fine. You are a strong, independent young woman and nobody can force you to anything. So, how about we put our purchases into the car and come back to look at the store? I'm sure you are going to find something you like. And perhaps I'll find something for me, too.", Kate said smiling.

So they went for the car where they put away there numerous bags before they went back inside the mall and straight for the Victoria's Secret store. "How about you look around if you see something you like. I will do the same."

The girls parted and Alexis went to look at the lingerie shown at the shop. Kate did the same. After some time she want to look for Alexis.

"And? Did you see something you like?", Kate asked curious.

"Well, there are a few thinks I actually would like. I want to show you those items.", Alexis said, taking her hand and pulling her to the rack she found something she liked. It was a dark-green set of a push-up bra with matching string and garters.

"It looks nice and I'm sure you would look beautiful in it. But the question is would you feel comfortable wearing this kind of clothes? You are not just doing it, because you think Aaron would like seeing you in something like this?", Kate reasoned.

"I'm not sure, Aaron would like it, but I think I would feel comfortable wearing it. And I really like the color of it."

"So, it's going to be this. Consider it a gift from me. I'm really happy for you and you are going to have a great time with Aaron."

Alexis got a few more casual things for herself, while Kate got some of the more sexy lingerie she hoped Rick would love to see her in. They went to the cash register and paid for their things. After leaving the shop they went to a café and ordered some food.

"Thank you Kate for the gift, but it wasn't necessary.", Alexis said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"But I wanted to. I want you to have a good time with Aaron. Are you going to take your relationship to the next level with this?"

Alexis blushed. "Actually we already went to the next level when I stayed over at his place last week. It wasn't planned it just kind of happened."

"Alexis, sweetie. There is nothing to be ashamed off. The first time is rarely planned and most of the time it's not even fun. I can still remember my first time and it wasn't like I imagined it. I was younger than you are now. I just turned fifteen and my boyfriend was twenty at this time. I always had a thing for older guys and I was the rebellious kind of teenager. We were at some party and I got drunk, not much but I was tipsy. We went for a drive and we ended up having sex on the back seat. It's such a cliché, but I can't change it. I was in pain the whole time and I didn't like it even a bit. When he was finished he brought me home and I never saw him again. It wasn't the way I imagined thinks to be. I needed a few months to try it again and it was better this time, not as painful, but still not perfect. The first good sex I had when I was nineteen and the guy was more experienced. Michael was great and he took his time with me. At this point I knew that sex should be something great and nothing painful, or just something to please your guy."

"Aaron didn't force me to anything. We just sat on the sofa after a nice meal and we started to kiss and we moved on. We went to his bedroom and we started to undress each other. I was already on this stage with Ashley, but with Aaron it felt different. I felt save and I was ready for the next step. It wasn't perfect, since it was his first time, too. It was painful in the beginning but not as much is I thought it would be. It didn't last long but I think it wasn't this bad. With this little thing I want to show him, that I feel comfortable being around him and that I want us to enjoy sex together. There is so much we need to learn about each other but I think we will be great together after some time."

"As long as you are fine with everything it's okay. And you know that you can always come to me with your questions."

"I know and I'm really thankful for this. I don't think I would be fine with telling Paige about this or worse talking with Dad."

"Oh I can't imagine your father giving you advices for your sex life. He would rather get a stroke then telling you something like this."

"But don't you feel strange giving me advices for my relationship with Aaron, since you have a history with him?"

"It's true that I have known him his whole life, but that's fine with me. I know that he is a great guy and that he won't hurt you on purpose. On the other hand I wouldn't feel comfortable when your boyfriend was Michael, since we actually had a relationship. But we separated on good terms and we have a good working friendship these days. I promise you, that I won't tell your father anything about this if you promise me to be save when you are intimate with Aaron."

"That I can promise you. We are way too young to have a child, but I wouldn't mind babysit my baby-sister or baby-brother.", Alexis said, nudging Kate playfully.

"That's good to know and when this time comes I'm sure we will get back to your offer. So, are you ready to get back to my father?"

"Yeah, I think we are finished with shopping. We got everything we want and my feet really hurt. How about we get some take-out so we don't have to cook?"

"That's a great idea. We can spend the evening on the beach. But first, how would you feel meeting Aaron's last family member? I really would like to visit Amanda, but I can drop you off first, if you don't want to meet her."

"No, that's okay with me. After all I met his whole family but his sister. And I really want to meet her, since she seems to be a nice person from what you told me."

"Okay, so we are going to see Amanda. Let's get some pastries for her, she really likes sweets when she is stressing over work.", Kate said and went to a bakery. Then they went back to the car and to the home of the Copper's. The girls got out and Kate rang the bell on the front door. After some minutes a young woman about Kate's age opened the door.

"Hello Mandy.", Kate greeted the woman.

"Becks, nice to see you. My family told me, that you are in the city and I was going to pay you a visit later. Come on in, you two. By the way, I'm Amanda Cooper, Katie's oldest friend. And you are?"

The girls entered the house and went for the kitchen where Amanda made some coffee. "First let me introduce you to my company. This young woman is Alexis, the daughter of my boyfriend."

"Yeah, you said something about a new guy. Are you going to tell me more about him, Katie?", Amanda asked.

"No, I'm not going to tell you more about him. At least not now, but I'm going to invite you over sometime soon. Sean told me, that you are working on your first big cast and I don't want to take all your time. I know how it can be."

"Okay, but I'll come visit you soon and then I want to see your guy. Perhaps I can visit Aaron, too. Did you have any luck talking to him?"

"I actually saw him briefly, but he didn't have much time. He looks great and I won't worry about him. I'm going to call him again next week, perhaps we can do something together."

"That's a great idea. I know that he is all grown up, but he is still my little brother and with him living in the big bad city, I worry about him."

"I'll take him under my wing. It will be just like old times, me babysitting Aaron.", Kate said smiling.

They talked some more and the three of them had a good time, but Kate really wanted to go back to her father, so Amanda could go back to her work.

Kate and Alexis went back to the car and went back to Jim. On their way they stopped at a Chinese and got some take-out to take home with them.

"Dad, we are back.", Kate shouted, when she and Alexis entered the house. Jim was at the kitchen reading the paper.

"Hey girls, did you have fun?", he asked.

"Yeah, it was a nice day and we got a lot of new things. And we brought take-out so we don't have to cook. How about having dinner at the patio? It's such a nice day outside.", Kate said.

Alexis took the bag with the food and went outside. Jim and Kate followed her. They had dinner and talked a lot. When it was starting to get dark, Kate took out her cell.

"Do you think the boys will be over already?", Kate asked smirking.

"Knowing Dad, they will be already playing the first hands or still watching a game. Are you going to give him a call?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to give him a call. See you soon.", Kate said and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like the shopping trip with Kate and Alexis. Next part will be some fun with Castle and the boys. Tell me what you think via a little review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again, sorry it took so long to post another part, but real life was getting in the way. I really hope there are still some people who are going to read this story. So, here is the next part, this time Castle's boys night. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15<em>

As soon as Kate and Alexis had left the loft, Castle started to work on his perfect boys-night. He wanted this evening to be perfect, since he felt like he neglected his friends at the 12th. Even he loved spending time at home with his new girlfriend; he didn't want to miss his friendship with the guys from the precinct.

He went to the kitchen and looked through the cupboard and at the fridge, making a mental shopping list. Then he started to rearrange the furniture in the loft, so his poker-table would fit in. After that he did some cleaning. Finished with this, he noticed that is was already dark outside. He went to the kitchen, re-heating some left-over for dinner. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. There was nothing on, he was interested in, so he went to his study to write a few words on his next Nicky Heat novel.

When he closed the laptop it was two in the morning and Rick went to bed. Normally he liked his bed, it was big and soft and he always got a good night's sleep in it, but not this night. He was missing Kate and the bed felt awful big and not a bit soft. And everything smelled like cherries.

At six o'clock and some restless sleep Rick got up and started the coffee and then he went for the shower. Since he was alone at the loft, he skipped breakfast. He took out his cell and wrote a message.

'Good morning pumpkin. Already up? How is it up there?'

He was surprised, when his cell beeped with an answer just some minutes later.

'Hey Dad. It's great here, a nice house and Jim is great. We are going shopping later.'

'That's great that you and Jim get along. Is Kate happy to be up there?', Rick send back.

'Yeah, she is happy to be with her father. We met some of her friends yesterday. They were nice. I have to go, Kate is coming.'

Rick waited for another message, but when nothing came he went to shop for his poker night. After some hours out he brought his purchases up to the loft and started preparing the food. He made some burgers, steaks and knowing that the boys really liked sweet things, he even baked some cookies.

With just an hour left until the arrival of the guys, Rick went to shower and to get dressed. He was just finished and put some bottles of beer into the fridge, when there was a knock on the door. He went to have a look and was surprised, when he already saw the boys standing in front of the door.

"Your girls throw you out or why are you already here?", he asked smiling when he opened the door.

"Well, we were missing you and since there is a game in the TV, we just came over now. Are you going to let us in?", Ryan asked.

"Of course, come in guys. The beer is cold and the table is set. Go ahead and look for the game."

"By the way, where is Beckett and your family?", Esposito asked.

"Mother is on the road with some play. Beckett is visiting her father over the weekend and Alexis is visiting some family with a friend. She really needed a break from school."

"So, it's just us guys? That's great. You know, what that means?", Ryan asked.

"Girl stories?", Rick asked. When the boys nodded their head, he continued. "Then I hope you don't mind telling my stories for a change, since I don't have a girl at the moment. So who starts? Esposito, how is Lanie?", Castle asked grinning.

"What? Why do you think Lanie and I are a couple? And don't think that you will get away this easily. After all, you are the famous among us. There have to be some stories about you and some starlets."

"Well, I have to disappoint you. I'm not really this playboy everyone seems to think I am. Besides my two failed marriages there are just a handful of serious relationships I had and none of them was with a starlet. I'm kind of forced to take part in this life, but I really love my life away from the glamour. I can't imagine anything better then to spend my day working cases with you and after this coming home to my daughter. So, there is not much I can share with you."

"You are really disappointing, man. There is no need for you to hang around us anymore, when we can't get any phone numbers of girls out of you.", Esposito said smiling.

"Don't let Lanie hear you saying this. You know she does have ways to kill you and nobody would find your body."

"Why do you think Lanie is my girlfriend?", Esposito asked again.

"Well, it's just obviously. Last week when I got Kate from her visit with Lanie you weren't there to talk about a case. You were there to spend a nice evening with your girl. And I don't blame you for not telling us. It's just normal to keep a new relationship a secret for a while. You know, just to get a feeling for the new situation."

"Looks like you know what you are talking about. Is there anything you want us to tell?", Ryan asked.

"Actually no. But I did this when I was together with Kyra. I told my mother about us when we were already six months together. I didn't wait this long with Meredith or Gina and see what happened. But I don't see any problems with the two of you, as long as you are on Lanie's good side. You know she is Beckett's best friend and I'm sure, she will help hiding your body if you are going to hurt Lanie."

"Thanks man, this really helps me. It's always nice to know that your friends got your back.", Esposito said, mocking.

The guys went to the kitchen to get some food before the sat down in front of the large flat screen TV to watch the game. When the game was over, the got more food and beer and settled down on the poker table. Castle dealt the first hand when his phone was ringing in his pocket.

He took the phone out and looked at the caller ID. "Sorry guys, I have to take this one.", he said, getting up from his seat walking over to the kitchen for some privacy.

"Hello darling, you got an awful timing.", Castle answered the call.

"Oh, the boys are already over, aren't they?"

"You know that they are over, don't you? Is this some kind of payback?"

"No, not really. I just wanted you to show you that it's not going to be easy to be back at work on Monday. You know they are going to asked, who called and I don't think they will buy it when you tell them it was Alexis, who by the way is really enjoying her trip and she really likes Aaron's family."

"She met his family? I though Aaron is on a school trip?", Castle asked

"I never said that Aaron was there to introduce her. All they know is that Alexis is going to be my future step-daughter and since I do know his family it's not that unusual to introduce Alexis. We are going to have them over when she graduated to introduce her properly to his family."

"That's going to be a shock for them, but I like the idea. You can invite your Dad, too. But step-daughter does have a nice ring, doesn't it? I never thought you would say something like this. By the way when will you leave tomorrow?"

"Oh, I think we will leave after lunch, so we should be back for dinner."

"So I'm going to cook. Anything special you want?"

"No, not really. I trust your taste. See you tomorrow. I miss you and I love you."

"Yeah, me too. I really hope you are going to stay over for the night."

"We will see tomorrow. Now go back to the boys and have fun.", Kate said.

"You too. Love you, darling.", Castle said, ending the call. He stayed at the kitchen a moment longer, putting some cookies on a plate taking them over to the poker table.

"What was this about, Castle?"

"I don't know what you mean. It was just a phone call."

"Yeah, right. But Darling and love you, really Castle?", Ryan said.

"Yeah and what's with that look on your face?", Esposito asked.

"What look?", Castle asked puzzled.

"It's the same look Ryan always get, when he talks to Jenny, this puppy- sick-love-look.", Esposito explained.

"Hey.", Ryan said offended.

"You are in love, Rick. And you just told us there is no woman in your life."

"Hey, calm down guys. It was just Alexis calling. And there is no woman in my life."

"Yeah, right Alexis. You know, that you only call your daughter sweetie and pumpkin, but never darling. So, who is this girl?"

"There is really no girl. It was just an old friend. Alexis is with her visiting some of her family. We are really good friends but nothing more.", Castle explained.

"Okay, looks like he really isn't talking about this girl. But I don't believe this whole good friends story. By the way how is Alexis and who is Aaron?", Esposito asked.

"I can't believe you were eavesdropping. That's not what friends do. And Alexis is great, a bit stressed about the finals but this is going to go away in a few weeks. And Aaron is her new boyfriend, but they keep it a secret for now, since there are some complications with the relationship."

"Oh, is he married?"

"Ryan, please. This is my daughter you are talking about. No, Aaron is not married but one of her teachers. But he is a really nice guy and he really loves her. So, can we go back to the game or are there any more questions you want answers for?", Castle said getting annoyed.

"Alexis is dating one of her teachers? And you are okay with that? He must really be a great guy. I still remember the terror you had about Ashley. Didn't you make Beckett run a background check on this guy?" Ryan said.

"I can't change the fact that he is her teacher, but Alexis will graduate in some weeks and Aaron helps her a lot with her studies. And I'm completely fine with him and I won't have Beckett running a background check on him. I've got really reliable sources about him. So are we done with the talking?"

"Okay, let's earn some money. I have a wedding to take care off.", Ryan said, taking he cards in his hand again.

It was a nice and fun-filled night. The boys shared some of their girl stories and Esposito couldn't hide the fact that he was dating Lanie any longer. It was way past midnight when they called it a night and the boys went back to their women. Only Castle was left alone in this big loft, missing his girls terrible. Since he didn't get much sleep the night before and Kate would be back later that day, hopefully staying over the night, he went to his bed and tried to sleep.

Rick was surprised when he woke up and looked at the clock. It was nearly lunchtime. Rick got out of the bed and headed for the shower to start the day. When he was finished he got dressed and started to clean away the mess the boys left last night. Finished with that task he took his keys and went shopping for the welcome back dinner for his girls.

When he got back to the loft he started preparing the dinner and already set the table. Then he went to his study to write some more.

He didn't hear the front door open or his girls entering. "Rick we are back.", Kate said while entering the loft.

"Looks like he is not home.", Alexis said, when her father didn't show up.

"Okay, let's put away our things and hide one special bag, so your father doesn't find it.", Kate said smiling.

"Will do. See you later, Kate.", Alexis said and went to her room. Kate went to the guest room and put her own bags away. Then she took some of her Victoria Secrets purchases and went to the bath room where she changed into one of the new dresses she got.

When she came back out, Rick still wasn't seen in the loft, but Kate heard some noises in his study. Carefully not to make a sound she went to the door and opened it. There she saw Rick, writing furiously on his laptop. He still hadn't notice her.

"Problems with Nicky and Rook?", Kate asked, leaning at the door frame.

Startled Rick looked up from his work. "Kate, what are you doing here? You said you would arrive for dinner. And what are you wearing?", he asked, getting a close look at his girlfriend.

"Well, it's just past seven p.m. and I really hope you like the clothes. Alexis told me to buy this dress. Do you like it?", Kate asked, twirling around to show him the dress.

"This dress is as beautiful as the girl wearing it. I have to thank Alexis. Did you have a good weekend, darling?", Rick asked smiling, giving Kate a kiss.

"I did have a fun weekend. It was nice seeing my father and I even visited some of my old friends. And it was really great to go shopping with Alexis. I really like her."

"She likes you, too. By the way, where is this daughter of mine?"

"She went up to her room to put her things away. I already did this with my purchases. I hope it's okay for you, that I put my things back in the guest room. I know that my sick leave is over and there is no need for me to stay here any longer."

"I really do have a problem with your things in my guest room. I was going to clean out some of my drawers in my room, so you can put your things in there. And we will need the guest room as soon as your father is going to visit us."

"Rick, you don't need to do this."

"I sure need to do this. I want you to spend as much time possible at the loft. This weekend was just terrible. I missed you and I don't want to sleep alone in my bed any longer. I want you to move in with us, when you are ready for this step. I know, that's probably still too early to ask you something like that, but I really want to have you here in the loft. We can even get new furniture for the bedroom if you don't like them or if the space is not enough."

"Rick, please. That's a kind offer, but I can't take it at the moment. I do love you with all my heart, but I just can't move in with you. First I have to ask Martha and Alexis if they are fine with this. And there is still the problem with the precinct. Even you are not an official member of the force I don't know how the Captain will take it, when he knows that we are a couple. There is an unofficial rule that couples don't work in the same team and I'm not ready to let you leave. Let us try to be a secret couple, so we can show the Captain, that we still can work together as a couple."

"Okay, I see your reasoning, but you still will stay overnight from time to time?", Rick asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I will stay over from time to time. Starting with tonight. I missed you, too this weekend and there are a few thinks we need to make up for.", Kate said grinning. Rick leaned closer to kiss Kate and soon the kiss was deepened.

"Kate?", Alexis shouted getting down from her room.

Rick and Kate broke there kiss and went to the living room. Rick's hand rested on Kate small of her back. "I didn't interrupt anything?", Alexis asked, when her father and Kate emerged from the study.

"No Sweetie, you didn't interrupt anything. We were just talking."

"That doesn't look like talking at all.", Alexis said smiling.

"It really started with talking, Alexis. Your father asked me to move in with you guys. Would that be okay with you?", Kate asked.

Alexis jumped up and down and went over to Kate to hug her close. "I take this as a yes, but I won't move in just now. This could lead to some problems at the precinct, since couples are not allowed to work at the same team. I want to show my Captain that we can still work together and be a couple.", Kate explained.

"Okay, I see your problem. But it's okay with me whenever you are ready to move in, as long as you promise to come over for some dinner and a movie in this time."

"That I'll promise, Alexis."

"So, when everything is talked about how about dinner? I made Mexican. And I really want to know all about your trip. Kate said, you already met Aaron's family?"

They sat done on the table and started to eat dinner while Alexis explained the situation with Aaron's family.

"Are you going to tell him, that you met his family?", Rick asked.

"I don't think so. I want this to be a surprise and he can't say anything to his family if he doesn't know."

"And at least Amanda is going to call him soon, since she is really worried about her little brother. I had to promise her to look after him. That's the reason she was so eager to give me his contact information. And I think Sean will try to get your phone number out of my father. It seemed like he was really taken with you."

"Oh, I don't want to hurt him. He's such a nice guy. I hope he understands that I'm not interested in him."

"I'm sure it's nothing serious. Just a crush for a beautiful young woman."

When they were finished with dinner, Alexis went back to her room to call her boyfriend and to get ready for school. Rick and Kate cleaned the kitchen.

"So, you said something about things to make up for earlier. What did you have on mind, my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Well, I wasn't kissed enough this weekend, even I did run into one of my former boyfriends. Do you think you can help me with this?"

"With your ex-boyfriend? Is he a nasty guy?"

"He isn't nasty but a really nice guy and we are still good friends. I'm sure you are going to like him."

"I don't think I will meet him any time soon."

"Oh, bet on it and now kiss me!", Kate demanded. Rick started to kiss Kate and soon they moved back to the bedroom, where they slowly undressed each other.

"You did plan this, didn't you?", Rick asked when Kate's dress dropped to the floor and she was standing in front of him, only dressed in a red lace bra, matching thong and garters.

"Well, I hoped that you would make love to me. It's not like I wear something like this on a daily basis. I hope you like it."

"I really love this view, but I love you even more without any clothes.", with this said, Rick undressed them completely and walked her to the bed…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like this part? Please leave a review. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey people, here I am with a brand new part of my story. I hope you like it. For disclaimer see Part 1.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16<em>

After a good night's sleep Kate was woken up by her alarm. Carefully she got out of the bed and headed for the shower to get ready for work.

Castle noticed that his girlfriend was getting ready for the day and got out of the bed, too. He went to the kitchen to start the breakfast. About half an hour later Kate was entering the kitchen, dressed for the day.

"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?", Rick asked, giving her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Rick. I did really sleep well. You didn't really have to get up and make me breakfast."

"It's your first day back at work and I really like taking care of my girlfriend. Are you happy to be back at work?"

"Yeah, I'm happy to be back at work even it's only desk work for the next few weeks. But I missed the boys and Lanie and the Precinct. This is my life and I can't miss it for a long time."

"But you hate desk work."

"I don't hate desk work, it's part of my job. I just don't like it really, since I always think I could help more while being on the street. But for now, I will just work the paper trail of any case we get. And since I don't know what cases the boys are working on at the moment, there is no need for you to come in today. I will call you as soon as we got a case."

"You don't want me with you, Kate?", Rick asked disappointed.

"Of course do I want to have you with me, but there is not much to do at the moment. And you are really annoying when you are just watching me doing paper work. Don't you have some writing to do?"

"Actually I do have an appointment with Gina for lunch, but after this I'm free. So, I'll do some more writing and miss you the whole day."

"Oh, please Castle. There were times when you didn't see me for a couple of days and you survived."

"Back then you weren't my girlfriend, who left me alone the whole weekend. I missed you and I want to spend as much time as possible with you, even if it's just watching you doing your paperwork."

"I know that you missed me, but I really don't want you to come to the precinct today. I just don't want to tip off the guys. I didn't get a chance to ask, but how did your poker game turn out?", Kate asked smiling.

"Oh, it was nice to have them over and talked, you know guy-stuff. Did you know that Esposito and Lanie are dating?"

"Yeah, I was well aware of this fact. But that wasn't what I meant."

"Yeah, I know. It wasn't really nice of you to call during our game. The guys think that I'm in love with a girl, but I didn't tell them anything. Just that my mysterious girlfriend is an old friend and Alexis was with her this weekend visiting some family. So it's better you don't mention that Alexis was with you this weekend, or you will blow our cover."

"So, you really didn't tell anything? That's good, but it will really be hard to keep our cover at work. And I don't want you to kiss or hug me if we are at the precinct, not even when they know that we are a couple. We have to separate between work and personal life, just to show the Captain that we still can work together. And now I really have to get going or I will be late on my first day back. And you try to write a bit. Remember that I promised you a holiday when Alexis doesn't have any school and I want to have you completely for me. Love you, Rick.", Kate said and left the loft.

Kate arrived at the precinct half an hour later with a coffee in one hand. She went straight for her desk, noticing that the boys weren't there yet. She sat down on her chair, powering up her computer. She was just about to enter her password, when the Captain arrived at her desk.

"Beckett, do you have a moment? I would like to see you in my office.", Captain Montgomery said.

Kate followed her boss into his office, where he sat down in his chair, offering Kate one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"It's good to see you again, Kate. You had us really worried for a moment. But I have to say, that you look great. The time away from the precinct did you well."

"Thanks Captain, but it's good to be back again, even if it's just for deskwork. But it's better than never coming back at all. And the time away was great, even it was kind of forced. I spend a part of it visiting my father and some friends."

"That's good to hear. How is Castle by the way? You didn't harm him, did you?"

"Why do you ask?", Kate asked grinning.

"Oh please Beckett, we both know that Castle has the habit to annoy you when he is at the precinct. I just can't imagine how the two of you survived the last weeks together without being bodily harmed. You didn't harm him did you?"

"No Captain, I didn't harm him. Actually I have to admit that he was a great host and that he cared for me perfectly. I know that I own him a lot."

"So, if you didn't harm him, where is he? Normally he is right at your side."

"Oh, that's easy. He has some writing to do and he told me, that he had some appointments with his publisher or someone like this. I don't think that he will come in today, but I'm sure he would be happy about a call if there is anything you need. Is there anything else you need me for?", Kate asked, wanting to go back to her coffee.

"Actually there is one topic I was going to talk to you about. Since you are on desk work for the next weeks I want you to take some hours off. You know that you have more than enough days of leave and overtime to work normal hours for once. The paper work isn't going to run away, you know."

"Okay, I will go home on a decent time, but I'm going to stay with the boys when they got a case. And I'm going to take some days of leave in a few weeks. I just don't know exactly when."

"That's new, Kate. You never took days of leave. Do you have some plans?", the Captain asked curious.

"Yeah, I do have plans to go on holidays but I can't tell you more at the moment."

"You know that you can always talk to me, Kate. If there is anything troubling you, feel free to come to me. And I just want you to know that I'm fine with everything that is going on between you and Castle."

"What? Why do you think there is something going on between Castle and me?", Kate asked.

"For how long do I know you, Kate? I may be old, but I'm not blind. I still can see when one of my friends is in love, and you are definitively in love and I just assume that the guy must be Castle. You are good for each other and he makes you happy, Kate. Don't throw this one away. And there is no need for him to hide, as long as you keep the flirting and loving at a minimum at work. And since Castle isn't an actual part of the police force, there will be no need to split the two of you. So, go and call him. I know that you want to have him here with you."

"Thanks Roy, but he really has to work on his book and meet with Gina. And we are going to keep it a secret just a bit longer. Besides our family, some of my old friends and Lanie you are the first person to know about this."

"Thanks for the trust, Kate and it's really okay with me. Please take it easy with him. He is a good guy and he will not hurt you. He really loves you, Kate.", Captain Montgomery said.

"I know, that he loves me and I really trust him. He cares about the real me and I think he really knows more about me, than I do myself. We really want to make this work, Roy and I think he is the one for me. And I know that's not going to be easy. He knows the danger of my job and he will fear for my life each time I work the field. And I have to get used to the glamour that comes with dating Richard Castle. But I'm sure we are going to manage it with time."

"That I'm sure about. With love, everything is possible. And now you should go back, since your boys are really curious about the reason you are in here.", Roy said, looking out of the window to the desk where the boys were looking curious in their direction.

"Oh, that will be fun. Ryan and Esposito had a poker game with Castle on Saturday and it could be that they think Rick got a new girlfriend."

"Why are they thinking something like this?", Roy asked grinning.

"Well, it could have been that I called him while the boys were over."

"Oh, you are a bad girl, Kate. But I'm looking forward to see the two of you as a couple. And now out with you."

The Captain showed Kate to the door and looked after her.

"Morning guys.", Kate greeted both of her Detectives when she went back to her desk, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Morning Beckett, good to have you back. You look great by the way.", Ryan said.

"Yo Beckett, what did the Captain want from you?", Esposito asked.

"Not much, he just wanted to know how I am. You know, just a bit of lovely conversation. So, what are you working on at the moment?"

"Oh, there is not much we are doing at the moment. We are just catching up on some left-over paperwork from the case we worked on last week, but there isn't anything you can help us with. But I'm sure you are going to find something to do. Where is your shadow by the way?", Esposito asked.

"Why is everyone asking my about Castle today? He has to work on his book and a meeting with Gina for lunch."

"Gina? Ryan, do you think he is back with his ex-ex-wife?", Esposito asked his friend.

"Gina? No, I don't think so after his last try. I really think he is through with his ex-wives."

"What are you two talking about?", Kate asked.

"You know that we had a poker night with Castle on the weekend and we happened to overhear a phone-call he got. It was a woman; that we are sure about and he called her darling and said that he loves her. We asked who the woman was but he only said, that she was an old friend and Alexis was visiting some friends together with her. But we are sure that he is in love with this woman. I'm sorry Kate.", Esposito explained.

"Why are you sorry, Javier? We should be happy for Castle."

"But you do have feelings for the writer. Anybody can see it, only the both of you are blind to it. And you are sure, that you are okay with Castle being in a relationship."

"Of course I'm okay with it. I'm happy for him that he found someone to love. And just for your information, I do not have feelings for Castle. Actually I think I found someone for me, too."

"Oh, you met someone?", Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I was visiting my father on the weekend and I happen to run into my old boyfriend. I think there is a great possibility that I will see more of him in the next time.", Kate said smiling.

"That's good to hear, so we are all happily taken. We should all go on a date together sometime."

"Well, we will see and now I think we should start working.", Kate said and sat down on her desk, starting to work on her paperwork. After a few minutes she heard the lift ringing and looked up to see who was coming. She wasn't at all surprised when she saw Castle stepping out of the lift, note-book bag over his shoulder and two coffees in his hand.

"Castle, what are you doing here?", Kate asked annoyed.

"Well, you didn't really think that I would leave you alone doing your paperwork. I just can write everywhere and in the last few days I noticed that I can write more effectively when I'm near my muse. How is it going here so far?"

"Oh, it's going well so far. I had a short talk with the Captain. He is okay with whatever is going on between us. And I convinced the boys that you are not back together with Gina.", Kate said smiling.

"What? Why do they think that I'm with Gina? And you told the Captain about us? I thought we would keep it a secret for now?", Castle said confused.

"First we still keep it a secret and I didn't tell the Captain. He just kind of figured it out himself. And the boys really want to know more about your mysterious girlfriend. And they are worried about me, that I would be affected by your new relationship, so I just had to tell them, that I met one of my old boyfriends and we were going to see each other more often in the next time."

"So, you are cheating on me with a former boyfriend. That's not what I thought of you, Katie.", Rick whispered making sure the boys didn't hear him. "Are you going to tell me who this guy is?"

"His name is Michael and he got a great brother who just happen to be in love with your daughter.", Kate smiled.

"You know, we are going to pay badly when the guys find out, don't you."

"Yeah, I know, that it will be worth it, won't it? So, how about you start writing so I can go back to my work? The Captain told me to leave on a normal time the next weeks."

"On a normal time? Does that mean that you are coming over for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. I really have to look after my apartment for a change."

Castle pouted but took out his laptop and started writing. Kate went back to her work. When it was near lunchtime, Castle put away his computer.

"How about some lunch, Beckett?", he asked.

"What about your date with Gina? You don't want her to be mad at you, do you?"

"Well, my sweet Detective, I already had my date with Gina. We met for breakfast since I told her I was unavailable for lunch. So, how about some food? Does Remy's sound okay?"

"Remy's would be great. Let's go, Castle."

Kate got up from her chair and took her jacket and purse. Castle put away his computer and went for the lift. When they were inside, Castle couldn't wait any longer and put Kate in a hug and kissed her passionately.

"Castle, stop it. We can't do this here. We are at the precinct."

"Nobody can see us, Kate. And I just couldn't wait any longer. It's hard to be near you and not touching you."

"I know, I feel the same way. But we have to keep the masquerade up."

"And we will do this. I do have a small gift for you, Katie.", Castle said and got something out of his pockets. He held it in front of her face.

"You got me a pony?", Kate asked, seeing the pendant in form of a horse.

"Well, it's not a pony, but a key to my loft. I want you to feel free to come over whenever you want. And I thought a castle would be giving us away.", Castle said, showing Kate the key.

"Rick, I can't take your key."

"Why not? You are my girlfriend and I already asked you to move in with me. This is just a key, no more no less. I just would feel better if I know that you can come over whenever you want."

"Okay, I will take this key. But I'm not going to move in with you just now."

"I didn't ask you this. I just will be happy when you come over to the loft and stay with me and my family, if that family is even there."

"Well, Alexis is growing up so you have to get used to her being away. And be happy that your mother is successful with her play. You will have to loft alone for you and your girlfriend."

"Does that mean, that my girlfriend is coming over tonight?", Castle asked hopefully.

"I already told you that I have to go back to my apartment. You are not going to change my mind, Rick."

Even Castle was pouting during the lunch, they had fun. When they came back to the precinct Kate went back to her paperwork, while Castle kept working on his next book.

Since no body dropped, Kate decided to call it a day at four p.m.

"Hey Beckett, where are you going? Got a hot date?", Esposito asked, when Kate packed up her things.

"No, I don't have a hot date. I'm going home, taking a hot bath while reading a good book. The Captain told me to work normal hours, so I'm leaving. I'm sure Castle got some other things to do as well."

"Well, I got some options for the evening. I could visit a good friend, since I'm not sure if Alexis is going to be home early."

"Oh, your daughter got a date?", Ryan asked grinning.

"I wouldn't call it date, but she is with her boyfriend, learning for the finals. I'm so happy when she is finished with everything in a few weeks."

"She is going to make it, Castle. After all she is a great girl."

Kate went to the elevator, Castle hot on her trails. When they were in the lift, he asked. "So, you are still not coming over, are you?"

"Rick, I thought we talked about this. I really need to go back to my apartment. I will come over some other night, promise."

"You know that I will miss you the whole night?", Rick pouted.

"I know, but you will see me in the morning, when you show up at the precinct."

"I wouldn't miss being near you and watch you work, especially when my girlfriend didn't want to spent the night at the loft. You know, that you are cruel."

"I know Rick, but I will make it up to you, when I stay over next time. You just have to be patient."

"That's not my biggest attribute, Katie and you know that.", Rick said, giving Kate a kiss, since the elevator just reached the park deck and they went to their separate destinations.

When Castle got home, he texted Alexis to see, if she was going to be home for dinner, so he could get started. Then he went for his study and wrote a bit more, since he really felt lonely at the moment.

"Hey Dad, I'm home.", Alexis said when she was entering the loft. Rick got out of his office to meet his daughter in the living room.

"Hey pumpkin. Nice to have you home. How is Aaron?"

"Oh, Aaron is great. He was happy to have me back and he is happy to be back in the city. His trip was kind of boring. Where is Kate?", Alexis asked.

"Kate's not here tonight. She said she had to go back to her apartment today. It's just us, just like in old times."

"That's a pity, Kate's not here. I looked forward the whole day to see her. But I'm sure, she has her reasons. But we are going to have fun, too. How about some laser tag after dinner?", Alexis asked, trying to make her father happy.

When it was time to call it a night, Alexis went to her room while Castle got to his bedroom. Reluctantly he lay down alone in his big bed, missing his girlfriend.

Kate got her mail when she entered her apartment building. Then she went up to her flat, where she opened all the windows. Being away this whole time didn't do anything good to the air. She said down on a kitchen chair, taking a not-too-bad-looking apple. Going through the mail she found nothing important and moved to her bedroom where she changed out of her work clothes. Then she went to her bathroom to take a long and hot bath, just like she told Ryan and Esposito.

Kate was impressed that Castle had kept the touching and flirting to a minimum at the precinct, she sure had her difficulties with this task. But it was very important for Kate to keep this relationship a secret for now. She just hoped she would be strong enough to keep her feelings at bay and she really hoped that the boys would get the glues soon.

After relaxing in the hot water for over an hour Kate got out of the tube and get ready for bed. She really needed some sleep, since she hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few days. But after two hours of trying to sleep she was still awake. So you got out of the bed and got her jacket, purse and keys.

Only twenty minutes later she stood in front of the loft and used her brand new key to get in. She went straight for the master bedroom and sneaked into the bed, next to Castle. He noticed the movement on the other side of the bed and slowly opened an eye.

"Kate, is that you?", he asked sleepy.

"Who else would sneak into your bed at midnight?", Kate asked grinning and snuggled up next to Castle. Soon the both of them were asleep.

When Castle woke up the next morning he was surprised to feel something warm and hairy on his naked chest. He looked down and saw the dark brown hair of his girlfriend sprawled out on his skin. Kate was using him as pillow. He hugged her close and caressed her hair with his other hand.

"So it wasn't just a dream yesterday? You really came over?", Rick asked softly to wake Kate up.

"Well, what should I say? My bed seems to be too big for just one person and I really missed my favorite pillow. And you know that sweet boyfriend of mine gave me a key to his loft, so I could sneak in whenever I was feeling like it.", Kate said, kissing him slowly.

"You got a really nice boyfriend, don't you?", he asked grinning.

"The best I could imagine. I have to get ready for work.", Kate said, getting up from his embrace.

"Okay, you get the shower first and I start breakfast. I'm sure Alexis will be down shortly. She really missed you yesterday."

"I miss her, too. I think I will come over tonight, would you like this?", Kate asked already knowing his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope you liked this part. Please tell me, what you think. And now I'm off to see the Champions League finale on TV.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So guys, here is another part of my story. I hope there is still somebody outside reading this. For Disclaimer see part 1.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17<em>

The next weeks were the same. Kate went to work first, after Castle made her breakfast, which they had together with Alexis. Castle would come to the precinct about an hour after Kate arrived, with two coffees and his computer. He wrote on his next book while Kate did the paperwork for the cases the boys worked on. Kate and Castle would leave at about five o'clock, going to the loft. Some days they first went to Kate's apartment so she could do some cleaning and stuff like this. Alexis would be home for dinner, leaving the two of them alone after cleaning the kitchen so she could learn a bit more.

Kate stayed over at the loft most of the time since she really didn't sleep this well, when she actually stayed at her apartment. They were just like a real family.

When Kate only had one week of forced desk work left, Alexis were done with her finals and out of school for the next two weeks.

One night when Kate and Rick were lying in the bed together, Kate asked. "You remember that we wanted to go on a vacation together?"

"Yeah I remember that. Why do you ask, love?", Rick asked, kissing her forehead.

"Well, I thought that we could take Alexis on a holiday trip the next week. I still have one week of desk work left and I think the Captain will be happy if I take some days off. And I'm kind off sick of this desk. I mean, I'm perfectly fine so why can't I work the field?"

"I don't know why your docs put you on desk work this long, but I really like your idea. Where would you like to go? How about Hawaii or Haiti or Japan or Scotland should be nice this time of the year."

"Actually I thought about the Hamptons. You know, your beach house it not too far away from my father's house, so we could spend some time together. And perhaps we can make Aaron go to visit his family, too. You know Alexis would be missing him terrible, leaving him in the city a whole week."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll talk to Alexis in the morning and you talk to the Captain."

Cuddled together they soon were asleep. On the next morning, Rick prepared breakfast.

"Good morning, dad. What's for breakfast?", Alexis asked when she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, pumpkin. I was thinking about French toast that's okay with you?"

"French toast? What did you do?", Alexis asked.

"Why do you think I did something?"

"Normally you just make French toast for special occasions. So, what's the matter, Dad? Is something wrong with Kate?"

"Everything is okay with Kate. She will be down any moment. But she had a great idea last night. What do you think about a family vacation just the three of us and perhaps you can convince Aaron to go, too. We were thinking about the Hamptons, so we could spend some time with Jim and with Aaron's family."

"That sure is a great idea. I'm sure I can get Aaron to visit his parents; actually I think he said something about spending next weekend with his family. Looks like his sister is really worried about him, since he kind of killed the contact with them. And that is making me really sad, since his family is really great and I really want him to spend some time with them. Now that I'm finished with the finals, he will have more time for his friends and family."

"Don't feel bad, Alexis. It was his decision to help you and now he can spend some time with his family and hopefully with his girlfriend, too. He is a good guy, not many people would have done this."

"I know, and I will ask him. So, you are back in the precinct today?"

"Yeah, Kate is going to ask the Captain if she can take the next week off, so it's hopefully her last day on desk work."

"I'm sure she will be happy to be back in the field.", Alexis said.

"Who is going to be happy to be back in the field?", Kate asked, when she entered the kitchen. When both Castle's gave her a look she continued. "Yeah, I'm happy to get back to the field. And I really don't know why I'm still on desk work, since I really feel great. But it's only one week left and I'm going to ask the Captain about a leave.", Kate explained, sitting down to have breakfast.

"Dad told me about your plans for a family vacation. I really like the idea and I think Aaron already planned visiting his family. He didn't have much time for them because of me."

"Well, it was his decision to help you. And his family will understand when he tells them the reason for his hiding. You think we should go for some sea food on our first day?", Kate asked smiling.

"Sea food sounds great, but how will we get Aaron to be there without knowing?"

"Well, leave this to me, Alexis. But now I really have to go. See you later.", Kate said and left the loft.

When she arrived at the precinct, she went straight for the Captain's office. "Kate, come in. How are you feeling?"

"Good Morning Captain. Thanks for asking, I feel great so far, just a bit sick of my desk."

"That I can imagine. But it's only one week left."

"Actually that's the reason for my visit. I would like to take next week off, if that's okay."

"Of course it that okay with me. It's not like we have much work at the moment and you really could use some days off. Got some plans?"

"Yeah, I got some plans. We are taking Alexis up to the Hamptons. We are going to spend some time with my father and perhaps with the family of Alexis boyfriend, who happened to be really good friends of mine."

"That sounds great and please make sure Castle won't freak out about Alexis boyfriend. He doesn't know about him, does he? He was really calm the last few weeks and I still remember the way he acted when Alexis got her first boyfriend."

"Oh, Rick knows about Aaron. He even met him once. Aaron is a really great guy and he is truly in love with Alexis. She has met his family when she visited my father with me some weeks ago, but they didn't know that they are a couple."

"That sounds complicated, but I'm surprised Castle stays so calm about this fact. You really do have him under control."

"That's not a matter of control. He just trusts his instincts and he knows that I really know Aaron and his family. In fact we grew up together and his sister is one of my best friends."

"I really have to meet this boy, he does sound interesting."

"You will meet him in time. I think it's about time the boys know about my new relationship. Actually I'm quite surprised they didn't question Castle further about his mysterious girlfriend."

"They had a few cases over the last week, I'm not sure they had much time to worry about our love life. But I think it's a good idea to tell them. So, I wish you as much fun as possible for the next week. Take care of you, Kate."

"Thanks Captain.", Kate said and went back to her desk. When she said down on her chair she got out her cell and wrote a short message to Castle.

When the message was sent, she called Alexis.

"Hi Lexi, did you already talk to Aaron?", she asked.

"Yeah, he was already going to visit his family, so he will just stay there. But he promised me, that we will do things together. Why do you ask?"

"Do you want your Dad to meet Aaron's family? I was going to ask Amanda to get Aaron and his family in the restaurant tomorrow night. We could all have dinner together."

"That sounds great. You are sure that Dad is okay with meeting them?"

"I think so. They will get along just great. See you later, Lexi.", Kate said and closed the phone. Sometime during her call, the boys got to their desks.

"Morning Beckett, how is it going?", Ryan asked.

"Thanks, it's going great so far. Just ask your question, Espo."

"What question, Beckett?"

"The question you are eager to have an answer for."

"Okay, why will you see Alexis later and who is going to get along just great?"

"Well, that are two questions, but I will answer them both. I will see Alexis later, because we are meeting for lunch. She finished her finals and is free for lunch today. And 'THEY' are Castle and the family of Alexis' boyfriend. I will be on leave the next week and I will be up in the Hamptons visiting my father. Castle and Alexis will come, too. And since Alexis's boyfriend is a good friend of mine we are all going for dinner on one day. So, happy with my answers?"

Kate went back to her work, know that the boys weren't satisfied with her answers but she wasn't going to tell more at the moment. Finished with one report, she got out her cell again and made another call.

"Hello Amanda, how are you?", she asked, when her friend answered the call.

"Hi Becks, I'm feeling fine and I'm really happy. Aaron is going to be visiting us next week. Did you have something to do with this?"

"Actually I didn't have anything to do with this, but I was well aware, that he was visiting you guys. That's the reason I'm calling. Do you think you could get your parents and siblings at the restaurant tomorrow night? There might be a small surprise for all of you."

"Oh, what are you planning, Kate?"

"Well, I was going to introduce you to my new boyfriend. You wanted to know more about him, when I saw you the last time. We are all going to spend some days with my father and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to meet him. What do you say?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm really curious about the guy who took your heart. Is he good enough for you?", Amanda asked.

"He is the best guy a woman could wish for. But you will meet him tomorrow, say about seven?"

"That's perfect. I'll tell mom and dad to get a cook, so they can be with us."

"Perfect Amanda. See you tomorrow. And not a word to your family. I want this to be a surprise.", Kate said and ended the call.

"Introducing your boyfriend to your friends, Beckett? This must be one serious relationship?", Esposito asked.

"I can't believe that you were eavesdropping. But you are right; this is one very serious relationship. Looks like I found the one for me."

"So, there are weddings bells ringing soon?", Ryan asked.

"Not this soon. First off, you say your vows. But I can imagine marring this guy. But for now, I'm gone. Alexis is waiting for lunch and I still have to pack for my trip. See you in one week, guys.", Kate said, getting her things and leaving the precinct.

She went to Remy's where Alexis was already waiting for her.

"Hello Alexis, I hope you didn't wait for long."

"No, I just got here a few minutes earlier. I was out shopping with Paige, just enjoying the first day without learning for anything. I'm so happy the finals are over and I'm really looking forward to our holiday."

"Me too. I called Amanda today and she will get her family to the restaurant tomorrow night. I told her I was introducing her to my boyfriend."

"Well, it wasn't a lie, since dad will be there too. You just forgot to mention that Aaron's girlfriend will be there, too. This is going to be fun."

"You are right. Do you have anything to wear for tomorrow?", Kate asked grinning.

"I think I got something to wear, but we still can go shopping for the perfect dress." So the girls had burgers and milkshakes for lunch and went to shop when they were finished. Since the restaurant was on the beach the girls each bought a new sun dress. Alexis one was a light green, while Kate's one was dark blue. Both dresses were short and had spaghetti straps.

When they got back to the loft, Rick already had the dinner ready. "Hello my two lovely ladies, did you have fun together?", he asked. He hadn't been at the precinct this day, but both of his women had messaged him with their plans.

"Hey Dad, we really had fun today. I have to put away my things and pack a bag for the trip. See you later."

"Hello darling.", Kate greeted Rick with a kiss.

"Hello to you, too. So the Captain agreed to take the week off?"

"Yeah, he really liked the idea. I think we should tell the boys when we are back. I kind of dropped some hints today, but they didn't say a word about it."

"Okay, we will have them and their girls over for dinner when we are back from the Hamptons. So, are you ready for our trip?"

"Not really, but I will in a bit. I just need to pack some things. But I organized everything else. We will have dinner tomorrow night with Aaron's family. They just know that I'm going to introduce you. They still don't know that Aaron got a girlfriend. And I don't know if he is going to tell them before we will arrive for dinner. This is going to be a fun night."

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to see your father again and to meet some of your friends."

"Speaking of my friends. Do you remember when I was away with Alexis? I told you that I run into my ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, I can remember you telling me something like this. You said that we would get along just great."

"Well, you are going to meet him tomorrow, since my ex-boyfriend is the big brother of Aaron. Michael was my guy when I was about nineteen years old. We had a great time together, but he wasn't the one. We separated on good terms and we are still good friends. I just want you to know about our past, but you don't have to fear anything. We are just friends now and I'm in love with a great guy."

"Thanks for telling me. I will try to be on my best behavior."

"That's what I fear for.", Kate said smiling, kissing him.

"Very funny, but I can remember that you aren't very fond of Gina for this matter. And we are not even close friends these days. We just work together. But I will do my best to like him. After all he could be a part of our family in the near future."

"So you are trying to get used to the idea that your daughter is in a committing relationship."

"Well, sometime I have to get used to this idea. And I really think Aaron is good for her. So, do you want to have dinner now or do you want to pack first."

"First dinner, I'm starving, even we got a good lunch at Remy's and some snacks while shopping. I'll pack later."

Together they had dinner and while Rick cleaned the kitchen Kate packed her bag for the trip. When she was finished she went back to the living room where Rick and Alexis were watching a movie. Kate sat down next to Rick and curled up into his side. Soon she was asleep.

"Katie, you have to wake up. It's time to go sleeping.", Castle said, trying to wake Kate up. She didn't move so he just carried her bridal style to their bedroom.

When Kate woke up on the next morning she couldn't remember how she got into the bed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Finally awake?", Rick said kissing her forehead.

"Good morning Rick. How did I get to bed yesterday? I just can't remember it at the moment."

"I carried you, since you wasn't going to wake up. Looks like you slept through the whole movie. Was work this tiring?"

"Actually no. Work was like each day for the last three weeks. Just paperwork. I don't know why I was this tired."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Now you are fit enough for the day and you got a whole week with only fun ahead of you. And next week you are back to work the field. So, ready to get up and have breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds really good. I'm starving actually. So, what are we making?"

"I thought about some waffles and fresh fruit. Is that okay with you?", Rick asked, getting out of the bed.

"Sounds perfect and I will even help you with the fruit.", Kate said, getting out of the bed, too. Together they went down into the kitchen to start on breakfast. When they were nearly finished, Alexis came down to join them.

"Morning Dad, Kate. Are you ready for our trip?", Alexis asked, when she sat down on the counter.

"Yeah, we are both ready for the trip. But there is one thing I forgot to do. I didn't call my father to tell him we will visit him.", Kate said and went back to the bedroom to get her cell.

"Good morning, Dad.", Kate greeted her father when he answered the call.

"Katie, what are you doing calling this early in the morning? Did anything happen?", Jim asked worried.

"No Dad, nothing happened. We are just having breakfast. I was just calling to tell you that we will be in the Hamptons next week on a short holiday trip and we would like to invite you for dinner tonight. Actually we are going to be at Cooper's restaurant, since I'm going to introduce Rick to them."

"So, you are going to bring this writer of yours this time. I take it, that his daughter is coming, too?"

"Yeah, Alexis will be coming too. Aaron will be visiting his family, too and he will be there tonight. But he doesn't know that Alexis met his family already and his family doesn't know that he got a girlfriend. So don't tell anyone."

"I will keep it a secret. So, when are you going to get here?"

"We will stay at Rick's beach house and we will get to you at about six. Is that okay with you?"

"That's perfect. See you later, Katie. And say hello to Alexis and your writer.", Jim said ending the call.

"My dad tells you hello. He will come with us tonight and he is happy to see you both again."

They cleaned the kitchen and got ready for the day. Alexis went up to her room to message her boyfriend, who was already on his way to his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like this part? Can I please have a review? Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the delay with updating, but I did have some difficult family issues and I didn't feel like writing. But I hope I will update this story more often now. Hope you still reading this piece and still like it. Now on with the story.**_

* * *

><p>Rick drove them to the beach house where they unpacked before they hit the beach. When they got hungry they ordered some pizzas which they ate at the patio.<p>

"This is a nice flower, Dad. But it wasn't there the last time we were in the Hamptons.", Alexis said, when she saw the pink hibiscus in the garden. The flower was just starting to blossom.

"No, the flower is new. Kate got it when we were here for the first time."

"I hope that's okay with you. I just wanted to have something to remember the baby I lost here."

"Of course is it okay with me. I really like the flower and the idea behind it. Actually it's one of my favorite flowers."

"Good that you like it. It's a beautiful flower. How about we get some tan, Alexis?", Kate asked walking to the beach to sunbath while Rick worked on his novel.

When it was time to get ready for dinner, the girls went inside to shower and get dressed. Rick did the same. He was surprised when he saw his two girls for the first time this night. They were dressed in similar dresses, which fitted them perfect.

"You both look very stunning. You are going to take Aaron's breath away with this dress, Alexis.", Rick said to his daughter. "And you already took my breath away. I think I will have fun getting you out of this dress, tonight.", Rick whispered to Kate, who blushed deeply.

They went for the car and were on their way to Jim's house, which was only about half an hour away from the beach house. Rick parked the car and helped his girl out. Kate went for the door and rang the bell.

"Katie, nice to see you. You look great. Alexis, you are breathtaking. Mr. Castle, nice to finally see you again. You take good care off my girl."

"Please call me Rick and it's a pleasure taking care of Kate as long as she allows me to do so."

"Yeah, she always had her problems with other persons taking care of her. But I can see that you did a good job so far. Are you ready for a short walk? It's such a nice evening and the restaurant isn't this far away."

"Sure lead the way, Jim.", Rick said, taking Kate's hand and started to follow Jim to the restaurant.

When they reached their destination, Kate was the first to go inside. She found her friends at a large table at the back of the restaurant.

"I see you are all here.", Kate said, when she was near the table.

"Becks, there you are. Where is this boyfriend of yours? We really want to meet him."

"Oh, he is just outside with my father and his daughter. But I will get them now. See you soon.", Kate said and went back outside.

"They are all inside already and they really want to meet you. So, are you ready?", Kate asked but didn't wait for an answer. She opened the door and went inside again, followed by Jim, Rick and Alexis.

"So, here we are. You all know my father, don't you?", Kate said smiling, showing Jim to an empty chair next to Chris, Aaron's father. "And this is my boyfriend, Richard Castle. Rick I would like you to meet my good friends Francine and Chris Cooper and their kids Michael, Amanda and Aaron." Kate said. Rick shook hands with everyone.

"Good to see you again, Rick.", Aaron said, when it was his turn to shake hands with Aaron. Rick sat down at one of the two empty chairs. Aaron got up from the booth and went over to Alexis to give her a kiss.

"Aaron, what are you doing with this girl?", Francine, his mother asked.

"Well, I want you all to meet the reason I wasn't in contact with anyone of you. This is my girlfriend, Alexis Castle.", Aaron said, kissing Alexis again.

"Did you play matchmaker, Becks?", Amanda asked, when the first shock subsided.

"No, it wasn't my doing. But that's the reason I called you to get Aaron's phone number. Perhaps it's for the best when the two love-birds tell their story.", Kate said, sitting down between Rick and Jim.

"Well, I met Alexis on my first day at the High school when I got there for my teaching job. Alexis is one of my students, that's the main reason I didn't tell anyone of you about it. We went for coffee, since Alexis was supposed to tell me everything about school and we hit it off right away. Since then I helped Alexis studying for her finals."

"And during one of my talks with Kate I mentioned that I was in love with Aaron and she got me to tell my father. Somehow Kate made the connection between my Aaron and her friend from old days. It was really a surprise for me, when Kate invited my father and me over to her apartment for dinner and Aaron arrived with dessert. At this point of time we didn't know about their shared past.", Alexis explained.

"And when Alexis and I were visiting Dad a few weeks again, he didn't know about Aaron and Alexis and we just happened to meet you here. It wasn't our task to tell you about them."

"That's unbelievable. In such a big city like New York you just falling in love with the daughter of Kate Beckett's boyfriend. The world can be so small. Welcome to the family Alexis and nice to meet you Richard. I hope, it's okay if I call you Richard?", Chris asked.

"Oh, it's okay, but I prefer Rick. And it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Kate told me a lot about you. And you did a great job raising Aaron. He is a good guy and I'm happy my daughter found someone like him."

"Kate said your name is Richard Castle? Any relationship with the writer.", Amanda asked.

"He is the one and only.", Kate said laughing.

They shared a lot of stories about their past and about the way Rick and Kate got together. The meals containing of clams, oysters and several fish courses were great. Aaron and Alexis made plans for the next day and they promised to visit again before they would go back to the city.

It was way after midnight when they reached Jim's house. They said good night to each other and Rick took his two girls home to the beach house. Alexis went straight for her bed while Rick and Kate got to bed for some loving.

It was dark outside when Kate woke up for the first time. A quick look at the clock of her cell told her that it was just past three in the morning. She didn't feel this well and went straight for the bathroom where she vomited. After brushing her teeth to get rid of the taste, she went back to the bed, where Rick was still sleeping. Kate was asleep soon again.

When she woke up the next time, the sun was rising outside and Rick was nowhere to be seen. She was ill to the stomach again and went straight for the toilet. Rick just entered the bedroom when Kate was leaving the bathroom.

"Morning darling. You don't look so great, are you feeling good?", he asked worried.

"Actually I don't feel this great at the moment. I was already sick twice this morning. I think I will just lie down for a bit."

"I'm sorry Katie, are you sure I shouldn't call a doctor?", Rick asked, helping Kate back to the bed.

"No need for calling a doctor. I already feel better than before. I think it's just food poisoning. You will see I will feel better in no time. But for today, it's just sleeping and perhaps some lounging on the beach."

"If you are sure, than it is fine with me. Can I get you something? Some tea or some plain toast?"

"Thanks Rick, but I really want to go back to sleep now. I'm kind of tired at the moment.", Kate said yawning.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep. Call me, when you need anything. Hope you feel better soon.", Rick said, giving Kate a kiss, but she was already asleep.

Rick went down into the kitchen, where he prepared the breakfast for his daughter and himself. After a few minutes he heard Alexis moving in her room. He went upstairs to get her for breakfast, but she didn't answer when he knocked on the door. Rick opened the door and went inside.

"Alexis, everything already with you?", he asked, when he didn't see her. He heard the toilet being flushed and the running of the water. Soon Alexis got out of the bathroom, looking terrible pale.

"Don't tell me, you are sick, too."

"Well, it looks just like it? You got the stomach flu, too?", Alexis asked, crawling back into her bed again.

"It's not me, but Kate. She said she was already sick twice. She thinks it is food poisoning, but I don't think so. We all had the same for dinner yesterday and I feel just fine."

"I'm sure, it's nothing serious. A bit more sleep and some relaxing and I will be my old self."

"If you say so. But I don't like this much. You tell me, when you feel worse Alexis. Can I get you something like tea or plain toast?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine for the moment."

Reluctantly Rick left his daughter's room and went back to the kitchen, where he had breakfast alone. Just when he started to clean away the dishes the doorbell rang.

"Hello Rick, did you get home good yesterday?", Aaron asked, when Rick answered the door.

"Yeah, we got home good. I assume you are here to get Alexis?"

"That's right. I promised her to visit the amusement park today. Is she already up?"

"She is sleeping again. And I don't think she will come to the park today. Looks like the girls aren't feeling this great at the moment. They got a case of stomach flu, like Alexis said or food poisoning like Kate said. I don't believe anyone of them. But they won't let me call a doctor. How about I show you around the house so you can stay here and take care of your girlfriend.", Rick said and showed Aaron where he would find anything. The last stop was Alexis' room, where Aaron stayed.

Rick went back to the master bedroom where Kate was still sleeping. Carefully he got into the bed next to Kate. Gently he caressed her cheek and hair.

"Hey, how are you feeling, honey?", Rick asked, when Kate slowly opened her eyes.

"I felt better, but it's not as bad as in the morning. I think in about an hour or so I'm fit enough to get up."

"Aaron just arrived a few minutes ago and I showed him the house. Actually he was going to take Alexis to the amusement part, but I don't think she is up to it. Alexis is sick, too. And I don't believe her that she got a bug. And I don't believe you have food poisoning, either. We all had the same to eat and I just feel just great. Are you sure I shouldn't get a doctor?", Rick asked worried.

"I'm really sure about this. I already feel better and there is absolutely nothing to worry about. I promised you that I would see a doctor if I don't feel better in a few days."

"Okay, but I don't like it much. You are my strong detective. In the whole three years we have known each other you never had be sick, not even a simple cold.", he explained.

"I'm just a human and even I get sick from time to time. But I'm feeling good at the moment. Actually I think I will go down and lie down on the patio. It's such a nice weather outside and I don't really like it staying in her all the time. And I want to look after Alexis for a moment."

"If you are sure you are fit enough to move around. I will help you down."

"That's not necessary. I want to take a shower first. See you later, honey.", Kate said and got up from the bed.

"Actually I need to run a few errands, if that's okay with you. Aaron will be around if you need any help."

"Rick, I will be okay. Don't worry too much about me. And I promise to call for Aaron if I need help. And now go for your errands, so we can spend the afternoon together.", Kate said, kissing Rick goodbye.

Castle went to Alexis room, where he knocked on the door. Aaron was laying on Alexis' bed, whispering to her.

"Hey, she's still asleep?", Rick asked quietly not to wake up his daughter.

"Yeah, I don't even think she knows that I'm here. But it's good that she's sleeping, perhaps it helps her recovering. How is Becks?"

"Kate is a bit better, actually she is taking a shower at the moment and she will be down on the patio later. I need to go shopping for dinner or there won't be anything to eat later. Can I leave you alone here?"

"I can do the shopping, too, if you want. I'm sure you want to stay with Kate."

"Kate is fine at the moment and you know her. She doesn't like it much, when people worry too much about her. So I'm going shopping, but I want you to look after Kate in a bit. She may say that she's feeling better, but I don't think so. Will you do this?"

"Yeah, you can count on me."

"Thanks Aaron, do you need anything special?

"No, thanks I'm fine."

"Okay, see you later Aaron and take good care of the girls."

Rick left the room and went to shop, while Aaron went back to Alexis, who was just waking up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?", Aaron asked in a soft voice.

"Aaron, what are you doing here? How late is it anyway?"

"It's about noon and I'm here to take you to the amusement park, but I don't think we are doing this today. So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, perhaps still a bit nauseous, but as bad as in the morning. I'm sorry to ruin our plans. I was so happy to spend the day with you without worrying who is going to see us together."

"Hey don't be sad. We still can spend the day together and the park isn't going away. We will just visit it another day. I'm just happy that you are feeling better. I don't like to see you suffer. Can I get you something or do you want to get up? Kate will be down shortly, too, your father said."

"I think I will take a shower and we can have a light lunch. I'm quite hungry at the moment.", Alexis said, getting out of the bed.

Aaron left the room and went down into the kitchen, where Kate was already preparing something to eat.

"Hey, Becks. How are you feeling?", he asked, to announce his present.

"Hello Aaron, thank I'm feeling much better. What about Alexis? Is she awake?"

"Yeah, she just woke up a few minutes ago and is taking a shower at the moment. She will be down later. Is there anything I can help you?"

"I'm just making something to eat, a bit of toast and some tea. I'm sure Alexis will something to eat, too."

"Yeah, she said she is quite hungry."

"I know this feeling. Don' worry too much about her, it's probably just the stress of the last weeks taking their toll on her. She's just exhausted. This week away from everything will do her good. And two weeks after we are back, she will graduate and you can finally be together. This is going to make everything easier for the two of you."

"I'm counting the days to her graduation. I love Alexis with all my heart and I don't like to hide her."

"Who don't you like to hide?", Alexis asked, when she entered the kitchen.

"We just talked about, that I don't like to hide my girlfriend from the rest of the world."

"So, you are cheating on me with some other girl?", Alexis asked grinning.

"Yeah, she is the perfect one for me. I really love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her. I think you would really like her.", Aaron said kissing Alexis on her nose.

"Spending the rest of your life with her? That's an awful long time, isn't it? But I like the idea of it. And just a few more days and I will be graduating. Then we can finally be together."

"I can't wait for this day to finally come."

Kate and Alexis ate some toast and had a light conversation with Aaron. When they were finished they went out on the patio to enjoy the sun. About an hour later Castle was coming back home. He put his purchases on the kitchen counter and went out to the girls.

"It's good to see my girls up and around again. Are you feeling better, ladies?", he asked, sitting down next to Kate, kissing her.

"Yeah, I think we are better for the moment. We even ate some toast and had some tea and at least I don't feel sick anymore.", Kate answered.

"I'm feeling better, too. Actually I want to go on a walk for a bit. You are keeping me company, Aaron?", Alexis asked. Soon the young couple was on their way down the beach.

Castle went inside to change clothes. When he came back outside he had a bottle of water and a bunch of red roses with him.

"Rick, what did you do?", Kate asked seeing the flowers.

"Why do you think I've done anything?"

"Isn't it normal for the average guy to give his woman flowers when he did something stupid?"

"Well, I'm not an average guy, am I? I just want to give you the flowers as a get well gift. And to show you, that I love you."

"You don't need to get me flowers to show me your love. I know that you love me. And I'm feeling way better. It wasn't anything serious. We are not long enough together for you to know that I tend to feel nauseous when it's this time of a month. You know what I mean, don't you? It wasn't this worse in the past but with the pregnancy and the miscarriage I just think my hormones are all haywire."

"So you say it's just normal for you?"

"Not normal, but nothing too unusual at least. You will see in a few days I'm perfectly fine. It can last a few months until I'm back to a normal cycles, so I'm not too worried at the moment. And you don't have to be worried at all. If I'm serious sick, I'm going to tell you. So, did you get everything you went out for?"

"Well, I just needed to get some food for dinner tonight. I think Aaron is going to stay over tonight, since his day out with Alexis wasn't like planned. I was thinking about some rice and veggies for you girls and steaks for the guys."

"Oh, a steak does sound great. And some chocolate would be nice.", Kate said.

"You really want to have chocolate now? Do you always have cravings like this?"

"Not always but some months I can only live off chocolate. Do you have any?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any chocolate. But I can offer you some cookies, ice-cream and fresh strawberries."

"Okay, I take it all.", Kate said smiling.

The next morning Kate felt nauseous again, but she wasn't sick and Rick didn't notice this fact. They had breakfast together with Aaron and Alexis before they left for the amusement part.

"So, do you have any plans for today?", Kate asked when they cleaned away the breakfast.

"No, I don't have any plans. How about we just relax on the beach, perhaps we can take a walk later and have some lunch."

"That sounds good. And perhaps tomorrow we can do something with my father."

"That's fine with me. So, are you ready for the beach?"

The rest of the week was spent relaxing on the beach and visiting the family. When they got home on Sunday, Kate stayed over at the loft. Aaron and Alexis stayed with Aaron's family so Rick and Kate were alone.

"So, you are back on real police work on Monday. Happy about this?"

"Yeah, I'm happy about this. I know that desk work is a part of my job, but doing this the whole day is kind of boring. And we can work together again. But you won't have so much time to write on your novel when we are back in the field."

"Well, that wasn't a problem before. I just write when you don't have a case or at night."

"But when you write at night, you won't be at my side."

"Well, I can write when you are staying over at your place so we can still spend those nights together and I can work on my novel."

"And what about the time when I going to move in with you?", Kate asked smiling.

"Well, I'm sure we are going to find a way to do both of our jobs. But does that mean that you are moving in with us?"

"I will move in with you in the near future, just not now. And I'm already spending a lot of time here at the loft, so it wouldn't be much difference. But I first want to tell the boys about us, they are our friends. Don't you think they should know about us?"

"That's probably right and I don't think I can hide my feelings for you any longer."

"Yeah, since we did such a great job hiding our feelings in the past. Like Lanie told me, everybody knew that we were in love with each other but the two of us."

"Okay, we did some mistakes, but we are together finally and I promise you to do everything to make this work. I just can't imagine my life anymore without you in it.", Rick confessed, giving Kate a hot kiss.

"That's good to hear, since I'm not going to give you up."

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello together. I know that I didn't update this story in quite some time, but now comes a new part. Hope there is still someone out there reading this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

_* * * earlie__r that week, just when Beckett left the precinct * * *_

"That was really strange?", Esposito said, when Beckett was gone.

"Beckett, taking a whole week off? That never happened before!", Ryan said.

"You are up for a visit in the morgue?", Esposito asked grinning.

"We don't have any case. Why should we go to the morgue?"

"Bro, sometimes you are just stupid. Are you coming?"

They went down to the morgue, where Lanie was just finishing up a body.

"Hey Lanie.", Esposito greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey guys. What do I own the pleasure of your visit? I don't remember that you have a case at the moment or did I miss something?"

"Yeah, we don't have any case at the moment, but that doesn't mean that we aren't investigating.", Ryan said.

"So, what you guys are up to? And I'm sure I'm not going to like it."

"We just want to ask you something. Did you know that Beckett is going to take the next week off?"

"No, I didn't know that, but it's not like we talked lately. The last time was, when she came back from the Hamptons with Castle while she was on sick leave. But even Beckett has a right to take some days off and perhaps she was just sick of her desk and both of you hovering over her."

"It never happened before that she took days off, freely. Most of the times the Captain has to force her. But that's not all. We happened to overhear a phone call accidently.", Esposito said.

"Accidently? Yeah right. I can't believe you were eavesdropping."

"We weren't eavesdropping. We were just standing near her when she made those calls. We are worried about her."

"Okay, so you weren't eavesdropping. So, what were the call about?", Lanie asked, getting curious.

"Well, she is going to the Hamptons to visit her father and to introduce her new boyfriend to some off her friends and Castle and Alexis will be up there, too. Why is she showing her guy to her friends in the Hamptons and we don't even know his name?"

"Perhaps she is afraid that the both of you won't approve of her relationship?"

"You know that wouldn't happen. We are happy if Beckett is happy. We just thought that Castle and Beckett would get together sometimes. You don't see them as much as we do, and most times it's not a nice view. They are so ready to bang each other, that's not funny anymore to watch them. And something changed between them in the last few days. They are acting different since Beckett came back from sick leave. Castle is more protective of her. And it just looks like Beckett is letting him take care of her. And not even we are supposed to worry about her."

"Castle is one of her best friends and he nearly lost her. He was the one Kate was with when she was shot. It's his doing Kate is still here with all of us. And they spend a lot of time together when Kate was on sick leave. And I already talked with Kate about her relationship with Castle. And didn't you say that Castle got a new girlfriend, too. Why can't you just be happy for both of them? Of course would it have been nice to see them together but when they found someone of their own we should just be happy for them. And I'm sure Beckett is going to show you her guy in no time. And I think Castle is going to do the same, after all he is a guy."

"See, that's exactly what we don't understand. Castle didn't tell us anything about his girl when we had our poker night. He can't be this much in love with her. You know usually he brags about each girl he got and now he didn't even tell us her name."

"Wait a moment. I just realized that both of them got new partners at nearly the same time. That just can't be a coincidence. Do you think the two of them got together?", Ryan asked.

"Nay, I don't think so. If they really got together we would have noticed. They wouldn't have been able to keep their hands off each other. But you are right this just can't be a coincidence. What do we know about this Aaron? He could be Beckett's guy. I don't really believe that sweet little Castle is dating one of her teachers and Castle staying calm about this. You know the way he acted about Ashley and he was a guy as old as Alexis. But with an older guy he would freak out completely."

"But why would Castle sell us Aaron as Alexis' boyfriend? There is something that they are hiding and I just can't put a finger on it."

"Then let it be. I'm not worried about either Kate or Castle. They are both grown up and I'm sure they know what they are doing. We should wish them the best luck for their relationship and be there for them if it doesn't work out. That's what friends do. The both of them will tell us about their partners, when they feel that the time is right. Or did you tell them that we are a couple, Javi?"

"Yeah, you are right. So, we stop worrying and investigating and just wait for them to tell us. Happy Lanie?", Esposito asked.

"Thanks dear, and just trust our friends. I'm sure they are just fine."

"And you sure, you don't know anything?"

"Even if I did know anything about Kate's boyfriend I wouldn't tell you. Girl talk has to stay between girls. You aren't going to tell me about your boys nights, do you?", Lanie said grinning. "That's what I thought." Lanie finished the conversation, when Javier didn't answer her question.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Still someone reading this? Please leave a short review with your opinions._


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello guys, here is a new part of my story. I really hope you like it. Tell my, what you think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

The first week back in the city and on full cop-work was great for Kate. There were two homicides that week and they solve both in no time. Kate felt great to be back on work and she really missed the real work with Castle.

Alexis and Aaron were coming back from their extended holiday on Friday and Castle was preparing a welcome-home dinner for them at Kate's apartment.

"It's good to have you back, pumpkin.", Castle said, when Alexis entered the apartment, Aaron hot on her heels.

"Hello Dad, it's good to be back, but I really needed this week. I feel great and relaxed. And I'm just happy when the prom is over next week."

"Yeah, me too. This week together, just the two of us showed me how much Alexis means to me. I can't believe I have to go home alone tonight.", Aaron said.

"Well, it's just one more week and you both will be just fine with it."

"Speaking of prom. Do you have everything under control for your big night?", Castle asked.

"Actually there is still so much to do for prom. I need to shop for my perfect dress and I still need to find a date, since my boyfriend doesn't have time on this day."

"How are you going to take with you?", Kate asked.

"I'm going to take Sean with me. He will come to New York after school and he will attend my prom night. We became really good friends in the last few days. He is a great guy and he will make his future girlfriend very happy. After all, he got a big brother he can learn so much from. So, that just leaves the dress for the night. Normally you go shopping for it with your mother. So, Kate would you please go dress shopping with me? But only if your work allows it.", Alexis asked.

"Alexis, thanks for the offer and I will make it happen. No matter what my work says. You are very important to me and you only have prom night once, so we are going to find the perfect dress for you. But don't you want to go shopping with Meredith? I'm sure she would like that?"

"Why should I bother my biological mom when I got you? Meredith didn't even call to wish my good luck for the finals. I don't even know if she remembers I'm graduating next week. You were more of a mother to me in the last few weeks than my real mother was my whole life. I just can't wait until the two of you are married and you are really my mother.", Alexis said, hugging Kate close.

"Thanks Alexis.", Kate said trying to hide the tears. "I never thought I would be a mom. But you have to remember that I'm not trying to take over Meredith's place."

"I know and we already talked about this. Meredith will always be my birth mother, but you are the one I'm going to ask questions and who is going to help me grow up. My siblings are going to be so lucky to have you as mother."

"I'm not even pregnant, but thanks anyways. I'm going to call you when I'm back on work on Monday since I can't tell what we will be working on. But I will go shopping with you, no matter what."

"So this is going to be a big night for you. How about we invite the boys over on Saturday? It's after prom night and Aaron can come over to the loft, so we can introduce him, too. We are finally going to tell the boys about us, since Kate isn't moving in with us until they know about us."

"So that means that you are going to move in on Sunday?", Alexis asked hopefully.

"Whoa, that's not what I said. I will not move in on Sunday, but I think I could be okay with moving more of my stuff to the loft slowly.", Kate said.

"That's okay with me, as long as you are spending most of the time with us."

_**CB CB CB CB CB CB**_

First thing on Monday Kate went to the Captain.

"Good morning Roy, do you have a moment?", Kate asked after knocking on the door.

"Sure, what can I do for you, Beckett?"

"I was wondering if you and your wife are free on Saturday night. We will have a small dinner with the boys where I'm going to introduce my boyfriend. Alexis and her boyfriend Aaron will be there, too.", Kate said smiling.

"That sounds great and I think we are free next Saturday. And I'm really curious about your new family. Thanks for inviting us, Kate.", Roy said and Kate went back to her desk. After some minutes Kate got up again and went to the elevator. "Guys, I'll be down in the morgue, if you need me.", she said when she passed the boys.

"Hello girl.", Kate said when she entered the morgue. Lanie was just starting to work on a body.

"Hey Beckett, what are you doing down here? Not that I mind, but you don't have a case at the moment?"

"Well, I just came to see my friend. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, what can I help you with? Did writer boy do something?"

"No, Rick is the perfect boyfriend. It's even better than I imagined. But actually I was going to invite you over for dinner at the loft on Saturday. We are finally coming out about our relationship."

"Oh girl, that's so great and about time. I don't know if I can avoid Javi's questions any longer and I don't really like it to lie to my boyfriend, you know."

"I know that you don't like it and it's just one more week. I really owe you one for this. So, are you free?"

"Yes, we are both free on Saturday, but you already know that Javi is off shift on the weekend."

"That's one of the reasons for this date. The other is Alexis' prom which is the day before, so her boyfriend can be there, too. I'm going to explain this one later to you, okay.", Kate said, getting ready to leave the morgue.

"Guys, do you have a moment?", Kate asked, when she got back to the office.

"Yeah, what's the matter?", Esposito asked.

"I know that you really want to meet my boyfriend, so how about meeting him on Saturday? We are all off on the weekend and Lanie already agreed."

"Jenny already made plans with some friends but that's not really sure at the moment. I just have her to cancel the plans."

"That's great. We are all meeting at the loft, since Castle is going to introduce us to his girlfriend, too."

"Oh, so we are meeting both of your new partners. This is going to be an interesting evening."

With this taken care off, they went back to work. Since no dead body dropped, Kate decided to call it a day early. She took out her cell as she shut down the computer.

"Hey sweetie, are you up for some shopping? There is not much to do at work and we could meet for lunch first."

"That sounds great, Kate. How about meeting in half an hour at Remy's?", Alexis said.

"That's a good idea, see you later.", Kate said, getting her purse and coat.

"Guys, I'm off for the day. When we get a case, feel free to call me."

"Got a date, Beckett?"

"Actually, I'm going to have lunch with my step-daughter to be.", Kate said, rushing to the elevator to avoid any questions.

_**CB CB CB CB CB CB CB**_

When Kate entered Remy's Alexis was already waiting.

"Hey sweetie, you got here fast.", Kate said, greeting the girl.

"Well, actually I was on my way to the precinct. Since Dad didn't come in today I thought I would get you something for lunch. But I really didn't want to pull you off work."

"Oh no, that's really okay. There isn't much to do at the moment and the boys know to call me if anything should happen. But until then I'm wholly yours. Any ideas for the dress?"

"Not really. I just want to look at some dresses first and see if I find something that fits."

"Okay, so we are going to the first store on our way and try our luck. Are you nervous?"

"I really don't know. I'm nervous, because prom is such a big night. It marks the end of a part of my life. In just a few months I'll be on college, away from Dad and you and my friends. But I'm happier that I can finally be with Aaron when I got my diploma. That's the best part."

"That I can imagine, but you did so great with hiding your relationship. You are so great together and I'm positive that you will last. You remember our first real girl talk we had about boys?"

"The one after I told you about Aaron? Yeah, I remember and I promised you that we will see your friend after graduation."

"I don't want to force you to anything, but I just want you to be on the safe side. It's much more fun when you don't have to worry about any consequences."

"I know, and I will go see your friend and I want you to come with me."

"That's good that you want me to come with you. There are a few questions I have myself and this spares me a trip. Is it okay with you if I make an appointment for next week?"

"That's okay with me. It's not like I got anything to do at the moment.", Alexis smiled. They were just finished with their lunch when Kate's cell started to ring.

"Sorry, but I have to take this. It could be work.", Kate said, taking her cell out.

"Hey Lanie, what can I do for you?", Kate answered the phone when she saw the caller-ID.

"The boys told me that you were shopping with your step-daughter to be. I was going to ask you out for lunch to have some girl time, since my shift is over. But I see you are already taken."

"Yeah, we are shopping for a prom dress, but I can ask Alexis if it's okay for you to join us. I know that you love to shop." Kate said, turning to Alexis.

"Is it okay, if my friend Lanie is coming with us? She knows about my relationship with your father so you don't have to act any different. And it's okay if you just want to spend time alone with me."

"No, I would really like to have Dr. Parish with us. It's one more option for the perfect dress."

"Lanie, when can you get away?"

"Oh, I'm just on my way out. Where do you want to meet?"

Since Alexis and Kate were just about to leave, too they arranged to meet in front of Macy's, where Alexis would like to take a look first.

Twenty minutes later the three women met in front of Macy's.

"Hello Dr. Parish. Nice to see you again."

"Hello Alexis, please call me Lanie. After all, you are going to be Kate's step-daughter. Is there anything you want to tell me, girl?", Lanie asked, turning to Kate.

"Rick didn't ask anything and I just said that I was shopping with my step-daughter to be to tease the guys. This one week will be like hell on earth for the boys. That's payback for all the times they teased me about Castle and for that pool they have running."

"You are really evil, Kate but I like you. So, any ideas what we are looking for?", Lanie asked.

"No, not really. I just know that I want a dress, that goes with my hair color and that's not going to be easy. I really hope Kate is helping me getting ready on Friday, since you always look so great, no matter what time of the day."

"Thanks sweetie, and I'm going to help you. You will be the most beautiful girl this night."

"I don't mind to pry, but why don't you go shopping with your mother or your best friend?", Lanie asked.

"My best friend is taking some days of with her boyfriend and she isn't coming back until Friday morning. I'm already back since my boyfriend had to be back at work this week. And I'm shopping with my mom. In the last few weeks Kate was more of a mother to me, than my birth mother."

"I never thought I would see Kate going all motherly. It's a nice view. Just wait until you have little Castle babies. We won't recognize you anymore.", Lanie said laughing.

Kate turned to say something, but she started to run to nearest rest rooms.

"Kate everything okay?", Lanie asked, when Kate came back out, looking pale.

"Yeah, everything is okay. I think it's just my lunch, that doesn't agree with me today. But there is nothing to worry about. So, are we going to look for the perfect dress?", Kate asked starting to walk to the first shop.

Both Lanie and Alexis didn't believe Kate that she was okay. It wasn't normal for the Detective to be sick, but neither one of them did say anything. After about five shops of dresses, Alexis found the perfect one. It was a black-and-white dress. It was shoulder free and the body and half of the skirt was white with black flowers printed on it. Under the diagonal cut skirt was black lace that reached to the floor. The color agreed perfectly with Alexis' hair and fitted her like a second skin.

"You are looking so beautiful in this dress, Alexis. Your boyfriend will be speechless when he gets you for the prom."

"Oh, my boyfriend isn't going to be my date. He will be at the prom, but we won't be there together.", Alexis explained over some coffee.

"Oh, he already got another date? Or did you have already a date when the two of you got together?", Lanie asked curious.

"No, I didn't have a date at this moment and Aaron isn't going to have a date at all this night. He will be working, supervising the whole party since he is one of the teachers of my school. At this moment nobody but our family knows about our relationship. I will be so happy when I get my diploma and I finally can be with him without fear."

"So the guys were right, you are really dating your teacher?", Lanie said not believing it.

"Why would the boys tell you anything about Aaron?", Kate asked confused.

"Well, when you took the week off to go on holiday with your guy the boys came down to me, trying to pull an interrogation. They were worried because you took off a complete week without being forced and Ryan got the idea of Castle and you being an item. But Javi thought differently. He couldn't believe that Alexis was dating an older guy, one of her teachers and Castle staying calm about this. They still remember the way he acted over Ashley. So, they thought Aaron was your boyfriend and Castle was giving you an alibi for reasons unknown to us."

"They just can't let it be. This is going to be a hell of a week for all of us.", Kate said

_**CB CB CB CB CB CB CB**_

After they finished their coffee the girls went home, where Castle was already waiting with dinner.

"Hello my lovely ladies? Did you have a nice afternoon?", Rick asked greeting his two favorite girls.

"Yeah, we did have a very nice afternoon. Lanie was with us.", Kate said.

"And I take you were successful looking for the perfect dress, weren't you?", Rick asked his daughter.

"Yes, we found the perfect dress for my prom.", Alexis said, taking the dress upstairs.

"You are not going to show it to me, aren't you?", he asked pouting.

"No Dad, you will see the dress first on Friday night. Not a moment earlier.", Alexis smiled.

"Trust your daughter, Rick. The dress is just perfect and she will be the most beautiful girl of the night. Or do you really think I would allow Alexis to dress in anything not suitable for this night?"

"Of course I don't think this. I just have to get used, that my girl is growing up. Did you have fun today?"

"Oh, I had more than just fun today. First thing in the morning I invited the Captain, Lanie and the boys for Saturday night for dinner. When I went home earlier due to my shopping appointment with Alexis it could be that I mentioned that I was shopping with my step-daughter. So it's going to be really interesting morning tomorrow. Are you coming in with me?"

"Oh definitively, I'm not going to miss this show. How do you feel about putting some fuel into the flames?", Castle asked smirking.

"What do you have on your mind?"

"Well, you will see tomorrow. But I promise you I won't do anything until the boys start to ask questions."

_**CB CB CB CB CB CB CB**_

Kate was the first to enter the office the next morning. Ryan and Esposito were just arriving when her computer was powered up, but they didn't say anything. While waiting for a new case, they worked on some old paperwork.

About an hour into their work, the elevator dinged and Castle arrived with two coffees and the usual bear claw for Kate.

"Good morning together. Did you miss me yesterday, Beckett?", Castle asked while sitting down on his chair.

"Good morning Castle and I didn't really miss you, since I wasn't at work this long yesterday?", Kate answered smiling, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, did you have fun yesterday while shopping with your step-daughter, Beckett?", Esposito asked, walking over to her desk. Ryan was following him.

"Yeah, we did have fun and we were really successful with our shopping."

"Step-daughter, Beckett? Is there something you want to tell us?", Castle asked.

"No, there is nothing I want to tell you. Neither of us popped the question, but I can totally see me marrying my boyfriend one day in the future."

"That's great Beckett, perhaps we can do a double wedding. We both together, that would be fun."

"Why do you think I'm interested in having my wedding together with you? I don't even know your bimbo and taking a look at your previous girls, there is a great change that she is going to be a bitch, just like Gina or Meredith and I really don't want to get along with someone like them. So, there is no way we are going to have a wedding together."

"Oh, you really hurt me with this. I'm sure you are going to like my girlfriend. I just can't wait for Saturday, when you will finally meet her. She's really nervous about meeting my friends.", Castle said.

"Yeah, we are really eager to meet her and Beckett's guy, too. We have to make sure, that he is good enough for her.", Ryan said.

"Last time I checked I was capable of making decisions like this alone. And even if you don't approve of him, that's not going to change anything in our relationship. So, can we go back to work, now.", Kate said and just in this moment her desk phone started to ring.

_**CB CB CB CB CB CB CB**_

The rest of the week was spending solving the case of a robbery gone wrong. Kate worked late hours and went into the precinct early in the morning just to solve the case in time. Both Alexis and Castle were worried about Kate, since she looked really exhausted, something Castle had never seen before.

Kate had taken the Friday off, so she could be at Alexis gradating party in the morning.

The case they were working on was solved in the early morning hours of Friday morning, so Kate went straight home after finishing the paperwork. When she arrived at the loft it was just six am. She started the coffee and wasn't really surprised when Castle got out of his office some minutes later.

"Did you just got home, honey?", he asked, hugging her.

"Yeah, we were able to close the case. It was the neighbor who got some money problems and robbed her to get on the money with selling her jewelry. I'm just glad that we finished it and I can come to Alexis' graduation later. I wouldn't want to miss this. I couldn't disappoint her like this.", Kate said, leaning into Castle embrace.

"She would have understood that your job is your first priority."

"But there are some things that are more important than work, and Alexis and you are one of those things."

"I'm surprised to hear you say something like this, but I really like to see that you changed your priorities. But you really need to rest for a bit. You look terrible, Katie."

"Thanks Richard. You really know how to make a girl feel good, don't you?"

"Please, Katie. I don't want to have an argument with you just now. When was the last time you slept?", Rick asked, kissing Kate's forehead.

"I really don't remember and I have to admit that I'm really tired at the moment, even I got some hours on the break-room sofa."

"That's not enough, Katie and you know it. I want you to lie down. We still got some hours until Alexis' graduation and Alexis wouldn't want you to come if you are death on your feet."

"Okay, but first I need a coffee and then I will catch some hours of sleep, but you have to promise me to wake me up on time. I have to shower and get ready."

"I promise you that you will have enough time to get ready, but you really need some sleep. Do you want something to eat with your coffee?", Rick asked starting to prepare breakfast.

"No, I'm not really hungry and I don't know if I could keep anything down at the moment?"

"Why are you saying this? Are you feeling ill?"

"I'm not ill or anything. I just feel kind of nauseous at the moment but this could be because of the lack of sleep. You really don't have to worry about me, Rick."

"But I'm worried about you, Kate. It's not the first time you feel nauseous and this worries me. You never were sick the whole time I have known you before."

"I'm not sick, Richard, so stop worrying. I'm going to see my doctor on Monday and she will take some test, if that makes you happy?"

"That would make me really happy, but why the hell are you seeing your doctor? You sure there isn't something wrong with you?"

"I'm sure there isn't anything wrong with me. It's just that I hadn't had my period since I lost the baby and this is worrying me a bit. I really know that you want to have a child and I really want to have a child, too so I'm going to see Lauren, just to make sure everything is alright."

"Okay, should I come with you? I really wouldn't mind, after all this is going to affect me, too."

"There is no need for you to come with me. I already do have some company. Please, don't freak out, but I'm going to take Alexis with me."

"Alexis? Is this some way of girl bonding?", Rick asked.

"Are you really sure you want to know the reason for Alexis coming with me? And this is not a matter of girl bonding!"

"What are you doing with this daughter of mine?"

"Well, I'm just making sure, that you are not becoming a grandfather anytime soon. You don't want this, do you?"

"I would really love to have a baby in the house, but I really would prefer it if it's our baby and not our grandchild. We are too young to be grandparents."

"At least, I'm too young for it.", Kate said laughing and rushed to the bedroom to get at least a bit sleep.

Three hours later Rick went into his bedroom to wake up his girlfriend.

"Katie, you have to get up.", he said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Just five more minutes.", Kate said sleepy.

"Then you won't have time to shower and get finished and Alexis is asking for your help with her hair. She is really nervous about this whole graduation thing."

"Okay, fine I will get up, but you better have some coffee with you, buster.", Kate said, sitting up in the bed. Castle handed her a mug, filled with steaming coffee.

"Thanks, that's what I really needed now."

"I just know you. Are you feeling any better after a few hours of sleep?"

"I feel less nauseous, but I still could do with some sleep. But that's nothing a hot shower and another cup of coffee wouldn't fix."

"Are you sure you are up to it? I'm sure, Alexis wouldn't mind if you get some more sleep. She will understand."

"Rick, there is no way I'm going to miss Alexis graduating. This is one of the few days she will remember her whole life and I'm not going to miss that."

"Okay, you can come with us, but you have to promise me, that you lie down as soon as we are back."

"I'm not a little child, Richard. I will lie down, when I feel the need for it. And now I really have to hurry for my shower or we are going to be late. Please tell Alexis that I will be with her in a few minutes.", Kate said and went to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she came back, dressed only in her bathrobe, her hair hidden in a towel. She went up to Alexis' room, where the girl was getting ready.

"Morning Alexis, sorry I wasn't here for you earlier.", Kate said, entering the room.

"Kate, you are up. Dad told me that you weren't feeling well and that you worked all night just to be with me at my graduation."

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm feeling fine, a bit tired but otherwise I'm great and I'm not going to miss you getting your diploma. I'm so proud of you. So, what can I help you with?", Kate asked.

"Well, I can't get my hair done. I want it to have soft curls, just like you always have. Can you do this?"

"At least I can try. Sit down, Lexi.", Kate said smiling and started to work on the girls hair. Not half an hour later Alexis' hair was done in soft curls, holding back with some clips.

"You really look great, Alexis. Your Dad and Aaron will be breathless, when they see you for the first time."

"Thank you so much, Kate but I think it's time for you to get dressed. I need to go now, since there are some things we need to prepare before we get our papers. But I will see you later. And I won't be mad at you if you can't come because you don't feel well. And remember you have a big night tomorrow. Dad is going to kill me, if you are getting sick because you didn't get enough rest because of me."

"Don't worry, I'll be there cheering the loudest. And don't worry about me, I used to run on less sleep while working than I already got. I'm really fine and so looking forward for the next few days. And now hurry, we don't want you to run late.", Kate said, hugging Alexis close.

When the girl was gone, Kate went back to the kitchen, where Rick was waiting for her.

"You did a great job with Alexis' hair. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Rick and I'm sure you would have managed getting Alexis ready. And speaking about getting ready, I really have to hurry or we are going to be late.", Kate said, going for the bathroom to finish her own hair and make-up. When she was ready she went back into the bedroom to get dressed into a night-blue short dress that she got during a shopping trip with Alexis.

"Kate, you look beautiful, you are going to steal everyone the show.", Rick said, when Kate came out of the bedroom, outfit completed with her trademark high-heels and her purse.

"Thanks Rick, but you don't look so bad yourself.", Kate said. Rick was dressed in one of his suites, he know Kate liked the most. The color matched Kate's dress perfectly.

"So, I'm ready to go.", Kate said, walking to the door.

"Oh no, not so fast my dear. I won't let you leave the loft without something to eat. You didn't have anything when you came home and I don't think you had anything at the precinct while working."

"Rick, we don't have any time for breakfast and I'm really not this hungry.", Kate said.

"Nice try, but you will have a muffin at least."

"Okay, you win. I will have a muffin, but on our way to the school. I don't want to be too late for the ceremony."

"Don't worry about this. We are still on time.", Rick said, giving Kate one of the muffins and a bottle of water. Then he went to the door, took his wallet and the keys sitting on the table.

They went to the garage and Rick went straight for his Ferrari.

"You've got to be kidding me. We can't take the Ferrari to the school.", Kate said shocked.

"Why not? I can promise you, that we won't be the only one arriving in such a car. So, just get in and enjoy the ride.", Rick said smiling.

And Kate got into the car, enjoy the comfy seats and let Richard drive a car for once. And he was right; they weren't the only ones arriving in a luxury sports car. Rick helped Kate getting out of the car, which wasn't easy in a short dress. Then they went into the school together and looked for their seats.

The ceremony was nice. Alexis was among the ten best students and got her diploma from the principal himself. Like promised, Kate was the loudest to cheer for her. Aaron was grinning from ear to eat.

When the ceremony was over Castle invited his girls to a French restaurant where they eat lunch. Then they went home.

"I'm so proud of you, pumpkin.", Rick said when they got home.

"Thanks Dad, I'm just happy that I'm finished with high school and I'm so nervous for College. And I'm going to miss my friends from high school."

"You are going to stay in the city so you can see your friends whenever you will. But you won't have this much time with Collage and Aaron. But you know, there is always a phone or a mail to stay in contact with them. And if they are your real friends, you will find a way to stay in contact."

"Thanks Dad, you really helped me. I hope you don't mind, if I go to my room now. I really want to call Aaron and I think it wouldn't hurt if I lay down a bit. Tonight is going to be long."

"Of course I don't mind. Actually I have to take care of Kate for a bit. She promised me, that she would lie down, too. So, I'm going to see you later.", Rick said, hugging his daughter.

Rick went to his bedroom where Kate already was. When they came home Kate needed to call her fellow detectives to give them some details for the case, so she went into the bedroom to give father and daughter Castle some privacy.

"Hey, how are you feeling?", Rick asked, when he entered the room.

"Tired but otherwise I'm fine. I'm so happy for Alexis. It's a big day for her."

"Yeah, it is. And she is really worried about fall, when she will go to college. She is afraid that she will lose the contact to her friends. But I think I got the situation under control. She is up in her room, calling Aaron and get a bit of sleep. Wasn't there something you promised me earlier?", Rick asked smiling.

"Yeah, I promised you something. I will lie down, but you have to promise me to wake me up. I promised Alexis to help her to get ready for prom. And you know us girls."

"I will wake you up on time, I don't want to make Alexis mad as it is. She is stressed enough, without any worry to get ready for her big night."

"Thanks, Rick. You are really a good father. Will you stay here with me?", Kate asked, getting into the bed.

"Of course will I stay with you, if you wish. I really need to write a bit, but I still have to prepare a few things for dinner tomorrow."

"Thanks for staying and I'm going to help you later with the preparation. After all, it's my dinner, too."

"It's going to be our first dinner as a couple. That's another milestone in our relationship."

"I never really thought that the two of us would get together, even it was all I wished for since I got to know the real you. And I'm really happy that we finally got together and I'm so curious about our friends."

"Me too, but that's something to worry about later. First you need some sleep and later a nice dinner. I'm just going to get my computer and you try to get some sleep.", Rick said, leaving the room to get his work equipment. Then he returned to the bedroom where Kate was already sleeping. He sat down on the bed, leaned over to her and gave her a soft kiss before he started to write. Two hours later he saved his work and went to look after his daughter, who was still asleep, too.

He went down to the kitchen to make a list for everything he would need the next day. He already knew what he was going to cook to impress his guests, but he still needed something good for dessert and this wasn't one of his strengths. Alexis was doing better with sweets, but she was going to spend the next day at Aaron's place, so there was no way she could help him.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Kate asked, when she entered the kitchen some time later.

Rick looked up from the book he was looking at. "What are you doing up? Aren't you supposed to sleep?"

"Well, I'm not tired anymore and I was missing you. So I just got up. And by the way, I could use a little snack."

"Kate Beckett is admitting that she is hungry? I never thought I would see that.", Rick said grinning.

"Ha, ha, very funny. It's not the first time I tell you, that I'm hungry. So shut up and feed me. And you never told me, what you are doing here, in front of a cook book."

"I told you that I need to prepare dinner for tomorrow. I still need to decide on a dessert for our guest. Everything else is taken care off. We just need to shop in the morning and start to cook."

"Since you took care of everything else, how about I worry about dessert? Like I said they are my guests, too and I should at least do a little bit for our dinner."

"Are you sure, you are up to it. You had a stressing week and I know that you are not feeling well at the moment."

"It's really nice, that you worry about me, but there is no reason for it. I feel great and I'm not tired anymore. It's not like I'm not used to my work hours like this. And I really would like to make the dessert. Actually I already have some recipes I would love to make. They were my mom's favorites and she showed me how to make them. I haven't had a good opportunity to make them in the last few years and our coming-out dinner would be a perfect moment for it."

"Okay, I let you do the dessert, but you have to promise me, that you will rest, if you don't feel well. I know that I shouldn't worry about you, but I can't help myself. I'm not used to see you like this."

"Okay, I will rest if I feel the need for it. And there is really nothing you have to worry about. I feel great and I already told you that I'm seeing Lauren on Monday and she will tell me that I'm totally fine and then I really hope you stop worrying about me. And now, I'm going to wake Alexis, so we have enough time to get her ready.", Kate said, kissing Rick and walking over to Alexis' room.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up. We need to get you ready.", Kate said softly, caressing Alexis' hair to wake her up.

"Kate, you are already up? I thought you would still sleep when it's time for me to get up.", Alexis said, opening her eyes.

"I got a few hours of sleep and now I'm as good as I can be. And I really want to help you getting ready, like I promised you. Are you nervous?"

"I really don't know. I'm just happy when everything is over, but I'm looking forward for the prom. I really like Sean and it's going to be nice to go to the dance with him, but I would really love to have Aaron next to me. I mean he is my boyfriend after all. He should be the one taking me to prom."

"I'm sure you can manage to sneak away for a moment to be alone with Aaron and you are going to spend the night and tomorrow with him. And after tonight you can really be with him. Meeting my friends from the Precinct will be your first official date as a couple. You can walk over here together, holding hands, no more hiding."

"I know, and that's what I'm happy about the most. It's going to be so much easier for the both of us. We can talk to each other openly; we can take walks together and everything. Actually I'm more nervous about your dinner tomorrow than my prom night."

"Why are you nervous about this dinner? You are just some additional guest, since they heard Aaron's name and they know that you are in a new relationship. It should be your father and me, who should be nervous. They are my friends and colleagues; they could make my work to hell if they wouldn't approve of my relationship with your father."

"And you totally know that this isn't going to happen, since they really wished for the two of you to get together since you started to work together. So, there is nothing we girls have to worry about."

"Oh, there is so much we have to worry about. How would you like your hair tonight, for example?", Kate asked grinning.

"I leave that to you. Since you are the one taking care of my hair and make-up I let you make the decision. But first I need a shower, so you can start your work. I get you, when I'm finished.", Alexis said leaving for the bathroom.

Kate went back to the kitchen, where Castle was still sitting over the cook book.

"Still figuring out what to cook, Rick?"

"Actually no. I know perfectly well, what I'm going to cook tomorrow night. I was just taking some inspiration for courses to impress you."

"You don't need to impress me. I love you, even you were a terrible cook and we had to order in each night. So, are you going to tell me, what we are making for the guys?"

"You will see tomorrow. But what about dinner tonight? I thought about some soup and fresh bread, that's okay with you?", Rick asked.

"Everything you cook is fine with me. I don't think I'm going to have time to make anything for dinner tonight, since I'm going to spend most of the time getting Alexis' ready. And you don't need to hurry with dinner since I'm not going to eat anything until Alexis is on her way to her party."

"That was what I thought, so soup is perfect. Is there anything I can help you with?", Rick asked.

"I don't think so or do you want to try your luck with make-up?", Kate asked grinning, going into the guestroom where she brought out a beauty case and a bag.

Kate went back into Alexis' room, where the girl was just getting out of the bath room. Kate said down the bag on bed and took out several brushes and a hair dryer. Kate decided on putting Alexis' hair up to her head and just leaving a few stray locks falling around her face. When she was finished with the hair, Kate started to put make-up on the girl's face. Since it was a special night for Alexis, Kate went for some extravagant like smoke eyes and deep red lip stick as highlight.

When they were satisfied with hair and make-up Alexis went to put on the dress. When her outfit was complete with shoes, purse and scarf she looked like a princess.

"Alexis, dear you look beautiful. You will be the most beautiful girl this night."

"Thanks Kate. I don't know if I would look like this without your help. When you don't want to work as Detective anymore, you should really go and try our luck as make-up artist."

"Thanks but I would miss my work as cop. That's what I love to do. How about you go down and show you your father? You know how curious he is about your dress."

Both women went down to the living room. Rick was still in the kitchen, working on tonight's dinner. Kate went over to him, while Alexis stayed where she was.

"Rick, do you have a moment?", Kate asked, getting his attention.

"Sure, you need my help with anything?", he asked.

"Well, you can tell us if we can let Alexis go like this?", Kate said, shoving Rick into the living room. When he saw his daughter for the first time dressed up, he couldn't say anything.

"Wow.", was everything he could say after a few moments.

"See, I told you that you look great."

"Oh, she doesn't look great. Alexis looks just breathtaking. I can't believe that this beautiful young woman over there is my little baby girl. You look so grown up and it's really getting to me, that you are a young woman now.", Rick said, with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, I will always be your little baby girl. And please don't cry. I'm going to ruin Kate's work.", Alexis said, hugging her father close.

"Don't worry about the make-up, Lexi. It's waterproof, so you can cry as much as you want tonight, and believe me there are going to be tears to be shed. We still have ten minutes until Sean should be here. There is one thing that is missing your outfit.", Kate said and went back to the guest room.

When she came back, she had a velvet case with her. "I want you to have this. I got this necklace from my mother on my prom night and it would go perfectly with your dress.", Kate said, opening the case. Inside laid a beautiful necklace with roses in the middle.

"Kate, I can't take this. It's from your mother."

"Yeah, it's kind of tradition in my family that this necklace is given to the first girl going to prom. So it's just right that you get this, since I really see you as my daughter, even we are not related by blood or by law so far, I really see you as my own. And at the moment you are the only girl in my family and I really would love it if you are going to wear this tonight.", Kate explained, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh Kate, thank you so much. I'm proud to wear this beautiful gift tonight and I promise to honor it. And you already know that I see you as my mom.", Alexis said, hugging Kate carefully, trying not to ruin her outfit.

A few minutes later, Sean was knocking on the door.

"Good evening Rick, Becks. Alexis, you look beautiful.", Sean said, when he entered the loft.

"Thanks Sean, you don't look bad yourself. Are you nervous?", Alexis asked, hugging him.

"Why should I be nervous? It's not my prom night, I'm just accompany the most beautiful girl of the night."

"Oh, he is definitively a charmer, but it's your first big party in the city. So, it's just normal to be nervous.", Kate said.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just happy to spend a night out and seeing my brother for a few hours. Are you ready, Alexis?", he asked taking Alexis' hand.

Alexis went to get her purse from the kitchen, where she put it when she got down from her room. Soon the two kids were gone from the loft.

"I still can't believe that my little daughter is on her prom at the moment. Where did the time go? I still can remember the first time I hold her, just a few minutes after she was born. She was so small and I was always afraid that I would hurt her. And now she is all grown up, starting her own life. She will leave me in a few months going to college.", Castle said depressed.

"Rick, she will always be your little daughter and she isn't going to leave you. Alexis loves you so much, there is no way that she will leave you. Yeah, she is going to college and starting her own life, but she will visit you and call you and everything. And it got one advantage if Alexis is moving out of the loft. We don't need to be carefully making out in the living room."

"That's really an advantage and it's going to take my mind off missing Alexis. Want to try it out now?", Rick asked grinning.

"Well, we will see later. First I want dinner and then I need to take care of my baking, since my cake needs a few hours to rest and is better on the next day."

"Okay, so we will have dinner first then I'm going to help you, if that's okay with you."

"I would love your help.", Kate said, sitting down on the table as Rick brought over the food. When they were finished with dinner, they went to the kitchen to start on the cake.

"So, what are you going to make?", Castle asked.

"That's one of my mom's favorite cakes. It's called Devils cake and it's really delicious. It's a chocolate cake stuffed with a cheese cake and frosting. We are going to make the two cakes today and perhaps I will build the cake up so it can rest overnight. Or I'm going to finish the cake first time in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan. So, what do we need?", Rick asked, getting out the eggs from the fridge.

They tried to make the cake, but most of the ingredients were on the floor or on the chefs. Somehow Kate managed to put the cake together with Castle's help, but she needed more time then usually, but she had to admit, that she never had this much fun while baking. They went to the bathroom and shared the shower to get rid of the flour. Then they moved to the bedroom and Kate never got a chance to finish the cake…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like this part? Want more of it? Please leave a review.**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So here is another part of my story. I hope you are still interested in it.

I'm sorry for any mistake I made with prom night and prom queen, since I'm from Germany and I'm sure it's different here than in the US. I hope you can forgive me.

For Disclaimer see Part 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

_* * * With Alexis * * *_

Rick had arranged car service to take Sean and Alexis to the party, so they didn't need to worry about getting a cab.

"Thanks for coming with me, Sean. I know that this is going to be strange for you, being at the prom with your brothers' girlfriend and not knowing anybody besides the two of us."

"Don't worry about me. I'm happy that you invited me. And I'm sure I'm going to have fun tonight. And you just enjoy your night and be happy for everything you achieved so far. Aaron is terrible proud of you, he told me the whole day about how proud he is."

When the car arrived at the school, Sean helped Alexis out of it. He took her hand and showed her into the building. We went straight for one of the class rooms.

"Sean, what are you doing? This isn't where the party is going on.", Alexis said worried.

"Just trust me, Alexis. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you or anything like this.", Sean said smiling, opening the door. Inside the class room Aaron was standing, holding a small flower bouquet.

"Aaron, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to supervise the party?"

"You really didn't think I was going to not see you tonight, did you? You look absolutely breathtaking tonight, sweetheart. I'm really sorry that I can't be there with you, but I will be watching you the whole night, so no funny business with my girl, Sean.", Aaron said to his younger brother, laughing.

"That's a pity. I was so looking forward making out with Alexis on the dance floor, brother."

"Well, I'm sure there are more than enough girls for you to make out, not as beautiful as my girl, but I'm sure you are going to find someone else."

"That's good to know for the next time, but I'm not going to leave Alexis' side, since I'm her date tonight.", Sean said grinning.

"Boys, you are both terrible. I'm not going to make out with you, Sean and you don't really need to stay with me the whole night. So, if you find some interesting girl, feel free to dance with her. You should have fun tonight, too. Are we finished here, or is there anything else you have to fight over?", Alexis asked smiling.

"Well, I just wanted to give you this.", Aaron said, putting the flowers on her wrist. "Now you are complete and we can go to the party."

"That's good. The sooner we start with the party the sooner we can go home.", Alexis said, kissing Aaron and taking Sean's hand to go over to the party.

Alexis showed Sean around and introduced him to some of her friends. Sean was liked immediately but her friends. They danced together and Sean danced with some of Alexis' friends when she needed to rest.

"Looks like you are having fun.", Aaron said, sitting down on the chair next to her.

"What are you doing here? What if someone sees us together?", Alexis asked worried.

"Hey, don't worry sweetheart. We are just talking, like I did with a lot of my students tonight. There is nothing to worry about. Even I don't like all the looks you are getting from the guys. I'm about to murder some of them, since they are undressing you with their eyes, and that's something I don't like."

"Well, you are the only one who is going to undress me tonight. And looking at the time, they are about to announce the prom queen and we can leave. What time are you off your supervising?"

"Actually I had to stay until the very end, but I was able to change my duties with one of the other teachers, since he couldn't come in when he was supposed to start his shift, so I just took it over. I'm free to leave the party whenever my beautiful girlfriend is ready."

"I just want to see who is going to be prom queen and then we can go home. I don't think there is a way you can share a dance with me?"

"I don't think that this is possible, but I'm going to make it up to you as soon as we are home.", Aaron said, seeing how disappointed Alexis was.

Soon after this the principal went up to the stage.

"Dear students, I hope you are enjoying yourself and I'm sorry to interrupt the dancing for a moment. I'm going to announce this year's prom queen and I'm happy that this special person was chosen. She was a great student and will be missed terrible. I'm proud to present you this year's prom queen; Alexis Castle. Will you please come up to the stage.", the principal said.

"Did you have something to do with this?", she asked Aaron, who was still standing next to her.

"I didn't know anything about this, but I'm very proud of you. You are one of the best students and you were liked by everyone and you are the most beautiful girl tonight. And now up with you and enjoy your moment.", Aaron said, pushing her slightly to the stage. When Alexis was up there, she thanked the principal and the rest of the teachers present.

"Normally we are going to announce the prom king now, but some of the students came up with this idea and I must say, that I really liked the idea. This year we are not going to get a prom king, but we are going to announce the best teacher. Just to clear everything, this wasn't my idea, but I'm totally fine with this. And I think the students made a good choice for the award. All asked students agreed on the decision and I'm proud to say that this teacher left a very good impression on the students, even he joined us only about five months ago. But I have to say that he is really great with this students and it seems like all of them like him. He even managed to improve most of his student's grades. So, please welcome our best teacher of the year, Mr. Aaron Cooper."

Alexis couldn't hide the laughter that came out when Aaron started to walk up the stage.

"Is there something funny, Ms. Castle?", the principal whispered to Alexis while they waited for Aaron.

"Looks like you are going to have your prom king, too.", Alexis whispered smiling.

The principal moved to give Aaron some kind of award for the best teacher, and then he went over to Alexis, who was grinning madly.

"Why are you grinning like this?", he asked softly.

"You know, that you are my prom king, now?"

"Well, that only makes you to the best teacher, doesn't it?"

"Actually I could live with this. Being a teacher is still on my top list, but that doesn't matter at the moment. We are going to have our dance together.", Alexis smiled.

Aaron went back to the principal, gave him back to award, so he could dance properly with his girlfriend. As soon as the DJ started the music, he went over to Alexis and started to dance with her on the stage. As the song moved on, Aaron pulled Alexis closer to him and when the song neared its ending he looked her into the eyes with a question on his eyes. Alexis seemed to understand what he was asking and she only nodded her head.

Aaron put his head down and kissed her passionately on her lips. The students around them were applauding when they pulled apart, only the teachers and the principal were giving them looks. Aaron took Alexis hand into his and walked over to the principal.

"Mr. Cooper can I have a word with you for a moment? I'm sure your date is looking for you already, Ms. Castle.", the principal said, when they were on their way off stage.

"My brother is actually enjoying himself at the moment, so Alexis is free to stay. I don't have any secrets. So, what do you need to talk to me about?", Aaron asked, knowing completely well, what this was going to be about.

"Mr. Cooper, can you please explain why you were just kissing one of your students?"

"Alexis isn't one of my students anymore and I just really missed my girlfriend tonight.", Aaron said, squeezing Alexis' hand.

"You are in a relationship with Mr. Cooper, Ms. Castle?", the principal asked Alexis.

She only nodded her head, fearing what was coming now.

"How long is this going on, if I may ask?"

"Well, you suggested that Alexis should show me around and tell me everything about this school, since she was the most trustable person you knew and we hit it off right at the moment. We hide our relationship since I was still her teacher, but I didn't grade any papers of her. I just helped her studying and she didn't cheat on the tests. Alexis is really this great with her grades. I hope you don't have a problem with this.", Aaron asked hopefully.

"Well, it's not good if a teacher is involved with one of his students. I will look into your work papers, Ms. Castle if there are any problems with your grades and since you just finished school I don't think there will be a problem. But I would recommend that you don't tell many people that you got together while he was your teacher. You are a good person, Alexis and you will do good things in your live. It was my pleasure to know you. Keep safe and keep working this hard to achieve the goals you set for your life.", the principal said.

"Thanks for this and I promise there isn't anything wrong with my work. I was already finished with my course when Aaron started to teach. It was faith that you picked me to show him around. Thank you for this.", Alexis said, hugging the older man.

"Are we finished here? I really want to go home. Come on Alexis, we have to look for your date.", Aaron said laughing.

When they found Sean surrounded be a couple of girls some time later, they were on their way home.

"So, did you have fun, Sean?", Aaron asked.

"Yeah, it was a nice evening. Thanks for taking me, Alexis."

"I see you got a lot of numbers tonight? Someone you liked?"

"Well, there was this one girl I really liked, but I don't think we are going to work out since I don't live in the city and she is going to college in California. But we are going to stay in contact."

When they arrived at the apartment, Sean went directly to bed, since he needed to leave for home early in the next morning. Alexis went to the bathroom the remove the makeup and change for bed. When she came back into the bedroom, Aaron was already lying down on the bed.

"That was an interesting day, Aaron. I really hope you don't get any trouble for us kissing."

"I don't think so. The principal is very taken by you and he is not going to punish me, since there isn't anything we did wrong."

"That's really good. I just want to enjoy the next couple of weeks together with you, without any more hiding. And there is still the decision I need to make about what I'm going to study in the fall."

"But that's not important at the moment. For now it's just the two of us and we are really going to enjoy this time together."

"Yeah, and we have another big night tomorrow. Are you nervous? It will be our first big event as a couple even it's just my parents friends and colleagues. You know that the detectives are thinking that you are Kate's boyfriend, right?"

"Why should they think that?"

"I really don't know but Esposito is really thinking it. He happened to overhear some conversation and it looks like your name dropped and he can't believe that I'm dating an older guy, so he just assumed you are Kate's guy and Dad is covering for her."

"This is going to be a real fun night. Meeting your dad's and Beck's friends from work. I can't believe Beck's let them believe this story. She is way too old for me and I already got a girlfriend and I'm not going to cheat on her in any possible way. Do you have any plans for Monday? I want to take you for dinner after school."

"Actually I do have plans for Monday and I really don't know when we will be finished with it."

"Care to tell me?", Aaron asked, snuggling next to Alexis.

"There is something I promised Kate when I first told her about us and this is the appointment we are going to on Monday. I promise I will tell you more later, but first I need to do this. But there is no need for you to worry, this much I can tell you. And now we really should get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.", Alexis said, kissing Aaron good night and turning off the light.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it so far? More to come hopefully soon.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Here is another part of my story. I really hope you like it. See Part 1 for Disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

It was two o'clock in the morning, when Kate woke up for the first time. She went to the bathroom to finish her business, and then she went to the study. She wasn't tired at the moment and thought she could read one of Rick's novels. But she wasn't really into it, so she went to the kitchen to finish her cake, since she never got the chance to finish it last night.

When the cake was ready and resting in the fridge again, Kate went back to the bedroom. The clock showed four in the morning.

"Where have you been?", Rick asked sleepy.

"I needed to visit the bathroom and couldn't go back to sleep, so I tried to read. But I didn't have much fun while reading so I finished my cake, since my boyfriend occupied my last night and I couldn't finish it."

"But I wanted to help you in the morning.", Rick whined.

"Thanks Rick, but there was no need for it. And I actually enjoyed the peace of being alone in the kitchen. And I think I'm going to make some cookies so you can still help me then. And now try to get some more sleep.", Kate said, kissing him good night.

"And you try to get some sleep, too. You will need it tomorrow and you didn't get much sleep the last few days.", Rick said, snuggling against his girlfriend.

When Kate woke up the next time the space next to her was empty and cold. Kate stretched and got out of the bed, walking over to the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey. Did you get some rest?", Rick asked, giving her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I did get some more rest and I'm really feeling great this morning. So there is no need to worry about me. We got enough on our hands today, so don't worry about me. What do we need to do today?"

"First we are going to have breakfast, and then we are going shopping. Is there anything you need to do with your cake?"

"No, my cake is ready to be eaten. We can leave it in the fridge until tonight, but I really want to make some cookies. What are you going to make for dinner?", Kate asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I decided on some steaks and tuna for Ryan and Alexis. There will be potatoes and mixed vegetables to go with. How about some salad as entrée?", Rick said, putting a bowl with fresh fruit in front of Kate.

"Thanks for the breakfast. It's just what I need now. Some cereals and fresh fruit. And lots of coffee. I think we are going to have more than enough food for tonight.", Kate said, starting to eat her breakfast.

When they were finished with breakfast, they got dressed and went to shop. Rick drove them to a very expansive grocery store.

"Do you think this is really necessary?", Kate asked, looking at the prices of some of the things.

"Only the best for my family and friends. Normally I don't go shopping here, but tonight is a very special occasion and I really want everything to be perfect. And this is the best place to get perfect ingredients."

"Okay, but this is really an exception. When we are going to invite them over the next time we are going to shop like every day. They are our friends, they like us and not the food you are going to make."

"I know, but I still want everything to be perfect. And I promise you it will only be this one time. Or on some other big events.", Rick mumbled.

When they got everything they needed, they went back to the loft, where Kate already set the table in the dining room. Rick started to prepare the food while Kate started to make her cookies. Just after lunch time Kate decided to lay down for a bit, since she got really sleepy in the last half an hour. Castle went to the study to write some more.

About three hours later, Rick was satisfied with his work and went to the bedroom to wake up Kate, who was out like a light.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. It's time to rise and shine. Our guests will be here in a few hours and I know that you want to take a relaxing bath before they arrive.", Rick said, kissing Kate awake.

"Good morning.", Kate smiled.

"Well, it's not exactly morning but 4 in the afternoon. Why don't you get out of the bed and take a small snack, while I run the tube."

"That's a good idea, but I'm not hungry. But I could do with something to drink. And I still need to decide what do wear tonight. Is there anything we need to take care off?", Kate asked, stretching her arms over her head.

"No, everything is fine. The steaks are marinating, the wine is chilling. The side dishes are ready to be cooked and your cake is still in the fridge. Alexis called some time ago, they will come a bit later. And I even found some time to write. And now hush, darling or you will be late to your own party."

"It's not my party, Rick. It's our party. See you soon.", Kate said, kissing him good bye to get a drink.

An hour and a half later Kate was coming into the living room, dressed in a short blue satin dress. Her hair was falling on her shoulders in soft curls. Rick was also dressed in one of his black dress pants and a light blue shirt. Since it was only friends coming over he didn't put on any jacket.

"You look really great, Katie. I really love seeing you in dresses and skirts. You have amazing legs.", Rick said, hugging her close.

"You don't need to charm me anymore. I'm already your girlfriend and that's not going to change."

"That's a pity since I really thought that one day you would become Mrs. Rick Castle.", Rick smiled, while kissing Kate.

"Well, that's something we can talk about later. First we need to tell our friends about us and then there is still the matter of me moving in with you."

"Don't worry about the guys and the Captain, they will be happy for us. And moving you in will start tomorrow. But that's not going to make any difference, since you already spend a great amount of your time at the loft."

When a knock on the door announced the first of their guests, Rick went to let them in. Kate waited in the kitchen to pour them a drink.

"Hello Castle, good to see you again. Where have you been all this week?", Esposito asked, when he entered the loft with his girlfriend Lanie.

"I missed you, too Esposito. But I needed to write a bit and there was still so much I need to do for the dinner and with Alexis' prom, I just didn't have any time. But I will be back next week. Lanie, you look great. Let's go to the kitchen, Beckett is waiting there.", Rick said, showing them to the kitchen.

"Hello Javi, Lanie. Thanks for coming. Can I pour you a drink?", Kate asked.

"Hello Beckett, great job with the last case. It was amazing work you did.", Esposito said, greeting his supervisor.

"Thanks Javi. I really needed to finish this case, so I could go to Alexis' graduation without worry. Where there any problems?"

"No, everything was fine. We just finished the paperwork and the Captain send us home. So far, no new case dropped."

"Speaking of the Captain, look who just arrived.", Rick said after opening the door, letting Captain Montgomery and his wife Evelyn in.

"Hello Roy, Evelyn. Nice to see you again. How are you?", Kate asked, greeting her boss and his spouse.

"We are fine, looking forward to enjoy a nice evening with good friends. And how are you? Nervous for the night?", Evelyn asked knowingly.

"Yeah, we are both nervous, but I think everything will be fine. I take it, Roy told you everything?", Kate asked and Evelyn just nodded.

"Enough with shop talk. We are here to meet their partners, not to talk about work. Kate, you look great. It's a nice dress, but you didn't get it while shopping together?", Lanie asked.

"No, I got it while shopping with my future step-daughter."

"Speaking of future step-daughter, where is your guy, Kate? And I don't see your girlfriend, either. And when are we going to meet your step-daughter."

"You are always interrogating, aren't you Javi? You will meet our partners later and my step-daughter is actually coming over tonight. We thought it would be nice to introduce them all together.", Kate said, when the next guest arrived.

"Hello Ryan, come on in. And who is this lovely lady?", Rick asked, opening the door.

"Stop flirting with my fiancée, Castle. You got one yourself.", Ryan said, entering the loft.

"The others are in the kitchen. Is there anything I can offer you to drink?", Rick asked.

"Thanks we are fine for the moment. Guys, I want you to meet my fiancée Jennifer O'Donnelly. Jenny, these are my colleagues and friends Kate Beckett, Lanie Parish and Javier Esposito. The other guy is Richard Castle, just some annoying novelist, who decided to shadow us.", Ryan said smiling at Castle.

"Hey, that's not very nice, Ryan. Nice to meet you Jennifer. Are you sure, Kevin is the perfect guy for you? He is really mean most of the times. It's not nice to be mean to the house owner."

"I said, stop flirting with my girl. Where is your one, by the way?"

"You all have to wait for another moment, but you will see her tonight.", Castle said smiling.

The front door opened again, this time without any knock, but with a key.

"Hello guys, sorry for being late. But look who I found outside.", Alexis said grinning.

Kate went over to Alexis and Aaron, who she kissed on the cheek.

"Guys, you remember Alexis? And this is Aaron.", Kate said toward her friends.

"This is Aaron? But he is so young, at least ten years younger than you, Beckett.", Esposito said shocked.

"I don't think that he is too young. We are thirteen years apart and I think Aaron has the perfect age. For Alexis. So perhaps you let me introduce him properly this time. So guys, this is Aaron Cooper, Alexis' boyfriend."

"But I thought he is your boyfriend.", Esposito said.

"Well, you thought wrong. We do have a history, since we grow up together. But I only see him as my younger brother since Aaron's big sister is my best friend since kindergarten.", Kate said, taking Rick's hand.

"But if Aaron isn't your boyfriend, where is he then. Is he running late, just like Castle's lady?", Ryan asked.

"Actually my lady is already here.", Rick said, kissing Kate.

"Guys, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Richard Alexander Rodgers.", Kate said, pulling Rick closer to her.

"Richard Rodgers? But he is Castle, your favorite writer.", Lanie said.

"Well, Rick Castle is the guy following us around for matters of research for his books, but the guy I fell in love is the real Rick. And his real name is actually Rick Rodgers.", Kate explained smiling.

"Oh, you two are together?", Jenny said amused.

"See, I was right, Espo. Beckett and Castle hooked up. But that's not nice, not telling us.", Ryan said.

"Yes, we are together. I hope you are happy now.", Kate stated.

"Oh, it's about time. Speaking about time, since when are you a couple exactly?", Esposito asked.

"How about we have dinner and we are going to tell you everything.", Rick suggested.

Alexis showed the guests to the dining room while Rick and Kate finished the food. When they sat down, Lanie started to ask the question everyone wanted to have answers for.

"So, tell us, since when are the two of you an item?", Lanie grinned.

"You know perfectly well about this, Lanie. So, for the rest of you we are together since I was released from the hospital after I was shot. While being at the hospital I was told that I was pregnant and I really couldn't believe it at first. The memories came rushing back after some moments and I remembered a one-night-stand I had at this time. Well, Rick took me to the loft, I hid in the guest room but like the way he is, he got me to talk to him. I told him about the baby and that he was going to be a father and he was happy. Actually I was happy, too. So, we confessed our love and went for the Hamptons, so I could rest properly and to spend some time together. While being there I lost the baby but I'm fine now. The last weeks I practically lived here and I'm going to move in over the next few weeks.", Kate explained while eating dinner.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but it's so great that you are finally together. You are just meant to be a couple. And you look so happy together.", Ryan said.

"Thanks Kevin. We are really happy. We did have some downs in the beginning but I think everything is starting to settle down. And now that Alexis is finished with school, everything is going to calm down and we just can be a family."

"Looks like it's your turn to confess, Alexis.", Rick said.

"Well, what do you want to know?", Alexis asked.

"Is your boyfriend really your teacher?", Esposito asked straight forward. Lanie kicked his shin under the table.

"Yes Detective Esposito. Aaron was really my teacher, but since I graduated yesterday he is now only my boyfriend and I'm really happy about this fact. The last few months weren't easy with all the study and hiding our relationship. I couldn't tell anyone about my boyfriend, but Kate persuaded me to talk about him with her and Dad, since he was worried about me. And just because it's so funny, Kate arranged a meeting between Dad, me and an old friend of her. This old friend turned out to be my boyfriend and this was the way Dad met Aaron for the first time.", Alexis explained, happy to finally be able to talk about her boyfriend.

"And who was the girl calling you, while we had our poker night?", Esposito asked.

"This was Kate calling and I'm still mad with you for it. This was really evil. But I didn't lie to you, when I told you it was a friend calling and Alexis really spend the weekend with Kate visiting her father."

"And don't forget, that I met Aaron's family up there for the first time. Aaron had to go to a teacher's conference over the weekend and I really needed some time away from learning, so Kate invited me to meet her father. On our first night there Jim invited us to a sea food restaurant, which is owned by Aaron's family. His little brother Sean hit on me, the moment he saw me.", Alexis smiled.

"Sean hit on you? And I allowed him to come to your prom. He is so dead the next time I see him.", Aaron said laughing.

"You were there, too yesterday and Sean was a true gentlemen, not like his big brother."

"Oh, did something happen yesterday?", Rick asked his daughter.

"Well, I was announced as Prom Queen, thanks to the dress and the make-up Kate helped me with. But this year, there was no prom king, but they voted for the best teacher and Aaron got the award. So we were both up on the stage and we started to dance and when the dance was coming to an end we kissed in front of everyone. Well, the principal and the other teachers weren't this happy about this."

"The principal talked to us, but I don't think there will be any consequences. I know it wasn't a wise step, but it just felt right at the moment.", Aaron said.

"There is no need to apologize. We are all couples on love, so we totally understand. And I really hope there will be no consequences. You are both too young to ruin your future.", Ryan said.

"So, what are your planes for the future?", Lanie asked.

"Well, I'm going to move in with Rick over the next weeks and we take it from there. We will be back at work on Monday and everything will be like always."

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to be back at the precinct next week. I missed you, but I really needed to work a bit on my novel."

"And what about you, Alexis? Now that you finished with school, what are you going to do?"

"I actually decided on a College I will go. I will start with the NYU in the fall, I just don't know what I'm going to study. I was thinking about becoming a doctor or a teacher. I just know that I want to work with children. But I still got some time to make this decision. For now I just want to relax and spend some time with my boyfriend and my family."

When the evening came to an end, the guests left and only Castle, Kate, Alexis and Aaron were left.

"Thanks for the evening. It was really great meeting your friends and the food was very delicious.", Aaron said, getting ready to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?", Rick asked.

"Well, I'm going home. It's really late and I'm kind of tired.", Aaron said.

"There is no way you are going home at this hour. The loft is big enough and I'm sure Alexis will be fine with sharing her room with you. It's the best solution, because I know that Alexis will worry about you and she won't get any sleep. And she already stayed over at your place, why not staying here?"

"But I got no clothes to change into?", Aaron said, being nervous about spending the night at his girlfriend's home.

"I'm sure I can spare a shirt and a pair of sweats, if you don't mind.", Rick said, walking into his bedroom. When he came back he handed Aaron a couple of clothes.

"Alexis will show you where the bathroom and her room are. So, good night you two and remember, we are there, too.", he said smiling.

He took Kate's hand and pulled her toward the bedroom as Aaron and Alexis went up to the second floor.

"That was really nice, Rick."

"That's the way I am. It was just the right thing to do and they are both adults and I trust Alexis. I have to get used to the idea, that my little girl got her own life. And I feel more comfortable about the two of them together here, than on the streets at this hour."

"I know how you feel. At my job I got to see a lot and I don't want to imagine Alexis out there at this hour. Let's get to sleep, I'm really tired.", Kate said yawning.

"Yeah, I can see that.", Castle said laughing, getting into the bed next to Kate.

When Castle woke up the next morning a light smell of coffee was in the air, but Kate was still sleeping. He got out of the bed and went to the kitchen, where he assumed to find his daughter.

"Good morning, Rick. I hope I didn't wake you up?"

"No, you didn't wake me up and it's not necessary that you make breakfast for us.", Rick said, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Well, it's my way to thank you for last night. I really didn't want to leave Alexis, but I wasn't sure you would be okay with me staying for the night. I know that it is difficult for you to accept that Alexis is grown up, my parents had the same problems when I first moved in with my big brother when I was fifteen."

"You are right, it's difficult for me, but I'm fine with the idea of you staying over here. I trust you, you are a good guy, Aaron and Alexis really cares for you. I'm happy that she found you and I really have to thank you. You are the reason for Alexis' choice of College. Yeah, she is going to grow up but she will stay close and that's all I can ask for. She will always be my little girl and I'm going to miss her terrible when fall comes, but I'm glad she found a guy like you. Just don't hurt her."

"That I can promise. Even we are together for just a couple of months I already know that Alexis is the love of my life. I can't imagine being without her and I'm going to miss her when she is going to College. But I can promise you, that I will never hurt her on purpose. Yeah, we are going to have our share of fights, but that's just normal for a healthy relationship. And sometime in the future I'm going to marry her, but don't worry we are still too young for such a step."

"Good to know. I think her parents should get married first, and knowing Kate this will not happen any time soon."

* * *

><p>AN: How did you like this part? Do you want more of it? I could really use some kind reviews today, something to cheer me up.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello again. Here is the next part of my story. Hope you like it. See Part 1 for Disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

On Monday morning Rick made breakfast for his family.

"Good morning, honey.", he said when Kate entered the kitchen, dressed for the day.

"Good morning, Rick. You know there is no need for you to make breakfast each morning. Or are you trying to make me fat?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dare, but I have to keep you well fed. I know how you are at work and I know that you don't eat until late at night when you are working on a case."

"Yeah, but I survived so far, didn't I?", Kate said, sitting down on the kitchen counter.

"Well, you weren't my girlfriend at this time. And I really love cooking for you. And speaking about being my girlfriend."

"Rick, I'm not going to change anything on this status anytime soon, so don't worry.", Kate said.

"That wasn't what I was going to say. With you being my girlfriend and my next book being released in a few weeks, the press will get wind of our relationship. I just want to warn you and I was thinking about a visit with Paula, so she can work on a press release. I know that you are not comfortable with this idea, but the press will have questions and they are going to follow us for some time. But Paula is very good with them and if I tell her this early she can work on something to avoid the worst."

"I didn't even think about the press so far. Sometimes I really forget that you are a star. But I like this idea. Let Paula work her magic and just hope they won't harass us too much. I don't want to share you with anyone but our family."

"Oh, being a little possessive? I like that. So, because it's Monday and no case dropped over the weekend and you do have an appointment today, I thought it would be good if I visit Paula today, so we can be at the precinct together tomorrow."

"So, you are not coming in today?", Kate said, kind of disappointed.

"No, but I will make it up to you. I will go see Paula in the morning and write for the rest of the day, so I can spend the rest of the week with you. When is your appointment with Alexis?"

"Since Laura is a friend of mine, I managed to put the appointment on lunch time. I'm going to leave work at eleven and meet with Alexis for a snack and then we will see Lauren. I'm going back to work when we are finished and I think I will be home for dinner.", Kate said, kissing Rick good-bye.

"And you are sure I shouldn't come with you? I wouldn't mind and it kind of affects me, too."

"There is really no need for you to come along. I got Alexis and it's not like this is because of an emergency. I just want to make sure that everything is okay. But I promise you that I will tell you everything if you are really interested.", Kate said leaving.

When she reached the precinct, she went straight to the Captain.

"Roy, do you have a moment?", Kate asked, knocking on the door.

"Kate, please come in. What's the matter? Everything okay?", he asked worried.

"Yeah, everything is great. I just need to leave for some hours during lunch today, since I got a doctor's appointment. I don't know how long it's going to take, but I will come back after."

"I don't see any problems. It's kind of quite at the moment and you still have more than enough hours left, so feel free to take as much time as you need. Is there anything I need to worry about?"

"No, there is no need to be worried. It's just a routine appointment for Alexis and me. You know, some girl problems.", Kate said smiling.

"Oh, I understand. Take your time with Alexis and come back when you feel like it.", Roy said and Kate went over to her desk.

She worked on some paperwork, just like the boys. Since it was really quite at the moment, they talked about the weekend and tried to make fun of Rick.

"Hey, Beckett, where is your writer?", Ryan asked when Castle didn't show up after some time.

"He had some things he needed to take care off and the rest of the day he was going to write, so he could come to the precinct tomorrow. And I need to go, too actually. I'll take an extended lunch break today and I really don't know when I will be back.", Kate said, getting her jacket and purse.

When Kate arrived at the front entrance of the police station, Alexis was just entering.

"Hey sweetie. I hope you didn't wait long.", Kate said, greeting the girl.

"No, I just came over and was just going up to you. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, the boys and the Captain know that I will take an extended lunch. So what food do you feel like?"

"Actually no food at all. I'm kind of nervous for the appointment. My last visit with this kind of doctor wasn't this great."

"There is nothing you have to be afraid off. Lauren is a good doctor and she will not hurt you."

The girls went to get some salad for lunch and were soon on their way to their appointment. Kate went in as first, greeting Lauren who was sitting on the reception.

"Hello Lauren, thanks for seeing us on your lunch time.", Kate said, greeting her friend.

"Hello Kate. It's really no problem and you know that I do this for my friends. And this is your boyfriends daughter, isn't she?", Lauren asked, seeing Alexis entering after Kate.

"Yes, this I Alexis Castle and actually she is the reason we are here today. I just came along and took the chance so you can have a look at me, too."

"Okay, why don't we move into one of the examination rooms? Who is going to be the first one?", Lauren asked friendly.

"Well, that would be me. Alexis' last encounter with one of your colleagues wasn't this great, so she is kind of nervous. I know it's not usual, but I want her to be in with me while you take your examination."

"You are right, that's unusual, but I think we can make an exaptation, if you are okay with this, Alexis?", Lauren asked the young woman. Alexis just nodded and followed Kate.

Kate got changed and said down on the examination table. When Lauren came back in, she asked. "So, what is the problem, Kate?"

"Well, I hadn't got my period since I lost the baby and I just wanted to make sure that there isn't any problem."

"Okay, I see you really want to have a baby with your writer. Okay, let's take some blood first and then I'm going to take a look at you."

Lauren drew some blood and started to do her work on Kate. When she was finished, she was smiling.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong? Why didn't I got my period?", Kate asked, getting worried.

Lauren went over to get the ultrasound. "Well, getting your period won't be a matter for at least the next seven months.", Lauren said grinning.

"What do you mean, Lauren? Please tell me the problem."

"It's going to be cold, so be aware Kate.", Lauren said while she put some gel on Kate's stomach.

"You didn't do this the last time. Tell me now Lauren, or I'm looking for another doc."

"Oh, you wouldn't do this. And this is the problem.", Lauren said, pointing to the little screen on the ultrasound.

"I don't understand.", Kate said confused.

"Well, you are pregnant again. Seven weeks along at this moment."

"What? I'm going to have a baby?", Kate said, not really believing it.

"But you do want to have a baby with your writer and you just got this. Everything looks fine so far, but I recommend that you are put on bed rest for the next six weeks. Being pregnant so soon after losing a baby is still a risk and I don't want you to lose this one, too. And I need to see you again in four weeks, just to be on the safe side. You can get dressed again."

"I'm pregnant, Alexis. I can't believe it. Oh my god, I'm going to have a baby."

"But that's exactly what Dad and you wanted. I'm so happy for you. Dad will freak out."

"That he will. Actually we weren't even trying for a baby. And we never really talked about this topic after the miscarriage."

When Kate was dressed again, it was Alexis' turn. She went to get changed, too.

"So, what can I do for you, Alexis? Just a normal check-up or is there anything special you need?"

"Well, I have a boyfriend since a few months and I just wanted to get some information on birth control."

"So I take it that you are sexual active or that you are going to be soon."

"Well, we already had sex together and we used a condom each time, but Kate said there are other ways to be safe."

"That's right, there are some other ways to be on the safe side at your age I would recommend the pill. There is no way that is one-hundred-percent safe, but next to condoms it's the best way. And when you are ready to start your own family you just stop taking the pill and you still can get pregnant. There are some persons who are not a fan of the pill, since you are taking hormones and it's going to affect your cycle, but I don't see a problem.", Lauren explained.

"There is nothing to worry about. I used to take the pill since I was fourteen, but I stopped at some point in my life. And you see, I didn't have a problem getting pregnant.", Kate said grinning.

"Okay, I will try it.", Alexis said.

"If you don't like it, we can still talk about other ways. But I need to examine you first. Are you okay with this? There is nothing to be nervous about, I'm not going to hurt you.", Lauren said. Alexis lay down on the table and Lauren started with her work. After some time she was finished and told Alexis to get dressed again. Kate noticed the worried look on her face.

"Lauren, is there any problem with Alexis?", Kate asked, getting worried.

When Alexis was back, they went to Lauren's office.

"Alexis, can you tell me, when you had your last period?", Lauren asked.

Alexis took some time to answer. "Well, when I think about it, I think I miss it last month. But there was so much stress and it's not the first time it happened so I didn't worry. Is there a problem."

"I know that you are here to get some birth control, and I would really love to give it to you, but it's too late."

"What do you mean, it's too late?", Kate asked.

"Alexis, you are pregnant, five weeks along so far. I know that's quite a shock and there is still time to make a decision. Go home, talk to your boyfriend and to your family. You can even come to me, if you need more information for other solutions.", Lauren said and left the office to leave two women alone.

"Kate, please tell me that this is just some bad joke. I can't be pregnant. I just finished school and I'm not ready to be a mom. Oh god, Aaron will hate me. Oh god, Dad is going to kill me."

"Alexis, sweetie calm down. Your dad is not going to kill you and Aaron won't hate you. Yeah, that's a difficult situation, but you are strong young woman and you are going to find a way to deal with it. Go to Aaron and talk to him. He needs to know it first and later you can tell your father. I promise I won't tell him anything about this. I'm going to call my Captain and I'm going to take the afternoon off. I'm going to do some shopping and I'm going to tell your father about our baby."

"Okay, I'm going to talk to Aaron. I'm calling you when I'm ready to come over. First I need some time for myself."

"I understand and you don't worry so much. Like Lauren said, you still have more than enough time to make a decision, so take your time. We will be at the loft when you are ready.", Kate said, hugging Alexis.

CB CB CB CB

The two women left the doctor together, after Lauren gave each of them a prescription for some vitamins.

Alexis went to her boyfriend's apartment, lost in her thoughts. Kate went to shop before she went back to the loft. On her way back she called her boss, to let him know that she wouldn't come in again today and that she was on sick-leave again for the next six weeks. The Captain was curious about the reason, but Kate didn't tell him.

When Kate entered the loft, Rick was nowhere to be seen, so Kate went to the bedroom to get changed into some more comfortable clothes. She went back outside to the living room and sat down on the sofa. She put a pillow on her lap and rested one of the just purchased books on top. She was totally engrossed in the book, so she didn't notice Castle coming into the living room, too.

"Hey honey, you are already back from work? I thought you would come for dinner.",

"Hey Rick, I didn't know you were home.", Kate said, looking up from her book.

"Well, I told you that I would write after I was finished with Paula. Paula says hello and she is happy for the both of us and she will work on a press release. So, why are you already home, not that I mind."

"I wasn't feeling like working after my appointment, so I went shopping and got home."

"Oh, is there something wrong? Did your doc tell you something bad? And what did you shop for?"

"Rick, you really need to stop worrying. There is nothing wrong with me, actually everything is quite perfect and this is what I shopped for.", Kate said, showing him the bag of Barns & Novels.

"You know that I have a perfectly well stocked library. There is no need to shop for more books, I'm sure you would have found something to read there."

"I don't think you have any books about this topic. How do you like the name Hedwig?", Kate asked grinning.

"Hedwig? Are you serious? And why do you need a name? Are you going to write now, too?"

"No, I'm not going to write. I leave that to you, since I think you are better with this task."

"Are you planning on buying a pet? Perhaps an owl like Harry Potter got. Her name was actually Hedwig."

"Why should I get an owl? I got enough on my hands with you."

"Okay, you really don't make any sense at the moment. Care to explain?", Rick asked.

"How do you like the name Alfred?"

"What is the matter with all this German names? Why don't you tell me the reason for this?"

"Well, I like those names, but perhaps I'm going to find more suitable names in here.", Kate said, pointing to her shopping bag.

"For someone who is playing cop most time of the day, you can really be very dumb sometimes. Why don't you sit down and I'm going to tell you.", Kate said, petting the place next to her on the sofa. She put her legs over Rick's lap, carefully not to show him her book.

"So, what's the matter, Katie? Is there something your doc told you?"

"Yeah, there is something my doc told me. You remember the reason I was going to see Lauren, don't you?", when Rick nodded, Kate continued. "So you see, there is a reason, why I didn't start with my bleedings since I lost the baby."

"Is there something wrong with you? Are you ill? But when you saw your doc the last time, you told me everything is fine.", Rick said worried.

"Oh, there is still everything fine, more than fine actually. Or I least I hope so. We never really talked about it and it wasn't like we were trying, but somehow you managed to get be pregnant again.", Kate said smiling.

"Does that mean, we are going to have a baby?"

"Well, looks like this. At the moment I'm seven weeks along and I can still lose the baby again, but Lauren put me on bed rest for the next weeks. And she doesn't see any problems, but it's still a risk at the moment. Are you okay, Rick?"

"Okay? I'm more than okay. We are going to have a baby, Katie. This is so great. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?", Castle said happy.

Kate laughed. "Hey, calm down. I don't want you to get a heart attack. So you are okay with the baby. I mean it's not like we talked about."

"Of course I'm okay with this idea. We wanted to have a baby, didn't we? But how are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm starting to like the idea. I didn't think I would already be pregnant when I went to see Lauren. I was just making sure that there was nothing wrong with me. It was kind of a shock for me. But I'm happy, even I'm put on bed rest for the next weeks."

"I'm going to make sure that you will enjoy your bed rest. You won't even notice that you are on bed rest."

"I sure like to see you try. But I have to go to the precinct tomorrow morning. I need to tell the Captain and I would really like to do this in person. After all he is going to need a replacement for me."

"Okay, I'm going to come with you. I'm not going to let you out of my sight now."

"Well, that will really be fun.", Kate said with a grimace on her face.

"But I still have one question. Are you really planning on naming our kid Alfred or Hedwig?"

"Of course not, it was just some way to start the conversation. We still have time to decide on a name and we don't really know if it's going to be a boy or a girl."

"I really hope it's a girl, just looking like her mother. But seven weeks, that means."

"Your little boys were really eager to have a baby. You got me pregnant during one of the first times we made love."

"Well, there has to be something else I'm good at.", Castle said grinning.

"Just for this remark, we are never going to make love again, Rick. But I'm happy that you are happy. I really didn't know who you would feel about this. Yeah, we wanted to have a baby but we never really talked about this topic. And my dad will be happy, too. He always wanted to have grandchildren."

"Speaking of children. Where is that daughter of mine?"

"Alexis went to Aaron, since there was something she needed to talk about with him. But she promised to be home for dinner."

"Oh dinner, I'm going to cook. Anything you want to have? Mixed-pickles? Ice-cream? Chocolate?"

"I don't think cravings will be a matter for the next weeks and I will eat whatever you cook. There is no need to worry about me, Rick. I'm fine and I promise you that I will tell you, if I don't feel well."

"That's all I can ask for. So, I leave you read your book, even I'm slightly jealous that you read other things than my books, but I need to write a bit more. Do you need anything, honey?"

"I'm really fine for the moment. Go back to work and I read a bit more. I'm sure, you are going to like this book, too.", Kate said smiling.

* * *

><p>AN: How did you like it? Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hello again. Wow, so many reviews on the last chapter. Thanks for this. I really hope you like this one, too. Happy reading and have a nice weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

When they were finished with their appointment, Alexis went to her boyfriend's apartment. It was just after one in the afternoon and Aaron wouldn't be home for at least three more hours. Alexis went up and set down on the sofa, thinking about the news she just got. She didn't know what she should do. This wasn't like she imagined her life to be. She couldn't take it anymore to just sit around. She went to the bedroom and started to pack her things. When she was ready, she went back to the living room, sitting down on the sofa again, next to her luggage.

Only a few minutes later, there was a key heard on the door. Aaron entered the apartment and was surprised to see his girlfriend there.

"Hey Alexis, I didn't think you would be home already. And what is it with the entire luggage. Are you going somewhere?", Aaron asked, hugging and kissing his girlfriend.

"I already packed, since I'm sure you are going to throw me out in just a few minutes.", Alexis said, tears starting to fall down.

"Hey sweetie, why should I throw you out? I love you and I want to be with you. Why are you crying, Alexis? Did something happen? I thought you would spend the afternoon with Becks?", Aaron asked, hugging Alexis close, trying to calm her down.

"I was with Kate.", Alexis said between sobs.

"Did Kate say anything to you? I thought she was okay with our relationship?"

"Oh Kate is definitively okay with us. She didn't do anything. This whole mess is only my fault.", Alexis said, starting to cry harder.

"Okay, first you try to calm down a bit and I get you some drink. And then you are going to explain everything to me, since you don't make any sense at the moment.", Aaron said and went to the kitchen to get some water for the both of them.

"So, are you going to explain what mess you mean? I don't see any mess, other than my girlfriend trying to move out."

"Okay, I'm going to explain and I'm sure you are going to hate me later.", Alexis said, blowing her nose. "Well, you know that I had an appointment with Kate today. We were seeing her friend Lauren, who happened to be an OB/GYN. When I first told Kate about us, I promised her I would get some information about birth control, and this was what we were doing today. Lauren talked to me and took an examination. When she was ready she told us to come to her office. I wasn't worried then. Lauren didn't give my anything for birth control, since I'm already pregnant. We are going to have a baby, Aaron."

"You are what?", Aaron asked confused.

"I'm pregnant. We are going to be parents. We are still so young, I just finished high school and will start college this fall. I don't know what I should do."

"First there is something you need to know. It's not only your fault. I was there, too and it is as much mine fault as it is yours. Probably it's more of my fault, since I was the one with the condom. And this is no reason for me to throw you out. Yeah, it's quite a shock, but we will get through this. No matter what decision we are going to make, I'll be there for you. I love you with all my heart, Alexis and this is not going to change. And now, you try to calm down and I unpack your bags. I'm not going to let you leave, Lexi."

"Thank you, Aaron. I just didn't think. I was afraid about your reaction and I was scared. I love you, Aaron."

Aaron took Alexis' bags and went to the bedroom to unpack. But he wasn't really into it. His thought were running wild with the news he just got. He was sure that Alexis was the woman he was going to marry and start a family with, but with just twenty years old, he wasn't sure if he was mature enough to raise a child. And there was another problem. They need to tell the parents no matter what decision they were going to make.

"Lexi, are you okay?", Aaron asked, when he was re-entering the living room.

"Yeah, just lost in thoughts. What about you?"

"Well, I'm not the one with the baby, so I'm fine. But there is something we should talk about."

"I knew it, you are going to break up with me.", Alexis said, starting to cry again.

"Hey, I just told you, that I'm not going to throw you out. I love you and we are going through this together. But I think, we should talk to your father. Kate already knew about the baby?"

"Yeah, Kate was with me and she knows about the baby. And I was already going to talk to my father tonight. I promised Kate to be home for dinner, since they are going to give us some news of their own.", Alexis said, smiling for the first time since Aaron arrived.

"You are smiling, Lexi. So, I take it there is some good news, they are going to tell us."

"Yeah, they have good news and Dad will be very happy about this, so it's a good time to tell us about this."

"Don't worry, Alexis. Your father loves you and is going to be there for you no matter what. Just like Kate and me and my family."

Alexis took out her cell and called Kate.

"Hey sweetie, how are you? Did you have a chance to talk to Aaron?", Kate asked, when she answered the call.

"Yeah, I told him about the baby, but we didn't really talk about it. I think we just need to have some time to get used to the idea and I still have some time to make a decision. How did Dad take your news?"

"Your dad is over the moon. He is just cooking dinner at the moment and I think it's a good time to come over and have a chat with him."

"Thank you Kate and we will be over in half an hour."

"See you later, sweetie.", Kate said, ending the call.

Castle tried very hard not to listen into the conversation of his girlfriend, but he failed.

"I don't know if I like the fact that my daughter calls you first, instead of me.", Castle said hurt.

"Alexis just wanted to let us know that they will be over in half an hour. Are you going to be finished with dinner by then?", Kate asked looking up from her book.

"Yeah, dinner will be ready, but you tell me what is wrong with my daughter. I take it, that you know about this?"

"Yeah, I know what is troubling her, but it's not my place to tell her. But you can promise me, that you will listen to her and stay calm during the talk. I'm sure, everything will turn out great."

"If you say so, but I got the feeling, that I'm not going to like it very much.", Rick said, leaving the food to cook and went over to his girlfriend. He sat down next to her and put her feet on his lap.

"By the way, what are you reading? It looks really interesting, since you are totally engrossed in this book. Something I wrote?", Castle asked smiling.

"I don't think that's a topic you are going to write about ever.", Kate said lifting the book, so Castle could read the title.

"'What to expect while expecting'? A classic book I'm sure I still have lying around in my office somewhere. You really take this serious, don't you?"

"We are going to have a baby, Rick. Of course I'm taking this serious. I really want to have this baby and I try my best to keep the baby save. Starting tomorrow I will stay on bed rest and I'm not going to complain much. And I'm going to stop drinking coffee, no matter how hard this is going to be and I promise to eat on a more regular basis."

"I'm going to make sure, that you eat healthy. This is the least I can do for you. And I'm going to get you everything you want, no matter how late or how strange it is."

"I'm sure, it's not going to be so strange.", Kate said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. Remember, I already experienced a pregnant wife and Meredith was no fun at all. She got the strangest carvings you can imagine, usually during the night when I just fell asleep or was hit with inspiration. But I don't think you will be as bad as Meredith. And you can let of your frustration on me, if necessary. Hormones can be a bitch, but you already know this. Don't worry, we are going to make it through this and at the end we will have a little girl, just looking like her beautiful mother."

"You are really sure of yourself, aren't you? I don't think this little one is going to be a girl. My guess is a little boy with your looks and my brain.", Kate said smiling.

"Oh, that's not good. With my looks and your brain he will get into a lot of trouble.", Castle said and Kate started to laugh, when the front door was opened and Aaron and Alexis entered the loft.

"I see you are in a happy mood, Dad.", Alexis said.

"Oh, I'm very happy indeed. I think you already know the good news, don't you?"

"Yeah, Dad. I know that you are going to be a father again. Congrats on that."

"But you don't look very happy about this. I always thought that you wanted to have a sibling? And you are okay with Kate and me being together, aren't you?", Rick asked worried.

"I'm really happy for the both of you and I'm looking forward to have a little brother or sister. And I'm more than happy about you and Kate. I have never seen you as happy as you were in the last few weeks."

"Then why are you looking like you are going to cry any moment. By the way you look like you already cried. What happened, Alexis? You know, you can always tell me everything."

"I don't want to ruin your good mood, Dad."

"Nonsense, pumpkin. You are my daughter and I'm worried about you. So, what is the matter with you?", Rick asked, patting the seat next to him on the sofa.

Alexis went over to him and snuggled next to him. She just wanted to enjoy being close to her father before hell would break loose.

"Everything is going to be okay, Alexis. I will always be there for you. When you are ready, you can talk to me."

"Thanks Dad, I'm not really sure how I should tell you this, but I think it's best to get over with it. You know that I went with Kate today to see her doctor."

"Yeah, Kate told me about this. You wanted to get some birth control and I really think it's a good idea."

"Well, that's the problem. I didn't get any birth control, since I'm already pregnant. I'm going to have a baby in about eight months. I'm so sorry, Dad. I didn't want to disappoint you and it wasn't really planned.", Alexis said, starting to sob again.

"Please Rick, don't blame Alexis on this. It's my fault, too. We always used protection and we really thought we were safe. But I promise I will support Alexis, no matter what decision she is going to make. It's my child, too and I love Alexis with all my heart.", Aaron explained.

Rick didn't say anything at first. An uneasy silence settled over the loft.

"Rick, you remember, what you promised me?", Kate said.

"Yeah, I remember and I'm calm. I just needed a moment to digest everything. Pumpkin, you didn't disappoint me. You never could disappoint me. And I can't really be mad at you, when I made the same mistake when I was your age, not that I think it was a mistake. I wasn't much older than Aaron, when you were born and I didn't regret this decision. Your mother wasn't much older then you are. Well, your mother isn't really the perfect example, but I think you are going to be a great mother and an even better big sister. You know that I will always be there for you. But this is your decision to make and you have a lot to talk about, but I will always be there for you. If you are going to keep the baby, I will be happy about my first grandchild, even I think I'm still too young to be a grandpa.", Rick said smiling, hugging his daughter close.

"And the baby will be lucky to have such a pair of great grandparents. Thank you Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too. And I'm sure you are dealing just fine with everything."

tbc...

* * *

><p>AN: How did you like this part? Happy with it? Please leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hello again, here is the next part of my story. Thanks for the reviews and likings for the last chapter. I really hope, you like this one, too. See part 1 for Disclaimer. Happy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

After an eventful day, Rick and Kate went to the Precinct on the next morning after a good breakfast. Like Kate promised, she skipped her usual coffee and drank some milk with her breakfast.

"I'm really nervous to tell the Captain. It's something personal and I'm not sure how he is going to take it."

"Montgomery will be happy for us. You are like a daughter for him and he will be worried just as much as I am."

"With you by my side, I'm going to make everything possible. So, let's move and I even let you drive."

Castle was over the moon. It only happened on rare occasion, that Kate let him drive, let alone to the precinct. Holding hands, they went up to their floor and went straight to the Captains office. After knocking on the door, they entered.

"Good morning Captain.", "Good morning Roy.", they greeted Montgomery.

"Good morning you two. You seem in a perfect mood today. But what can I do for you, it's not normal that you come in my office, together, first thing in the morning.", Roy asked.

"Well, there is something we need to talk to you about."

"This sounds serious. Please take a seat." Kate and Rick sat down in front of Montgomery's desk, Rick still holding Kate's hand.

"Well, there was a reason I didn't come in again yesterday. Actually today will be the last day for the next six weeks, that I will be in. And when I'm back, I'll only will do desk work.", Kate said.

"Yeah, I remember that you said something like this on the phone yesterday. I just wasn't sure I got it right. So, you are on sick leave again? Well, you did have an appointment yesterday, but I only thought it was some routine examination. Is there something I need to be worried about?", the Captain asked, worry in his voice.

"Actually it was just a routine check-up but my doc did find something.", Kate said grinning, squeezing Rick's hand. "Well, it looks like Rick got me pregnant again and since I just lost a baby a few weeks ago, my doc thinks it's better if I'm put on bed rest, just to be on the safe side."

"Did I just get this right, you are going to have a baby?", Roy asked stunned.

Both of his friends just nodded grinning widely. "I'm so happy for the both of you.", Roy said, standing up and hugging both of them. "Kate you are going to be a great mother and we already know that Rick is a great father. Your baby will be so happy and I wish you only the best. And now out with you. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?", Roy asked smiling.

"Yes Dad, I will leave in a few.", Kate said grinning.

"That's good to hear. Take good care off our girl, Rick and keep me posted."

"Will do.", Rick said, showing Kate out of the office. The boys were already on their desks, so they went over to them.

"Boys, do you have a moment?", Kate asked, sitting down on her desk, just to be off her feet. Rick remained standing behind her.

"Yeah, what do you need, Beckett. You didn't come in again, yesterday? Is everything okay?", Esposito asked.

"There is a reason I didn't come in again yesterday. Actually today will be the last day I'm going to be in for the next six weeks."

"What? Why are you not going to be in? Are you ill, Beckett?", Ryan asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say ill, but I'm put on bed rest. Looks like Rick knocked me up again.", Kate said smiling.

"What?", the boys said together.

"You are going to be Uncle Kevin and Uncle Javi in about seven months.", Rick said grinning.

"That's great. Congratulation on this. You are going to be great parents.", Kevin said.

"Congrats, but I don't understand why you are not going to be in. Usually any pregnant cop is put on deskwork immediately. So, why staying at home?"

"Well, my doc says I'm at a risk at the moment since I lost a baby just a few weeks ago. She put me on bed rest just to be on the safe side. But don't worry, I'll be back in no time to order you to do your paperwork. Just enjoy the few weeks without me before I'm back with mood swings and cravings.", Kate said, standing up from her chair.

"See you in a few weeks, guys. Rick, are you coming?", Kate said walking over to the elevator.

"Oh, she is already getting bossy. See you soon, guys.", Rick said, hurrying to get to Kate.

"Have fun, Castle.", Esposito shouted after him laughing.

When they arrived home, Kate went to change her clothes to some jazz pants and a tank top, since she wasn't going to leave the loft in the next days, there was no need to dress up. She went back to the living room, where she sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing out here?", Castle asked, when he entered the living room.

"I was just about to read some more. Why do you asked? Is there something you need to do?", Kate said, grabbing her book.

"Well, you are supposed to be on bed rest and this doesn't look like our bed."

"Rick, please don't be like this. I'm not going to stay in the bed room for the next six weeks. I will rest on the couch in the living room or in your office, when you need to write. You can't make me stay in the bed, but I promise you that I will stay off my feet for the majority of time. I think, that's what Lauren wanted, but feel free to call her."

"Okay, you can stay out here, but you are not moving around much. I'm just worried about you and the baby. I just want that the two of you are safe.", Rick said, sitting down next to Kate.

"I know, and I promise I will do everything to keep our baby safe. I really want to have this baby. And I know that you are looking forward to have this baby, too. I will tell you, if I don't feel okay and I will stay off of my feet as much as possible. But you can't keep me as prisoner at the bed room."

"Prisoner at the bed room? You cuffed to the bed? I think I could live with this image."

"You are so single minded sometimes. How about you work a while and I keep reading my book?", Kate suggested.

*** CB ***

Alexis spend the day cleaning Aaron's apartment and thinking about her situation. This wasn't the way she imagined her life to be. She wanted to be successful, making the world better and be a good wife and mother when she was ready for this part. She was sure, that Aaron was the love of her life, but it was easy to say when you are not even twenty years old. But she could imagine growing old with him.

It was barely noon when Alexis sat down on the kitchen table to eat lunch, when she heard the keys on the front door. She went over to the door and was greeted by her boyfriend.

"Aaron, what are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I got two free periods, so I decided to head home. We really need to talk, Lexi.", Aaron said, hugging his girlfriend.

"Are you going to break up with me?", Alexis asked, tears in her eyes.

"Why do you always think I'm going to leave you? That's not going to happen. But we need to talk about the baby and what we are going to do. I know there is still time to make a final decision, but if we are going to keep the baby we need to do some planning."

"What do you mean, some planning?", Alexis asked confused.

"Well, this apartment is barely big enough for two persons and I don't really want to have our baby here in this small space. If we are going to keep the baby, I want to move into a bigger apartment and being in New York City, this could take some time and I don't really want to move when the baby is due to be born. So, did you already think about the situation?", Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I did think about the situation but I really don't know if I'm mature enough to be a mom. But I know that I can't have an abortion. That isn't me and I don't think that I can give up the baby for adoption."

"So, we are going to keep the baby?", Aaron asked.

"Well, looks like it. But this is going to change so much. I can't go to College and we need to look after the money. I can work until the baby is born, but we will need more money with the baby."

"Hey, that's something we can worry about when the time arrives. First we start to look for a bigger apartment and we need to tell your parents. And then we are looking for alternatives for College. I won't let you throw away your education because we both made a mistake. But I can promise you, that we will manage everything together. You are my life Alexis and I'm happy about the baby. It wasn't planned but I can tell you, that I already love the baby.", Aaron said, hugging Alexis and kissed her belly.

"Thanks for being here. How about we are going over to my parents tonight to talk to them? You need to go back to school and in the meantime I'm starting to search for a bigger apartment."

"That sound like a good idea. I love you Alexis.", Aaron said, leaving to get back to work.

As soon as Aaron was away, Alexis started to work on the laptop. She was looking for a bigger apartment, but after several hours of searching she came up empty. It was nearly impossible to find a payable apartment in the city. Alexis was near to cry when the front door opened again.

"Alexis, I'm home.", Aaron said, when he entered the apartment to see his girlfriend crying. "Alexis, what's wrong? Did something happen?", he asked, trying to calm her down.

"Oh Aaron, it's so hopeless. I don't think we are going to find a new apartment."

"Hey, don't worry. We still got time to find the perfect apartment. And at least I got some good news. When I was back at the school I did some research of my own and the NYU is offering a home schooling program. So, you can attend college for the first few months and after this you can study from home. There is no need for you to put your education on the back burner. You will see, everything is going to work out.", Aaron said, hugging Alexis.

"Well, at least one good news today.", Alexis said sniffling her nose.

"So, you are okay with this? You will attend College the first months and be studying from home when the baby is born? I really don't want that you to skip school because of this situation."

"Yeah, Aaron. I'm perfectly fine with this solution. I will go to college and when the baby is born I'm staying home, looking after our child and study. I never thought about this possibility."

"Well, that's what I'm here for. I can worry about our future, too. You see, there is no need for you to cry.", Aaron said, hugging Alexis again.

"That's not like I am. I don't cry this much but in the last few days I just can't stop the tears, no matter what. I think that are my hormones running wild. I really hope this is going to pass really soon."

"I'm sure it will pass soon and if not, I'm always there for you the give you a handkerchief.", Aaron said, making Alexis laugh.

"So, how about you go to freshen up a bit and then we go shopping for dinner for your parents?"

"That's a great idea. I just hit the shower and get changed. See you soon."

*** CB ***

One and a half hour later, Alexis opened the door to the loft with her key. Entering the loft she saw Kate relaxing on the sofa and Castle in the armchair next to her, tipping away on his laptop.

"This doesn't look like a bed, Kate.", Alexis said entering the loft.

"Alexis, Aaron what are you doing here?", Kate asked looking up from her book.

"Hi you two, and don't even start about the bed rest. We already had this discussion today."

"Thanks for the warning, Dad. And I didn't want to cause any trouble for you Kate. It's not my business where you are staying while at bed rest. As long as you keep my sibling safe, everything is fine with me."

"Thanks Alexis, you are really the mature one of the Castle family.", Kate said smiling.

"Hey, that's not very nice.", Rick said pouting.

"But it is so true.", Aaron said.

"Are we done with hurting Rick today? Or do you have more of this?", Rick asked.

"Actually I thought the woman is suffering mood swings while pregnant, but it looks like Dad got it bad. What about you, Kate? Are you feeling alright?", Alexis asked.

"Oh, I'm feeling perfectly fine. No more morning sickness so far and no other problems. How are you feeling, sweetie? And you never told us, why are you here, not that we aren't happy to have you here?"

"Well, we thought we could have dinner together. We are even cooking."

"Oh, the two of you are cooking? What have you done now?", Rick asked.

"Why do you think we have done anything?", Alexis asked, tears starting to fall.

"Alexis, please don't cry? I'm sure your Dad didn't mean it like this.", Aaron tried to calm his girlfriend down.

"What have I done? Alexis, I didn't mean it. It was just fun. I was just surprised that you were coming over to cook for us."

Alexis didn't say anything but continued to cry. "Alexis, please stop crying. It was just fun what I said. And even if you did something I wouldn't be mad at you. You are my daughter and I will always love you, no matter what."

"Don't worry Rick. Alexis is behaving strange since a few days. And she is always trying to break up with me. I just don't know why. I told her that I love her and that I'm not going to leave her.", Aaron explained, trying to calm Alexis down.

Kate just couldn't help and started to laugh. "What's so funny, Katie? My daughter is crying out her eyes and I don't know the reason for it."

"Well, I think it's just the hormones. I read about it in my book. It's just normal for pregnant women to have mood-swings and I think that's what is happening with Alexis. So don't worry about her and just try to keep her happy."

"Does that mean you are going to cry too in the next months? I don't think I could live with that. You have to promise me, that you will always tell me how you are feeling.", Rick said worried.

"At the moment I don't have the need to cry over anything. But this could change. Alexis, is everything okay?", Kate asked since the sobs stopped.

"Thanks Kate, everything is fine. I just can't help it. I start crying about the stupidest thinks and I don't know why. And you were right, dad. We did something stupid and that is the reason we are here today. We need to talk to you and we thought a nice dinner would be the perfect opportunity."

"Well, I assumed something like this. And I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. So, do you two need some help with dinner?", Rick asked.

"Thanks, but I think we got everything covered. Kate, you relax on the sofa and keep my sibling safe and Dad, you stay out of trouble.", Alexis said, smiling again.

About thirty minutes later Alexis were calling them into the kitchen, where the dinner was ready.

"Alexis this looks great. With food like this, feel free to come over more often.", Kate said, sitting down next to Rick.

"Thanks Kate. That's something to keep me from worrying and thinking too much."

"But you did some thinking, didn't you? After all you said you needed to talk with us. And I think it's about your baby."

"You are right, Dad. We wanted to talk to you about the baby. We did some talking about our situation and I just know that I can't have an abortion and I don't think I could give my baby away for adoption."

"So, you are going to keep the baby?", Kate asked.

"Yes, we are going to keep the baby. We know that's not going to be easy but we will do everything to make a stable family for our child."

"Well, I thought you were going to keep the baby since everything else wouldn't just be you. Even I'm not old enough to be a grandfather. And Kate, you will be a grandma at 34."

"Very funny, Rick. But since there is only an age gape of fifteen years, I don't have a problem with being a grandma. And I even see the bright side of this. Alexis and I, we can do everything together. I don't know about you, but I kind of afraid of everything. I'm really happy about the baby, but I'm worried about its health and if we are going to give the baby a good family. And with Alexis being pregnant, too I have another female with the same problems. We can visit the doc together and we can go shopping for the baby together. And we can confine in each other, can't we?", Kate asked.

"I haven't thought about this, but I really like this idea. You know that I don't really like this kind of doc even your friend is very nice. I really would feel better if you keep going with me in the future."

"Hey, what about me? I can come with you, too. Actually I would really love to come with you for your next appointment.", Aaron said, kind of hurt.

"I know, that you want to come with me and I would be happy to have you at my side for the next appointment, but there are going to be appointments when you don't have time and I would really like to have Kate with me for those days. You are my boyfriend and the father of this baby and I'm not going to talk you out of doing things for the baby. And there are going to be lots of things you can do together with me."

"That's good to hear since I really want to be there for you.", Aaron said.

"So we cleared this point. You are going to be parents and we are going to be parents. Our children are going to grow up together.", Rick said.

"And there is another positive side-effect. We always will have a babysitter for our children. We can take care of Aaron's and Alexis' child and they are going to look after our baby.", Kate said.

"That's something I didn't think about, but it's going to be a good solution. Now that you are going to keep the baby, what are you going to do about school?", Rick, the worried father asked.

"Well, we found a solution for this problem as well. I know that we both made a mistake and we can't change this fact, but I don't want that Alexis puts her education on the back burner. Alexis' really wanted to skip college and start working until the baby is born, but that never was a possibility for me. Alexis is a smart woman and I know that she can reach every goal she wants. So, when I was at school today, I started to look at alternatives and luckily for us, NYU is offering a homeschooling program and Alexis agreed to take part in it."

"Yeah, I will attend College as long as possible and later I will study from home. I know, it's not going to be easy with the baby but I'm sure, Aaron is going to help me with work.", Alexis said.

"That really sounds like a great solution. I would have never thought about this possibility. So, everything is okay for now?"

"Well, not really. There is one task we still need to take care off.", Aaron said.

"And that would be?", Kate asked curious.

"Well Becks, you know my apartment. It's barely big enough for two people and I really don't want to raise my child there, so we just started to look for a bigger apartment. Actually that's the reason why Alexis made her decision now even there is still time for this. I just wanted to have enough time to look for a new apartment and I don't want to move when the baby is due to be born."

"But being in New York it's hard to find a good and payable apartment. I spend most of the afternoon looking for anything suitable, but I didn't find anything.", Alexis said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks again.

"Hey sweetie, there is no need to cry over it. And I think you don't need to worry about this any longer."

"What do you mean, Kate? Aaron's apartment isn't going to get bigger, is it?"

"No, I don't think it's going to get bigger. But I still got the perfect solution. Since your father made me move in with him, my apartment is free. And it's more than big enough for a family."

"Your landlord didn't find a new one to rent it?", Alexis asked.

"Well, there is no landlord and the owner of the apartment didn't start to look for someone, but I would really love if you move in."

"But your apartment is really big and in a good neighborhood. I don't think we can pay for it. I can't work with College and the baby and Aaron don't make enough to pay for your apartment."

"I wouldn't take any money off you. You are family and you really need the money for the baby. And I rather give my apartment to someone I know without the lease than strangers with lease."

"What do you mean, you wouldn't take any money?"

"I just mean that. The apartment I used to live in is owned by me. With the money I got from the insurance after my old apartment blew up and some money I put on the side I bought this flat. And I really don't want to sell it and since you really need a bigger apartment feel free to move in. It's not this bad and I'm sure you would like it there."

"Wow, that's a great offer but I'm not sure we can take it. You could really make big money when you put it up for rent.", Alexis said.

"Yeah, that I could. But I don't really need it. I make enough money with the NYPD to take care of me and you know your father. He won't let me pay for anything even if I insist. And if you feel better, you can pay me some lease. How about 100 $ per month?", Kate said smiling. She really wished that they would take the offer.

"Thanks Kate, I think we need to think about your offer. Is it okay if you tell you later this week?", Aaron asked.

"There is no need to rush this. If you want to look for another apartment feel free to do so. I'm not going to put my flat up for rent for quite some time, so take as much time as you want."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like this part? Happy with it? More to come soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hey guys, hope you are all feeling great. Here is another part of my story. I really hope you like it. And happy Easter everyone.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

"Argh.", Kate said, throwing the book she just finished reading at the end of the sofa, where Rick was sitting.

"Ow, that did hurt, Kate. What's the matter with you?", Rick asked, touching the place where the book hit him.

"There is only so much a person can read and I don't want to read anymore. Everything is so boring, I just want a change of scenery.", Kate said frustrated. She was on her third week of bed rest and it was starting to take its toll on her.

"I know that you are frustrated, it's not your thing just sitting around doing nothing. But please remember it's everything for our child.", Rick said, leaning over to kiss first Kate's mouth and then her belly.

"I know, and I won't do anything that is going to hurt the baby. I really want to keep it save. All I want is some change."

"Should I call Alexis? She can come over and keep you company."

"Don't get me wrong, I really love Alexis. But she was over nearly every day so far and it's the first time she got a whole day with Aaron. And Alexis isn't what I need at the moment."

"So, how about inviting Lanie and the boys over? You haven't seen them in quite some time and I think it would be good for you."

"Actually that's a very good idea. I really need a normal night with my friends and some greasy fast food. I really love your cooking, but I could kill for a good burger.", Kate said laughing.

"So, how about a poker night? You start calling your friends and I'm going to get the food when everything is set.", Rick said, giving Kate her cell.

"Hey Lanie, you got a minute?", she asked, when Lanie answered the call.

"Hey stranger, I always got a minute for you. Actually it's the first quite minute I have since two weeks. How are you feeling, Sweetie. Everything okay with you and the baby?", Lanie asked.

"Everything is fine but I'm really bored. In the last three weeks I read more books than in the last three years. And I really miss my friends. Are you and Javi free tonight? Rick is planning a poker night so we can see our friends again and I really need something else to do. Oh, and there will be burgers and fries."

"Javi just got off shift, just like I. We don't have any plans for tonight, so we are happy to come over. There is so much to talk about."

"That you can say. So, see you later Lanie.", Kate said and closed the phone. Then she called Ryan.

"Beckett, what can I do for you?", Ryan asked answering the phone.

"I just wanted to invite you over for a game of poker tonight. Lanie and Javi already agreed and you can bring Jenny if you want."

"That sounds like a great idea. Jenny wanted to go to the cinema, but I think we can postpone this. Should we bring anything?"

"You can bring good mood and lots of topic to talk about. Rick is going to get some burgers. See you later, Ryan.", Kate said and closed the phone.

"They will come over, so you can go for the burgers.", Kate said grinning.

"Your wish is my command. Do you want anything special?"

"No, just the usual and some extra fries and a blueberry muffin, a bear claw and some ice-cream would be nice."

"So, nothing special at all. See, your cravings are starting."

"Those are not cravings, just a short return to my usual food. A nice burger and some sweets won't hurt anyone. And I promise to eat only healthy food for the next weeks."

"There is nothing wrong with a burger from time to time and I'm really proud of you because you stopped drinking coffee and skipped your usual unhealthy food in favor of our child. I really love you for everything you do for me."

"But I really don't do anything. I just lay around doing nothing the whole day. It's you, who does the most. You are cooking for me and cleaning the whole loft and you try to cheer me up when I feel down. I don't know what I would do without you.", Kate said.

"Well, without me, you wouldn't be in this situation. And what I do is the least I can do for you. I really want to help as much as I can. I can't thank you enough for what you are doing for me."

"Well, you are not the only one who wants to have this baby. And you don't need to thank me. Actually I need to thank you for staying with me even with all my baggage I carry around with me. I know, that I'm not an easy person to be with and having this baby is more than I could ever imagine."

"And I know that I'm not an easy person to be with. After all I do have a history as playboy and with my two failed marriages and a daughter to top everything, it's just a wonder you are staying with me."

"Like everyone else said, we are just meant to be and your daughter is no baggage and you know this. And now out with you to get me food."

"Yes boss. And you try to relax a bit more, so you are fit for your friends. I'm sure today is going to be a late night."

"Relaxing? You've got to be kidding. I'm relaxing since three weeks. I'm going to throw together a salad and perhaps I'm going to make some cookies, and don't worry I'm going to sit down while in the kitchen."

"I wasn't going to say anything, since I really trust you and I know that you would do everything to keep our baby safe."

"That's something you can be sure about and now let me cook something.", Kate said, standing up from the sofa and going over to the kitchen. Rick went on his way to get the food for their friends.

Half an hour later the door bell was ringing. Kate just put the cookies into the oven and went over to answer the door.

"Hey Lanie, Javier. Come on in."

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?", Lanie asked.

"Yes, I'm on bed rest and all I did for the last three weeks was resting. And I'm going to sit down in just a few minutes. But first I want to hug my friends. I really missed you.", Kate said, hugging Lanie and Javier.

"We missed you, too. It's so good to see you and you just look great.", Javi said.

"And I'm feeling great. Bored out of my mind, but otherwise I'm really fine. But I'm really happy when I'm finished with bed rest and I can return to the precinct."

"Yeah, it's just not the same without you. It's no fun working for Karpowski.", Javi said.

"I'm sure you are managing. Speaking of work, got any good cases?", Kate asked.

"Actually no, just the normal murder. Looks like the strange ones know that you are not working at the moment."

"Very funny. It's not like I'm waiting for the strange ones. They are just the most fun solving.", Kate said, while getting the cookies out of the oven.

"How about you two put the poker table up. You will find everything in the storage room down the hall, last door on the left.", Kate said, sitting down on the sofa again. Just when the two of them got back to the living room, the front door opened and Rick entered.

"Look, who I found outside.", he said and showed Kevin and Jenny inside.

"Hey you two. Nice to meet you again, Jenny. Kevin, good to see you.", Kate said, hugging both of them.

"Hey, Beckett, you look great. You seem to enjoy your time at home.", Ryan said.

"Well, there is not much you can do while on bed rest and I'm really happy that you are all here. I just needed something else to do than reading. So, how about some dinner? I can smell those delicious burgers and I'm starving."

"We can't let this happen. Mommy-to-be needs to be feed.", Lanie said, taking Kate's arm pulling her to the table.

They all sat down on the table and Rick served the food.

"Oh, that's so great.", Kate moaned when she took the first bit.

"That's no noble cuisine, so why are you this happy about the food?", Javi asked.

"I want to see you after three weeks of healthy food. I'm not complaining, since I know what I do this for and I can't imagine something better than having this baby, but a burger once in a while is like heaven on earth."

"Okay, I see your problem and Lanie don't even get any funny ideas.",

"I wouldn't even dream about cooking anything healthy for you, Javi. But how are you feeling otherwise."

"I'm perfectly fine. I feel nauseous sometimes, but not this much and I don't have any mood changes or any other problems. But what about you? How is work?", Kate asked.

"It's not the same without you. At the moment we work for Karpowski, but the Captain promised that one of us is going to replace you for the time being."

"That's a good decision. Even I'm going to be back in a few weeks, I'm just allowed to work on the desk and you are both great cops. Hey Ryan, did you already set a date for the wedding?"

"Yeah, we finally got a date. The wedding is going to be on the last Saturday of September. Why do you ask? Need any ideas for a wedding?", Ryan asked grinning.

"Oh no, we don't need any ideas, since we are not even engaged and I'm sure Alexis and Martha will have the most fun planning our wedding in the future."

"Speaking about Martha and Alexis, how are they?", Lanie asked.

"Martha is still in L.A. with her play and she is rather successful. She is having fun and not much time. We didn't have a chance to talk to her much in the last few weeks."

"So, she doesn't know about you?", Javi asked.

"Martha knows that we are a couple and that I moved in, since that was the condition that I move in in the first place. But she doesn't know about the mini Castle on the way and she doesn't know about some other things going on in this family."

"What other things?", Lanie asked.

"Alexis and Aaron being one of them and don't even ask, we are not going to tell you anything else.", Kate said smiling.

They spent a relaxing night with much fun and laughter together. Kate was happy to reconnect with her friends and it was just the thing she needed. More than happy she went to bed.

"Thanks for inviting them over. I didn't even think about seeing them."

"Well, I know that you missed your friends and I must admit that I missed them too. It was nice seeing them and they are truly happy for the both of us. And look at the bright side, only three more weeks and you can return to the precinct."

"Yeah, it's going to be nice to have something else to do then sitting around. I really would love to do something, but I know that I can't or I would endanger our baby and this is something I try not to do."

"And I really love you for what you are doing for this baby. Not even born and the baby is well loved by its parents and its extended family."

"I really love this little one and I love its father.", Kate said, kissing Castle good night.

On the next morning Kate went back to the living room and rested on the sofa, while Castle prepared the breakfast. Just when he was about to carry the tray over, the house line was ringing.

"I got it.", Kate said, answering the phone. "Castle's castle.", she said and was greeted by a female voice.

"Who are you?", the woman asked.

"Oh sorry. Kate Beckett speaking. What can I do for you and I never got your name."

"Oh, Detective Beckett. Your apartment is still not better?"

"My apartment? What do you mean and who are you?", Kate asked, getting annoyed.

"Well, Richard told me, that your apartment caught fire and he was nice enough to let you stay with him. Can I talk to him, please?"

"That was nearly two years ago and my apartment is perfectly fine. And you still didn't give me your name."

"Oh, my pity. This is Meredith calling for Richard. So, can you please put him on the line."

"Rick, it's for you. One of your ex-wives.", Kate said grinning, knowing that he wouldn't like to take the call.

"Why is Gina calling the house line? Did you hear my cell ringing?", Rick asked taking the phone.

"It's not Gina.", Kate said.

"Hello Meredith, what do I own the displeasure of your call?"

"What is Detective Beckett doing at the loft?", Meredith asked.

"That's none of your business, Meredith. So, why are you calling and keep it short, I got plans for today."

"Actually I was going to call Alexis and wish her good luck for her last day of school as a junior."

"Oh Meredith, you got to be kidding me. Alexis is out of school for the last several weeks. She graduated as one of the best students of the year. And you didn't even call to wish her good luck for the finals."

"How should I know any of this? Can I please talk to her? Perhaps she can visit me, now that she is out of school. I'm sure we can find something for her to do here. There are great acting schools in L.A. she can attend."

"You really don't know your daughter, do you? Alexis isn't in acting so she is not going to attend any acting school and I don't think she will visit you anytime soon and I can't put her on the phone since she isn't here at the loft."

"And where is my daughter supposed to be if she is not at school. It's just past eight in the morning, so where is she.", Meredith asked.

"Please, don't act like you are interested in Alexis. I know that you are not otherwise you would have known that your daughter graduated and is staying with her boyfriend most of the time. I will tell her to call you, when I see her next time. But don't be surprised if the call never comes. You may be her birth mother, but you never showed any interest in her. She got it way better with her future step-mother, who was there for her graduation, even she was death on her feet."

"You are going to marry again? Someone I know and why didn't I know about Alexis having a boyfriend? She is my daughter, too and I think I should know something like this."

"Oh please, Meredith. He's not the first boyfriend Alexis got, but this one is going to last and that's I'm going to tell you. And, yes, I'm going to marry again and you met her once. Actually you spoke to her today. And now I really need to go. I got plans and they are not involving you. See you not too soon.", Rick said and ended the call.

"I don't know what got into me, when I agreed to marry this woman. She is so annoying. Can you believe it, she called to wish Alexis good luck for her last day of junior year."

"At least she remembered that Alexis went to school or that Alexis exist for the matter."

"Yeah, that's more than I can hope for. I'm really sorry, but I need to run some errands. Can I leave you alone for a while?", Rick asked.

"I think I can manage being alone for a few hours. I think I will try to sleep for a bit."

"Trying to sleep? Are you not feeling okay, Katie?", Rick asked worried.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine, just tired. It was a late night yesterday. You don't need to worry about me."

"It's my job to worry about you and our baby. Is there anything I can get you while I'm out?", Rick asked putting his jacket on.

"No, I'm fine. But I could kill for a muffin and some milk-shake.", Kate said grinning.

"Okay, so I'll get you this. I got my cell on my, so feel free to call me if you need anything else.", Rick went over to the sofa and kissed Kate good-bye.

When Rick was on the street, he got his cell out and made a call.

"Hey Dad, what can I do for you?", Alexis asked.

"Hey Sweetie. How are you?"

"Thanks, I'm fine but that's not the reason you are calling, since you just saw me yesterday."

"Yeah, that wasn't the reason why I called. Actually I need to ask you a favor."

"What do you need?"

"Well, I need the number of your doc, you know the one you went with Kate. She is a friend of Kate."

"Oh, you mean Lauren? Is there something wrong with Kate or why do you need her number?", Alexis asked worried.

"No, Kate is just fine. But she is bored out of her mind and I thought about taking her to the Hamptons. She can be on bed rest on the beach and her father could come over to keep her company. But I want to make sure that's okay to take her up there and perhaps have some short walks."

"That's a really good idea. Perhaps we can come up on the weekend, too and can have a barbecue with Aaron's family. I'm sure, Kate would like this."

"That's a great idea. I'll call you when we are up in the Hamptons."

"Okay, and I will talk to Aaron. I'll send you Lauren's number in a few minutes.", Alexis said and ended the call. A few minutes later Rick's cell announced a new message. He opened the text and called the number Alexis send.

"This is Dr. Granger. How can I help you?", a woman asked.

"Excuse me, is there any possibility to speak to Lauren? I'm a friend of Kate Beckett."

"I'm Lauren. What's wrong with Kate?"

"Oh, there is nothing wrong with her. I just have some question considering her health. By the way my name is Richard Castle."

"You are the boyfriend and Alexis' father. So, what do you want to know?"

"Well, you know Kate. She was on bed rest for the last three weeks and so far she stayed in bed or on the sofa, but she is bored out of her mind. I want to take her up to my house in the Hamptons, where her father is just a few minutes away. But I don't know if it's safe to take her up there. She really does everything to keep the baby safe."

"I don't think this should be a problem, as long she stays off her feet. But I'm impressed that she kept quite this long. I thought Kate would call me after one week of bed rest and argue her way out of it."

"Oh, you really know Kate. But she is really eager to keep the baby. We didn't have the best start and losing the first baby was quite a shock."

"Yeah, she told me that she really wanted to have this baby and she was really surprised when I told her she was already pregnant when she saw me last. I never thought Kate would want to have any children, but I'm happy for her. So, how about you bring her over tomorrow at noon, so I can have another look at her. Then I can tell you, if it's save to take her up and perhaps I'll allow her to walk around for a short time each day."

"That would be great. See you tomorrow. Is there anything I can get you, Lauren?"

"Since I will see you in my lunch break, how about some sandwiches or something like this. But this is really not necessary."

"That's the least I can do. Until tomorrow, doc.", Rick said and ended the call. Then he went on his way to get Kate's muffin.

"Hello honey, I'm back.", Rick said, when he entered the loft with Kate's food. But he didn't get an answer, because Kate was out like a light on the sofa. Smiling Rick went over to the sofa and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Feeling better?", Rick asked when Kate opened her eyes.

"Hey, you are already back? Your errands didn't take long and yes, I'm feeling better. A little bit more sleep was all I needed. Oh, I smell my muffin.", Kate said, sitting up.

Rick gave her the bag with the muffins and her milkshake. "Thanks Rick, you are a real sweetheart. I really love you for doing this."

"Then you are going to love me even more when I tell you about my surprise for you.", Rick said smiling.

"Surprise? What did you plan now?", Kate asked curious, taking a sip of her shake.

"Well, at the moment there are just plans and you are the one going to make it happen. I know that you are bored out of your mind and that you really want to leave the loft. So we are going for a short walk tomorrow, to see Lauren. And if she is going to give you a green light, I will take you up to the Hamptons. You can be on bed rest on the beach and your father can come to visit us. And Aaron and Alexis want to come up there too, so we can have a family dinner with his family."

"That's a lovely idea, Rick but I don't know.", Kate said, tears starting to build in her eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter Kate? I thought you want a change of scenery and you really liked it up there. And your father and your friends will be there."

"I know and I really like the idea. But remember what happened the first time we were up there. I don't want to repeat any of this."

"Honey, nothing of this was your fault. Yeah, we lost the baby there, but this doesn't mean that you are going to lose this one, too. So far you did everything possible to keep this one save and that's the reason we are going to see Lauren first. If she tells us, it's not save to go up there I will bring you back to the loft and make personally sure that you stay of your lovely feet. I would even carry you around for the time being. I love you Kate and a really want to have this little one and I'll do everything I can to keep the both of you save. So, how about we first see what Lauren is going to tell us and we decide later if we are really going up to the Hamptons."

"Thank you Rick. I really like the idea of seeing Dad and the Coopers, but I don't want to endanger our child. I don't think I could get over losing this one."

"That's not going to happen. We are going to have many little Beckett's and Castle babies running around.", Rick said smiling.

"Beckett babies? You don't want to marry me any longer?", Kate asked hurt.

"Of course do I want to marry you. If possible I would take you to Las Vegas and get married today. But I assumed that you want to keep your name."

"When we are going to marry I'm going to be Mrs. Katherine Castle, but I think I'm going to keep my name at the Precinct. I worked hard and long enough to get a name in the force."

"I totally understand this and I'm not hurt that you keep your name at work and I'm really happy that you are going to be Mrs. Castle. Does that mean we are engaged?"

"No, we are not engaged since you never asked. But I think I wouldn't say no, if you are going to asked me in the future."

"Well, that's something a guy can live with."

* * *

><p>AN: How did you like this part? Please leave a review. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello guys, happy May, 1 everyone. Here is another part of my story, just a little sweetness with some drama at the end. I really hope you like it.**

**See Part 1 for Dislcaimer.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 27<strong>_

"Lauren's office is just around the corner, but can we still take a cab?", Kate asked, when they were getting ready for the appointment with her doc.

"Of course, we can take a cab. You don't even have to ask, Kate. I just have to stop on our way there. I promised Lauren to bring some sandwiches, since she is seeing us at her lunch break."

"You are a sweet guy, Rick. And now come on, I really want to go outside."

When they were outside, Rick got a cab and they were on their way to the doc. With a short detour to a subway shop they arrived just at twelve o' clock. They went in and Lauren was already waiting for them.

"Hello Kate, nice to see you. And you must be the famous Richard Castle. Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, that's me. Feel free to call me Rick and thanks for seeing us on such a short notice."

"I'll do everything for my friends. And I see you brought the promised lunch. How about we have a look at Kate first and lunch later?"

"That's a great idea. Can Rick come with us? I know that he really wants to be there.", Kate asked, feeling that Rick was getting anxious next to her.

"Yeah, your guy can come in with us. But as far as I know, you already have a daughter, so this shouldn't be new to you."

"That's right. I do have a daughter, but her mother didn't share her pregnancy with me. I was good enough to pay for everything, but that was enough and I really want to know everything about our baby and I'm really grateful that you let me be a part of it."

"It's not unusual that the father to take part in those appointments and I know that you both really looking forward to have this baby. So let's have a look if everything is okay.", Lauren said and walked to the examination room.

"So, you know the procedure, Kate.", Lauren asked.

Kate nodded and went to change out of her clothes. When she came back she went to the table and lay down.

"So, what are you going to do now?", Kate asked.

"Well, we are going to do an ultrasound so I can tell if the baby is okay and if it's safe for you to travel.", Lauren said and pulled the ultrasound machine over. She put some gel on Kate's belly and started to move the ward over it.

"So the heart beat is strong and regular. And the embryo looks just fine. As far as I can tell everything is okay. I don't think there will be any problem if you go on your holiday, but you have to promise me that you stay off your feet most of the time. You can have a short walk once a day, but not more than thirty minutes. If you think there is something wrong with you or the baby feel free to call me, and I'll come up to see you."

"Thanks Lauren. You don't know what you just did. I really like Rick's loft but being there for the last three weeks, it's just enough."

"Yeah, he told me that you need a change of scenery. And your father will be happy to see you."

"Oh my father will wonder what we are doing up there. He doesn't know about the baby yet. We wanted to make sure that everything is okay before we tell him. At the moment just my colleges and Alexis know about the baby."

"How about you get dressed again, so we can have lunch?"

Rick and Lauren went to the kitchen, where they prepared the lunch. A few minutes later, Kate joined them, dressed again. She sat down next to Rick and took one of the sandwiches.

"So, everything is okay with Kate and the baby?", Rick asked.

"Yeah, I don't see any problems. You are eleven or twelve weeks along and that's the risky time. But I still want you on bed rest, but you can walk for a short time, like I told you before. And it's safe to tell your family."

"That's great. Jim will be happy to become a grandfather."

"And Martha will be shocked to become a grandmother again and a great-grandmother at the same time."

"Well, we have to wait until she gets back from her play.", Rick said.

"So, I take it that Alexis made a decision.", Lauren asked.

"Yeah, she is going to keep the baby and I think they got anything under control so far."

"The last time you saw me, you were afraid about Rick's reaction about the baby. Did you have a chance to have this talk, like how many kids you really want?", Lauren asked, taking a bit of her lunch.

"Actually we didn't talk about this. But I take what I can get.", Rick said grinning.

"What do you mean, you take what you can get?"

"Well, it's your body and if you don't want any more children after this one, it's fine with me. If you want to have a soccer team, we can try to get one. But I won't force you to anything. I already have a daughter and I'll even be happy if you decide to stop after this one child.", Rick said.

"I really don't know how many kids I want. But I don't want my baby to be a single child. I know that there is still Alexis, but I want our child to have a sibling close to its age."

"Well, your baby is going to have a sibling.", Lauren said smiling.

"How do you know? Not even I know if I'm going to have a second kid.", Kate said.

"You are already having two kids."

"What do you mean? Kate is having twins?", Rick asked.

"That's just what I'm saying. There were two babies at the ultrasound. And since I assumed that you wouldn't believe me, I printed some pictures so you can have a closer look.", Lauren said and put the pics on the table, showing them the two babies.

"Oh my god, I'm not ready for two babies and we already agreed to watch Alexis' one, too. That's too much for me.", Kate said.

"Katie, calm down. We are going to make it work. You are not alone in this. I'll be there no matter what and you still got Alexis and Aaron and Martha. And I'm sure your friends will help you, too. And you still have six months to get used to this idea."

"Thanks Rick, I know that you will be there and our friends for this matter. It was just quite a shock. I never thought that we are going to have twins."

"I'm really happy for you and don't worry you are going to be a great mom and you will manage two babies just fine. But this means that you need to take more care of you. I will give you some more vitamins and I want to see you more often, just to make sure that everything is really okay. And you will be more tired and exhausted when you are farther along, but that's just normal."

"Thank you Lauren, for everything. And I promise to take care of me and those two. But I really want to see my dad."

"That's okay, Kate. We are going to see each other a lot in the next few months. We are going to make a new appointment and you can go on your holiday.", Lauren said and went back to the entrance, where she gave Kate a new appointment.

"I hope you don't mind that it's the same time as Alexis is supposed to see me. I thought she would be more comfortable if you are with her. And you can both bring the fathers with you. I really want to meet Alexis' guy."

"I don't mind and I can't promise that Aaron can come with us. But I'm sure Rick is going to come along."

"I won't miss this, that I can promise. Thank you, Lauren. See you soon.", Rick said and they left the doctor's office.

Back in the car, Rick asked. "Are you sure, that you want to go up to the Hamptons? We always can go tomorrow. It was quite a shock we got today."

"Yeah, I really want to go up there. I want to tell my father about our sweet shock. I never thought that I would have children and now I'm going to have two. Thank you, Rick."

"Actually I have to thank you, Katie. You made me the happiest man on earth. We are going to have twins and a grandchild on top. And if you really want to go to the Hamptons, we are going to the Hamptons. We just have to pack some things."

"That would be lovely, Rick. I really like the loft, but I really want to be on the beach for some time."

Rick and Kate went back to the loft, where they put together some clothes and things for their holiday. Rick called Alexis to tell her they were on their way to the Hamptons. Then they went back to the car and went to the beach house.

"Would you mind if we go to my father first?", Kate asked.

"Of course not. How about we get some dinner on the way and eat together. The news is better on a full stomach."

"That's a good idea. How about some Chinese?"

About two hours later they arrived at Jim's home. Rick got out of the car, went around and opened the door for Kate. Then they went to the front door. A few moments later Jim opened the door, curious about the late visit.

"Katie, Rick? What are you doing here? It's in the middle of the week and you are supposed to be at work, Kate."

"How about some dinner, Jim?", Rick asked, showing Jim their bags full of food.

"Oh, come in. I really want to know what you are doing here."

"Hello grandpa.", Kate said, when they said down on the kitchen table.

"Hello Kate, care to explain what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was sick of the loft and Rick got the idea of coming up here."

"This much I got, but the question is, why you were at Rick's loft. Shouldn't you be working or is there something you are not telling me? Did you get hurt again?"

"I didn't get hurt and hopefully won't get hurt for quite some time. And there is something we are not telling you, grandpa. But that's the reason we are here today."

"I know it, that something did happen. And there is something different about you. You look different, great but different. Did you gain some weight?", Jim asked. Kate and Rick only looked at each other. "Katie you know that you were always too slim and you look really great these days and you beam."

"Now that you say so, you really gained some weight, Kate. But you still look great.", Rick said playful.

Kate hit him on the arm. "That's all your fault that I gained weight and you have hell to pay if I don't lose every pound I will gain in the next few months."

"Well, it's not completely my fault. You did want it too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did and can't imagine a better reason to gain weight. But are you sure you can already see it?", Kate asked looking down on her.

"Well, there are definitively one or two pounds more on your hips and well your, ahem, breast look really bigger."

"Rick please, I know that you love my daughter but I really don't need to know any of these. And I really don't understand any of this. You look healthier than the last time I saw you and I really like this new look. Actually you look just like your mother when she was pregnant with you."

"Well, I'm not pregnant with myself, grandpa.", Kate said smiling.

"Does that mean, what I think you mean Kate?", Jim asked grinning.

"What, you are pregnant Kate? Why didn't you tell me?", Rick asked hurt.

"Rick please, I told you the moment I knew about the fact."

"But I was only the third person to learn about this fact.", Rick said.

"Only because Alexis was with me and it's obviously that my doc knows first."

"Whoa, stop for just a minute. I can't quiet follow your conversation. First of all, are you really pregnant Katie?", Jim asked, getting annoyed with his two visitors.

"Yes Dad, you are going to be a grandfather in about six months. We knew about this for about a month, but we wanted to be sure that it's safe to tell you and my doc told me today that everything is alright with us."

"Congratulation, I'm so happy for the both of you. Katie, you are going to be a great mother. I never thought that I would say that, but I'm going to have a grandchild."

"Ah no, actually you are going to have three grandchildren.", Rick said grinning.

"Three grandchildren? Do you mean you are going to have triplets?", Jim asked shocked.

"Rick wouldn't be here it this was right. But you already got a granddaughter with Alexis, since we are going to marry one day."

"So this means you are going to have twins, aren't you?", Jim asked.

"Yes, we are going to have twins. You remember Lauren, my friend from College. She is my doc now and she told us today. You are the first one to know about the twins. Are you happy?"

"Happy doesn't even come close to what I'm feeling at the moment. My little girl is going to have two babies and she is ready to settle down. I never thought my Katie is going to marry one day. Thanks Rick, for giving me this."

"There is nothing to thank for. I have to thank you for your great daughter. Even I was already married twice I never felt what I'm feeling for Kate. She is the love of my live and I'm not going to hurt her."

"I know Rick, you really love her and Kate is really much more fun since she knows you."

The three of them had dinner and Rick and Kate went to the beach house. "How about a swim in the pool before we hit the bed? It was an eventful day for you and you still need your rest."

"I really like this idea, I just need to change and actually I'm kind of tired.", Kate said and went to the bedroom to change. When she came back Rick was already in the pool.

"You look great, Katie and Jim was right. You really gained some pounds and you are starting to show just a little bit."

"Oh, that's not cool. You know, what this means for you, Rick. We need to go shopping."

"And you want me to come along? Don't you want to wait for Alexis or Martha? I'm sure, they would have a lot of fun and Alexis is going to have the same problem, isn't she?"

"Yeah, Alexis is going to need new clothes, too but not so fast since I'm pregnant with twins. But don't worry I won't need much at first and since it's summer I can wear lots of dresses and shorts and shirts."

"No, it's okay. I like spending time with you and I really like to shop for you. So, whenever you feel like shopping we are going to shop.", Rick said.

"Okay, we will see. But first I want to enjoy the nice evening with my sweet boyfriend. Are you feeling okay, Rick?", Kate asked, when she saw that Rick was holding his left side and had a hurtful expression.

"I don't know, but I think I stretched some muscle. No need to worry, I will be fine tomorrow.", Rick said.

**~ cb ~ cb ~**

"Hey, how are you feeling?", Kate asked on the next morning.

"I have been better, but you don't need to worry about me."

"But I worry about you, just like you are worried about me. You didn't get much sleep last night. I know that you moved most of the night. How about you try to sleep a bit more and I make you breakfast. What would you like?"

"Actually I'm not really hungry but sleep sounds great."

"So, you stay in bed and get some sleep and move to the beach after I eat some breakfast. Hope you feel better soon, Rick. I love you."

"I love you, too Katie. Just a few more minutes of sleep and then we are going to spend the day together."

"Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine on the beach. You get your sleep and we will see about the rest of the day later.", Kate said, kissed Rick goodbye and went to the kitchen where she got some fruit for her breakfast. Then she went to the beach to get some tan. Kate had taken some magazines with her, so she didn't notice how late it was getting. Only the rumbling of her stomach got her attention and looking at her father's watch she saw that it was just past noon.

Kate went inside, assuming Rick would prepare some lunch, but he was nowhere to be seen. She went up to the bedroom and Rick was still in the bed. She walked over to him and kissed him softly on his forehead. He was hot and he was breathing funny.

"Rick, wake up? Is everything alright?", Kate said, trying to wake Rick up.

When he was awake he didn't know where he was at first. "Rick, you are scarring me. You've got a fever and you were not breathing regularly. I'm going to call a doc."

"That's not necessary, Kate. I'm fine, really."

"You are not fine, Rick. I can see that you are still in pain and you are really scaring me with this fever and your breathing. Please, let a doc have a look at you.", Kate pleaded. Rick was too weak to protest, so Kate went down to the living room to call the paramedics.

When they arrived a few minutes later, Kate showed them up to the bedroom where Rick was asleep again. "Rick, you have to wake up. The doc is here to have a look." But he wasn't waking up.

"That's okay. Can you tell us, what the symptoms are, miss.", Jason, the paramedic asked.

"Well, he had same pain in his right side yesterday night. He said he pulled a muscle, but I think the pain got worse during the night. He didn't get much sleep last night, but turned around most of it. I told him to try to get some more sleep in the morning and when I came back he slept for about four hours. But he got a fever and he was breathing irregular. And he didn't know where he was at first, when he woke up.", Kate said.

"We will give him some saline for now and something to get the fever down. But I think we need to take him to the hospital. Do you want to ride along?", Jason asked.

"He's not in any danger, is he?", Kate asked.

"As much as I can tell, he's not in any danger. Probably he is only low on fluids but we need to run some tests to confirm any of this."

"Okay, I will ride along if you don't mind."

The paramedics got Rick into the ambulance and Kate followed them. When they reached the hospital, Rick was brought to the emergency room where they started to run some tests and Kate waited for any results.

After what seemed like an eternity a doc was approaching Kate. "Family of Richard Castle?", he asked.

"That would be me, Kate Beckett his fiancée." Kate knew that this was a lie so far, but she know they wouldn't tell her anything otherwise.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Beckett. Would you please come into my office, so we can talk about Mr. Castle's condition.", the doc said and Kate followed him into his office.

"So, what's wrong with Rick?", Kate asked, sitting down on the chair in front of the desk.

"Well, we ran some tests and we just got the results back. Mr. Castle is suffering an acute kidney disease. It's really good that you called the paramedics immediately. We are giving him fluids to keep his kidneys working and some meds to get the fever down but I think that's not going to help much. When he is feeling better we are starting with dialyze treatment but in the long run he is going to need a kidney transplantation. We need to test his family. His parents, any siblings even his children could be a donator."

"Well, this could be a problem. He is a single child as far as I know and he doesn't know his father. His daughter is pregnant at the moment, so I don't think she is an opinion, but I can ask his mother."

"That would be great. We can do the test here and it would be great if you find his father and I will put him on the donators list. Hopefully we will find a match there."

"Thank you doctor. Can I see him?", Kate asked.

"Of course can you see him. I'll show you to his room, Ms. Beckett."

Together they went to the room where Rick was lying on a bed, hooked up to some machines and bottles.

"Hey, how are you feeling?", Rick asked, when he heard that the door opened and Kate entered the room.

"Well, I'm not the one in a hospital bed.", Kate said, kissing him softly. "You are not as hot as before.", she noticed.

"Are you sure that I'm not hot anymore?", Rick asked grinning.

"Rick, that's not funny. You were really scaring me today. Now that I found you, I'm not going to lose you."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. And I'm sorry that I scared you. I really thought I just pulled a muscle. I never had any problems with my kidneys, so I never thought about this."

"So the doc already talked to you?"

"Yeah, he told me that I'm going to need transplantation as worst case scenario. Could you please call mother?"

"Yeah, I'm going to call Martha when I'm back at the house and I'm going to call Alexis, too. I'm sure she wants to know about you?"

"Thank you, but please be careful while telling her. I don't want her to be stressed because of the baby and you don't worry about me either. Your only concern is keeping our twins save, you got me?"

"Well, I try my best and you get well soon. I really don't like you lying around at the hospital."

When visiting hours were over Kate got a cab and went back to the beach house. Arriving there, Kate made dinner and took her cell out. First she called Alexis.

"Hi Kate, how are you?", Alexis asked answering the phone.

"Thanks I'm fine, but what about you? How are you feeling? Any problems?"

"No, no problems. I feel perfectly fine. Aaron is really sweet and I don't have many mood swings so far. Dad called me a few days ago and said he wanted to take you to the Hamptons."

"Yeah, we are here since yesterday. My dad is really happy about becoming a grandfather, but there is something I need to tell you. But you have to promise me, that you don't get stressed about it."

"Did something happen? You said, you are fine?"

"Yeah, we are fine and it did something happen. Your father is at the hospital with kidney problems. He got there in time and he is fine right now. The docs are giving him fluids and meds for his kidneys. They really hope it's enough otherwise he is going to need dialyze or as worst case transplantation."

"Oh my god, is he really okay? Dad was never ill as far as I can remember?"

"Yeah, he is really fine. He even made some jokes when I was with him. I just wanted you to know about this and promise me, don't get stressed about it. We really don't need another family member at the hospital. The next time we will make visitation at a hospital is when one of us is giving birth, okay."

"Okay, Kate. I'm worried but not stressed at the moment. Do you think we should come visiting this weekend?", Alexis asked.

"We will see, but you don't have to change any plans. We will call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you, Kate. Tell Dad, I love him.", Alexis said, ending the call.

Kate ate her dinner before she called Martha.

"Hello Martha, this is Kate calling. I hope it's not a bad time?"

"Oh Darling, nice to hear from you. How are you, Kate?"

"I'm fine, but there are some things we to talk about."

"Okay, what's the matter Kate.", Martha asked.

"Well, there are some good news and some bad news. I'll give you the good news when we see each other again and the bad news now, since it's kind of urgent."

"You are really worrying me now, Kate. So, what is the bad news?"

"Rick is at the hospital with kidney problems. As worst case scenario he is going to need transplantation, so the docs are starting to test the family. Alexis can't be tested at the moment so you are his only hope so far. The docs put him on a donators list, but it's better if you get tested as soon as possible."

"Oh god Kate, that's terrible. Of course I'm going as soon as possible. I'll be on the next flight to the city."

"Actually we are at the Hamptons at the moment, but I'm sure you can get a driver to get you here. Or I could send my father to get you."

"No need to send your father. I'm sure I will find a driver. Is Alexis with you or should I take here with me?"

"No, Alexis is staying at the city. I told her about Rick and we will see if she is coming for a visit on the weekend. I'll be waiting for you at the beach house. Thank you Martha."

"No need to thank me, Kate. This is my son we are talking about. I would do everything for him. Thanks for calling me and see you tomorrow.", Martha said and ended the call.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I would love to read your opinion, so please leave a review.**


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hello again, I'm back with a fresh chapter of this story. I really hope you still like it and thanks for the comments for the last chapter. So after the scare in the last chapter is everything going to be okay or will there be more trouble? Read on and stay tuned.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

When Kate woke up on the next morning she missed her partner. Late last night she got a text from Martha, telling her that she would arrive in the Hamptons at noon. Since it was just past seven in the morning, Kate got dressed and went over to the hospital, where Rick was just finishing his breakfast.

"Hey, how are you doing?", Kate asked, entering the room.

"Katie, what are you doing here at this early hour? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore and I really wanted to see you. I missed you at home. So, how are you doing?"

"Actually I'm really fine. They gave me some more saline and I don't have any pain anymore. I think they are going to release me later today."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?", Kate asked.

"Don't you want me to come home, Kate? I feel fine, so why should I stay here, when I could spend time with my girlfriend?"

"Of course do I want you at home. Like I said before, I missed you but I want you to be healthy more than I want you home. I don't want to lose you and the twins need their father."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kate. But I really want to come home. I promised you that we are going to spend this time together and I really don't like being here. So, how about we see what the docs tell us and we will see if I can come home with you."

"Okay, that sounds good enough for now. Martha is supposed to come at noon to get tested. I think she will stay at the house with us."

"That's okay with me and it really wasn't necessary that she ended her play for me."

"Nonsense. You are ill and Martha could be your only possibility to get completely healthy again. Martha got the first flight to come to the city, like each other mother would do. Just let's hope, that you don't need her help."

"Okay, I got it and thank you for calling Mother. And I take it, you called Alexis as well? How did she take it?"

"Yes, I called Alexis, like promised and she took the news really well. Of course is she worried about her dad and she really was going to come up here, but I talked her out of it. But she is coming when you are better and back at the house."

"That's good and I'm really happy that she took it well. I couldn't forgive me if something had happened to Alexis or you. It wasn't my plan to get ill and I'm really sorry that I'm causing so much trouble."

"Hey Rick, you are not causing any trouble. You are ill and that's not your fault. Alexis is young and healthy, so I don't think there will be any danger for the baby. And I promise you that I'm taking extra care of me and the twins. And all you are doing for now is getting healthy. I need you and the twins will need you. So, are you going to stay at the hospital until the docs tell you, that's okay to come home."

"Yes, I promise you but only if you are going to spend some time here with me."

"That's something I can do but now I need to get going, since I promised Martha to get her."

Kate arrived at the house when a cab was arriving. It was Martha.

"Hello Martha, thanks for coming on such a short notice. Rick really didn't want you to come, but I really have to thank you. I can't lose him now and we got some news for you."

"Kate, you don't have to thank me. It's my son who is ill, and I would do everything to help him. You will understand, when you have children of your own. And what about those news? Are you telling me, that you are getting married to Richard?"

"No Martha, we are not going married at the moment. Rick didn't even ask me to marry him, so no need to plan a wedding. How about we go back to the hospital and we tell you about our news."

Together they went to the hospital, where Rick was reading some newspaper.

"Mother, good to see you. How was LA and I'm really sorry that you had to cut your stay short."

"Richard, you don't have to be sorry for cutting my journey short. The most important thing is to get you healthy again. And Kate told me something about some news and it's not a marriage. So, want to tell me about it? And I'm really disappointed that you didn't propose, Richard. Now that you two are a couple why not tie the knot?", Martha asked.

"Mother please, at the moment we are just happy with the way it is. The few weeks we are a couple were great but eventful and we are going to get married one day. I just want everything to be perfect for Kate."

"Okay, so you will get married one day. But please don't take too much time. I'm not the youngest anymore."

"How about we search for the doctor to get you tested and later we will tell you about our news?", Kate suggested.

Martha and Kate went to look for Rick's doc. They found him at the nurse station.

"Hello Dr. Welsh. This is Martha Rodgers, Rick's mother. She wants to get tested.", Kate said to the doc.

"Hello Mrs. Rodgers, nice to meet you and thanks for coming on such a short notice."

"No need to thank me. I would do everything to help my son. So, what are we doing now?"

"Well, first we need to draw some blood to see if you are a possible donator. If you are a match and if you give your permission we are going to take out one of your kidneys and transplant to Mr. Castle. This should help him."

"What would happen if I don't match?", Martha asked.

"Well, we already put Mr. Castle on the waiting list so we would wait for a matching kidney. In the meantime he would need some dialyses. This will help him to clean his blood. But there is another way to get a donator. Mr. Castle's father could be a match, too."

"I'm sorry, but that's no opinion. Can we get started, please?", Martha said, changing the topic.

Dr. Welsh took Martha into an examination room to take some blood. Ten minutes later Martha was back with Kate, who was waiting outside.

"You okay? How about some snacks at the cafeteria? It's not great, but better than nothing.", Kate said. Together they went to the café and brought some food for each other.

"Martha, I hope you don't mind but I really would like to know more about Rick's father."

"Kate please, I really don't want to talk about this topic."

"Martha please, you can trust me and I won't judge you or think bad about you. I'm a cop and I see a lot of bad things on a daily base. I just want to help Rick and if his father is his only chance, I will find him. And I promise you, I won't tell Rick anything about our talk if it's that what you are afraid off."

"I trust you Kate and I'm not afraid that you tell Rick about our talk. But it's not easy for me to talk about him. He was my first great love, but he was just a playboy looking for some fun at this time."

"So he broke your heart, didn't he?", Kate asked, taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"Yes, he did but it was my fault as well. I'm not proud off what I'm going to tell you now, Kate and you have to promise me that you don't tell Richard about it."

"I promise you, that I will not tell Rick about our talk but if you aren't a match, I hope you don't mind that I search for his father."

"You can search for him when I don't match. So, you are ready for the truth?", Martha asked, taking a long sip of her coffee.

Kate nodded and Martha started to talk. "When I was twenty-one years old my parents made me marry a man. His name was Jackson Stewart, he was a lawyer and a terrible person. I didn't love him and he didn't love me. It was just what my parents wanted. I always wanted to be an actress and a dancer so I took every possible lesson I could get, just to get away from Jackson. Seven years into our marriage Jackson had an accident and died. I know I shouldn't say something like this, but it was one of my luckiest days. I got everything Jackson had owned and I was free again. My parents passed away a few years ago, so there was no-one telling me what to do. So I went to the Catskills to relax a bit and to make some plans for my life. So I went to this nice holiday resort and you won't believe it, but they offered dance lessons. So I took each class I got get and there I met Richard's father."

"Was he there to took dance lessons as well?", Kate asked.

"Oh, no of course not. He was the dance instructor. He was a great dancer and it was the first job he ever got. We hit it off just at the beginning. He was a nice guy, good looking and charming but way too young. At this time he just turned 19 and I was 28. There was no way we could become a couple. I stayed there the whole summer and on the last week we went for a date, or something like this. We shared our first kiss and our first night together. After the summer I went to Los Angeles to start my acting career, but I was already pregnant with Richard. I didn't even get a chance to tell Johnny that he was going to be a father. I never saw him again, but I still love him in some way."

"That's terrible Martha, but I totally understand why you didn't tell anyone. And you never tried to find him? Johnny was his name, wasn't it?", Kate asked.

"A few times I was close to travel up there again, just to see if he returned for another summer, but I was kind of afraid that he moved on with his life, that he got himself a girl and had his own family. I wasn't going to destroy this by showing up there with my son. And when Richard was old enough to ask question I just thought of a story of his father. I just couldn't tell him the truth and with Richard's great imagination, he made up his own story of his father."

"Yeah, he told me about some of his theories. Thanks for telling me, Martha and I promise not to tell Rick about it. So, how about we are going back to him? Who knows what trouble he caused in the meantime?"

The two women went back to Rick's room, who was watching some sitcom on the TV.

"Took you long enough to get some blood samples.", Rick complained. "Could they already tell something?"

"Rick please, you work long enough with me and Lanie to know that the testing is going to take some time and we went for some coffee and girl talk afterwards.", Kate said.

"Coffee? Really Kate?"

"Would you feel better, if I tell you that I had some herbal tea and your mother had the coffee?", Kate said smiling.

"Yeah, I would really feel better. Thanks Kate."

"Okay, out with it? What's the matter? Kate, you used to live of coffee and now you drink tea? Are you ill, too?", Martha asked. "And please, tell me the truth. I can take it. You are like a daughter to me, and now I'm really worried about you."

Kate and Rick looked at each other. "Mother, there is no need to be worried, that Kate is ill. I'll be worried for a few more months, but at the moment everything is okay, isn't it?"

"Yes Rick, we are all fine.", Kate said smiling.

"Okay, you still make no sense. And why are you worried if everything is okay?", Martha asked.

"Well, Rick is always worried about me and we are really fine. So, since there is no wedding in the near future, how would you feel about become a grandma again?"

"A grandma? Does this mean that you are pregnant, Kate?"

"Yes, we are going to be parents in about six months. We know about it for about three weeks and my doc put me on bed rest since it was risky for a few weeks because I lost the first baby. But Lauren, my doc told us that it's safe for me to be on my feet for a bit and that we can tell our friends."

"That is great news. Congratulation you two. How are you feeling, Kate? Everything okay?", Martha asked excited.

"Yes Martha, everything is perfectly fine. I don't have much of morning sickness anymore and no mood swings so far, like some other pregnant woman we know.", Kate said smiling.

"But that's not all we need to tell you, Mother."

"There is more to tell me? So, out with it!", Martha said.

"How would you feel about getting two new grandchildren?", Rick said smiling, putting his hands on Kate's stomach.

"Two grandchildren? I don't have another child, so how should I get a second grandchild?", Martha asked confused.

"Well, we were just told that we are expecting twins, Mother. It was kind of a shock for us, too.", Rick said.

"That are some great news, I'm so happy for the two of you. You are going to be a great mother, Kate."

"Thanks Martha and I really hope that I'm going to be a great mom. At the moment I'm not really sure about it. Everything is happen so fast, not that I'm complaining about the twins. We really want to have those two and I'm really happy that we are finally together. Rick is my one and done and I never thought I would actually find someone like him. How about meeting my father, Martha? He lives just a few minutes from here and I didn't have a chance to tell him about Rick." Kate said.

"So, you are going to leave me?", Rick said pouting.

"Yes, we are leaving you for today. The docs will made their round in a few minutes and visiting hours are over soon and I really want to see my father. But I promise to be back first thing in the morning."

"Okay, tell your father I said hello and I really hope that I'm out here soon. Take care of you and the twins. Love you, Kate."

Martha and Kate went back to the car and soon they were on their way to Jim's house. When they arrived, Kate went straight for the patio, where Jim would be at this time of the day.

"Hello dad.", Kate said seeing her father.

"Katie, what are you doing here? And where is Rick?"

"Well, that's the reason I'm here, but first I want you to introduce you to Martha Rodgers, Rick's mother. Martha, this is my father James Beckett."

"Pleasure to meet such a nice lady, Mrs. Rodgers.", Jim said, shaking Martha's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine and please call me Martha. Is it okay if I call you James?"

"Actually I prefer Jim, but James is okay with me. So, Kate, where is your guy?"

"I had to take Rick to the hospital yesterday. He had some problems with this kidneys but he is already feeling better. He is going to need transplantation at some time."

"Oh, that's terrible. Thanks god that he is already feeling better. Is there anything I can do for you? How are you feeling? Everything okay with you?", Jim asked worried.

"We told Martha about the twins and everything is okay. I was worried for a moment but the docs are keeping him in good care. And there is nothing you can do at the moment. Martha got here to get tested to see if she is a possible donator and they put Rick already on the waiting list. For now all we can do is waiting and praying. I just wanted you to know about this. And I'm sorry but I really want to go home now but I promise to see you again soon.", Kate said.

"I understand, Katie. It was a lot for you to take and you have to think about you and the twins. Rick is going to be fine and all you do for now is keeping those two safe. If you need anything feel free to call. It was nice meeting you Martha and I really hope the circumstances are better for the next meeting."

"That I hope too. See you soon, Jim."

The two ladies went back to the beach house, where Martha went straight to her room to get some rest. Kate went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches, and then she took the plate and went out to the patio to enjoy the view. When she turned on her cell and was surprised, when it announced about ten text messages and three voice mails. All of them were from Lanie and it showed that Lanie was worried.

"Hey girl, where is the fire?", Kate said, when Lanie answered her call.

"Where the fire is? Do you know what we all were going through, Kate? You didn't answer the phone at the loft and your cell was off. Where have you been?", Lanie asked.

"Well, I couldn't answer the phone at the loft, since we are at the Hampton house and my cell was turned off because I was at the hospital."

"At the hospital? Oh god Kate, is everything okay? Please don't tell me, you lost the baby again."

"Lanie, don't worry. I'm fine and I didn't miscarry. This time it's Rick, who is at the hospital. He had some problems with his kidneys and probably he is going to need transplantation. But at the moment he is fine."

"Oh that's terrible, but I'm happy that he is okay. And you are okay, too?"

"Yeah, we are fine. I'm feeling great and Martha is here to keep me company. But why were you calling in the first place?", Kate asked.

"Oh, it was nothing important. It was just am free day and I wanted to spend some time with you. And when nobody answered the phone and both of your cells where turned off, I got worried and started to look for you. But I'm really happy that you are okay and please tell Rick to get well soon."

"Sorry Lanie, that I wasn't there, but Rick surprised me with this trip to the Hamptons, since I really needed a change of my surrounding. We are going to have a girl's night when we are back in the city."

"Sounds like a plan, but first you try to enjoy your stay and don't worry too much about Rick. You have to think about your baby."

"Tell the boys I said hello and there is no need to worry about me. I'm going to call again later this week."

Finished with her snack, Kate went back into the house to look after Martha.

"Hey, how are you feeling?", Kate asked, opening the door to the guest room a bit.

"Kate, please come in. I'm feeling fine, tired and worried about my son, but otherwise I'm fine. But what about you?"

"Well, I had a snack and a little talk with my friend Lanie. At the moment I'm feeling really fine even I'm missing Rick. We wanted to spend some time together here, since I was sick of the loft. Bed rest for so long is a bitch, but I would do everything to keep the twins safe."

"You really changed much in the last few weeks and Richard, too for this matter. I'm so happy for the two of you and I never thought I would get another grandchild. And now I'll get two more grandchildren. Thank you very much, Kate."

"There is nothing to thank for, Martha. I love Rick and I really want to have a family of my own. I really love Alexis, but she is more than a friend than my daughter."

"Yeah I can understand this. Since you are close to Alexis' age, it's just normal to feel this way. And Alexis' likes you really much. She told me that you are great with her, even when you and Richard were just friends.", Martha said.

"We really got close the last few weeks and I'm happy that we get along so well."

"Well, with the recent changings in the family it's time for me to move out. The loft is going to be too small with your twins and Alexis. And it's really time that I live on my own again."

"No Martha, there is no reason for you to move out. I think Alexis is the one who is moving out next, with College and everything. And it's possible that she already found an apartment to move in.", Kate said smiling.

"Alexis wants to move out? I really missed much while I was away."

"That you can say, Martha. There is a lot you don't know about and there is really no need for you to move out. I really like you and I like having you at the loft and I don't want to throw you out of the loft. And I think Rick shares my opinion."

"Thank you Kate. So I won't move out now, but I won't hurt to look for a nice apartment of my own."

"That's fine with me. How long are you planning to stay here? Not that I want to get rid of you, but Alexis wanted to come this weekend. And if Rick is out of the hospital we can have a small barbeque with some of my friends."

"I was going to stay for a few more days if that's okay. And I really like the idea of a barbeque with your friends. And it would be nice to see Alexis for a bit. I missed her while I was in LA."

"That I can imagine. So, we are going to have a small barbeque with my friends and Alexis. Are you sure you want to meet my friends? I think Alexis is going to bring someone with her.", Kate said smiling.

"Oh, it's always nice to meet one people. Do you have a lot of friends here? And Alexis is bringing a friend, too?"

"Yeah, Alexis is bringing a friend or someone like this and I have some friends here since I grow up here. One of my old ex-friends will come, too."

"You are inviting one of your ex-friends, Kate? Do you think this is a good idea? Rick is going to be jealous."

"No, Rick isn't going to be jealous, since he already knows him and they get along really great. So, I think I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow for breakfast."

* * *

><p>AN: How did you like this part? Some background on Rick's father and I can promise you all will learn more about him in the future. Please tell me what you think so far.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello guys, here is the next part of my story. I hope you like it better than the last part.**

**And I would love to read your comments for this. See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 29<strong>_

When Kate walked into the kitchen on the next morning the breakfast table was already set.

"Good morning Martha, thanks for the breakfast.", Kate said, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Good morning, Kate. Did you sleep well?"

"Thanks, I slept well but I missed Rick. I'm going to visit him after breakfast. Are you going to come with me?"

"No, I'm not coming with you since I have some errands to run, but I think I'm going to see him later."

"Okay, have fun today and I'm going to cook tonight. Anything special you want.", Kate asked.

"Anything is fine with me, but please take it easy Kate."

"Yes Martha, I'm going to be careful. See you later today."

When the two women were finished with her breakfast Kate went to the hospital where Rick was already waiting.

"Finally you are here.", Rick said.

"Hello to you, too. It's nice to see you. Yesterday you were so mad at me, when I got here so early and you should be happy that I had a nice breakfast with your mother."

"Hello sweetheart, I'm very happy that you had a nice breakfast with my mother and I'm really happy that you are here, since I really have some great news."

"Did they found a donator?", Kate asked hopefully.

"Well, the news is not this great but they said I can go home today. So, we still can spend some days together."

"Yeah, that is great news. So when are you out of here?"

"The docs are going to make their final round and then I'm free to go. So we are just waiting for them. I already packed my things. So, how was your night?"

"Well, my night was fine yesterday. My dad and Lanie said hello and get well soon."

"Oh, you called Lanie?", Rick asked.

"I had to call her. She was worried since nobody answered the phone at the loft and both of our cells where turned off. I think she was going to call the police to send out a search party. But now she knows where we are and that we are both as fine as we can be. You really think it's a good idea to leave the hospital?"

"Kate, please. It's a really good idea to leave the hospital. I want to spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend, just lying on the beach. There isn't much the docs can do at the moment. I've got my meds and I know that I need to drink at least two liters a day to keep my kidneys working. We have to wait for the test results of mother or for a donator from the list. And I really want to go home. I missed you and I want to be with you. I promised you to be there for you during your pregnancy and I really don't want to miss one more day of this.", Rick said.

"I really know this and I missed you, too. I just don't want to lose you, but if the doctors are sure that's save for you to go home, I'm really happy to take you home. And I really want to have you around during my pregnancy. After all you went through this once before and I'm kind of scarred of everything. At the moment I'm really fine and I really hope it stays this way for a long time."

"Like I said before, Meredith wasn't really sharing anything. All I got while she was pregnant were insults. Everything was my fault and that I ruined her whole life."

"Don't believe anything she said. Alexis is a great young woman and you did a wonderful job raising her. I really hope the twins turn out half as good as Alexis and I'm really happy to have you around. And I'm going to share anything with you, but you have to promise me, that you do what the doctor says. I can't lose you."

"You are not going to lose me and I'll do everything the doc says. I really want to see our twins and our first grandchild.", Rick said.

"Speaking about the grandchild, Alexis wants to come down here this weekend. Martha is going to say for the weekend, too. So, are you fit enough for a little party? I thought about inviting my father and the Coopers, since Aaron is going to come, too. And if possible the boys and their girls."

"So only a small party with the family? Does Mother know about Aaron and her pregnant granddaughter?"

"We talked a lot yesterday, but I didn't tell her about Alexis or Aaron. I just said that Alexis is bringing someone with her and that she is the next one moving out, since Martha suggested moving out because of the twins and Alexis."

"Oh, Mother wants to move out, that is news I can live with.", Rick said smiling.

"I don't think so. I told her there is no need for her to move out and I really like having her around. And I'm sure that you would miss her. So, are we going to make a party on Saturday?"

"Who is going to make a party?", Dr. Welsh asked, entering the room.

"Well, we are planning a small get together with some friends. It is okay for Rick to have a party, isn't it?", Kate asked.

"As long as he takes it easy and drinks a lot, I don't see any problems. He already got his meds and he knows that he can't have any alcohol at the moment. But otherwise he is fine. And I would recommend seeing his local doctor as soon as he is back in the city. We already have both of your cell numbers and the numbers of your house lines. We are going to call as soon as we got the test results or a perfect donator. And I would suggest looking for any possible relative you can think off. It could really help Mr. Castle to get better."

"Thank you Dr. Welsh, but I don't see any possibility to find other relatives. His daughter is pregnant at the moment and our twins aren't even born.", Kate said.

"Okay, it was just a thought. So we just wait until we get a result from the list and you take you meds and drink enough. You are free to go home and plan your party. We stay in contact, Mr. Castle. Nice to meet you, Ms. Beckett.", Dr. Welsh said, leaving the room again.

Kate and Rick went back to the Hampton house, where they had lunch. When they were finished, Rick cleaned the kitchen and Kate took Rick's bag downstairs to wash his clothes.

"Kate, leave the bag. You shouldn't carry heavy things.", Rick said.

"Rick, please it's not heavy, just a few clothes. And you should take it easy, too. So, let me wash your clothes and I'll be out on the beach in no time. We still have to plan the party."

About five minutes later Rick and Kate meet outside on the beach, both sitting down on a sun lounger. Kate also got her cell with her.

"Are you really sure about the party on Saturday?", Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm really sure. I want to see Alexis and I want to see the face of our friends, when we tell them about the twins and perhaps Alexis is going to tell Mother about her news, too."

"Okay, so I'm going to call our friends and after this we need to shop and perhaps you call Martha, since she wanted to visit you later today."

While Rick called his mother, Kate called her co-workers at the precinct to invite them for Saturday.

When everyone was invited, Rick called Alexis.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?", Rick asked, when Alexis answered the phone.

"Dad, nice to hear from you. I'm feeling perfectly fine, a bit nauseous but I didn't have a need to cry in the last few days. But how are you? Are you feeling better? I was really worried about you, Dad."

"I'm so sorry, Alexis. It wasn't my plan to get ill, but I'm fine now. I got some meds and I need to drink enough. But otherwise I'm fine and I got out of the hospital today. Actually that's the reason why I'm calling. Kate wants to have a beach party on the weekend with our friends from the precinct and she told me, that you wanted to visit me, too. Grandma is already here and she really wants to see you. Aaron is really welcomed and Kate is going to invite his family, too. I think it's time you tell your grandma your news and we are going to tell some news of our own."

"Oh, you got some news? Did you ask Kate to marry you?", Alexis asked happily.

"No, I didn't ask her but why is everyone asking me this question?"

"Well, you love her and you are starting a family with Kate. It's just normal to marry to woman you love."

"Thanks sweetie and I can tell you, that I'm going to ask her someday. We are happy with the way it is at the moment. So, we see you on Saturday."

"So, everyone is ready to come on Saturday. We really need to go shopping tomorrow, so we can prepare everything. When is Martha supposed to come back?", Kate asked.

"Mother said, she would be back within half an hour.", Rick said and the front door was opened by Martha.

"Richard, it's so good to have you back. How are you feeling?", Martha asked.

"Thank you Mother, I'm feeling fine and I'm really glad to be out of the hospital. We are going to have a party on Saturday with some friends from the city and some of Kate's friends from the Hamptons. I hope it's okay with you. Alexis is going to come, too.", Rick said.

"Yeah, I know. Kate said something like this. Is Alexis still going to bring a friend with her? There is not going to be enough space in the house for everyone to sleep here."

"Oh, that's not going to be a problem. Alexis and her friend are going to share her room and we only have two more couples, who are going to stay over the night. Kate's friends are going home after the party."

"Speaking of my friends. How about a seafood dinner? I still need to invite the Coopers and I don't really want to cook now.", Kate asked.

"That's a really nice idea and a short walk would be great. The weather is so lovely. Is this okay with you, Mother? I really can say, that the food is great there.", Rick said.

"Seafood sounds really good. So, where is the restaurant and why didn't I hear about it before?"

"Well, we need to go to my father's house and from there it's a short walk on the beach. Would you mind if we invite my father, too?", Kate asked.

"No, that's okay with me. Your father is a lovely man and I would really like to know him better. After all we are all a family now, even it's not official at the moment."

"Yes Mother, I got the hint. We are going to marry one day. I just want everything to be perfect when I'm going to ask Kate. So, are we ready for dinner?", Rick asked, to change the topic.

They went to car and drove the short way to Kate's father. Together with Jim they walked to the restaurant.

"Hi Sean, you are working on a school night?", Kate asked, when they reached the restaurant.

"Kate, Rick what are you doing here in the Hamptons? Got enough of the city?", he asked, hugging Kate close.

"No, the city is still great. We are here for some much needed holiday. Is your family in there?"

"Well, you know my parents. There is not a day they are not here. And it seems to be your lucky day since Michael and Mandy are in, too. It's good to see you. Enjoy the night. Rick, you are taking good care of our girl."

"Thanks Sean. It's my goal to make her happy. See you soon, Sean.", Rick said, taking Kate's hand and walked into the restaurant.

"Nice young guy, Kate. Where did you met him?", Martha asked.

"Oh, Sean and his family are old friends. I grew up with his sister Amanda and Michael was once my boyfriend. We are still good friends and this place is owned by his parents you are going to meet now.", Kate went to her usual table where they sat all down, then she went over to the bar.

"Hello Michael, got I get two bottles of water and some red wine?"

"Becks what are you doing here?", Michael said, hugging Kate close which didn't go unnoticed with Martha.

"Well, I'm ordering some drinks for my family and I hope to get some really great food. Do you think I will get this here?"

"You bet, Becks. Your order will be with you shortly. You know where to find the menu and Dad will be with you soon."

"Thanks Michael, good to see you. Got any plans for Saturday? We are going to have a party with some of my friends and Alexis and Aaron are coming, too. It would be nice to have you there, too."

"Yeah, I'm free on Saturday. Go back to Richard and I'm going to bring my parents and your drinks soon."

"Thanks Michael, and could you please tell your parent to not mention Aaron. Rick's mother is with us and she doesn't know about her granddaughter having a new boyfriend."

"Will do and now back with you. You are already getting looks from your table."

"Ah, yes that would be Martha. Don't forget our drinks.", Kate said and went back to her table.

"You seemed quiet cozy with this guy. And I have to admit he looks really good.", Martha said.

"Oh, this was Michael, my ex-boyfriend. He is Sean's brother and still a good friend of mine."

"He's your ex, Kate? And you stay still about this, Richard."

"Why should I care, Mother? I know about Michael and I already met him and his family. We get along quite well and I know that Kate don't have any feelings for him anymore. We are a happy couple and we are going to start our own family. Why should I ruin Kate's friendship with one of her oldest and best friends? I do trust her."

"Thanks Rick.", Kate said. "Martha, Michael and me had a good time when I was a young girl and he helped me during a bad time in my life. I hope you understand that we are only good friends now after you meet him."

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't want attack you, but I know how jealous Rick can get. And the two of you seemed really close."

"We are close and we are always going to stay close. Probably closer in the near future, but that's something you are not going to understand until the weekend. Please be patient and have some trust. I really love Rick and there is no way I would ruin that."

"Okay, I trust you and I'm really surprised at how matured Richard is acting, but I want to have some explanations before I leave."

"Mother, I promise you that you are going to have your explanations before you leave. It's going to be a great weekend, Katie.", Rick said smiling.

"Well, we will wait and see how it's going, but first I want you to introduce Martha to the rest of my friends. This is Francine and Chris Cooper, the owner of this lovely place and their oldest son Michael. Guys this is Rick's mother, Martha Rodgers.", Kate introduced them. Kate invited them over for their party and finally enjoyed the evening with her family.

Kate slept in on the next morning, needing some sleep after all the stress of the last few days. Rick got up early and prepared breakfast for his two women. When he was sure they were still asleep and it was late enough to make a call, he pulled out his cell and hit a speed dial.

"Good Morning Dad. What are you doing up so early?", Alexis asked, sounding sleepy.

"Pumpkin, did I wake you up?"

"No, it's okay Dad. Aaron let me sleep in since I was awake half the night feeling sick. But I need to get started. I still need to pack a bag for the weekend. But why are you calling this early in the morning? Is everything alright? Is Kate alright?"

"Hey, no need to get stressed. Kate is still sleeping since we went out with your grandma yesterday to have some sea food. Kate wanted to invite the Coopers to her party. And I'm feeling really fine but something you said yesterday got me thinking and I really need your help and I need to ask you a favor."

"What do you need, Dad?"

"Well, first of all you can't tell anyone about this call. I'm planning a little surprise for Kate and I need you to get me something out of the loft.", Rick said giving Alexis more instructions.

When he finished his call, he put his cell away. He went over to the kitchen and took the prepared breakfast tray for Kate.

"Good morning, honey. How are you feeling?", he asked, kissing Kate awake.

"Hey, what are you doing already up this early in the morning? Are you feeling sick? Are you in pain?"

"Hey relax. I'm feeling perfectly fine. I just couldn't sleep any longer so I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I want to pamper you for some time."

"Thank you very much, I'm really hungry. Come back into the bed, so we can have breakfast together.", Kate suggested.

After breakfast they got ready for the day and where on their way to shop for their party. Martha was away to visit some friends she hadn't seen in a long time, so Rick and Kate were alone at the house. They used the time to prepare a lot for the party on the next day. The two of them had a lot of fun.

At noon Rick and Kate went to the patio to have lunch. Just when they sat down the door bell was ringing.

"Are you awaiting someone?", Kate asked.

"Not really. Mother got her key and our guests are about to arrive tomorrow. You relax while I take a look.", Rick said and went to the front door. When he opened it he was greeted by the sight of his daughter and her boyfriend.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would come tomorrow."

"I really wanted to see you and Aaron got out of school early so we just drove up here. And we wanted to surprise you. Where is Kate?", Alexis said, hugging her father close.

"Kate is out on the patio. We were just about to have lunch. Are you hungry, too?"

The three of them went to the patio, where Kate was enjoying the view.

"Who was on the door, Rick?", Kate asked without looking up.

"Just someone how wants to see you. Are you up for a visitor?" Alexis went over to the chair where Kate was sitting and hugged her from behind.

Kate looked up, surprised. "Lexi, what are you already doing here? Not that we aren't happy to see you, but we thought you would come later. Isn't Aaron supposed to be at school?"

"You are going all motherly on me, Becks. Yes I was at school, but I got out early, so we just went up here. Alexis was really eager to see you, since Rick said something about some news. I thought she was going to get mad, not knowing what was going on."

"Yeah, that I can imagine. Why don't you sit down and have a snack with us. I'm sure you are hungry, Alexis."

"I'm hungry and I really want to know what's going on.", Alexis said, sitting down next to Kate. Rick and Aaron went back to the kitchen to get more food.

"Could you please tell Alexis what's going on or otherwise she is going to explode with excitement.", Aaron said, sitting down next to Alexis and looking at her.

"Okay, we are going to tell you. Before we went to the Hamptons your father took me to Lauren for a quick check-up. We wanted to be sure that's okay for me to travel."

"Dad, you said everything is okay with Kate and the baby.", Alexis said worried.

"It is everything fine with me. And actually both babies were quite fine on the check-up.", Kate said grinning.

"What, both babies? What babies?", Aaron asked.

"Does that mean you are going to have twins? I'm going to have two new siblings?", Alexis asked exited.

"That's exactly what it means. Lauren told us last time and we were really surprised. At the moment only Jim and your grandma knows about it, but we are going to tell our friends this weekend.", Rick explained.

"That's so great. I'm so happy for you. I hope you don't mind, but I really need a shower. I didn't have time after school.", Aaron said, standing up. Alexis followed him.

"I'm so happy Alexis is here. I really missed her.", Rick said, kissing Kate.

When Alexis got down to the living room again, the front door opened and Martha entered the house.

"Grandma.", Alexis said, running over to the older women.

"Alexis, you are already here? It's so nice to see you and you look really great. Did you bring your friend with you?", Martha asked curious.

"Yes, I brought my friend with me. Why don't we join Kate and Dad on the patio? We are having lunch together. Did you already eat?"

Alexis and Martha went to the patio. "Look who I found in the house.", Alexis said.

"Mother, you are already back. And I see you already found Alexis, who came earlier to surprise us."

"Yeah, I see and I'm really happy that she is here. I missed Alexis while I was away. Congratulation for your graduation. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for your big day. But I really hope you come visiting me while I still in LA. We can go shopping for hours."

"Thanks for the invitation, but I don't think I can come to LA. But we can go shopping when you are back in the city. There is so much we can shop for and we can take Kate with us. I'm sure she is going to need a lot of things, too."

"Hey, what are you planning, Lexi?", Aaron asked, coming out to the patio only dressed in shorts.

"Who is this guy?", Martha asked shocked.

"Well, that's not like I planned it. Grandma, I want you to meet my boyfriend Aaron. Aaron, this is my grandma Martha Rodgers."

"Nice to meet you finally. Alexis told me a lot about you. And I'm really sorry that I'm not dressed properly, but I just finished a much needed shower.", Aaron explained.

"You got a new boyfriend? There is really much I missed while I was away. Nice to meet you, Aaron. I really hope you are taking good care of my granddaughter."

"I do my best and I think so far there were no complains. I really love Alexis and I would do everything for her."

"So, that's the reason you are beaming. I'm really happy for you, Alexis.", Martha said.

"I don't think that's the only reason why she is beaming, isn't it Alexis?"

"Thanks Dad, you are really helpful. While we are at sharing secrets, there is one more thing you need to know. This is going to be a shock for you, but we are going to have a baby.", Alexis said.

"I know and actually there are going to be two babies. Kate and your father already told me about the twins and I'm really happy for them. Are you okay with this, too?"

"Well, when you are putting it this way, then there is going to be three babies in the near future, since I'm pregnant, too. It wasn't planned but we are still going to keep it. Everything is planned so far and I will still go to college. And the baby isn't the reason for Aaron to stay with me. We really love each other. I know it's quite a shock, but you have to promise me, that you don't tell anyone. Aaron agreed to tell everyone over the weekend, since his family is going to be here and I really want Kate's friends to know about this, too. I really like her friends and I think we are going to spend a lot of time over the years."

"Oh my god. My sweet little granddaughter is going to have a baby of her own? I'm going to be a great-grandmother. All I wanted was to help my son when I come down here and now I'm going to have two grandchildren and a great-grandchild to top. I need a drink and some rest.", Martha said going up to her room.

"Well, this could have gone worst.", Rick said. "I never saw my mother speechless, thanks pumpkin."

"Dad, you are terrible. It's a lot for gram to digest. I really hope she is going to be okay."

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure she will be fine tonight. So, got any plans?"

"No plans so far, but I'm sure there is something we can help you with for the party. When are the other guests about to come?", Aaron asked.

"Kate's friends are supposed to arrive for lunch tomorrow and your family will arrive for the party. We already went shopping today, but there are a few things we need to prepare tomorrow. But I'm sure Kate can tell you more about this."

Rick lent over to his daughter and whispered something in her ear, which didn't go unnoticed by Kate.

They enjoyed the nice family time together and went to bed early.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like this chapter? Any suggestions for the future? Should I keep writing? Please leave a review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hi guys, here is the next part of my story. I really hope you like it. Just a little fluffy part. See Part 1 for Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 30<em>

Rick woke up early in the morning and went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his family. He was surprised when he already saw the coffee maker running. The door to the patio was open. Rick went over.

"Pumpkin, what are you doing up so early? Aren't you feeling well?", Rick asked worried.

"Good morning, Dad. I'm feeling well, just a bit nauseous. But don't worry about me. I just came out here to enjoy the view and to sort my thoughts."

"Is there anything I particular you are thinking about. You know, you can always talk to me."

"It's nothing in particular, just my life in general. Everything is happening so fast, that I hadn't had a chance to really think about everything."

"Oh, you mean your baby, don't you? You are not regretting your decision, Alexis? You know, it's not too late to change your mind."

"No, I'm not regretting my decision. I don't think I could have made another decision. And I'm really looking forward to meet my little one, but it's just hitting me that I'm going to be a mom at twenty years. I never thought I would find such a great guy as Aaron and I really love him. I can't imagine my life without him. I think I'm going to ask him to marry me. I really want our baby to have his name. And look at you. You found your happiness with Kate and you are going to have two new children. For the last 19 years it was only the two of us and now we both have a new family. I'm just afraid that we will lose our connection."

"Oh sweetie, that's not going to happen. You will always be my little girl and you can always come to me. And nothing is going to change that. Yeah, I'm going to have a new family with Kate and the twins but you are still going to be a part of it. And so is Aaron and your baby and Aaron's family. And I think that you are really brave to propose to Aaron. He loves you and would do everything for the both of you. I couldn't wish for a better guy for you. And I really hope that you will still come to me with your problems. And Kate is going to be there for you, too."

"Yeah, I really know this and I'm sure I will come up to this offer. Kate is really good for you. I never have seen you this happy and I really like her. But Kate is more like a big sister or my best friend than my step-mother."

"That's totally normal, since you are close to Kate's age and I don't think Kate is trying to be your mother. She is just happy to be your friend. So, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I'm really feeling better now. Thanks for this, Dad. But I could kill for some food.", Alexis said getting up from her chair.

"You stay out here and I'm going to make breakfast. I'm sure the rest of the family is going to be down soon. Anything special you want?"

"Pancakes would be great.", Alexis said grinning.

Rick went inside and started on the breakfast. Not much later Aaron and Kate were coming down into the kitchen. Aaron went straight for the coffee while Kate boiled some water for her tea.

"I really don't like this new habit of yours. I really want to wake up next to you from time to time. Did you sleep at all tonight?"

"I slept really well, but I wasn't tired anymore and I really wanted to prepare breakfast for my family. But Alexis was already awake and we had a good conversation. How about you go out there and keep her company. I'm sure Alexis would like this. We guys are making pancakes, aren't we Aaron?"

"What's the matter with Alexis? She didn't sleep well and I know something is troubling her."

"It's nothing bad Aaron. It's just that everything is happening and changing so fast. But don't be afraid, she isn't regretting any decision she made. She really loves you and I'm happy that she found such a great guy. Just try to keep her happy, that's all I want."

"I'll try and do everything to make her happy. Alexis is my life and I hope you don't mind if I'm going to ask her to marry me some day in the near future."

"Even I'm not ready to give my little girl away, it's fine with me. Welcome to the family, Aaron."

"Thanks, but I didn't propose and Alexis didn't say yes so far."

"I don't think she is going to decline your propose.", Rick said smiling.

When the guys were ready with the breakfast they eat together and the girls, including Martha offered to clean the kitchen. Rick went up to shower and to get dressed for the day.

"Hey, I need to run some errands, Katie. Do you need me for the next two hours?", Rick asked, when he came back down.

"I think we got everything covered. Aaron is preparing the meat and we girls are making some salads and sweets. Can you get some drinks and perhaps a bit of fruits and anything else you can think off?", Kate said, kissing Rick goodbye.

Rick took the car and was on his way. His first stop was with Jim.

"Rick, what are you doing here? And where is Kate? Did something happen to her?", Jim asked worried.

"Kate is perfectly fine. She is preparing the food for the party tonight, so no need to worry. Martha, Alexis and Aaron are watching her. And her friends from the NYPD are supposed to come at noon."

"Okay, so Kate is fine, but why are you here, not that I mind."

"Well, I came to ask you an important question."

"Well, come in. Do you want some coffee?"

"Well, thanks for the offer but coffee isn't allowed at the moment. But some water would be nice."

Jim and Rick went into the kitchen and sat down on the table. "So, what are you going to ask me? Even I think I know what this is about."

"Yeah, well you know that I really love your daughter. And I know that I don't have the best history with women, but Kate is different. I never felt this way with my two ex-wives and at the moment I really don't know what hit me to marry one of them. But I'm sure that Kate is my one. I'm here to ask for Kate's hand. I really want to marry her and I promise to do everything to keep her happy."

"There is not much you can do to keep her happy. Since Kate knows you, she is a totally different person. She is my little girl again. After Johanna was killed Kate changed and I thought I have lost my girl. But the day she met you in person she started to change back to my daughter. I don't know if you know about the fact, but Kate was a really big fan of your work, even before you started to follow her. I think my wife got her hooked to your books. And I think you and your books are the reason she is still alive. After the murder I was really afraid Kate would commit suicide. So, I'm more than happy to give you my girl's hand, since I already know that you make her happy. And you also make me happy, Rick. I never thought I was going to become a grandfather and now I'm going to have three grandchildren."

"Wait for tonight and you are going to be even more surprised. Thanks for your permission to marry Kate. See you tonight."

Rick went back to his car and drove to an old friend.

"Hello Will.", Rick greeted the older man on the boat.

"Richard Castle, long time no see. You look great, old friend. What can I do for you?", Will said, hugging Rick.

"Well, I really need your help and I really hope you can make it happen. And don't worry about the costs, I got everything covered."

"What do you need? It must be important when you come the whole way from the city just to see me."

"Well, it wasn't this long of a drive, since I'm staying at the beach house for the next few weeks. But it's really important and kind of on short notice. I need a special firework for tonight. It has to be something big and special and you have to start it on the shore of the beach house.", Rick explained. Will was curious about this fire work and invited Rick on his boat. They talked for about half an hour before Rick left the boat, grinning happily. Then he was on his way to shop for the party.

When he arrived in front of the beach house again, there were two other cars arriving; Ryan, Jenny, Esposito and Lanie.

"Hey guys, you are already here?", Rick said, getting out of his car and to his friends.

"Castle, you look good. And please don't pull a stunt like this again. I was really worried about you and Kate. How are you feeling?", Lanie asked, hugging her friend.

"I'm feeling much better and it wasn't my plan to get ill. I never had problems with my kidneys so far, so this came kind of sudden. But I hope for the best. My mother got already tested, but we are still waiting for the results. And they put me on a list, waiting for a matching. But I take my meds and drink enough to keep my kidneys working. But enough about me, I'm sure you want to see Kate. Alexis and Aaron are here, too.", Rick said, taking his guests inside.

The newcomers were shown into the house and they were stunned by its view.

"Kate, look who I found outside.", Rick shouted into the house, when he saw no-one around.

"Hey, you are back. Took you long enough to run your errands. Got everything you wanted?"

"Yeah, I got everything I needed and I'm really happy about this. And your friends arrived just the moment I came home."

"So, they are my friends now? Good to know. Well, my friends. Welcome to his house. I really hope you like it here."

"Kate, what's the matter with you? Did the two of you fight or what?", Lanie asked worried.

"No, everything was fine the last time I checked, wasn't it Rick?", Kate asked smiling.

"I still think that everything is fine. And I welcome you too into our house, my friends. How about a snack before the girls hit the beach and the guys start the barbeque? Our other guest will arrive later for the party since they life nearby."

When they finished their salad, Alexis showed the guests around the house, so they could get ready for the beach. Aaron, Ryan and Esposito went back to the cars to get the drinks and food Rick bought and the rest of the luggage the guests brought with them. In the meantime Rick prepared the grill for later.

"So, how is life so far? Everything okay with your guys?", Kate asked the other women, who were relaxing on the beach.

"Everything is really great. Kevin is such a darling and he really tries to help me with the wedding but with his job it's not always easy. I'm so happy when we are finally married."

"Yeah, Ryan seems to be really happy with you. And he talks a lot about you and the wedding and I can tell you, he is just as happy as you are.", Kate said.

"Got any plans for the honeymoon?", Alexis asked.

"Looking for ideas?", Lanie asked grinning.

"Oh Alexis, please not. I don't think your father could take it, if his little girl is going to marry.", Kate said shocked.

"You know how I feel about Aaron and with everything else going on. But I can promise you I won't get married until my parents tie the knot. Can you live with that?", Alexis asked grinning.

"Well, than I hope you got some patience. Your father didn't even propose and with our history it can take some time for him to do so. After all we needed four long years before we confessed our feelings."

"That's the longest foreplay in history and now you rush everything. Not even a couple for half a year and already pregnant.", Lanie stated.

"Who is pregnant?", a female voice asked shocked. Kate looked up to see her friends and her father standing on the beach.

"Well, that would be me, Mandy. But what are you already doing up here? Is it already six?", Kate asked getting up from her chair, hugging her friend.

"Well, we thought we could use some time to catch up and I think there is a lot to catch up. But first congrats on the great news. When were you going to tell me?", Amanda asked, looking closely at Kate.

"I was going to tell you tonight. How about I introduce you to my other friends? Girls, those people are my friends in the Hamptons. I want you to meet my best friend since kindergarten Amanda and her brothers Michael and Sean and their parents Chris and Francine Cooper. And this guy is my father Jim. Guys, these are my best New Yorker friend Lanie Parish, who happened to be working with me and dating my fellow detective Javier Esposito. The other lovely lady is Jennifer O'Donelly who is going to marry my other detective Kevin Ryan. And you already know Alexis and Martha is out with some friends. The guys are in the kitchen trying to fix the barbeque.", Kate explained.

"Nice to meet you all.", Francine said. "Since we came over earlier I brought some cake so we can have a nice chat over some coffee or tea in your case Kate."

"That really sounds nice. Come on, I show you the kitchen and we can have the cake on the patio."

Kate showed her new guests into the house, where she introduced them to Ryan and Esposito and got some plates for the cake. Alexis didn't drink any coffee, what didn't go unnoticed by Lanie.

"You don't drink any coffee anymore, Alexis? Or is it because nobody in your family can have coffee at the moment?", Lanie asked.

"That's part of the reason, but I don't think coffee is the best at the moment."

"Oh, is there a possibility that you are a match for your father? Is this the reason you don't drink caffeine?"

"No, that's not the reason and I don't know if I'm a match, since I didn't get tested."

"What, you didn't get tested? But this is your father who needs your help.", Ryan said shocked.

"It's not like I didn't want to get tested, but at the moment there is no way I can help my father and I really don't like this fact.", Alexis explained, starting to cry. Aaron was on her side trying to calm her down.

"How about we start with putting our cards on the desk? Sooner or later they are going to learn about our news and I think now is a good time to tell them.", Aaron whispered.

"I really thought we were over this stage.", Rick said smiling.

"Sorry Dad, I just couldn't stop it. And I'm sorry that I can't get tested. But there is a reason for this. Even I was the perfect match, the docs had to wait with taking my kidney for at least six more months. Well, than our baby will be born and I don't know when I would be ready to give my kidney. But I'm going to get tested when the baby is born but hopefully it won't be necessary any longer. And this is the reason, why I don't drink any coffee or alcohol at the moment.", Alexis explained.

"What, you are pregnant?", Francine asked. "We are going to become grandparents? Aaron, how could you? You are both still so young."

"Yes mom, you are going to become grandparents and I can promise you, that it wasn't planned and we talked long about everything and we are sure about our decision. We both made a mistake and we can't and won't change anything. I love Alexis and I will always be there for her and our baby. I hope you understand."

"Well, little brother. You can't do anything normal, can you? Finishing high school years earlier, becoming a teacher at 21 and starting a family at the same time. Congrats on that and thanks. It really takes the pressure of Michael and me. Actually I should be the first one to get pregnant."

"Thanks Mandy and I'm not the one who's pregnant so you still are going to be the first one.", Aaron said grinning.

"Very funny, Aaron. Congratulation Alexis, you are going to be a great mother and Aaron is really great with children. He did a great job babysitting Sean.", Mandy said.

"So, there are going to be two new babies in the near future. That's so great, I really love to have a little one to spoil around."

"Actually there are going to be three babies around, so you got enough to spoil.", Kate said smiling.

"Three? What do you mean? Alexis, are you having twins?", Francine asked frowning.

"I really hope not. Alexis?", Aaron asked shocked.

"I hope so, too. But I don't know at the moment. We have an appointment with Lauren next week and I think she will tell us then. But I'm just happy with one child.", Alexis said.

"So, you are the one with the twins. Kate, that's great. You are going to be a great mother and I think Jim is over the moon.", Chris said.

"Oh yes, I'm really happy. I never thought that I was going to become a grandfather and now I got Alexis and two babies. And a great-grandchild on top. I'm really happy at the moment and I'm really happy for Katie. You are finally happy and that's something you really deserved. But there is still something I wish. I want to walk my only daughter to the altar."

"Oh Dad, please. We are not rushing anything here. I love Rick and I know that he loves me. I'm happy just the way it is at the moment. My only two priorities are keeping the babies safe and getting Rick healthy. Now that I found him, I can't lose him."

"You are not going to lose me, Katie. I promise you to take my meds and stay hydrated. I have so much to live for at the moment that I just can't die. But enough with the serious topics. How about we start the barbeque? We can make a fire since the sun is already setting.", Rick said. The guys went over to the grill and started the barbeque. It was a fun filled evening with lots of food. When it was dark outside, Alexis lit some torches, so they would still have light. About ten o'clock, there was a loud boom, getting the three cops immediately in cop mode. Then there was another boom and the sparks of a firework could be seen at the sky.

"Hey, look at that. A firework.", Rick said exited. Rick took Kate's hand and pulled her to the shore. The rest of the gang were following them.

The firework continued for about ten more minutes, when suddenly some letters started to burn in the dark night. Rick put his hand around Kate, pulling her close. Kate was watching in awe what was happening in front of her. When all letters were burning, Rick got in front of Kate, took both of her hands and got down on one knee.

"Katharine Beckett, I hope you know what you mean to me. I never thought I would find a woman, as perfect as you. You make my life complete, I'm enjoying my life again. And you give me a new family. I really love you and because of this I want to ask you if you want to marry me.", Rick said, love shining in his eyes.

Kate was stunned and couldn't answer at first, so she just pulled Rick up and kissed him passionately. "I take this as a yes?", Rick asked grinning.

"Yes Rick, I want to marry you. I want our twins to have your name. Thank you Rick, that was a lovely idea, the most perfect propose a girl can think off.", Kate said happily. Everyone around started to clap and hug Kate and Rick.

Everyone but Aaron and Alexis. The two of them were deep in their own business. When the letters 'will you marry me' began to burn, Alexis and Aaron looked each other deep into the eyes and only nodded grinning. Then were kissing each other and didn't notice what was happening around them.

"This is a lovely idea, but how did you organize everything?", Alexis asked.

"I didn't plan anything. This wasn't me, but when I saw the letters, I just know that I have to ask you this question. I really love you and I want to marry you. Not because of the baby but I can't imagine spending my life without you. But I don't want to put any pressure on you, Lexi. We can still wait, but I want you to know that I will always be there for you."

"You are not putting any pressure on me, Aaron. I told Dad today, that I want to ask you to marry me. I really love you, and I know that you didn't ask because of the baby. But since this wasn't your idea, who was it then? Oh my god, Dad.", Alexis said, looking for her father and his girlfriend.

Her father and the rest of the friends were looking closely at them. "Oh Dad, sorry but we were kind of caught by the moment.", Alexis said, blushing deeply.

"Well, we all saw that. And I take it there is another thing to celebrate tonight, isn't it?"

"I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your idea, but it just felt so right to ask Alexis at this moment."

"No, I don't mind since I know that you will make my little angle happy. Actually I hope that the two of you will be as happy as Kate and I at the moment."

"I really hope this, too. I promise I will do everything to make Alexis happy and I will never hurt her on purpose."

"That you better do, since this is my step-daughter you are talking about and being a cop and having lots of friends nobody is going to find your body, if your hurt Alexis."

"You really sure about this, bro? You know Becks, she is going to keep this promise and there will be no-one able to help you.", Michael said grinning.

"Thanks Michael, nice to know your faith in me. And I'm absolutely sure about marrying Alexis and Becks won't need to hide my body since I'm not going to hurt Lexi."

"We are going to be a family, Kate.", Mandy said excited.

"That we are, but I would have never imagined that my daughter is going to marry your little brother.", Kate said laughing.

The friends spend a nice and fun filled night. The sun was already rising when they went on their way home or back into the house to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like this part? Happy with it? I would really love to hear your opinion.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Here we go again. I really hope you are still reading my story. So, here is the next part. Hope you like it. For Disclaimer see part 1.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 31<strong>_

It was lunchtime when the whole gang was up and around. Lanie and Jenny got up early to prepare lunch for their friends.

"Oh, that's so lovely what you prepared.", Martha said when she come down the stairs to the living room, where the rest were having lunch. Martha was about to sit down, when her cellphone started to ring.

"Sorry guys, but I have to take this. Could be my producer.", Martha said, taking the call on the patio.

When she came back inside, Rick noticed that she was crying. "Mother, what's the matter? Did something happen?", he asked worried.

"Oh Richard, I'm so sorry.", Martha said, breaking down. The friends noticed the situation and left the room.

"Gram, what's wrong? You are scarring me!", Alexis said.

"That wasn't my producer, but the hospital. They got back the test results. I'm so sorry, but I'm no match."

"Oh mother, don't worry about this. It was just one possibility and I'm not worried at all. I'm feeling really great at the moment. So, we just wait for the donators list and everything will be fine."

"Martha, don't worry. It's not your fault and we still have the list and enough time. Rick is fine at the moment. And I'm going to make sure that he stays this way.", Kate said, hugging Martha.

"Guys, you can come back and finish your food.", Rick shouted for his missing friends.

"Do you mind if I ask what the matter was?", Lanie asked.

"No, I don't mind and I'm sure Kate would tell you eventually. Mother just got a call from the hospital and she is unfortunately no match for me.", Rick explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Castle. Being a doctor I know that's more possible to find a match within the family but it's still possible that a total strange will be perfect for you. And I know it's a long shot, but I will get tested, when I'm back in the city.", Lanie said. And the rest of the friends agreed to get tested, too.

When they finished lunch everybody but Rick, Martha and Kate went back to the city. When everything was cleaned away Kate and Rick went to the beach to enjoy the sun and the quite.

"Rick?", Kate asked in a sing-sang voice.

"Yes darling. What can I do for you?", Rick asked, kissing her hand.

"I have just one question for you. I know you changed your name to Richard Edgar Castle. And you explained why you took Edgar as second name, but why did you take Castle as last name? I don't know any good author by the name of Castle.", Kate asked curios.

"Actually I can't quiet explain. When I changed my name I talked with mother and she suggested the name Castle and it had a nice ring so I took it. But why she suggested it, I really don't know. You have to ask her. But why do you want to know? Don't you like it? Should I change my name back to Rodgers?"

"No, you don't need to change your name back. It's the name the people know you by and I really like the name Castle. And don't you think Kate Castle sounds much better than Kate Rodgers?"

"Kate Castle does really sound nice. I can't wait until we are married. And there is something I totally forgot yesterday?"

"And that would be?", Kate asked curious.

Rick went inside the house and come back a few minutes later with a small ring case. "Well, we got engaged but I didn't give you a ring. So I'm going to do it now.", he said and opened the case. Inside was a beautiful ring, Kate like very much.

"This ring is beautiful, where did you find it?"

"I didn't really find it. Mother gave it to me when I turned eighteen. She said she got the ring from her first great love and I should give it to a special girl. I was planning to give it to Alexis sometimes."

"I'm touched Rick, but why didn't you give the ring to one of your ex-wives?"

"Well, I was in love with them once, but they weren't the special girl I imagined wearing this ring. Meeting you and falling in love with you there was no question that you were going to get this ring.", Rick said, putting the ring on her finger.

"So now that this is taken care of, how about we set a date?", Rick asked excited.

"We are only engaged for one day and you already want to set a date. Don't you want to wait a bit longer?", Kate asked grinning.

"Kate, I would marry you today if possible. We could elope to Las Vegas if possible, but I don't think flying would be an option for you?"

"That's no option for me and I don't think I would like a wedding in Las Vegas. I don't want a big wedding but I want our friends and family to take part in it. And I don't want to wait too long. I want to be married before the twins are born and before I start showing more."

"I really like this idea. A small intimate wedding as soon as possible. Why don't we marry as soon as we are back? Or do you want to marry in the Hamptons? We could have the wedding on the beach and it's no problem to get our friends and family here, now that they know the way.", Rick said grinning.

"I really like your idea of a wedding on the beach. But how are we going to get a priest up here?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be a priest, does it? You know that Judge Markaway is a friend of mine and he actually owns me a favor and I would like to have him around. Is that okay for you?", Rick asked.

"Of course it's okay for me. He is your friend and I like him very much. Like I said a small wedding with our friends and family. You can invite as much of your friends as you like. It's your wedding, too.", Kate said smiling.

"This is going to be totally different than my two last weddings. With Meredith I did the Las Vegas thing and Gina wanted a big wedding with as much media as possible. It never was about what I wanted my wedding to be like."

"That's not going to happen again. I want our wedding to be perfect. And I want your input as well. So, we are going to make some calls tomorrow and then we are going to send out the invitation. But I have one request."

"And this would be?", Rick asked curious.

"I don't want any media if possible. I know that you are famous, but this is our wedding don't want any press around. Do you think you can manage this? I don't mind if we release a statement when we are married, but no press for the ceremony."

"Okay, I think I can manage this. The press leaves us alone most of the time in the Hamptons, that's the reason why so many celebrities are here. But I will call Paula first thing tomorrow. She can work on a press release for after the wedding. Anything else you wish?"

"That's all for the moment. But we can make a list for everything we still need. And I need to shop for a dress."

"Oh, I can't wait to see you in a wedding dress. I'm sure you will look beautiful."

Rick was in his study when Martha was coming back to the beach house. Kate was in the kitchen to prepare some pasta for dinner.

"Hello Martha, how was your day?", Kate asked, pouring a glass of wine for Martha.

"My day was fine so far. But I take your day was even better, since you are really glowing."

"Yes, my day was great. We settled a date for the wedding and already started to make plans. We are going to marry here on the beach in two weeks hopefully. It's the last weekend we are going to spend here before I have to be back in the city."

"In two weeks? That's an awfully short time to plan a wedding."

"Yeah, we know and we really hope for your help and it's only going to be a small wedding with our friends and family. Nothing big and no press if possible."

"That sounds very romantically. And I'm sure you are going to manage to plan the wedding in such a short time and I'm going to help you."

"Thank you Martha. I have a question for you and I really hope you are going to give me an answer."

"What do you want to know, Kate?", Martha asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Well, today I asked Rick why he did change his name to Castle and he said that you suggested that name. Why this name, Martha?"

"Oh this. Well, Castle should actually be his real last name if I was married to his father."

"So that's the reason you suggested this name. Castle is the name of his father. Martha, I know that you are not going to like it, but I want to search for Rick's father. He could be a possible match. You don't have to meet him, if you don't want. But I really want to try finding him."

"Kate, I know that you want to look for him, but I don't think that you are going find him. All of this happened forty years ago, I don't know where he is now. But I don't mind if you try. Actually I got this idea of my own. I would do everything to save Richard's life."

"Thank you Martha. I will search for him, now that I know his name. I will do my best, I'm a detective after all. And I won't tell Rick. It's your task to tell him."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't tell him now. Not after all this years. But I promise you that I'm going to tell him, when you found his father."

After dinner Rick and Kate went out to the patio, both of them carrying their notebooks. They sat down on the lounge chairs and powered up their computers. Rick started to work on his novel and Kate started to look for Rick's father. First she tried an internet search on the name and was surprised for the many results she got. Knowing as little as she did, Kate looked through the results for anything she could relate to her information.

She found some entries about a dancer with this name who would have the right age. She bookmarked the pages she found for later use and started another web search, this time on Martha herself. When Kate found what she was looking for, she bookmarked this site too and put her computer aside.

"Got everything you were looking for?", Rick asked looking up from his own work.

"Yeah, I made some great progress but I'm not quite finished. What about you? Is your book coming along?", Kate asked.

"Yes, I make a good progress. I think it's the first time I'm going to reach my deadline. But this doesn't mean that Gina is going to get the book on time. Speaking about Gina. Would you mind if I invite her to our wedding? She is a friend and she was once a part of my life. I know that you don't like her much, but I would really like to have her around. We can arrange a meeting before, so we can have a little talk."

"You are right, I don't like her much but that's because she is always hitting on you. And I know that she is your friend and was a great part of your and Alexis' life. And I wouldn't mind if you invite her but I think a meeting before is a great idea. We can explain her everything and hopefully she will accept that we are a couple and that's pointless to try anything with you."

"Kate, you don't need to be afraid. You are the only woman for me and were for quite some time. But I like your jealous side, Katie.", Rick said grinning.

"Very funny, but don't forget I carry a weapon. So, you can invite Gina but please no Meredith. I know that you were married to her and that she is Alexis' mother but she means real trouble."

"Don't worry Kate, I'm not going to invite Meredith. I really don't know why I married her in the first place. It was a big mistake, I know this now. So, are you going to tell me what you were working on?"

"Well, I can't really tell you at the moment. But I need to run some errands tomorrow and I don't know how long it's going to take. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't like it, since I was looking forward to spend some alone time with you, but I trust you and will support you by everything you are doing. But you have to promise me that you will take it easy. Nothing dangerous or life threatening, since I'm not with you to watch your back."

"That I can promise you, Rick. I will take good care of me and the twins. It's nothing dangerous, just some things I have to look at upstate. I hope you don't need the car tomorrow."

"You need the car? Just where the hell are you going? Should I come with you?", Rick asked.

"No, you can't come with me. And at the moment I can't tell you where I'm going. This is just something I need to do on my own. But it's nothing dangerous, this I can promise you. And I will drive carefully. And you don't need to be afraid, I'm not leaving you."

"I never thought that you would leave me. I'm just worried. We came here to spend some time together and now to plan our wedding. And just now you are going away, without telling me any details."

"Please Rick, you have to trust me. This is something I need to do and it could hopefully help you. If I'm right with my gut feeling I'm going to tell you about everything when I'm back. And I'll take my phone with me, so you can always call me and I promise to call you at least every two hours. I know that you are worried about me and the twins, but we feel great and I'm not going to take any risk. So, you get the whole day to write and to make plans for the wedding. Are we okay?"

"Of course, we are okay. I trust you and when you tell me, that you need to do this alone, so I will let you go. But I will call you a lot during the day.", Rick said grinning. He didn't really like the idea of Kate being out alone, but she was a cop and could take care of herself.

Kate went to Rick's office to print out some of the information she found earlier and would need the next day.

CB CB CB CB CB CB

Kate woke up early the next morning. She went to shower and got dressed in a comfortable summer dress and some leggings. She went down into the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. She wanted to leave as soon as possible, after all she needed to drive at least three hours to reach her goal.

Rick joined her for breakfast and gave her a passionately kiss for good-bye. "Just remember that I love you and that I'm waiting for you. And I will miss you and when I miss you I'm going to call you.", Rick said, giving Kate the car keys.

"I will miss you, too and I promise I will back as soon as possible. And hopefully I can give you an explanation then. I love you, Rick.", Kate said and went to the car. She started it and drove away. When she was out of Rick's sight she stopped the car again and entered an address into to navigation system. Then she was on her way to the Catskills.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Next chapter will be about searching for the father? Do you have any ideas who he is going to be? Please leave a review and tell me your opinion.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello again, here is the next part of my story. Thanks for all the likes and alerts so far. Just so you are warned: this story is going to crossover with a movie in this chapter and in some of the following chapters. I really hope you don't mind but I thought it fits. Now enjoy reading.**

**For disclaimer see part 1.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 32<em>

After a three hour drive Kate arrived at the Kellerman Mountain house. This was the address she found on the internet the day before. One of the Johnny Castle's she found online was one of the owners according to the web site. Kate parked the car in front of a huge white house and got out of it. She went inside the house, looking for some staff of this place.

Inside was a reception desk where a young girl sat. "Welcome to Kellerman's. How can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Kate Beckett and I'm looking for one Johnny Castle. Can you tell me if he is still around and where I can find him?"

"Yes, he is still around and I think he is at the dance school at the moment. What do you need him for? Would you like to take some lessons?", the girl asked.

"No, I don't want to take dance lessons but I need to talk to him really urgently."

"You are no press, aren't you? I'm not allowed to let any press to him."

"No, I'm not press. Actually I don't like them much for this matter. I'm a detective but I'm here on a private matter. Do you think it's possible for me to meet him?", Kate asked hopefully.

"Billy, can you please take over for a few minutes?", the girl shouted for a boy. He was about two years younger than she, about 15 years old and they seemed to be related since they looked similar. Billy took over the girls place and the girl went over to Kate.

"My name is Grace by the way and I will take you to my grandfather.", the girl explained.

"Nice to meet you, Grace. So, Mr. Castle is your grandfather.", Kate asked.

"Yes, he is. He owns this place together with my grandma and I work here on my holidays. It's a really great place.", Grace said, walking over to a big white bungalow. The girl went inside and up some stairs. The room they entered looked like a dance studio with a wall of mirrors on one side of the room. In there was an older couple, talking about some business stuff.

"Grandpa, here is some cop who wants to speak to you.", Grace said, entering the room. The older man looked up to them surprised.

"My name is Johnny Castle, how can I help you?", he asked friendly.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Castle. My name is Kate Beckett. And you don't need to be worried about me being a cop. I'm here on a private matter. Is there some place we can talk privately?"

"This place is just as good as anything else. This is my wife Frances and I don't have any secrets. Thanks sweetie, I will take care of Ms. Beckett. Go back to your work.", Johnny said to Grace.

"So, what I can I do for you?", Johnny asked, showing Kate to a table and some chairs standing in the room.

"Well, it's kind of difficult and I'm not even sure you are the right person so I will start with some questions first. How long are you working here, Mr. Castle?"

"What kind of question is this? I work here since I was 19 years old. I never missed a year and eventually we took over the place."

"I suppose you were the only Johnny Castle working here 43 years ago?", Kate asked.

"Yes, there was never anyone else with my name. Why do you ask?"

"I just had to be sure, that you are the right guy. What I'm going to tell you now is not easy and I'm not sure it's a good idea your wife is with us."

"Like I said, I don't have any secrets. Baby knows nearly everything of my life. So, what is this all about?", Johnny asked getting annoyed.

"Did you know a young woman by the name of Martha Rodgers at this time? I think she took a lot of dance lessons while here.", Kate said, taking the picture out of her back. "This is a picture of her."

Johnny took the pic and had a close look. "Yes, I knew this woman, but I'm not sure her name was Martha Rodgers. I don't remember if I ever got her last name, but her first name was Martha. At first she took some lessons but soon she helped me teaching it. Penny wasn't here at this time.", Johnny said to his wife. "Why do you ask? Did something happen to her?"

"Oh no, Martha is quite fine. When Martha left all those years ago, she was pregnant with your child. Child is good, after all he is turning 43 this year, but he is still very childish.", Kate said smiling. Just in this moment her cell was ringing. "Speaking of the child.", Kate said grinning and answered the phone.

"Hey Rick, I can't talk at the moment, but I will call you back as soon as possible.", Kate said and ended the call.

"Sorry for this, but I promised my fiancé to call. Is everything okay so far?"

"I don't know. Were you just telling me that I have a 43 year old child I don't know anything about?"

"Well, yes that I was telling you. I know it's hard to believe but I trust Martha and she told me the story of meeting you and falling in love. She didn't know that she was pregnant when she left the resort and later she didn't have the courage to come back and tell you. She never got your address so she couldn't tell you when she found out."

"But why now. 43 years are an awful long time. I'm sure the child doesn't need any father now.", Johnny said confused.

"I really think he needs you now more than you believe. Some weeks ago Rick, that's your son's name was diagnosed with a kidney disease and we are looking for some possible donators at the moment. He doesn't know anything about you and I had to promise Martha that I'm not going to tell him until I found you."

"That's a great story, but why do you care? And what can I do, even if I'm his father?"

"I do care because I'm going to marry this guy in two weeks and we are going to have twins in a few months. I can't risk losing him. I know that's a lot to take at the moment and it's not even sure that you are a match, but you are my only hope at the moment. Martha got already tested, but she wasn't a match. You don't have to meet Richard but I would be really thankful if you get tested. Any relative of yours could be a match, too. Richard is a great guy, really loving and caring and he got a sweet daughter named Alexis, who just finished high school and will start college this year. Rick missed his father while growing up and that something neither Martha nor you can change but he coped this fact with a great imagination. He became the famous novelist Richard Castle."

"Oh, I know him. I think I read some of his books and Hannah, our oldest daughter has every book written by him. And this guy should be Johnny's son?", Frances asked.

"According to my information Richard Castle is your son. And I don't have any reason not believing Martha. I know that's not easy for you and I'm sure you want to talk about this in private. Is there a place I can have some lunch, so you have the chance to talk. And we can meet again in two hours. I need to be back in the Hamptons tonight, so I don't have much time left."

"I think that's a great idea. I will show you to the main house, where you can have lunch. On the house of course. And we will meet again in two hours.", Frances said, showing Kate to the main house. Kate had a nice lunch. Finished with this she went outside to take a look on the place and she made her promised call to Rick.

"Hey Rick, how are you doing?"

"Kate, why did it take so long? I was really worried about you. Are you okay?", Rick asked nervous.

"Hey, please calm down. I couldn't talk to you earlier since I was in a very important conversation. And I'm feeling really fine. I just had lunch and I'm taking a short walk at the moment. I will stay up here a bit longer, but I will return tonight no matter what."

"Kate please, I would love to have you back as soon as possible, but you have to promise me that you will only drive back when you are fit enough. If you are too tired, stay where you are. I'm sure there is a hotel anywhere near you. You don't need to rush anything but I want you back in one piece."

"Yes Rick, I promise you that I won't drive back if I'm too tired. I will call you later. Love you.", Kate said and ended the call. The two hours were over, so Kate went back to the dance studio, where Johnny and Frances were already waiting.

"So, you found your way back? Did you have a good time?", Frances asked.

"Yes, I had a really good time. The lunch was perfect and the place you have here is gorgeous."

"Thanks, we really love being here. And good to hear that you had a good time. We used the time to have a talk."

"Well, I eager to hear what you have to say.", Kate said.

Kate put her hands on the table, waiting for Johnny to talk. But Johnny's eyes were on Kate's hands. "This is a nice ring you have. Would you mind if I take a closer look?", Johnny asked.

"This is the engagement ring I got from Rick. Why are you interested in it?", Kate asked, showing Johnny the ring.

"I got this when I was still a child after my mother died. I gave it to my first great love, Martha. I think there is a great possibility that your Richard is my son. And I would really like to talk to Martha about this matter and I will do the test. Even he isn't related to me, I could still be a match. So, what the further plans?", Johnny asked.

"Well, I have to admit I didn't make any further plans. I didn't know how you would react, so we are just going with the flow. We can go back to the city together or you can come separately when you got some spare time. But I have to tell you that Martha isn't going to be in the Hamptons much longer. She will be back in LA in about two weeks, so you have to be quick."

"There is no need for me to be here at the moment, so I would like to go to the city with you.", Johnny said.

"Thank you so much. I know it's no easy situation for you and I really appreciate what you are doing. And thank you, too. I'm sure it's not easy for you to learn that your husband has a child you didn't know off.", Kate said, turning to Frances.

"Yes it's not easy, but I knew about Johnny's past when we got married. And I really would like to meet this man, when it's sure he's a part of the family. So, how about we pack a few things for you? Is there anything else we can offer you? Some cake and tea or can we show you around the place?", Frances asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine at the moment. I think I will go down to the lake again. I really liked it there. I'm going to call Martha, so we can meet her when we get back into the city. I think you want to see her as soon as we are back, so I'm going to arrange a meeting. I think some neutral surrounding would be good. Martha is staying at Rick's beach house with us at the moment and I don't think you want to meet Rick just now. We can make farther plans when you talked to Martha. Do you like sea-food?"

"Yes, I like sea-food and I would really like to meet Martha as soon as possible. I want to hear her side of this story and then I think I want to meet my son. I'm going to need a place where I can stay for a few nights.", Johnny said.

"Don't worry about this at the moment. I'm sure we are going to find a place for you to stay. I'm going to be down at the lake making some calls. Take as long as you need. See you later.", Kate said, walking back to the lake. She was happy, since she didn't think that her first try would really take her to Rick's father or that he was willing to help her. Kate sat down on the rock again and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello Martha, how are you doing?", Kate asked.

"Kate, where are you? Rick is worrying about you.", Martha said.

"I told Rick that I needed to run some errands and I made my promised calls. And I'm at Kellerman's at the moment. I had a promising talk with Johnny Castle and he is willing to get tested, but first he wants to talk to you, Martha. We are going to be back in the Hamptons later tonight. Can you meet us at the Cooper's restaurant? I think it's better for the two of you to have a private talk away from home."

"Oh Kate, that's beautiful. I never thought that you would really find him. Of course I'm going to meet you there. Thank you so much, Kate. See you later and drive carefully.", Martha said, ending the call.

"Hey darling, how are you doing?", Kate asked, placing another call.

"Kate, what a nice surprise. I'm fine but I'm missing you.", Rick said.

"I miss you too, but I will be back tonight. I can't tell you when I'm back, but I will definitively be back tonight. And you don't have to worry about me. I had a nice lunch and rested as much as possible. I love you, Rick."

"I'm really happy to have you back tonight, but I only want you to come back if you are not too tired. I want you back safe and healthy."

"I know and I promise you that I'm not tired. I feel fine so far. See you later tonight, Rick. Love you.", Kate said, closing the phone. Johnny was just coming her way with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?", he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. I called Martha and she is going to meet us at a restaurant we know. I know the owners and I'm sure you can stay in their spare room or you can come to the beach house with us."

"We can worry about this later. So, where is your car?", Johnny asked, helping Kate up.

Kate and Johnny went to the Porsche and were on their way back to the Hamptons.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you some questions. It's a long drive and I would like to know more about you."

"No, I don't mind. I try to answer your questions as good as I can and I would like to know you better, too. After all, we are about to be a family hopefully.", Johnny said smiling.

"Speaking of family. You and your wife look really happy together. How long are you a couple?"

"I met Baby 37 years ago, four years after I met Martha. We didn't have the best start and her family wasn't really happy about me, but we made it this far and I wouldn't change a fact. Together we have six great children and a lot of grandchildren. We are very proud of all of them.", Johnny said smiling.

"I really hope our children turn out great, too. Rick already has a daughter, Alexis who is 18 years old. She is a sweet child and I really like her. And she is the mature one of the two Castle's."

"How did you meet Richard?", Johnny asked.

"There was a murder based on one of his books. Being a fan of his work for a long time I made the connection and we went to question him. And with his charming way he talked his friend, the mayor into shadowing me. That was four years ago. I think Rick had an eye on me since then but I needed some time to accept my feelings for him. And now we are a couple since a few months and still working together."

"And you look really happy, too."

"Yeah, I'm happy. I never thought I would find a guy like Rick. He is the love of my live. We did have some problems at the beginning but now everything is fine. I just hope Rick is getting well again. I can't lose him now. I really didn't think that you would agree to come with me. I wasn't even sure you were the right one."

"Well, you just had the right person and I know what it's like to wait for some important call. My son Adam was diagnosed with Leukemia when he was ten years old and the family wasn't a match. A totally stranger did save his life. So, I knew what you are going through at the moment. Even if I'm not his father, I still can be a match."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm really happy for your help. I called Martha and she is looking forward seeing you.", Kate said.

The rest of the drive they talked and they really hit it off. When they were near the city, Kate called Martha again to tell her to come to the restaurant. Half an hour later they reached their destination, just when Martha's cab was pulling up. Kate and Johnny got out of the car and Kate went over to Martha.

"Hello Martha, thanks for coming. I think you know this guy.", Kate said, showing Johnny to Martha.

"Hello Johnny, you really look great.", Martha said, hugging him.

"Martha, nice to see you again. And you look as beautiful as ever.", Johnny said, returning the hug.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but I'm really hungry. How about we go in and chat a little bit.", Kate said, entering the restaurant. She greeted the Coopers and went over to her usual table. Sean was soon coming over taking their order.

"So, I take it Kate talked to you?", Martha asked, taking a sip of her white wine.

"Yes Kate told me a nice story about a son I didn't know off. Is your son really my son?", Johnny asked.

"Yes, Richard is your son. I'm sorry I never told you, but I didn't know I was pregnant when I left the resort. First I went to New York to finish some business, and then I moved to Los Angeles. I couldn't come back to Kellerman's the following year with a newborn. And later I wasn't brave enough to return. I didn't even know if you returned to Kellerman's or if you had a family of your own. I wasn't going to ruin this. I really hope you can forgive me, for not telling you."

"Yes, I forgive you. It's not really your fault at all. There wasn't a way for you to tell me. And I wasn't there the following year because I was recovering from an injury. So, it's true, we really have a son."

"Yes, we have a son. Richard is great. I think you will like him. Do you have a family of your own?", Martha asked.

"Yes, I have a great family of my own. I met a sweet girl some years after you and we married. We have six children and a bunch of grandchildren. I still work at Kellerman's and I own it since a few years."

"And it's a great place. I really liked it up there.", Kate said.

"I'm happy that your life turned out so great, Johnny. And thank you for helping Richard. There is no need to meet him, if you don't want. I'm sure it's no easy situation for you.", Martha said.

"No Martha, I really want to meet him. He is a part of my family now, and I'm sure my wife wants to meet him, too. We are all going to be a big family."

"Thank you so much, Johnny. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. You would do the same and like I told Kate before, I really know what you are going through at the moment, since we were in a similar situation when my son was diagnosed with Leukemia."

"So, the next step is meeting Rick. Since it's getting late and I think it's better we have a little chat with him before meeting you I will check you in here. Martha and I will go back to the house. How about meeting for breakfast tomorrow?", Kate asked.

"Breakfast sounds good for me.", Johnny said. Kate got up and went over to Chris and Francine.

"Hey Kate. Who is the guy with you and where is Rick? You are not cheating on him, are you?", Francine asked grinning.

"Francine, please. He is way too old for me, even I have to say that he looks good. This guy is Rick's father, but he doesn't know him. So, I have to ask you a favor. Is it possible for Johnny, that's Rick's father to stay here overnight? We are meeting for breakfast tomorrow morning and hopefully Johnny can stay at the house the next few days.", Kate explained.

"Of course it's okay for him to stay. He's family after all. I'm going to get the room ready. I really hope everything is turning out okay.", Francine said, hugging Kate.

Francine went to get the guest room ready and Kate went back to her table. "Francine is getting the room ready. You will be the only guest here because it's not usual for the guests to stay over. I hope it's okay."

"Yeah, I don't mind. But why the exception for me?", Johnny asked.

"Chris and Francine are old friends and they are going to be a part of our family, since Rick's daughter is going to marry one of their sons in the future."

"Oh, more family. Baby will be excited.", Johnny said smiling. Soon Martha and Kate were leaving, after showing Johnny his room. They exchanged phone numbers with the promise to call about the meeting for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how did you like this part? It's going to be a bit more crossover, so I hope you don't mind but the story is still about Rick and Kate. Please tell me what you think.**

**A/N 2: I'm going to post a prequel for this Chapter at the Dirty Dancing section in a couple of days, so if you want to read the whole story, look there. Name of the story is going to be "Free".**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hi folks, sorry for the delay, but real life was kind of stressful in the last few months. I wish you a happy new year and try to update more often.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for this. And I don't own Dirty Dancing either.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 33<strong>_

When Kate and Martha were arriving at the house later that night, Rick was in the kitchen, preparing some sandwiches for his dinner.

"Rick, I'm back.", Kate said, entering the house.

"Hey, you are already back. And you found Mother on your way.", Rick said.

"I didn't really found Martha, since I invited her for dinner. We had some topics we had to discuss."

"Should I be jealous that you are having dinner with my Mother instead of me?", Rick asked grinning.

"No, there is no need to be jealous. But we would really like to talk to you about something important. Do you have a moment?", Kate asked.

Rick got a worried look. "I don't know if I'm going to like this. So, what is this all about?"

Martha, Kate and Rick went to the living room and sat down; Martha on an arm chair opposite the sofa where Rick and Kate were sitting.

"So, why do you want to talk with me? Has it something to do with the errands you had to run today and why did you invite my Mother for dinner?", Rick asked curious.

"At first, you have to promise me, that you don't blame Kate for any of this. It's all my fault and I really hope that you can forgive me someday.", Martha said.

"Mother, you don't make any sense. What is this all about?"

"You remember the day when Martha arrived in the Hamptons and we had a long coffee break at the hospital? On this day Martha told me the story of your father, but I had to promise her, that I wasn't going to tell you. But Martha agreed that I could search for him, if she wasn't a match for you. This was where I had been today. I paid your father a visit.", Kate said.

"You did what?", Rick asked unbelievingly.

"I told Kate about your father and she got his name. And when the hospital called, telling me that I wasn't a match, I agreed that she could look for him. I didn't think Kate would succeed in finding him. Well, I underestimated her."

"But how? You always told me you didn't know anything about my father? Why did you lie to me all those years?", Rick asked hurt.

"Johnny was the love of my life, Richard. But we couldn't be together since I was ten years older than him. We had a fun time at a holiday resort, where I spent one summer after my first husband died. I didn't know that I was pregnant when I left and we didn't exchange any addresses, so there was no way to get in contact with Johnny. I couldn't go back the first year with a newborn and later I wasn't brave enough to get back. I was sure that he had a family of his own and I didn't want to destroy this. And we didn't really need someone at this moment."

"So you lied to me all those years? Mother, how could you? And why did you look for him now?", Rick asked.

"Well, that was actually my idea. I can't lose you and since Martha is no match I wanted to find your father. And I found him. He is a nice guy and he will get tested. And he wants to meet you. He is staying with the Coopers at the moment. We thought about having breakfast together would be nice. But that's your decision to make. I know, that's a lot to get used to, but Johnny will stay here for another few days and he doesn't want anything of you. He just wants to meet you. But he won't be mad if you don't agree to a meeting."

"I really don't know, Katie. It's a lot to take and I really could use a minute.", Rick said, standing up from the sofa.

"Richard, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you like this. You have to believe me, I did what I thought was right at this moment. I know, that I can't change the fact that you grew up without a father or that I lied to you all those years but you got the chance to meet your father now. And you could get a grandfather for Alexis and your twins. Don't you think it would be nice to have a nice big family?", Martha asked, but she wasn't sure her son had heard her.

"Don't worry about him, Martha. It's a lot he has to get used to. I'll go talking to him and hopefully he will come with us tomorrow.", Kate said, following Rick to the beach.

Kate found Rick sitting on the beach. She went over to him and sat down next to him. "Hey, are you okay?", she asked pulling him closer to her.

"I don't know, Katie. My mother lied to me all those years. She knew perfectly well who my Dad was. She always told me, that she didn't know him. And now, he is here, just a few minutes away and I really don't know if I want to meet him. I always imagined what he would be like and how we are supposed to meet. I just can't believe that he is actually here."

"Yes Rick, he is really here. I know that's difficult for you, but you get a chance to meet him now. It's too late for him to be your father, but he can still be there for you. Like I said, he is a nice guy and I think you actually look a bit like him. He didn't have second thought when I told him why I was looking for him. He would have got tested even if he wasn't your father. He knew perfectly well, what we are going through at the moment, since one of his sons had Leukemia and nobody of his family was a match either."

"So I got at least one brother, didn't I?", Rick asked grinning.

"If I got everything right, you got three brothers and three sisters, too. And looks like our two little problems run in the family. Your father has two sets of twins.",

"For this alone I have to thank him.", Rick said, kissing Kate.

"So, does this mean, you are going to come with us for breakfast tomorrow?", Kate asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm going to meet him tomorrow. And if everything goes like you planned, I want him to stay here for the rest of his visit. After all we are a family, now."

Rick and Kate took a walk along the beach in totally silence before they turned in for the night. Rick had a lot to think about and he didn't really know what was going to happen the next day.

*** CB CB CB ***

When Kate woke up the next morning the side next to her was empty. She got up and saw Rick sitting in the morning sun on the balcony.

"Hey, what are you doing up already?", Kate asked, kissing the top of his head.

"Good morning my love. I couldn't sleep so I went outside to enjoy the sun rising. Did I wake you up?"

"No, you didn't wake me up. Did you sleep at all this night?", Kate asked worried.

"Yeah, I got a few hours of sleep. I just have too much on my mind. I'm going to meet my father in just a few hours, Katie. I never thought this would happen. What if we don't like each other? What are we going to talk about?", Rick asked, pulling Kate on his lap, hugging her close.

"Rick, stop worrying. I'm sure, everything will turn out great. I got to know your father a bit and he is a great guy. I'm sure you are going to like him and I'm sure, you will find some topics to talk about. It will take some time to get used to each other and you can't forget that there is more of his family you will meet in the time coming."

"Yeah, it's just strange. For the last years it was only Mother, Alexis and I. And when I found you, I thought my family is complete. And now we are all going to be a big family. We are going to have twins and we are going to have a grandchild on the top. Alexis is going to marry and will have a family of her own. And you found my father and I'm going to have half-siblings and nephews and nieces. I just don't know how I feel about this. I'm not used to have such a bunch of people around me."

"But you love having people around you. I have seen you at your parties and at your book signings.", Kate said.

"Yeah, but this is my job. I love my fans and I really like to spend time with them. After all, they are the reason why I'm the person I am. But the real me don't like so much people around. I have my mother, daughter and now you. I have some close friends I like to spend time with but that's all. I never had much family around. I just don't know how I'm supposed to act."

"Rick, you worry too much. Just be yourself. I managed it, too or do you think it was easy for me to get used to your family? I was in a similar situation. I didn't have much more family than you. It was just my father and me in the last few years. I never had this much contact to my father's relatives and my mom didn't have any siblings. And then, there were you and your caring mother and your sweet daughter. I didn't really know how to act around them, too. And I still had the problem that I was missing my own mother and well, you know Martha. Martha just mothered me and I really liked it. And you just have to love Alexis."

"Ah, now I know the real reason for you being with me. You just want my family.", Rick said grinning.

"Of course, Martha and Alexis are great and I would have found a guy like you on every corner.", Kate said smiling, kissing Rick. "Are you finished with your thoughts, so we can get ready for the meeting? I still have to call Johnny to tell him when we are coming over."

Kate took her cell and made the promised call to Johnny, than she joined Rick in the shower.

*** CB CB CB ***

Nine o'clock sharp Martha, Kate and Rick arrived at the sea-food restaurant, where the breakfast would take place. It wasn't usual for the Coopers to have guests for breakfast but for Kate they made an exception.

Kate went in first, followed by Martha and Rick. "Good Morning Johnny, I hope you slept well.", Kate said greeting the only guest in the room.

"Hello Kate, thanks I slept okay. How was your night?", he asked.

"It was okay. We had a lot to talk about. But I'm sure you want to finally meet your son. Rick, this is your father, Johnny Castle.", Kate said introducing the both men.

"Hello, nice to meet you Rick. I hope it's okay, if I call you Rick.", Johnny said, taking the offered hand of Rick.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine. Nice to meet you, too. And now I finally know why mother suggested the name Castle.", Rick said grinning.

The four of them went to a table and soon Francine brought out the breakfast.

"So, tell me a bit about you, Rick? Do you live here in the Hamptons?", Johnny asked.

"Oh, no. I used to spend the summer months here with my daughter Alexis, when she was smaller. Now I use the beach house only for some holiday trips like this time or when I need some peace to write. But most of the time I life in New York together with mother. A few weeks ago Kate moved in and Alexis is going to move out soon. She will start College this fall and she is going to move together with her boyfriend.", Castle explained.

"Aaron isn't just her boyfriend. He is her fiancé and hopefully they are going to move into my old apartment.", Kate said smiling.

"Yes, you are right. I still need some time to get used to the idea that my little girl is going to marry. At least she is going to wait until her parents are married."

"What? Alexis is your daughter, too Kate? But how can this be? You don't look a day older than thirty and Alexis has to be at least 18 years old.", Johnny asked confused.

"Oh no, Alexis is just Rick's daughter. He was married twice before, but none of his wives were good enough for Alexis. Meredith, his first wife and Alexis' birth mother left them shortly after Alexis was born to become a movie star. A few years later Rick married Gina who happened to be his agent but all she wanted was his name and money. She got along with Alexis but she never saw her as her daughter. Kate is the first person who is here for my son and not his money or name and she really loves Alexis."

"Yeah, but I don't try to be her mom and Alexis know this. We are just good friends and I'm happy with the way it's is.", Kate said.

"And so I'm and so is Alexis. You did more for her the last few weeks than her mother all her life and please don't change anything on your relationship with her. Alexis is going to need a strong woman in her life and like you said you can do everything together."

"Do you understand what they are talking about, Martha?", Johnny asked.

"Well, I think I do understand but I'm not sure I can tell you. But you have to get used to this. They are acting always like this. Even Kate's fellow detectives are complaining. They are always finishing each other's sentences and thoughts. It's really funny in the beginning but it gets old soon."

"Oh, thanks for the warning, but I find it really amusing at the moment.", Johnny said grinning.

"Nice, that we are so amusing. And we are not always like this, aren't we Rick?", Kate asked.

"Well, I don't know. Ryan and Esposito said something similar and even Alexis complained sometimes. I think we are really this bad. But we can try to be less like this.", Rick said.

"That's not going to happen. I have seen the both of you together for the last four years and you just can't turn this off. It's the way the two of you work and it's kind of your trademark."

"Thanks Martha, that's really nice. So, how do you like this little family reunion?"

"It's going better than I thought. Johnny and Rick seem to like each other. I'm so happy that they get along so great and I really have to thank you. I just wished I had been brave enough to look for Johnny while Rick was still a child. There is so much Rick had missed while growing up."

"Hey Martha, don't worry. Rick turned out to be great and it's not too late for them to connect now. And I think they are on a good way.", Kate said.

Rick and Johnny talked a lot during the breakfast and they were really getting along great.

"I know, that this place is great for their sea-food but it's no hotel. So how about you come back with us to the beach house. There is more than enough room for you and we could spend more time together.", Rick asked.

"Thanks for the offer and I really like to take it. Like you said, this place is no hotel or I'm just very critical because I spent most of my time at a hotel.", Johnny said grinning.

"I wouldn't really call Kellerman's a hotel, Johnny.", Martha said.

"It is supposed to be a hotel but we really like what we did to Kellerman's. You really have to visit us up there. But before we go to your house I really want to go to the hospital to get tested. It's not like I don't like it here and I really want to spend more time with all of you, but I don't know how long I can stay with the new season just starting and it's going to be a special season for us. We are going to celebrate hundred years of Kellerman's and there is still so much planning to do. At the moment Baby is taking care off, but I don't know when I need to return.", Johnny said, getting up from the breakfast table. He went back to his room to get his things. Kate went over to Francine and Chris, who were overlooking the whole meeting closely.

"Hello Francine, Chris. Thanks for everything you did yesterday and breakfast was great.", Kate said, hugging her friends.

"No need to thank us. After all we are family, aren't we? So, how was the meeting?", Francine asked curious.

"It was better than we all thought. Johnny is a great guy and Rick does really like him. Johnny is going to stay at the beach house for the rest of your stay, so you don't have so much work and the both of them have more time to connect. Johnny is up in the guest room to get his things. And I really owe you one for this."

"Katie, please. You don't owe us anything. We are happy that we could help you and we hope everything will turn out okay. You really deserve some luck.", Chris said.

"Thanks and I really hope everything will turn out okay, too. Johnny is Rick's last chance to get his health back.", Kate said. Johnny was just coming down the stairs, so Kate said good-bye to her friends and went back to Rick, who was talking with Martha.

"So, everyone ready to leave?", Kate asked.

"Yes, we are ready. Mother is going back to the house, since she has a meeting later today. And we are going to the hospital. I already called and made an appointment.", Rick said.

Martha got into the cab Rick had called for her while Rick, Johnny and Kate went to the Porsche. About twenty minutes later they reached the hospital. They all got out and went for Dr. Welsh's office. He was already waiting for them.

"Miss Beckett, Mr. Castle, I was really surprised as the nurse told me you would bring a possible donator.", Dr. Welsh said, inviting his guests in.

"Well, that's right. His is Johnny Castle, Rick's father. We were able to find him, explaining more would take too long. But Johnny is here now and he will get tested.", Kate said, introducing Johnny.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Castle. You are aware of your son's medical condition and why you are here today?"

"Yes, I know that Rick got a kidney disease and I'm here to get tested for a possible match. You still need a blood sample?", Johnny asked.

"Oh, you know the procedure?", the doc asked surprised.

"One of my other sons suffered Leukemia a few years back, so I know a bit about this."

"I'm sorry to hear about this, but you are right. At first we only need a blood sample. When you are a match, we are going to remove one of your kidneys and transplant to Rick but only with your permission. So, how about we take your blood and see if you are a match?"

Johnny and Dr. Welsh went to an examination room. Rick and Kate waited outside. About ten minutes later, Johnny was coming back to them. "So, I'm ready to go. Dr. Welsh will call as soon as he got the results, but he said it wouldn't be until the end of the week. So, what are we doing now?", Johnny asked.

"There isn't much we can do. How about we go back to the beach house and have lunch. I'm sure you want to call your wife and I'm kind of hungry. Kate, how are you feeling? Everything okay?", Rick asked worried.

"Yes, everything is fine. But I will rest after we had lunch. I can start to work on our list. And you wanted to call Paula, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I totally forgot. But I will call her as soon as we are back. How about chinese take-out for lunch?"

Together they went to the car and were on their way back. After lunch, Johnny went to a guest room to unpack his things and to call his wife. Rick went to his office to call his Agent Paula and Kate went to the beach to start the wedding preparation.

When the guys were finished with their tasks, they went out to the patio and kept Kate some company. Most of the time Rick and Johnny talked, while Kate listened to them and sometimes took part in the conversation.

"Do you mind if I ask what you are working on?", Johnny asked Kate, when Rick went inside to get some drinks.

"Oh, I don't mind. I just making a list with things we need for our wedding. Actually we planned to get married next weekend, but I don't think we will get everything ready. Did you talk to your wife?", Kate asked.

"Yes, I did call Baby. And I told her that Rick is really my son. She wants to meet you."

"So she isn't angry with you, because you have another child?"

"No, Baby isn't angry. She loves to have a big family and she knew about my reputation as a ladies man when we met. The girls really loved my back then but I never had feelings for them. I only had three serious relationships so far and Martha was one of them, even we didn't have a real relationship. But I loved Martha. Penny was my first real girlfriend and she happened to be my dance partner. We are still friends and she still visits us from time to time. But I didn't really love her and we are better off as friends than as a couple. And then there is finally my love of my life, Baby. We didn't have the best start but our feelings were just too strong to be ignored. And we are still in love after all this years."

"Why do you always call your wife baby? Is it some kind of nickname you got for her?", Rick, who came back with drinks a few minutes earlier asked.

"Oh, Baby is the name she was called when I met her. It was the nickname she got from her family, being the younger of two girls. And somehow the name stuck with her. There are only a handful times when I called her Frances, which is her given name. So, Kate told me, she is just planning your wedding, isn't she?", Johnny asked grinning.

"Yes she is. I asked her last Saturday and we are planning to get married in one and a half weeks. It's the last weekend we are going to spent in the Hamptons, since Kate has to go back to work the next week.", Rick explained.

"So, there is going to be no honeymoon and it's an awful short time to plan a wedding."

"Yeah, we know. But we don't want a big wedding, just something small with our friends and family. You are invited, too of course.", Kate said.

"Well, I got an offer for you. You don't have to take it and I'm not going to be hurt if you turn my offer down. Like I told Kate, Frances wants to meet you and what reason would be better than a wedding? But I don't think that Frances and the rest of my family can come down, since we can't just close down Kellerman's. But how about you have your wedding at Kellerman's? Baby loves to plan big events and you don't have to worry about anything. You just have to provide a guest list and a few other things. And you can spend some time up with us as honeymoon.", Johnny said.

"Thanks for the offer, Johnny, but I really don't think we can take it.", Rick said.

"No need to rush anything. Why don't the two of you talk about it? I need to call Baby and tell her about my offer. But I'm sure she is going to like it. What about the weekend after July 4th? It's about a month away, so we would have enough time to plan anything and it's perfect, since we close Kellerman's down for this weekend to have some family time.", Johnny said, standing up and going down to the beach to call his wife again.

Rick and Kate were left alone to talk. "What do you think, Katie?", Rick asked.

"I think it's a great offer and the place was really beautiful. I would like to get married up there and I'm not sure I can plan everything for the wedding in just a few days. It would be too much stress and you know I try to avoid this."

"Yes, I know. So you think we should take this offer?", Rick asked.

"Yes, I think we should take this offer. Independence Day isn't too far along, just three more weeks as we already planned. And it's the perfect opportunity to meet Johnny's family and Aaron and my friends could come. Don't you think it's something good?"

"Yeah, it's a great offer, but I really thought we would plan our wedding together."

"Hey, we still can plan everything together. Baby is just going to help us and the wedding is going to take place at Kellerman's and not in the Hampton's. We can have more time for us and for our guests."

"Like always you are right. We will take Johnny's offer but on one condition."

"And this would be?", Kate asked curious.

"I want to see the place before the wedding is going to take place and I really want to meet a part of Johnny's family."

"I think we can do this. So, how about we wait for Johnny and tell us our decision and how about we leave earlier, so we can spend a few days at Kellerman's. And since the wedding is going to be later than we thought, how about we go back to the city one week earlier? I'm feeling great and I'm sure I can go back to work, to take two weeks off for the wedding and our honeymoon. Does this sound great?"

"This sounds great, but you only go back to work when Lauren is okay with this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like this part? I would love to hear your opinion, so feel free to review. Happy new year everyone.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello again, I hope you are still reading my story. For everyone who's still there, here is the next part. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or Dirty Dancing.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 34<strong>_

After making this offer, Johnny went back to the beach to call his wife again.

"Hello Johnny, do you have problems or why are you calling again?", Baby asked.

"Hello Baby, would you believe me, if I tell you that I missed you?", Johnny asked grinning.

"Yes, I would believe you, but that's not the reason why you are calling, is it?"

"You just know me too well. There is something I need to tell you and I really hope you are not mad at me.", Johnny said worried.

"What did you do?"

"I invited Rick and Kate to Kellerman's to have their wedding there."

"Oh, that's a beautiful idea, so we get to know them and they can meet the family. When are they going to marry?"

"Well, that's the real problem. Actually they planned to marry on Saturday next week, but Kate doesn't think that she can finish her planning until then. So I suggested waiting until the weekend of July 4th. It's about a month from now and they are okay with waiting a few days longer."

"That's not much time to plan a wedding and I really don't know them. So I need a little bit help from both of them."

"I'm sure they are going to give you any information you need and I'm positive that you can plan their wedding in such a short time. Perhaps one of the girls can help you."

"Oh yeah, they will love to idea of planning a wedding for our new family members. So, you go back to your son and tell him and his wife-to-be that I'm okay with your idea. I'm really happy for them and looking forward to meet Rick and the rest of his family. You can give them our phone numbers, so Kate and Rick can call us whenever they need."

"Thanks Baby, you don't know how much I love you for doing this. Call you soon.", Johnny said and ended the call. Then he went back to his son.

"So did you make a decision?", Johnny asked, entering the patio again.

"Yeah, we did make a decision. We are really thankful for this offer and we will take it, but I have one condition.", Rick said.

"And this would be?"

"I want to see the place before we have the wedding and I want to meet a part of your family. At least your wife and who else will be up there.", Rick explained.

"Actually we were going to stay in the Hamptons a bit longer, but we will cut our stay short and come to Kellermans with you. We are going back to the city on the weekend and I'm trying to go back to work, so I can take off two weeks for the wedding and the honeymoon. I think my Capitan will be okay with this, since I still have a lot of days over and there isn't much I can do on my desk.", Kate said.

"So we are going back to Kellermans tomorrow? This would be great since Baby really wants to meet Rick. And you can already start making some plans. I'm going to call Baby again to tell her we are going to come back.", Johnny said and left the patio.

"This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Baby is a great woman. I don't think how I would react when you were going to tell me you have another child. You don't have another child, do you?", Kate asked.

"Well I have Alexis, but I don't think there are any more of my children. Sure, I had my playboy image but I didn't have much relationships or one-night-stands and on the rare time I did, I was always safe."

"Didn't you being safe bring us into this situation in the first place?", Kate asked smiling.

"Well, that is something totally different, since I was in love with you and really hoped it wouldn't be a one-night-stand. And I'm really happy it did happen otherwise we wouldn't be together now. And this is all I ever wished for.", Rick said kissing Kate.

Rick went inside to start packing their things. Kate pulled out her phone.

"Hello Lexi, how are you feeling?", Kate asked, when the call was answered.

"Hello Kate, I'm fine. How about you? Everything okay or are there any problems?"

"No, we are all fine. I just called to tell you we are going to leave the Hamptons tomorrow, so you don't need to call the land line."

"Oh, you are going to be home earlier? I thought you like it there, so why coming back?"

"Well, we are not coming back until the weekend. We are going to go to a holiday resort in the Catskills. We are going to have our wedding up there and your father wants to see the place before the wedding is going to take place."

"So, you already set a date? That's great, I'm so happy for you. But why the Catskills? Does this place have some meaning for you?", Alexis asked.

"It's not my task to tell you about it, but I think this place is going to have some meaning for all of us in the future. I'm sure your father is going to talk to you when we are back. How about some dinner on Monday night? And you still haven't told us if you found a new apartment."

"That's right with everything happening in the last few weeks we totally forgot. How about I cook something in the loft on Monday so you don't have to do anything? And I'm happy to have something to do for a while."

"Is it boring to be at home?", Kate asked grinning.

"Yeah it's boring. Aaron has to work most of the time and he needs to work longer with the end of the school year being near. I'm so bored I already started to learn for college. It does have some good sides when the partner learned the same. I took some of Aaron's books and started reading."

"I don't think it's going to hurt when you start learning. I don't think you will have a lot of time when the baby is born."

"That's what I thought, too. So you two have fun and I will make dinner on Monday. See you soon Kate and tell Dad I said hello."

After her talk with Alexis, Kate called her doc to make an appointment for next Monday. About half an hour later Rick came back out.

"Did you finish packing?", Kate asked.

"Yes I think so. I really hope I didn't miss anything important."

"I will have a look tonight and everything else we can leave for our next visit. Alexis said hello."

"Oh, you called my daughter?", Rick asked.

"I told her that we wouldn't be in the Hamptons any longer, so there is no need to call the landline. She is going to make dinner for us on Monday, since I told her you were going to tell her why we are going to get married in the Catskills."

"So, you didn't tell her anything about her new grandfather?"

"No, I didn't tell her anything. That's not my task. I will be there and fill in the missing pieces, but I think you should tell her about your new big family. Speaking about family; are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"I'm nervous like hell. I don't think I have felt like this once in my life before. Meeting Johnny was terrible, but now there are going to be a whole lot more of his family. And I'm not sure how they are going to react. And as much as I gathered so far, there are going to be a lot of his family."

"I'm sure everything will be great. And I can promise you that this place is really beautiful. And Baby is a great woman and I'm sure his family will be just great, too."

**~~~ CB CB CB ~~~**

After a breakfast made by Johnny, they went back to Kellermans. Since Kate knew the way, she was allowed to drive, so Rick and Johnny could talk some more. Johnny talked most of the time about the rest of his family. Rick got more nervous with each mile they were closer to Kellermans.

They arrived at Kellermans for lunchtime. "How about we have some lunch at the main house? I'm sure Baby will come, too. After this I can show you your cabin and some of this place. We are going to have dinner with the family tonight, if that's okay.", Johnny said.

"Yeah, that's okay. How many do you think will be here?", Rick asked nervous.

"I really don't know who will be here this week. But I'm sure we are not going to be complete. Kate, do you still know how to get to the main house? I need to look for Baby.", Kate nodded and went over to Rick. Together they walked to the big white house. Johnny went to the reception to get the car unpacked and to look for Baby.

"So, how do you like it so far?", Kate asked while walking around.

"This place sure looks great. I can imagine why mother liked it here all those years ago. And I think we will have a very nice wedding up here."

"I think so, too but it doesn't really matter where we get married as long as you are on my side. I'm so looking forward to see you in a wedding gown. I'm sure you are going to look beautiful."

"I'm going to look fat but I will do my best. I'm sure Alexis will have lots of fun while shopping. At the moment she is bored out of her mind at home. She actually started to learn for college with Aaron's old books."

"Well, that's my daughter. Most of the time we spend at the Hamptons in the summer she was on the beach reading school books.", Rick said smiling at the memories.

Rick and Kate just entered the main house when Johnny and a woman in her late fifties entered the room through a back door.

"So you have found your way back here?", Johnny asked smiling, walking over to Rick and Kate.

"Yeah, we took our time to look at the place.", Kate said.

"That's okay, so I had enough time to make some arrangements for your stay. Your luggage is already at your cabin and I will show you around after lunch. But first, there is somebody who is eager to meet you. Rick, this is my wife Frances. Baby, this is my son Richard Castle and you already know his fiancée Kate.", Johnny said. Rick and Baby shook hands.

"Richard it's a pleasure to meet you. I really hope you like it here and you are not overwhelmed by the rest of the family. But I can promise you they are all nice and curious to meet you. And welcome to the family and congratulation to the engagement. You two are a lovely couple.", Baby said walking them over to a table reserved for them. Soon a waiter was coming bringing some water and taking the orders.

"Thanks for welcoming us into your family, Frances. And please feel free to call me Rick. And I can tell you I'm more than nervous to meet the rest of your family. Johnny and Kate told a bit about them and I still need some time to get used to the idea of such a big family. Don't get me wrong, I love people, but until a few months back it was only my mother Martha and my daughter Alexis. And now everything is changing and my family is getting real big.", Rick said. Kate noticed that he was really nervous because he talked so much and gave private details, something he never did on first contact.

"Yeah, we can be a bit overwhelming when complete but I can promise you there will only be a small part of the family today. But the complete family will be here for July 4th."

"Johnny said something about that. We don't want to interrupt your family time with our wedding. I'm sure we can find another place for it.", Rick said looking at Kate.

"Oh no, you don't need to change anything. I already told my girls about the wedding and everybody knows about you. And you are a part of our family now so you just spend a bit time with all of us. I'm so looking forward and I already had some ideas for the wedding. But we have enough time to make plans. First we have lunch now and later you get the chance to rest a bit. I think Kate is tired, aren't you? I can still remember how tired I was when I was pregnant for the first time. It gets easier the next time."

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired. I drove the whole way, so the guys could talk. And actually I should still rest because of the twins. But otherwise I don't have any problems so far. And I would really like to take a shower, it's really warm up here."

"Okay, since we are finished with lunch I show you to your cabin. I will show you the resort tomorrow, if that's okay. So you can rest before we have our dinner tonight.", Johnny said.

Together they went to a lovely cabin on the lake with a great view over the place. "I really hope you like this place. It's the best cabin we got and if I remember correct, Martha used to stay here before."

"Thanks Johnny, this place is great. And I'm so looking forward to have my shower. When are we supposed to have dinner?", Kate asked.

"How about I get you at six? So you have about five hours to rest and to get ready. And I have some time to see who will be joining us for dinner. We are going to have dinner at a separate room in the main house, so we can talk in private."

"Thank you Johnny and we will be ready at six."

When Johnny went back to his wife, Kate went straight for the shower while Rick unpacked a bit of their things. Rick was finished when Kate came back into the bedroom.

"So, how do you like Frances?", Kate asked.

"She seems to be a nice lady. I think we are going to get along great. And I think she will do a good job planning our wedding."

"So, you are okay with getting married here?"

"Yes, I'm okay with it. The place is great and it's a good reason for our families to meet."

"That going to be really strange. Bringing all our family and friends together. I'm so curious how Alexis will react to her new grandfather."

"Well, I need to be careful while talking to her. I don't think it's going to be easy. Everything is changing and I don't know how much I can take."

"I really hope there is not going to be more news. We found your father, we know about the twins, we know about Alexis and her relationship and her baby. We are together, I'm going to do desk work only, Paula knows about us. Ryan is going to get married and Lanie and Esposito are a couple. I think that's all for now."

"I really think that's enough. So let's hope we find a match for you soon and we can finally be happy together.", Kate said, getting into the bed. Rick followed close, snuggling close to Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like this part? More to come soon. Please leave a review. Thanks guys.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hello dear readers. I hope you still interested in this story. Here is the next part and I hope you like it. Have fun reading an please tell me, what you think.**

**See Part 1 for Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

"Oh my god, it's really you.", a young woman screamed, when Johnny, Rick and Kate entered the separate room of the main house. The woman was in Kate's age, had curly brown hair and brown eyes. She was tall and slender with a slight baby belly. "I didn't believe mom, when she told me that the famous Richard Castle would stay here for a few days. I'm Hannah Marshall, your biggest fan.", the woman said, hugging Rick.

Kate watched closely, but with a smile on her face when she saw Rick's expression. "Hello, nice to meet you Hannah. I'm Kate Beckett.", she said, taking the woman's hand.

"Well, nice to meet you Hannah. But I have to disappoint you, because you are not my biggest fan anymore. Sorry, but Kate is my biggest fan and was for a long time, weren't you?", Rick said smiling.

"Oh, you talked to my Dad, didn't you?", Kate said blushing.

"Of course she is your biggest fan, after all she is going to marry you. Isn't she? That's the reason you are here? That's all mom told me.", Hannah said.

"Perhaps I should introduce everyone properly and then we can talk about the reason why Rick and Kate are here.", Johnny said, taking over the introduction.

"So, you already met our oldest daughter Hannah. Her husband and her children are still in Boston, but Hannah was eager to meet you. Next to her is her twin brother Lucas and his wife Jennifer. Next to Jennifer are our twin daughters Laura and Marie. Their husbands aren't here, just like their children. Our other boys aren't here either, but they will come for the holidays. So that's a small part of our family. And this is like Hannah pointed out Richard Castle and his fiancée Kate Beckett. They are going to marry up here in a few weeks. That's one of the reasons they are here. But why don't we sit down? Kate, everything okay with you?", Johnny asked concerned, knowing about Kate's health problems.

"Thanks Johnny, everything is fine. Nice to meet you all.", Kate said, sitting down in one of the chairs next to Baby. Rick sat down next to here and on his other side was Johnny. They ordered some drinks and dinner.

"So, you said that the wedding is one of the reasons why they are here, Dad. What is the other reason? And we normally don't have dinner with the guests, no matter how famous they are. Not that we mind, since we really do like your work, but it's just so unusual.", Lucas stated.

"Well, the real reason why Rick is here is kind of difficult to tell you and I really hope you understand and don't hate me later. Rick Castle is my son. Before I met your mother I had a short relationship with his mother Martha, but we didn't see any chance of a future together. We didn't exchange numbers or addresses when Martha left and she couldn't tell me that she was pregnant when she left. Martha didn't come back to Kellerman's and I didn't see her again until a few days ago. Rick was diagnosed with some kidney disease and needs probably transplantation, so Kate looked for me. And being the great detective she is, she found me. So the real reason for them being here is meeting the family. And I really hope you welcome the both of them to our family.", Johnny explained.

"Richard Castle is my brother?", Hannah said unbelieving.

"Well, technically I'm only your half-brother. And you don't need to be afraid, I'm not trying to interfere with your family. Everything is still so new for me. For the last 42 years of my life I wondered about my father. My mother told me that she didn't knew anything about him and so I didn't try to look for him. But I still had a great life. But I don't know how to act around so much family. For the last years it was only my mother, who is living with me and my teenage-daughter. So I hope you don't expect too much of me. I try my best and I'm grateful for being here and meeting such great people.", Rick said.

"That's so great. Does that mean, I will get an advanced copy of your new book?", Hannah asked smiling.

"Hannah.", Baby said shocked.

"What? I'm a big fan and I really want to read the next adventure of Nikki Heat. I was really disappointed when you killed Derek Storm. But I must say I like Nikki much more."

"Yeah, I like Nikki much more, too.", Rick said smiling and leaned over to kiss Kate.

"Well, I still don't like her. I still think it's a hooker's name. But I like Rook and he is some guy I would leave you for.", Kate said, stretching out her tongue to Rick.

"Good thing he is only a fictional character or I would really be concerned. But I will see what I can do about an advanced copy. The next Nikki Heat is supposed to be out in a few weeks. But the very first book goes to my daughter Alexis, who is really my biggest fan since she was old enough to read my work.", Rick explained.

"Are you sure that Alexis is your biggest fan? You know that she also gets advanced copies from your writer friends, don't you?", Kate asked grinning.

"Yeah I know this, but I'm still sure Alexis is a fan of mine. She used to read my work even before Gina and she always had some good suggestions. But I think I found a good replacement, didn't I?"

"Does that mean, I'm going to see the book before it hits the store? That would be a first.", Kate said.

"Well, you get the read the book before it hits the store, but it would be too late to make any change anything."

"So there is no need to be with you after all?", Kate said grinning.

"Well, I could think of a thing or two why it's worth to be with me. It's too late for the next book, but I can promise you that you can read parts of the following book. That okay for you?", Rick asked.

"Of course that's okay for me. I didn't get the books to read before and I was always okay with them. Even I didn't like some parts much. But that's your work and I'm not going to interfere with it much as long as you don't interfere with my work. Or more than you already do.", Kate said smiling.

"Don't worry about them. They are usually like that.", Johnny said when he noticed the confused looks of his family.

CB * CB * CB

After the breakfast at the main house, Rick and Kate went to the dance school where Baby was waiting for them.

"Good morning you two. Did you sleep well?", Baby asked.

"Thanks, we slept great and it's a nice feeling to wake up next to my fiancée. We didn't have lots of these mornings. How are you this fine morning?", Rick asked.

"Oh, I'm great. I think it's time to start planning. So, do you have any ideas so far?"

"Well, we know that we want a small wedding only with friends and family. We are going to make a guest list today, so we can send out the invitations. And we already have someone for the wedding. A friend of us is a judge and I'm sure he is going to do it. And we don't want any press around. And since we are going to marry here and there is no connection known so far, I think we are on the safe side."

"Okay, so we have the guests and the judge. What color do you want and what flowers? Do you have any ideas for the cake and the dinner afterwards?", Baby asked.

"I'm sure your chef can make something delicious for the wedding, but there has to be something vegetarian and suitable for pregnants. I don't have any ideas for the cake and the colors. I'm not a fan of pink but otherwise I'm open for any ideas."

"Okay, I going to put something together and show you. Have you thought about best man and maid of honor?"

"Oh, that's one is easy. Ryan and Esposito for me.", Rick said.

"Good choice. They are going to be over the moon. Well, I thought about Mandy and Lanie, but I really want Alexis to be a part of your wedding. Do you think she would like to be our flower girl? And Aaron could be the ring bearer. It's a bit unconventional, but that's the way we are.", Kate said.

"Oh, I'm sure Alexis will love this idea. We are going to ask her on Monday when we are going to have dinner together."

When everything else was taken care off, Rick and Kate took a stroll on the resort. "I really like it here and I wouldn't mind spending our honeymoon up here. And I would love to take some dance lessons.", Kate said.

"Yeah, I would like this, too. I did the father/daughter dance class with Alexis, but I'm sure I forgot a lot of it. But I think I can manage our wedding dance.", Rick smiled.

"I did some classes with my father, too. But this was ages ago and I'm sure your father can give us a refreshing course for the wedding. I think I can do this even while pregnant with the twins."

"I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress walking down the aisle, sharing our first kiss as married couple. This is going to be one of the best days in my life. I really love you Kate."

"And I love you, Rick. You are everything I ever wished for."

CB * CB * CB

Rick and Kate enjoyed the few days they got in the Catskills. Rick connected with his new found family and even Kate joined them. They were a great bunch of people. Each morning they met with Baby and talked about the wedding which was going to come along great.

On Sunday morning they went back to the city. They were really surprised when they arrived home and found the fridge full with fresh food and a plate of cookies on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, what a nice surprise.", Kate said, eating one of the cookies.

"Looks like my daughter was bored out of her mind. But I really like her snacks. How about we give her a call and invite her over for dinner. I really want to talk to her."

"I really like the idea. I want to tell her about the wedding and our ideas for it. How about we order some pizza and I make a salad after I had a shower?", Kate asked.

"You really do have good ideas. I'm going to call Alexis and you take your shower. You need to rest when you are going back to work next week."

"I know that you are worried about me, but we are really feeling fine. I won't do anything to risk the health of the twins. And I promised you only to get back to the precinct when Lauren says it's okay and I won't work in the field."

"I know, but I can't help to worry about you and the twins and I can't promise that this will get any better in the future. You know the way I worry about Alexis, so you know what you are getting into.", Rick said smiling.

"It's not too late to change my mind on the wedding, Rick. Is it?"

"Oh, you won't Kate. You love me too much for doing this.", Rick said shocked.

"Well, test me.", Kate said laughing running for the shower.

Twenty minutes later Kate came back into the kitchen, dressed in a short sundress. "What's on your agenda for tomorrow?", Kate asked pulling out some ingredients for the salad.

"Nothing much, but why do you ask?"

"Well, I got the appointment with Lauren tomorrow and I really need to shop for new clothes. There isn't much left that fits me nowadays. And I would really love to have you with me while shopping. I know that you got a great taste and I need someone to carry my purchases.", Kate said smiling.

"Of course will I come with you. I love spending time with you and I love to buy things for you. We are going to have so much fun."

"Well, we will see about that.", Kate said as the doorbell rang. Rick went to open it.

"Hey Dad and Kate.", Alexis said, entering the loft and hugging both of them.

"Hey Lexi, nice to see you. How are you?", Kate asked.

"I'm fine and happy that you are back. Most of the time I'm bored and now we can spend some time together. I'm so happy when Aaron is out of school for the summer. But why did you ask me to come over? I thought we were going to have dinner tomorrow night?", Alexis asked curious.

"Well, there are several reasons for you to be here at this moment. But most of all I really missed my little girl.", Rick said.

The doorbell rang again, this time with the pizzas. Rick paid the boy and went to the kitchen table where Kate already put the salad.

"We are still going to have dinner tomorrow and I'm really looking forward to this, so I hope pizza and salad is okay with you."

"Actually I'm too nervous to eat anything. I really want to know why you wanted to see me."

"Relax Alexis and have a piece of pizza. We just wanted to talk to you but it's nothing serious; just a bit about the wedding."

"Thank god, I really thought it was something bad. So, what do you need to tell me about the wedding? Did you already set a date?"

"There is quite a lot we need to tell you. First of all, we set a date. The wedding is going to take place on the weekend before Fourth of July. The invitations are going to be sent out in the next few days. We already decided on our best-man and maid-of-honor. We are going to ask Judge Markaway to do the wedding and we found a nice place for the wedding and we are going to spent our honeymoon up there.", Kate explained.

"Yeah, you said something like this when you called me last week. The place is in the Catskills, isn't it? But why are you going to marry up there? We don't have any connection up there and we actually never were there."

"It's not easy to tell you and I still try to digest everything. We do have family in the Catskills. Your grandfather and his family are living up there."

"My grandfather? I don't understand. Mom's father died when I was four and I don't have any other grandfather."

"Well, you have. Kate went looking for my father when Grandma was told that she wasn't a match. And you know Kate, so she found him and went up to the Catskills to have a chat with him. I didn't know about this. And my father didn't know about me. Johnny, that's his name was grandma's first great love but they couldn't be together. Well, nine months later I came along and your grandma never got the chance to tell my father about me."

"Oh my god, you really found Dad's father?", Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I found him. It was a lucky guess, but luck was on my side this day. Johnny is a really great guy and I think you are going to like him and his family."

"You really met your father, Dad?", Alexis still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I met him. And I can tell you, it wasn't easy for me. Grandma lied to me all those years, but I can understand how she was feeling back then. But it still hurt and I really wasn't sure that I wanted to meet him. But Kate told me about him and he is a really great guy. And I like his family. His wife Frances or Baby, like she is called by her family is a nice lady and their children are nice. Or the part of the family we met is nice."

"Part of the family? Just about how many people are we talking?"

"Oh, we can't give you the exact number, but there are six children with their partners and a lot of their own kids. Most of them are going to be at the wedding. That's one of the reasons why we are going to marry up there. Johnny has a really nice holiday resort in the Catskills and they are going to close it for the weekend for family time. And the wedding is a good opportunity to get to know everyone. Actually we planned to get married next week, but it wasn't enough time. And Baby and some of her girls are helping now and they are doing a great job."

"You really know how to rush things, don't you? But I'm happy that you agreed on a date and that the planning is coming along great. And you know that I can help, too."

"Well, I still need someone for dress shopping and I was really hoping for your help. And there is something we want to ask you. I already decided on Lanie and Amanda as my maid-of-honor but I really would love it when you take part in our wedding. I know usually kids are flower girls, but we want you to be it. And Aaron could be our ring bearer, if he want."

"Oh, I can't say for Aaron, but I'm more than happy to be your flower girl. Thanks for thinking about me and I would love to go dress shopping with you. I'm so happy for the two of you and I can't wait for the wedding."

"Same for me, because Kate said something about changing her mind.", Rick said. Alexis was shocked.

"Kate, you wouldn't do something like this, would you?"

"Well, you know your father. There is so much he can do what would get me running away, but I can promise you that I won't say no to him. I waited my whole life for him and I'm not going to risk this. But you know our usual banter, don't you? So, there is no need to worry. You know, it's not good for your baby."

"And I want a happy and healthy first grandchild.", Rick said.

"Well, it's not big enough to say if it's happy, but the little one is definitely healthy. Lauren told us when we saw her last week. Aaron was with me and it was so nice to see his face when he saw the baby for the first time. I think that's the moment when he realized that we are really going to have a baby."

"Yeah, it's not easy for the guy to get used to this thought. I mean for the first months there is no way we can be sure of the baby's presence. You got all the changes your body is going through and you feel the baby kicking and moving. But the guy feels the moving a whole lot later than the mommy. And it's quite shocking to see the first ultrasound picture, but it's a good shock. I'm sure that's the way Aaron felt. But knowing my sweet daughter you are going to share everything about the pregnancy with him. Your mother wasn't this sharing about you, I never got the change to feel you moving or kicking when you were still inside. And I'm really, really happy about all the time we spent together while you grow up into this beautiful young woman.", Rick said, hugging his daughter close.

"Thank you, Daddy.", Alexis said between sobs.

"Hey, sweetie. No need to cry. I was just telling you that I'm proud of you and happy that you are happy. You are happy, aren't you?", Rick asked worried.

"Yes, Dad. I'm more than happy and I'm crying because those sweet things you said. I never knew that Mom didn't share me, so I'm more than happy that I turned out to be a daddy's girl. I wouldn't want it any other way. And I promise you, that I will share your first grandchild with you. After all, I need someone to babysit sometimes and how could be better than the coolest dad on earth. My siblings are so lucky to have you as dad and with Kate as mother they will have a loving family to grow up. I'm really eager to see those two. I can't imagine how bad I wanted to have a sister or brother while I was growing up. And now I get two of them and I will love them dearly. We all are going to have so much fun with the little ones."

"Wow, you are really happy about the baby?", Kate asked.

"Yeah, it hit me when I saw it on the screen. I know it was there before, but when I saw that baby I thought, this is my baby and I'm going to do everything to keep it save. I know that we are both still young and that we should enjoy our live and go to College and things like this, but I wouldn't change anything. I know that I love Aaron and I can count on him no matter what. I want to get old with him and I want at least one more child but I want to graduate College and work for a bit until the next one."

"That's a good decision but you can't always plan thinks like this and I really hope you know that we are always going to be there for you and your family.", Kate said.

"I know and I'm really happy about this. Finally we are one big happy family. I couldn't wish for a better mom than you Kate. And you really make dad happy. So, what are your plans for this week?", Alexis asked.

"Well, I need to see Lauren tomorrow morning and later I will return to work so I can take off two weeks for the wedding. I'm only going to do desk work for the time being and I'm sure I can leave earlier a few times, so we can go shopping and help planning the wedding. Baby promised to call a few time every week to keep us up to date and I really want you to meet her, even it's only on screen. And I think we can spend some time together, when you are bored."

"Oh thank you Kate. You don't really know how boring it is to be at home all those time. Most of my friends are still at school and Aaron is so busy at the moment, it's no fun. And I can only study this much in a day. We can go shopping and we can plan the nursery."

"Or you can just relax.", Rick offered.

"Don't worry, Dad. I will keep a close eye on mom and my siblings. I'm not going to let anything happen to them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like this part? More to come soon. Please leave a review.**


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Hello again, here is the next part of my story. I hope you are still interested in it. Enjoy reading it.

See Part 1 for Disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

Kate woke up early in the next morning. Rick was still sleeping so she carefully got out of the bed and went for a shower. When she returned the bedroom was empty, but she could smell waffles.

Dressed for the day she went to the kitchen, where Rick was preparing the breakfast. "Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?", Kate asked, kissing him.

"I slept pretty well with you next to me and in our own bed. That's all I ever wanted." They both sat down to have breakfast.

"So, you still coming along to see Lauren?", Kate asked.

"Of course I'm still coming with you. I want to see those two and I want to hear what Lauren has to say. And after this we are going shopping for you, like I promised. But we need to make a short detour, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Where do you need to go?"

"Well, I want to visit Judge Markway and ask him about the wedding. It's the one thing I need to do for the wedding and I really want to have it done."

"Okay, so we see Markway when we are finished with Lauren and the rest of the day we spent shopping."

"Sounds like a plan. Do you think Alexis wants to join us? She will need those clothes soon, too and I would like to shop with my two women, if that's okay with you?"

"That's a good idea. I thought about taking her shopping on a later point, but I would love to have her company."

"Okay, so you finish your breakfast while I take a shower and you could call Alexis and ask her. We can meet for lunch first and go shopping afterwards. Then we can come back together and cook dinner with her.", Rick said, heading for the shower.

Kate finished her breakfast and cleaned the kitchen, and then she took out her cell and called Alexis.

"Hey Kate, how are you?", Alexis asked.

"Good Morning, sweetie. I'm fine, just waiting for your father to finish his shower so we can go to see Lauren. But that's not the reason why I'm calling. Do you have plans for noon?"

"No, I'm free today. Why do you ask?"

"Well, your father is taking me shopping today since I don't have any fitting clothes anymore and I thought you would like to join us. I would love to have you with us and you can already look for some clothes yourself."

"That's a great idea. We can have lunch together and go shopping afterwards."

"You are really your father's daughter. He suggested the same. How about meeting at Remy's? We go shopping together and back to the loft. Aaron can come later for dinner."

"That's a wonderful idea. I let Aaron know about the change of plans and I'll see you at noon.", Alexis said, ending the call.

A few minutes later Rick was coming out of the bathroom, dressed for the day. "Are you ready, love?"

Together they went to Lauren, who didn't have any other patients waiting since her opening hours weren't until noon.

"Kate, Rick, what can I do for you? Aren't you supposed to relax in the Hamptons?", Lauren asked.

"We were trying to relax in the Hamptons, but luck wasn't on our side much. Actually I'm here because I want to go back to work tomorrow. So I need your opinion."

"You know that you are still one week on sick leave."

"Yeah, I know. But we are feeling great and I didn't have any more problems and I won't do anything to hurt the twins. But I want to go back to work, so I can take off two weeks for the wedding and our honeymoon. And it's only going to be deskwork."

"Okay, I see you made up your mind. Let's go back and do the examination.", Lauren said and went to the back where the examination rooms where. Kate changed out of her clothes and went up on the table.

"So, let's see how those two are doing.", Lauren put some gel on Kate's stomach and took the ultrasound machine. After a few minutes she put the machine away again. "The twins are looking really great. I don't see any problems so far but you should still take it easy. You are allowed back to work but you will work normal hours and sit down as much as possible. You will thank me for this later, when you are farther along. And you need to stay away from stress and eat on regular basis. I'm going to give you some more vitamins and I hope you are going to take them."

"Lauren, I'm doing everything to keep those two save. I really want to have them and you have seen Rick. He is over the moon so I'm not going to risk anything. My team and my Captain know about the twins and they will keep an eye on me. And most of the time Rick will be at the Precinct, too. And I'm only allowed to do deskwork, so no running around for me. But we are going shopping later, that's okay?"

"Kate, please. Don't be like this. I'm just trying to keep you and your twins save, since it's my job. And because you are a friend I'm giving you some more advices. Shopping is okay, as long as you don't overdo it. But otherwise you can do anything you want. It's even okay if you want to get romantic, if you know what I mean.", Lauren said smiling.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I'm not sure Rick is allowed to get romantic at the moment. But thanks for the information." Kate changed back into her clothes and took the pictures Lauren printed of the twins.

On their way to the Precinct they stopped at a Deli to get some sandwiches for the boys.

"I hope you are hungry.", Rick said, when they entered the bullpen.

"Beckett, Castle, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Hamptons?", Ryan asked.

"We just wanted to check in on you. Is the Captain in?", Beckett asked, looking over to her boss' office. When she saw him behind his desk, she went over and knocked on the door.

"Kate, what are you doing here? I thought you were going back to work next week.", Montgomery said, hugging Kate.

"Hello Roy, that's the reason why I'm here."

"Please don't tell me that you won't come back to work next week. Did something happen to you or the twins?", Roy asked worried.

"No, the twins and I are perfectly fine; so fine that I want to come back to work tomorrow. I checked it with my doc and she said that's okay."

"Okay, but why do you want to come back earlier. Is it so boring at home? Or do you have enough of Castle?"

"And you think Rick isn't going to come back with me? No, I want to come back earlier because I plan to take off two weeks for the Fourth of July. You are going to have your wedding invitation in the mail today."

"So you set a date? I'm surprised, I really thought you would take much longer to finally get married. But I'm happy for you. Rick is a great guy and he really loves you. I wish you only the best and I will see you back here tomorrow morning. But you have to promise me to take care of you. You are my first pregnant detective and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks Roy, and I promise you to take care. I can't let anything happen to my twins. See you tomorrow.", Kate said and went back to the guys.

"What was this all about, Kate? You are not coming back, are you?", Esposito asked.

"Well, somebody needs to make sure you are doing your work. I will come back tomorrow morning, but I'm going to take off two weeks for the wedding."

"We assumed something like that, but that's not going to happen anytime soon anyways, is it?", Ryan asked.

"Check your mail tonight and we will talk tomorrow. Rick, we need to leave otherwise we are going to be late for our lunch date. And you don't want to keep her waiting, do you?", Kate asked smiling starting for the elevator. Rick followed her close, never getting the chance to say goodbye.

Before they met with Alexis they paid Judge Markway a short visit.

"Is he in?", Castle asked the secretary, when he entered the office. She just nodded and Castle went into the judge's office without knocking.

"Hello Mike, how are you doing?", he asked the older guy behind the desk.

"Richard Castle! Only you storm into my office without knocking. What can I do for you? Ah, I see your nice Detective so I think you need something from me.", the Judge said, seeing Kate entering the office after Rick.

"Actually we are here on a private matter. But we do need your service as a judge. Are you free on the first weekend of July? We need someone for a wedding. Interested?"

"You are going to marry again? What poor woman is it going to be this time?", the Judge asked smiling.

"Well, this poor woman would be me.", Kate said grinning.

"Oh, congratulation Detective. Rick is a good guy and I'm sure you have your tricks to keep him in line. I'm feeling honored to be at your wedding. I will be there."

"Thanks Mike, it really means a lot to me. You will have the details delivered later this week, but don't be surprised when you see the location of the wedding. You don't need to worry about anything. Rooms are already reserved and paid for. Sorry to cut the visit short, but we are meeting Alexis for lunch and it's already later then supposed."

"Thanks for visiting and the invitation. Talk to you later and greetings for your daughter.", the judge said when Kate and Rick were about to leave the office.

*** CB * CB * CB**

Alexis was already waiting for them at their usual table. When she saw them entering she got up to hug them.

"Sorry for being late, but we were at the Precinct and you know your Dad with my guys. And there was something he needed to do for the wedding."

"Hey, that's not fair. It's your fault that we are late since you spent all the time with the Captain."

"Hey, don't blame the pregnant.", Alexis said laughing.

"And now it begins. My future wife and my daughter are joined together to make my life a living hell."

"It's not too late to change this.", Kate said smiling, knowing Rick's reaction.

"Oh no, than life would be worse than hell! I like it and I'm more than happy that the two of you get along so great. I don't know about you, but I'm really hungry and we have a lot of shopping to do today.", Rick said signaling for the waitress.

When they were finished with lunch they went shopping. They had a lot of fun and Rick really loved to buy clothes for both of his women. Kate got more since she really needed new clothes. Rick arranged delivery for most of the things, but a few they took home with them.

After a long shopping trip they finally arrived at the loft, where Kate sat down on the kitchen isle and had a drink first. Castle put the purchases into the bedroom before he joined his women at the kitchen.

"That was a fun day. Thanks for this.", Alexis said, looking through the fridge.

"Yeah, I had lots of fun, too. Next time we are going to look for a wedding dress, just us girls. And in the near future we need to look for things for the nursery, too."

"I can't wait for this. But first we are going to have dinner. Aaron knows to come to the loft after work. There are a few thinks I need for dinner, so I need to go shopping again.", Alexis said, writing a shopping list.

"Oh no, you did enough shopping for one day. I will take care of it and you stay here with Kate. I'm sure you will find something to do, don't you?"

Kate used the time to put away the shopping with Alexis' help and the rest of the time they spend relaxing in front of the television. An hour later Rick came back and put the groceries into the kitchen where Alexis started to cook.

"Is there anything I can help you with?", Rick asked his daughter.

"Thanks Dad, but no. I have everything under control."

Kate lounged on the sofa, reading a book while Rick massaged her feet. Alexis was still preparing the dinner, when the doorbell rang.

"This will be Aaron.", Alexis said from the kitchen.

"I'm going. We really need to give the boy a key.", Rick grumbled, opening the door with a flourish.

"Finally you are here, A…", Rick said, but couldn't finish the sentence when he saw who was standing outside the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who do you think is coming for a visit? Hope you liked this part. Please tell me, what you think. More to come soon.**


End file.
